


Hardly Perfect

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi, Canon Appearances, Eren is 13 and Levi is 28, Levi doesn't know what the hell to do with an omega, M/M, Modern AU, Non con element, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, and Eren doesn't know what the hell to do now he's been kicked out of home, arranged marriage of sorts, canon age gap, so characters acting in more modern ways, though not in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 129,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Levi is an emotionally constipated alpha who's about to get a laxative in the shape of Eren Yeager.About two awkward people learning how to give a shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Braindead and recovering. Thanks to my two lovelies from tumblr who asked if I was ok... Muchly appreciated!

This was not the way Levi wanted to start his day. Especially not today of all days, yet somehow he was standing in the middle of his favourite tea shop with scolding hot tea staining his crisp white shirt, and some shitty teen staring at him like it was all his fault. It wasn't his fault the kid didn't even bother looking as he came out from behind the counter and walked right into him. The shitty brat too dim witted to even offer the slightest word of apology. No. This wasn't how he wanted to start today of all days at all.

Thanks to that one incident his whole day had been thrown out of whack and was now running late for a meeting that would change his life enough as it was. When Levi had hit and passed 25, he'd thought he'd be safe from ever having to take an omega for a mate, his unusual scent and pheromone sensitivity making it damn near impossible to even stomach having an omega around, but some how, by some unlucky throw of the dice, an omega who was actually compatible with him had been found, and what was even worse was the fact the kid had only just presented. He found the whole thing disgusting and disgraceful, but by law he was in no position to argue. Omega's were a rare commodity, and only an alpha and omega could breed more omegas. That was why the government had made it mandatory for all alphas and omegas to register their DNA so that they may be matched "for the good of society" or some bullshit. Today his days as a single alpha came to an end and he'd be collecting his omega.

 

*  
Having been forced to return home and shower, Levi couldn't deny his alpha side was quietly boiling at anger over the morning's incident, having been disrespected so openly in public. Go back 20 years and he'd have been well within his rights to beat some sense into the kid, but now days everyone was supposed to be treated as an equal. It didn't even occur to him that he might have been in the wrong, or that the snarl that boiled up from his throat might have scared the teen... no... none of this shit was his fault.

Arriving at the office, Levi was greeted by Isabel. The woman wasn't his personal secretary per say, but she seemed to have taken the role on somewhere along the line. Isabel was definitely everything he wasn't, the woman never seemed to let anything get to her, and always wore a cheeky smile as if she was scheming something mischievous. Passing him the files for today, Isabel's smile was even larger than normal  
"You're late"  
"I know. Are they here?"  
"Yep, both he and his parents are here"  
He...? So his mate was a guy? For someone who had never been in a relationship he honesty didn't know how to take it. As it was, he'd only taken care of things down there to keep his alpha reined in and he couldn't say that it ever felt really good  
"They're in your office"  
Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The wall of glass right beside them meant he could see that for himself as plainly as he could see Isabel standing just short of his door  
"Thank you, Izzy"

Slipping past the woman, Levi turned into his office. He'd only taken two steps into the room when he realised something was terribly wrong  
"Oh hell no. I am not marrying this arsehole!"  
"Eren! You don't even know him"  
"I know enough"  
"What did you do now?"  
"Why do I have to be the one who did anything wrong? He walked into me. I was trying to do my job and he took a step back and straight into me"  
Levi couldn't help the involuntary growl that escaped his throat  
"I'm sorry sir, he used to be such a cute kid, but presenting as an omega has left him feeling a..."  
"Mum. He doesn't give a shit. Can't you smell how much he wants me gone?"  
"Eren, you're just imagining it"  
"I'm not imagining it. Ask him yourself"  
Forcing himself to cross and sit in the deep red office chair behind his desk, Levi cleared his throat, he might be an arsehole, but the kid was a shitty brat  
"You were the one who walked into me, and you didn't apologise either. Now your name is Eren right?"  
The kid nodded in his direction, his wide green eyes filled with fury  
"Eren, answer him"  
"Fine. God. Just back off. Yes, my name is Eren"  
"Eren...?"  
"Yeager. Look, isn't this all in the paperwork the government sent you"  
"It is. But unlike you, I'm making an attempt"  
"So you're one of those? You like chatting up 13 year old boys?"  
"Eren! That's enough! You're being incredibly rude to Levi right now"  
"You're the ones being rude. Oh look, your 13 year old son just spent a week doing all sorts of messed up things because his stupid body has to decide he was an omega. Quick! Let's register his DNA and then pair him up straight away. Let's not ask him what he wants. Yeah. Let's do that"  
He had to give the kid points for being straight up about it all. Not many people, alpha or omega, had the balls to talk so straight and openly to him  
"So you're 13"  
"He is and as he's just presented he's never been mounted or marked"  
Grisha... he vaguely remembered that being the father's name... whatever it was, he didn't care for the way the man talked about his own son  
"Let's get down to business. You've brought your signed papers of transfer right?"  
The woman... Carla? Nodded as she pulled a small pile of papers from her handbag  
"I know Eren is a handful, and I know he's stubborn and quick to anger... but he's still my baby. Please. Please take care of him..."  
Unlike Grisha, Carla's words struck him as being full of genuine concern for her son. Eyeing him resentfully as Levi took the papers, the teen openly mocked him by releasing a blast of sweet citrus tones, which Levi found weren't totally unappealing... though he'd never state as much openly when Eren was still just a child  
"I have no desire to lay my hands on a child"  
Grisha sat straighter in his chair  
"Are you trying to say there is something wrong with our son?"  
"No. I'm trying to say that at 13, he is too young to be bred. A child can hardly be expected to take care of a child of his own, or understand the consequences of mating and breeding. I will take him into my custody, but I will not breed him until he comes of legal beta age"  
Grisha looked scandalised, while Carla looked relieved. An omega was never really given any legal rights no matter their age, but an alpha was declared an adult at 16 and a beta at 18. By which time he was certain this whole mistake would have been sorted out and Eren would be moved to his rightful alpha  
"Would you like me to give you a minute?"  
Carla opened her mouth, but Grisha shook his head  
"There's no need. He's legally in your custody now"  
"I was asking Eren, not you"  
Grisha's thin lips seemed to thin further as he scowled, obviously none too impressed with being taken down a peg  
"Fine. Whatever"  
Leaning in to hug him, Carla sniffled lightly  
"Eren, you're always welcome at home... and I want you to call me. Everyday. No matter what time..."  
"If I'm welcome at home, why are you getting rid of me?"  
If Levi could have legally left the kid with his parents, he definitely would have. He hadn't signed up for babysitting duty  
"Honey, you know it's not like that. You're my son and if it didn't have to be like this..."  
"It's fine mum. I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it... or him"  
Carla sighed softly  
"Eren please..."  
"I'll call you tonight"  
"Just... just don't forget I love you"  
"Carla, stop coddling the boy. He needs to grow up and stand on his own two feet"  
With that Grisha rose to his feet, before pulling his wife from Eren and leading her from the office. If Eren was even a tenth of an arsehole that Grisha was, then they definitely weren't going to be compatible.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as Eren was concerned, today was quiet possibly the worst day of his life. 3 months ago, when he'd turned 13, he never thought he'd be presenting as an omega... or so soon. He was only just getting his life on track. He'd managed to find a part time job... thanks to his mother's meddling, and he was only home long enough to sleep and shower... which was just how he liked it. It wasn't like his father had always been a complete and total arsehole, or maybe he had been and Eren had been to young to understand. Whatever it was, his presenting as an omega was the final straw for the man. He'd never raised a hand to him, but words could cut deep, and now he was being forced out of the house... and into the arms of a total stranger. A stranger who had been a complete arse at his early morning shift by stepping back and straight into his way. Sure he might have got doused with boiling hot tea, but Eren was the one who worked there and wouldn't hear the end of it. He'd only just come off of his training period, which had been delayed thanks to him presenting. He'd only just transferred from afternoons to early morning, and bam, his first heat. It was shit. And totally not fair. He was supposed to be an alpha, he was certainly stubborn and headstrong enough to be. 

Eying Levi across the man's desk, Eren felt he certainly deserved the right to be mad. The alpha clearly didn't want him here, and even if it meant leaving the house, he wasn't about to trade the devil he knew for this unknown alpha... especially seeing he worked in a morgue. Seriously. He didn't know how his parents could just leave him in a place like this. It wasn't like he was scared, but it wasn't the place really didn't seem appropriate for a first meeting. Or even a second meeting...

Waiting for Levi to make the first move, Eren's left leg was bouncing in annoyance. Since his parents had left, Levi had been sitting there just staring at him like he was some unwelcome bug. Reining his scent in, Eren sat a little straighter. Levi's scent smelt like rich earth, like how you'd expect a forest to smell. It didn't exactly match the OCD clean freak vibe he was getting from the man's office, but there was something in it that was really nice and comforting... so only served to irritate him further.

Eren had no idea how long it finally took for Levi to move, but the man slid open a draw in his desk and pulled out a can of scent canceller   
"Look brat I know you're not happy at all, but until you learn to control your scent you need to use a canceller when you're here. I can't have a family coming in and asking what happened to their loved ones and being hit by you smelling all horny"  
Eren glared openly   
"I'm not horny"  
"You know exactly what I mean. Now, I have work to do... Don't you have school?"  
"You want me to go to school?"  
"You go normally right? What makes today that different?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're supposed to be my alpha and I've just been kicked out of home?"  
Levi sighed heavily  
"I might be an alpha but I highly doubt I'm your alpha. You staying with me is just a temporary thing until this is all sorted"  
"Fine, whatever. Can I at least have the keys to wherever...?"  
Eren waved his hand letting Levi assume whatever he assumed when it came to "home". Pulling out a white envelope from the same draw the scent canceller came from, Levi slid it over  
"The address and apartment number are inside, as well as the phone number for here and my mobile. I assume you have things to be sent over?"  
"Not really. I don't have much stuff. It's already waiting behind Izzy's desk"  
Levi might be a dick, but his assistant Izzy was awesome. His dad had made him throw out almost everything he owned, though his mum had saved a whole heap of it for him and hidden it up in the attic. She'd gotten so mad he was throwing away so much, and had somehow failed to realise it was on his father's orders that he was. All he was taking to Levi's was the very bare minimum in the way of his school things and the few other clothes he had, including his work clothes  
"Fine. I'll ask her about it. Now I need to get back to work. Don't go poking around things on your way out"

 

*  
Making it in time for lunch, Eren immediately sought out his two best friends. Neither of them knew that he was meeting his alpha today and both had all these romantic notions about how his alpha was going to sweep him off his feet. What a load of shit. Slipping into his usual seat beside Armin, Eren let out a tired sigh   
"I didn't think you were coming today"  
"Me neither. Work this morning was awful"  
Armin nodded sympathetically   
"I don't know why you swapped to the morning shift"  
"Because no one in their right minds would do it"  
Eren shot Mikasa a half hearted glare. Even though they were a "tea store", the store was little more than a 24 hour coffee shop. Starting at 3, he worked until 7.30, and then went to school. After school he got home about 4, did his homework, had dinner and went to bed. It was hardly a glamorous teenage life, but it did mean he barely saw his dad... though he did miss his mum. 

Being at school left him with hours to wonder what his new alpha was up to. Levi was a medical examiner by the seems of it, but he also seemed awfully young to be working in such a position, given he seemed to run the whole morgue. To him it was just weird. His alpha was surrounded around so much death and it was like all the time... What if he'd picked up certain kinks because of his job? Levi had said he had no intention of touching him, so did that mean if he didn't bother going back to Levi's apartment the alpha wouldn't even care. They hadn't even talked, not properly, yet he was already hated by his "mate". What a fucking mess.

Noticing his absent mindedness, Armin jabbed him lightly in the side  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, just trying to work out this maths problem"  
"You've been on the same page since class began"  
"That's because it's a hard question"  
"6x=42... you literally just have to divide 42 to by 6"  
"7... x=7..."  
"See, now do your work. We're being watched"  
Eren knew full well the answer was 7. He just had more important things on his mind... like Armin. What would Armin present and who would his best friends mate be? Maybe Armin would get lucky and it would be someone they knew... or at least someone who liked him. Filling in some random answers, the last two blocks of the day seemed to take forever to be pass, yet be over in a heartbeat.

Walking out the front of the school, Eren pulled the envelope Levi had given him that morning from his school bag. His name was neatly printed in the middle of it in black ink. To think that he wouldn't be going home was just weird... well, he would be going home, just to a home he didn't know. Moving to lean against the hall way at the front of the school, he slid his finger into the small gap and tore the envelope open. All it contained was a small note and a set of keys. 52 Survey road, apartment 104. Pin code 52104... it all seemed easy enough. Taking his phone out, he googled the address. From his school to Levi's apartment was roughly a 45minute walk. That was manageable... though shouldn't Levi really be making an effort given they were "exceptionally compatible mates?". Eren had no idea about the particulates when it came to matching mates, but according to his mother they couldn't be a better pair with a 100% compatibility. Eren was almost certain their had to be some kind of mix up, but here he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's apartment was exactly how Eren had expected it. Everything was crisp and clean, and all of it white. Eren had no idea how he was supposed to survive in such a clean environment, or how Levi could live without so little colour. The whole apartment felt like a display room and only the traces of Levi's lingering scents told him he was in the right place... that and the strange woman who had demanded to know who he was the moment he'd walked through the door. All he'd gotten out of her was her name was Petra and he wasn't Levi... which was why he was currently raiding Levi's fridge while the woman was the on the phone to Levi, and by the sounds of it she wasn't happy at all. Pulling out the butter and strawberry jam, Eren went about making himself some toast and tea as Levi didn't seem to have any coffee. Trying not to make a mess left his hands shaking, and when Petra decided she had to take a seat at the breakfast bench and watch him, Eren was sure he was going to either pass out or completely klutz up. It was worse than his first shift at the tea shop, at least at work he'd been shown what to do and told how to behave, here he had nothing but the voices on his head telling him he was doing everything wrong. Having finally made his toast, he placed the knife in the sink and the butter and jam away, before sitting on the kitchen counter because Petra seemed to be screaming at him that he had no right in the apartment at all. After a few more very tense moments, the strawberry blonde finally piped up  
"Levi will be home soon"  
"Yay?"  
Petra's thin smile turned down at the edges   
"You don't need to be so rude"  
"You're the one being rude. I live here now, so you better get used to it"  
"There is no way someone like you could possibly be Levi's mate"  
"Then why don't you pay the government to redo the tests. Actually, if you ask Levi I'm sure he'll pay too"  
Petra continued to glare his way as Eren finished eating and then drained his cup. Sliding off the kitchen bench, he stumbled as he was hit by a strong wave of Levi's scent that had his body responding immediately. Forcing down a deep breath, the teen straightened and turned to the sink so that Petra wouldn't see the fact that he was hard with no real reason. Being an omega fucking sucked. His body did all these stupid things without him telling it to, and now he was stuck with this bitch watching him like she belonged here and he didn't.

By the time he'd washed and dried the dishes, Levi was finally home. Petra had run off the moment the front door closed, which gave him time to put the knife, spoon, cup and plate away  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Jumping at the sound of Levi's voice as he washed the last of the bubbles down the sink, Eren span round as if he'd just been scolded for some unspeakable act  
"Rinsing the sink out?"  
"I can see that much. Why?"  
"Because the first thing he did when he came home was make something to eat"  
Petra sounded so smug as she dobbed him in. Levi however only sighed at her words and her smirk fell a little  
"I expect you to keep this apartment clean at all times, including your bedroom"  
"I get my own room?"  
He'd half been joking, but with Petra ruining his chances of checking out his new home he hadn't known where exactly he was supposed to sleep  
"I am not sharing my bed with you. And as for my room you are not to set foot in it unless you have permission"  
"That's fine. But is it cool if I take a shower before I go to bed?"  
"You will shower in the mornings and at night. The human body is a nest of germs and you have no idea what your hands are scratching and touching as you sleep"  
Eren wrinkled his nose   
"Oooook. Thanks for the lecture. Can I go to my room now?"  
Levi seemed thoroughly done with him even though the conversation had only been going on barely a few minutes   
"I'll show you to it"

Following Levi, Eren snagged his box of things and his school bag from the sofa. His room was the first in the small hallway with a bathroom between his and Levi's. His room was probably only fractionally smaller than the one he'd had at home, but it was definitely neater. He wasn't exactly messy, but he did tend to shed his stuff into small organised piles of chaos. Placing the box down on his new bed, Eren nodded slowly   
"It's got potential"  
"You're being really rather rude to Levi"  
"Petra, it's fine. Eren, don't forget to shower. I've already stocked the bathroom and all your things are in the second draw. As for things like breakfast and dinner, you'll mostly be on your own unless you like eating at midnight"  
"I'll be alright"  
Yeah... he was definitely going to be buying breakfast and lunch from work and skipping dinner by the seems of it  
"Good. I've taken Saturday off, I would prefer it if you could make yourself available. We can go through the ground rules then, and you can ask for anything you might need"  
"Levi, chill. I know you hate me, and I know Petra does too. If I need anything, I'll call my mum. Just pretend I don't exist"  
Trying to appear more carefree than he felt, Eren's omega side wasn't impressed at all. It wasn't like he wanted Levi to throw him down and have his way with him, he was totally not ready for that, but knowing he meant little more than nothing to man left his secondary dynamic in meltdown.

 

*  
Sitting down on the sofa, Levi stared down at the cup of tea he was nursing. Of all the days for Petra to come walking back into his life, it of course had to be today. It wasn't like he didn't have enough on his mind with Eren sulking in his room. Despite the words coming out the boy's mouth, his scent told a very different story. The boy was hurt and angry with him, and Levi had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. What did you even do with an omega? By their very nature omegas were supposed to be loveable and loved being showered with affection. Something that he'd never been good at. That's why his "relationship" with Petra had never worked out, the beta woman wanting from him more than he understood how to give. They'd never dated or anything like that, but she'd well and truly made her intentions clear... but he just couldn't be anyone but himself   
"Levi, are you even listening?"  
"Honestly? No"  
Petra let out an annoyed huff  
"I was talking to you about Eren. How could you let him move in?"  
"Petra, you know how it works. The government pairs you with the omega you are most compatible with"  
"There is no way he is it. There has to be someone better for you"  
"Petra, we have a 100 percent compatibility. There is literally no one else I will ever be that compatible with"  
"You can't be serious. What about his smell!"  
Petra knew full well he struggled with smell sensitivity   
"He smells like oranges and lemons"  
"And you aren't repulsed by it?"  
"Funnily enough, apparently not. As it is my alpha's already taken a liking to him, though I'm in absolutely no hurry to do anything about it. Personally I'm still waiting for this all to be a mistake"  
"Then send him home. He should be home. He's just a kid"  
"I'm very much well aware of how much younger he is. As for sending him home, I don't think it will go over too well"  
"That's not your problem"  
"It is given he's legally my omega"  
Petra jumped to her feet and Levi eyed her over his tea cup  
"I honestly can't believe you. You're rolling over without even fighting this. It's disgusting and it's wrong. He is far too young to be with you, and that's why you're brooding out here... because you don't want him here and you want him gone. Now go send him home"  
Draining his tea, Levi rose slowly to his full height   
"I appreciate your concern, you have always been a good friend but this is something you will have to accept"  
"But..."  
"But nothing Petra. I need to go back to work, and Eren needs to do whatever he it is he's doing"  
"And you're just going to let him?"  
"I am. He's the one who needs to make his own choices"  
Gathering up her things, Petra stormed from the apartment. The only reason the woman had keys to his house was because of the one time she'd needed a place to stay while her place was being renovated. Levi had lived in his office the whole week Petra was staying at his place, and when he finally ventured back home, it had taken him another week to actually get rid of her. 

With Petra gone, Levi was left with his and Eren's scents as he cleaned down the kitchen. It really shouldn't work, but somehow his own rich tones mingled with Eren's sweet citrus ones and he couldn't deny they smelt amazing together. Which wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He didn't need an omega... he had a full life of... autopsies. The corners of the alphas lips turned down and he cast a glance around his kitchen. What do you even feed an omega? He hadn't thought to go food shopping with Eren's preferences in mind... he'd have to ask the kid what he liked to eat, and at least make some attempt to feed him... releasing he was doing a complete 180 on the things he'd said earlier, Levi rinsed out the dishcloth and hung it to dry, before fleeing the apartment and back to work.

 

*  
Waking up to find his pyjamas plastered to his sweaty body, it took Eren a moment to realise just where he was and what was going on. His pyjama bottoms were soaked with slick and cum, and the need to be bred had completely filled him, resulting in painful cramping from the lack of alpha knot. He was in heat.

After falling less than gracefully from his bed, Eren was reduced to crawling over to his school bag. Being a doctor his father had supplied him with suppressants, but because he was meeting Levi he'd failed to take them the previous day and now he was being brutally betrayed by his body. Fumbling the blister pack out, he popped out half a dozen of the small white pills and forced himself to swallow. Between his legs was throbbing so badly that he was cumming without being touched, but Eren didn't dare pull his pants down and do something about it incase Levi came in. The alpha would probably be furious that Eren couldn't even keep his shit together during his first night there. When his alarm went off at 2, Eren dragged himself off the floor and stumbled through to the bathroom. Peeling his pants off, he let out an involuntary moan of need. His first heat had been hideous but this was even worse, most probably due to the fact there was no escaping Levi's scent.

Having showered and swallowed down more suppressants, Eren called his mum. He couldn't be here like this, and as much as he wanted to be bred by Levi, he was terrified about having no control over losing his virginity. Waiting for his mum to answer, he whimpered through a particularly nasty cramp  
"Eren? What's wrong? Oh, do you need a lift to work?"  
His mother had obviously been sleeping, he could hear her exhaustion in her voice  
"Can... can you come get me?"  
"Honey, what's wrong? You sound awful... don't tell me something happened with Levi?"  
"N-no... in heat... please..."  
"Oh honey, didn't you take your suppressants?"  
"Mum... I want to come home"  
He was at the point of crying now, and he had no real idea why. Maybe because he knew no matter how much he needed it, Levi wouldn't help him or breed him  
"Ok honey, I have Levi's address on the fridge, I'll be there as soon as I can"  
"T-thanks mum..."  
Ending the call, Eren gathered up his messed up clothes. The sheets were damp, but not too dirty, so he left his bed as it was. Levi would probably clue in soon enough...

Sneaking from his bedroom, he didn't expect to be sprung the moment he made it into the living room area. Looking up from the book he was reading, Levi didn't look impressed at all  
"What? Running away already?"  
"N-no... work..."  
Work... it was totally less embarrassing than saying he was in heat   
"What time of morning do you call this to be going to work?"  
"I work from 3 to 7:30..."  
Levi's frown deepened  
"And your parents let you?"  
"Mum usually drops me off... she's waiting for me"  
"Fine. I expect you to talk to your boss though. It might have been gone while you were living at home, but while you're under my roof you will make your studies your main priority"  
God. He didn't need the lecture. Levi had no idea how wet his thighs were or how much he wanted to throw himself at the alpha and have the man fuck him senseless. Darting across the living room, Eren fumbled the door open and threw himself into the hallway. Leaning against the door, the teen panted with need and his omega was shrieking at him to return to his alpha. This wasn't fair at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Eren dart from the apartment as if the boy was guilty of something peeked Levi's interest. Placing his book down, the alpha rose and locked the front door before heading to check out Eren's room. The moment he opened the door he felt like he was hit by the teens scent. Ignoring the tent forming in his pants, he walked over and pulled the blankets back to reveal a rather large wet spot. No wonder Eren had run off, the kid had gone into heat and Levi couldn't deny the fact his body was openly receptive to the kids smell, nor could he deny his alpha's anger at his omega running away over it all.

After piling up Eren's sheets and dumping them in the washing machine, Levi then went about cleaning the bathroom down. The kid had obviously had a shower and made an attempt at mopping the floor, but it was no where near Levi's usual standards. Once Eren got home he'd have to go about teaching him to clean and make his bed properly. If he was stuck with the teen, he might as well attempt to domesticate him... provided Eren even came back to him. Their first day together was hardly... well... together-y. He had to work and Eren had to do everything in his power to avoid him. Yeah. There was no way he could see this working.

 

*  
Haven fallen asleep a little after 4, Levi crawled out of bed at 6 to find much to his annoyance he was in a rut. Given he'd never had one other than when he initially presented, he was less than thrilled by the feelings coursing through his veins. He needed Eren and he needed to breed him. The thought of which was normally disgusting, though he couldn't exactly say he wasn't thinking with his alpha side. After swallowing down a couple of suppressants, the alpha found up his phone and messaged Isabel that he wouldn't be in today. With Erwin coming back today it hardly mattered if he missed today. His boss was more than capable of running everything smoothly... which was probably why Erwin was the king of the lab and he was just a stand in as needed.

When Levi heard a knock on the door that afternoon, he was ready to kill whoever it was on the other side. Despite taking suppressants they hadn't taken the edge off at all. Snarling as he tore the door open, his eyes widened at the sight of Eren trying to escape the hold Grisha had on his arm  
"Dad... no... please. I'm not ready"  
"Shut up! He's your alpha!"  
Despite the thick flow of needy pheromones, Eren's aroused scent was full of fear. The teen obviously terrified he was going to be mated, which was probably exactly which would happen if Levi's let him inside. Pushing down his alpha, Levi growled  
"Take him home"  
"I beg your pardon"  
"Take him the fuck home"  
"He's your omega"  
"And he's fucking terrified. Take him home and don't bring him back until his heats passed"  
"You can't do this..."  
"Actually, as his alpha I can. And as his father you should at least pretend to care about his welfare"  
Slamming the door closed in Grisha's face, Levi snarled as he moved to grab the coffee table and flip it in anger. His mate was fucking terrified and his father pulls that shit. Eren was getting put on suppressants and contraceptives the moment he came back and definitely wasn't going back home anytime soon.

This was a goddamn mess.

 

*  
Grisha was beyond furious with him, infact Eren couldn't ever remember his dad hitting this level of rage. After being dragged from his bed mid heat, his father dressed him before giving him some kind of injection and taking him to Levi's. He could smell his alpha before Levi even opened the door. Levi was in a rut and Eren was terrified this was it. He didn't want to fuck a stranger... even if it was his alpha... but his dad wasn't listening and after Levi had sent him home his father was even angrier.

Dragging him back inside the house, Grisha's hold on his hair tightened to point Eren couldn't stop the whines of pain and fear spilling from his lips. His mother wasn't home, or she would have tried to help... so in the way he was relieved. She was practically the only good thing in his life and he wouldn't be able to handle it if anything ever happened to her  
"You stupid animal. Why couldn't you be born an alpha? And why did your alpha have to be him of all people? Look at you, even your mate doesn't want you, so why do we have to be lumped with you while you're like this?!"  
His father's words came out in a seething his, the man throwing him down on to his bedroom floor once don't berating him. Curling around his cramping stomach with a whimper, Eren yelped as his father finally crossed that thin line and booted him hard in the arse  
"Once your heats over I don't want to see you back here"  
"It... it's not like I want to be like this!"  
Grabbing him by the leg, Grisha forced Eren to uncurl before stomping down hard on Eren's erection. Letting out a scream, Eren tried to pull away, but his father ground his foot down further  
"Don't you dare talk back to me boy! While you're here, you will respect me!"  
Unable to respond due to pain and the fact he was trying not to vomit, he wasn't even able to stop his father from lifting his foot and stomping down on his tender belly  
"Now stay in here and think about what you've done. The government won't even think about assigning you to another alpha, so I suggest you die and try to be reborn as something better or suck it up"  
Leaving him in a miserable and pained mess, his father stormed from his room. The man slamming the door hard enough that the whole room seemed to shake. It wasn't like he wanted to be an omega. He hadn't asked for Levi to be his mate. And he most certainly couldn't help the fact that Levi seemed to hate his father just as much as he did. None of this was fair.

Given how much pain he was still in when his mother came home, Eren's embarrassment didn't end with just what his father had done. His crotch was all kind of nasty shades of purple and black, and his slick had a red tinge to it. Scared that something was really wrong with him, he'd confided in his mother that he was in agony and she promptly took him to hospital... by the end of the first hour it seemed like everyone had seen... well... everything. As it was exceptionally hard to stop a heat once it had started, especially because his was in direct response to his mate, he was given a sedative that basically meant he could feel nothing from the shoulders down. It wasn't the most pleasant of sensations, and the fact they were going to keep him in hospital for the remainder of his heat only added to his misery. With the help of his mother, he was curled in a ball on his bed as his body did its own thing. He's honestly thought he'd hit rock bottom, but that was only until the following morning when he was forced to let a young nurse clean him up. Levi could get fucked if he ever wanted him to go off of suppressants. He'd well and truly had enough of being an omega and they way he saw it, it was all Levi's fault for smelling too damn good.


	5. Chapter 5

Given how depressed he'd become during his hospital stay and how completely exhausted he was, his mother brought him back home after his heat had passed. It wasn't a permanent thing... more like a "until you can smile again" kind of deal. Needless to say his father wasn't happy at all, but his mother stayed home with him and the pair of them curled up on the sofa together watching movies and insane amounts of junk food. It was probably the most time he'd spent with his mum in years and he honestly didn't want it to end...

It was his 5th day out of hospital that the new suppressants he'd been put on finally began to work and his omega side surrendered dominance of his brain. Because he was so compatible with Levi, he had to take higher doses than before and he had to take them twice a day if he wanted them to stay effective... which sucked because he wasn't the greatest at remembering these things. If he could have gone with injection option, he really would have, but as it was until he saw Levi again he couldn't say how his body was going to react... which lead to the alpha being invited over for dinner on Saturday night, after which Eren would go home with Levi... provided he didn't spontaneously going in to heat again during the evening. 

 

*  
Sucking in a deep breath, Levi followed it with an even deeper sigh. It had been 13 days since he'd last seen Eren, and the omega had ended up in hospital due to complications with his heat. When Levi's rut had passed, he'd called Carla to check on how Eren was fairing only for the woman to start crying on the phone. He'd never been great at human emotions, that wasn't to say he was robot or anything, but when Carla said Eren was having complications due to injury to his groin, Levi couldn't deny he was murderous. Any injuries the kid had most likely came form the boy's father, and Eren refused to explain how it had happened. It had taken him the better part of two hours to calm Carla down and assure the woman he hadn't laid a finger on Eren. That's probably why he was now being summoned for dinner... so Carla could make sure he wasn't about to hurt Eren, before he took him home.

After attempting to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, Levi grabbed the two bottles of red wine he'd brought as gift and climbed from the car. Given he'd come straight from work he was still wearing his dress shirt and pants, which would be way too over dressed for the occasion. The street the Yeager's lived on was nice and neat, but it didn't give off the dinner party and high afternoon tea vibe. They were obviously well off, but not too well off to move to the next social bracket. Great. Now he was sounding like Erwin. Shaking his head to silence his inner thoughts, Levi forced himself to the front door.

"Levi, thank you for coming. Though you hardly needed to wear a suit"  
Kissing him on the cheek, Carla pulled back with a smile. Obviously the woman hadn't heard of personal space or boundaries, and seemed to think it was completely acceptable... or maybe it was and he was just so far out of touch with society it was him that was in the wrong? Shit. Cursing himself over his own thoughts, he forced a small smile to his lips  
"Thank you for inviting me. How's Eren?"  
Levi could smell exactly how the boy was. Scared, upset, lonely, happy and exhausted scent tones all reached his nose in only a way Eren could pull off. But compared to the teens scent when they'd first met they were barely evident at all, something his alpha wasn't impressed with at all  
"He's... he's doing better. His heat was really rough for him, and he had to be put on new suppressants"  
"Omegas definitely get the rough end of all of this"  
"As a female omega I can honestly say none of what I went through seemed as bad as it's hit Eren. I do hope you'll be patient with him. He really is a sweet kid"  
"Carla, I have no intention of doing anything like... that... to Eren. The way I see it, he has a lot of growing still to do and if I could legally leave him in your care I would. I can't image how scary it must be to trust your only child to a stranger and then for him to be hurt"  
Hopefully that sounded alright... or semi-sensible. It wasn't like it wasn't true, but sometimes his words didn't necessarily get the message across in the nicest of ways  
"Thank you Levi. Now if you could win my husband over..."  
Carla ended her sentence with a laugh that Levi couldn't echo. At least he seemed to have won her over... say yay?  
"Anyway, Eren and Grisha are waiting in the dining room. We should probably join them before Eren eats everything"

As expected, the dining room was nothing really fancy and not even a room. It connected to both the living room and kitchen with wide arch ways and was painted a pastel green that didn't really completely go with either room. As Carla busied herself getting wine glasses, Levi took his seat at the table across from Eren. Carla had said Eren was doing better, but to him the omega still looked exhausted and he definitely looked like he'd lost weight. Catching his eye by accident, Eren's face reddened as he hurried to look down. Yep. He was definitely still a brat.

Coming back with the wine glasses Carla broken the uncomfortable silence as if she hadn't noticed it all   
"So Levi, it must be hard being a medical examiner"  
"Carla, give the man a break. He probably hears that question all the time"  
Grisha's harsh tone only spurred on Levi's dislike for the man  
"It is, but it's a lot better than my old job"  
Carla laughed lightly, her whole face lighting up as she did   
"Your old job? You seem far too young to be talking like that"  
"I used to be in the armed forces, I joined at the age of 16 with a medical career in mind"  
Carla passed Levi his glass of wine  
"I can't imagine what those brave men and women go through..."  
Nodding as he set his glass down, he gave Carla his full attention  
"I honestly had no idea what I would be in for, but watching it first hand... let's just say that dealing with dead people is much easier than trying to put someone back together after they've to hell and back"  
"Grisha is a doctor, and for a time I thought I might fancy being a nurse, but it really wasn't for me. So I work as a medical receptionist instead"  
Of course Levi already knew this from the paperwork the government has sent him concerning Eren, but as there wasn't anything else to really talk about...  
"Eren's completely hopeless, he takes after his mother and has a head full of dreams"  
Eren flinched as if he'd been hit and Levi was forced to swallow down his growl as he ground back teeth together   
"Now, now, leave him alone. He has his whole future ahead of him"  
"It's because you're so lenient on him, he is how he is"  
"And how is that exactly?"  
"An omega. She's filled his head with silly notions that he will have a life outside of his duty of breeding"  
"Honey, really? This is hardly acceptable dinner talk"  
Carla's tone was filled with embarrassment and Levi actually felt a prang of sympathy for the woman  
"If and when we decide to have children will only be after Eren has finished his education. I am more than happy for him to continue studying and working at the tea store provided he changes his hours to more suitable ones"  
Slamming his hands down, Grisha rose with a growl  
"You should know better than to encourage such outrageous behaviour from an omega. I will not have you treating my son like that when it's his job to be bred"  
Letting out a small whine, Eren pushed his chair back and Carla's attention was instantly on the teen  
"Eren..."  
"It's fine mum. Dad's right. I'll grab my things and then Levi can take me"  
"Eren, your mother went to the trouble of cooking this amazing meal. We'll be staying for dinner"  
Eren looked at him like he was crazy, but Carla just nodded  
"Thank you Levi. It's nice to see there's at least one alpha in the family who will humour me"  
"I am your alpha"  
"And you're also being incredibly rude. I know Eren presenting as an omega wasn't what you wanted, but can't we make the most of the situation and get to know our new son?"

Carla seemed to be like the stereotypical mum one might find in some children's book. The woman was strong in her own way, and seemed to have infinite love and patience. Something that he really couldn't understand. Having lost his mother at young age, he'd bounced around the streets for a while before ending up with his uncle... who definitely wasn't a people person. By the time he'd joined the army, he didn't exactly have the best reputation and the army was just about the only place he could go. It was thanks to that that he'd met Erwin, and when the man had left Levi had followed suit, though the night terrors and PTS had already taken a firm hold on him. Even now he was prone to waking up agitated and confused, and more than once he'd accidentally hurt Isabel when she'd woken him mid-nap. That was yet another reason he didn't let anyone close, he didn't want to hurt or even worse kill someone he was supposed to be caring for. But there was no way in hell he was saying any of that in front of Grisha  
"Fine, do as you bloody well please. You and Eren always do"

With dinner finally over, Carla wouldn't hear of him helping with the dishes and Levi found himself walking from the Yeager's house with a less than happy Eren. Grisha had stayed quiet for most of the meal, but each time Levi tried to make an attempt to talk to Eren, the alpha promptly replied instead of the teen. So all he really found out about Eren tonight was he was dreamer and his father was even more of an arsehole than he'd imagined possible. 

Holding the door open for Eren, the omega slipped inside the apartment almost skittishly. Eren had been silent the whole drive home, but his muted scent told Levi that though the omega was slightly upset, he was also relieved... presumably over the fact he was now free from his father  
"Should I freeze these left overs? Or are you going to eat them?"  
Lifting the bag of food Carla had forced upon them, Levi scolded himself for using such a weak excuse to get the teen talking  
"I'll... I'll eat them tomorrow if that's alright?"  
"Of course it's alright. This is your home too now, and if there anything in particular you like eating, let me so I can add it to the shopping list"  
Eren frowned at his offer, the boy wrapping his arms around himself as if scared or nervous  
"Eren..."  
"Sorry. I'll just buy my own food... I don't want you to go out of your way for someone like me"  
Sure when Eren was being loud and abrasive it got on Levi nerves, but Eren being meek like this just felt too uncharacteristic of the teen and threw him for a loop  
"Look. You're my omega by law, which means I'm obligated to take care of you..."  
Shit. That sounded harsher than he meant  
"And... I'll just be blunt. I'm not good at feelings and emotions, nor am I any good at letting people into my space, so I will probably end up hurting you without realising it. It's not my intention to though. I am not your father, and honestly I can't stand him. So if I do or say anything you don't like, you need to tell me"  
Words... Why was he failing so badly with his words? And why was even trying to explain himself in the first place? Eren would obviously be taken away from him when the government realised their mistake...  
"I... I'll think about it. If that's ok?"  
Think about what? Oh... what he liked to eat? Shouldn't the kid already know? Shit. What was he supposed to say now? How did normal people respond?  
"Sure. I'll just put these in the fridge, you can head to bed if you want"  
Eren nodded slowly, the teen chewing on his bottom lip for a moment before looking to his feet and then back up to Levi   
"Um... thanks. For you know... listening to mum at dinner and... coming and stuff . Dad isn't always so rude, and I think you listening to mum made her feel better... but you don't have to force yourself so hard"  
Fleeing from the room, that was all Eren apparently had to say. Still, his alpha side was wildly appreciative of the honest words, it almost felt as if Eren had sung his praises. Something deep down inside of him felt just that little bit warmer and he hastened to squash down those feelings. Evidently he was fatigued from work, otherwise he wouldn't be happy over such a tiny thing.

 

*  
Being Sunday and having no school, Eren slept late... until 6 am. Waking to feel oddly refreshed, he padded from his bedroom and out to an apartment filled with the aroma of Earl Grey tea. Levi was sitting on the sofa reading, it seemed the corner closest to the front door was the alphas "spot", and he made a mental note not to ever sit there. He was basically an intruder after all  
"Good morning"  
Jumping at Levi's words despite the fact he was staring at the alpha, Eren managed an awkward nod... What the fuck was he supposed to say?  
"Good morning Levi... um... do you have work today?"  
"Not for another two hours. How about you?"  
"I need to go in... you said you wanted me to change my hours..."  
Levi sighed lightly as he placed his book down on the coffee table  
"I do, but only because I know how rough these streets can be. If you change your hours will you be alright getting from school to work?"  
Eren swallowed hard, it almost sounded like Levi actually cared... but there was no way that could be true and he was just flattering himself to think so. They were basically strangers after all...  
"I can catch the bus..."  
"Do you need cash?"  
Eren blinked at Levi  
"... for the bus"  
"No..."  
"Ok. Let me know if you do"  
"Um... Levi, I have my own money and stuff... I can do my own shopping and pay for my bus fairs and that... you really don't need to go out of your way"  
"Not this again. Look kid. I don't like repeating myself, so this is the last time I'm going to say this. If you need something ask me, and if I'm busy ask Isabel. I know she's a little excitable, but she'll help you out. And another thing, if you want to have people around, that's fine as long as you're quiet and don't make a mess, however, I will not tolerate having your father here"  
This was all way too much to process after just waking up  
"No. It's ok. I... I haven't told my friends about you... I want to keep my this private"  
"That's unexpectedly mature of you. I thought you omega types loved attention"  
Yeah. He loved attention about as much as Levi loved mess, yet at school he always got more than his fair share and having an alpha that was 15 years older than him wasn't going to help at all with his bullies  
"I just..."  
"Eren go take a shower and get ready, I'll drop you off at the tea store on the way in"

Walking into the store with Levi, Eren darted from the man's side and headed behind the counter. If he didn't want people at school finding out he had an alpha, he definitely didn't want anyone at work finding either... especially his archenemy Jean. It wasn't like they'd never got along, but once Jean made it clear he liked Mikasa, Eren had become his number one punching bag. Walking through the kitchen and into his bosses office, Rico let out a sigh the moment he was in  
"Eren, what are you doing here? Last thing I heard you were too sick to work"  
"I... I had my heat"  
Rico raised an eyebrow  
"If that's the case, then that's alright then. But you really do need to give us two weeks notice before your next one"  
"I'm on better suppressants now"  
Rico normally showed no mercy, so if it wasn't for the fact she knew his parents he would probably be jobless now  
"Good. I suppose you're looking to be put back on the roster now?"  
"Actually, about that... I... I've moved in with my um alpha and he doesn't want me working in the middle of the night"  
Rico frowned  
"And what am I supposed to do about that? I need someone for the early morning shifts"  
"I know"  
Chewing his lip and trying to think of a compromise, Eren clenched his fists  
"Can you work until I can change the roster?"  
"That. That should be fine..."  
"Good. I expect you to be here tomorrow morning for your 2 to 8 shift"  
No. His shift was 3 to 7:30... but if he spoke up he risked pushing Rico too far  
"Ok... thank you Rico"  
Leaving the woman's office, he was walking back through the kitchen when he bumped straight into Jean. Jean hadn't presented, but he was enough of an arsehole to be an alpha.

"Of all the arseholes I had to see this morning, it had to be you"  
"Aw Jean, I missed you too. Shame you haven grown a personality since I last saw you"  
Trying to side step the teen, he took an elbow to the side   
"Jean, I am so sick of your shit. Move out the way"  
Jean smirked as he stood taller, and Eren finally snapped. Barging into the teen, he didn't care at all as the pile of plates in Jean's hands fell to the floor, causing   
"Jean! You need to be more careful, those plates are coming out of your pay"  
With Jean gaping at Rico, Eren left him to face Rico's wrath alone. He probably should feel bad, but he honestly didn't. He was so sick of people treating him like shit, especially for no reason.

Slipping out from behind the counter, Eren was confused to find Levi still waiting in store, crossing over as casually as he could, he stared down at the takeaway cup in Levi's hand  
"I thought you would have left"  
"I wanted to know how you went with your boss"  
"I still have morning shifts for now..."  
Levi let out a sigh of annoyance  
"You didn't even try and change your hours did you?"  
"I did. It's not like she can just change my hours. I'm lucky I even had a job still"  
"Eren, you need to stop letting people push you around. If you let them walk over you, you'll only ever been seen as a weak omega"  
Levi playing the omega card hurt for some unknown reason  
"I'd rather be a weak omega than an arsehole alpha!"  
Storming off he was well aware he was acting like a spoilt omega, but if he stopped mid-storm it would just be embarrassing and he wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of Levi... or rather, embarrass himself further. If this man was supposed to be mate he'd rather not make things even weirder between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> Pavlova and Beer for all!

By some small miracle both Eren and Levi were still alive after their first month together... but that might have been because the only time Eren had seen Levi was when the alpha dropped him off or picked him up from work. In fact he'd seen more of Isabel and Petra than he had Levi, and as for Petra... he had no words for the woman at all. She wasn't impressed that he was still around and even less impressed when he asked her to leave because Levi wasn't home. She'd stayed and watched his every move until she finally called Levi to complain that he was being rude. Whatever Levi saw in Petra, Eren really didn't. Isabel on the other hand... he loved Isabel like a sister already. The few times he'd needed things signed for school, Isabel had happily taken care of it and her coming to the tea store when he was working had become a regular thing and the highlight of his day. Sometimes it was hard to believe the woman really worked in a morgue, she was just so happy all the time.

With the start of the new school year just around the corner, Eren was fast running out of excuses as to why Mikasa and Armin couldn't come hang out at his house. He'd told his mum he didn't want them to know about Levi, and as confused as she was over it, she hadn't forced him to explain. Currently sitting in the tea shop, Eren was once again trying to tune out Armin. They couldn't hang out at his place because his friend's grandpa had been sick, and Mikasa's... actually, he had no idea why they couldn't hang out at Mikasa's  
"Eren, you're doing that thing again"  
"What thing?"  
"That thing where you're not paying attention"  
Faking a yawn, Eren nodded  
"Sorry, work just seemed to go on forever"  
Armin frowned  
"It's not just today, you've been out of it for weeks now"  
"He's right Eren, what's been going on with you?"  
"Nothing guys..."  
Nothing had been going on... he was just living in place that still felt like a display house, with a man who hadn't seemed to warm up to him at all. No. That was a lie. Levi was dropping him off at work and picking him up when their schedules overlapped, and the alpha had brought him a box of fruit loops in an attempt to make an effort. If he was honest, he was the one who wasn't trying... but only because every time he tried he'd failed or embarrassed himself miserably. One time he'd tried to be nice and make dinner, but Levi was more concerned with the fact he'd scraped the teflon on frying pan and he'd been banned from cooking anything that was more complex than pressing the buttons on the microwave   
"Eren, we're suppose to be your best friends"  
"And you guys are... I've just been working stupid hours, that's all"  
"Fine. If you don't want to tell us, you can at least treat us tonight"  
Tonight? What the hell was happening tonight? As far as he knew he had a date with his bed...  
"As long as it's within reason..."  
"Great. See, I told you he really wasn't listening Mikasa"  
Mikasa shrugged, but she still looked slightly worried. Trying not to upset them further, Eren let out a long breath and tried to play it cool   
"We could still go out tonight"  
"I can't, I need to be home in case grandpa needs me"  
"Right. Sorry. I guess I really am more scattered than I thought"  
Hearing his alarm start to beep, Eren slid his phone free from his pocket  
"What's with the alarm?"  
"It's so I don't forget to take my suppressants"  
Armin wrinkled his nose in disgust  
"If you met your alpha you wouldn't need to be on those"  
"Yeah. But what if I met my alpha and he didn't want me?"  
"Eren, I'm sure when you meet your alpha he's going to want you. All alpha's want their omegas"  
"Armin, I really don't think that's the case. Being an omega sucks"  
"I don't know... I don't think I would mind being an omega"  
"Try saying that after your first heat. It's horrible"  
"I guess we'll find out when I present. Still, I think you're making too much out of this omega thing. Especially if you have to set alarms for your suppressants"  
Ignoring his delusional friend, Eren shook out a tablet from his phone cover and swallowed it down. He really needed to go back to the doctor about them as he was sure they weren't working as well as they used to, but didn't want to involve Levi or his mother. He didn't want his mum to worry any more than she did, and didn't want to show Levi any kind of weakness.

Looking up, out of habit, as the bell attached to the store door rang Eren smiled as Isabel walked in... before realising she didn't know that his friends didn't know about him and Levi   
"Do you know her?"  
"Yeah, she's a regular here. Give me a second"  
Rising to cross over to Isabel, the woman immediately pulled him into a hug  
"Hey Eren, how have you been?"  
"Not bad. How's work?"  
"Eesh. There was a huge crash on the freeway, so we're totally backed up at the moment"  
Yep. He had zero envy for her and Levi   
"I'm just here to get coffee for Erwin, and Levi's tea of course. How about you? Are those your friends?"  
"Yeah. That's Armin and Mikasa... that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you. They don't know about me and Levi..."  
"Oh! You were worried I was going to spill the beans! You're right, I probably would have. But can I ask why they don't know?"  
"Because Armin has all these romantic ideas about my alpha sweeping me off my feet"  
Isabel promptly began giggling, before letting out a loud laugh  
"Levi wouldn't know how to sweep anyone off their feet, let alone someone taller than him"  
Eren couldn't help but snort with laughter  
"You're right. He would totally kill us if he could hear us right now"  
"Yep! Anyway, I need to get those drinks and your friends are watching us"  
"Yeah. I should probably get back to them. Oh, wait, Isabel, I need a favour"  
"Anything for you sweetie"  
"I need to see a doctor, but I don't want mum or Levi knowing"  
Isabel's smile dropped away  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just my suppressants"  
"Oh..."  
"Pretty much"  
"Hmm, I actually think I can help you out. Do you think you can come by the morgue in like an hour? I have a friend who's a doctor and if it's for me, he'll see you right away"  
"But what about work?"  
"Oh, I don't actually deal with the bodies. I'm more like the go between for the families and the funeral homes and all those sorts of things"  
"So you can get time off?"  
"For you I can. Just message me when you get there and I'll come meet you"  
"Isabel, you're amazing!"  
Isabel pulled him in for a tight hug  
"I know. Sometimes I'm so amazing I scare myself"

Returning to his friends, both of them stared at him in curiosity   
"So she's just a regular?"  
"Isabel is kind of a friend of friend, and a regular here. She totally has no filter"  
"Great, so she's a female version of you"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
Mikasa shrugged   
"It is what it is. You are kind of stubborn and you never think before you speak"  
"I do too"  
"Mhmm... anyway, she seems pretty into you"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"No. Just no. She's... no"  
"If you aren't paired up with your alpha, you could totally date her"  
"You guys do realise she's already in her 20's"  
"No way"  
"Yep"  
"Ok. Yeah. No. That would be weird"  
"But his alpha could be older than him"  
"Or he could be younger..."  
"But if he's older, he might have that rugged charm..."  
"Armin, just how old are you making my alpha?"  
"Ummm... I don't know. Like 25?"  
Well Levi was older than that...   
"Armin that's gross"  
And of course Mikasa didn't approve. There really was no way he could tell them about Levi and expect them to understand. Even if he told them they weren't sexually involved, they probably wouldn't believe him... or at least Armin wouldn't. If he was a dreamer, than his friend was in a whole other league.

It was only another half an hour before Mikasa and Armin both had to leave and Eren began the walk to the morgue. It was so weird to think that his alpha was working on someone who'd been living and breathing only a few hours earlier... it was also incredibly sad. Everything that person had thought and all their pain and struggles were now gone and with time they'd be forgotten completely. Life was sad like that. Everyone was born and struggled through the best they could until they died. And when they did, all the hate and pain and sadness and happiness and love went with them. Everything that hurt so badly at the time and shaped them into who they were was just gone like that. Some day he'd be one of those people... feeling a shiver run up his spine at the thought, he walked a little faster. The sooner he got to Isabel, the sooner he got away from the morgue.

 

*  
Isabel's friend turned out to be Doctor Farlan Church. He'd never heard of the man, but it seemed Farlan knew all about him from Isabel. Waiting in the waiting room for him, Eren couldn't deny he wasn't relieved that she hadn't come in. He didn't want to talk about what his body was going through with her in the room. She didn't need to know that one look at Levi had him slicking and angry at being an omega all over again. After taking his vitals and base statistics, Farlan finally looked to him and gave an exaggerated sigh  
"So Izzy said "I just had to see you", and that was about it"  
"Oh. Yeah. Um, do you know Levi?"  
"I know Levi is your alpha"  
Instead of making him feel better, Eren just felt even more nervous  
"Don't worry, he won't hear about what we discuss"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. So is it to do with Levi?"  
"Levi and I have 100 percent compatibility..."  
Farlan looked shocked   
"Wow, I've never actually met someone with that high of a compatibility. Most people are only at 80 to 85 percent at the very highest"  
"I didn't know that... but... the day I first met him dad had me skip my suppressants so Levi could smell me properly. I ended up going into heat over it and they put me on higher doses of suppressants, but now they seem to be losing their effectiveness"  
Farlan nodded  
"Being that compatible, your omega side is desperately trying to call out to your alpha and Levi being Levi... yeah... do you know which ones you're currently taking?"  
Wracking his brain for the name, he and Farlan finally found it in the drug listing that the man used for prescriptions. Frowning at the screen, Farlan scrolled through the short list   
"This is some pretty heavy drugs. Have you had any side effects?"  
"No. I was sleepy to begin with, but it's settle down"  
"And you're on contraception too?"  
"Yeah. They said I could just have an injection for that..."  
"I'm going to swap you to a suppressants with an inbuilt contraceptive. It should be more effective than having the two seperate. It might take a little while for you to feel the effects, so keep taking them even if they don't seem to be working"  
"Ok..."  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but we'll figure this out"  
"Thanks..."  
"Farlan is fine. I have the feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other given how close you are to Izzy"  
"Are you two dating?"  
"No. It's... it's complicated"  
Eren nodded slowly as he finally smiled at the man  
"Isn't everything?"  
Farlan gave him a small smile in return before calling through to get authority on the prescriptions. There was something about the man that Eren couldn't put his finger on, but he wasn't entirely unpleasant.

 

*  
Eren did as Farlan told him to, but the suppressants seemed to be even less effective than his original ones. Given how potent his own smell had become to him, he'd started taking twice the dose and it was finally beginning to kick in. The only down side was the fact he felt so nauseous all the time now, even finding himself light headed from time to time. Still. He wasn't about to stop taking them and risk going into heat and with school starting back he hadn't been able to see Isabel to make another appointment with Farlan, or rather, he hadn't been able to find the time in normal hours. Every morning he woke at 6:30, showered and then would be out the house by 7:30. After school he worked until 8, and worked from 8 to 8 on the weekends. Feeling sick and dealing with Jean was a nightmare, but he had the feeling Levi knew he wasn't well and that the alpha was waiting to corner him for the truth. If it was going to happen any time soon, today would probably be the day with his luck. He'd already thrown up breakfast on the way to school, and his personal bully in the form of Reiner Braun had tripped him down the stairs. He was at the end of his emotional rope, but felt too shitty to fight back. Even Jean had left him alone at school, and for Jean to go that far... yeah.

Looking at the clock over on the gymnasium wall, he watched as the second hand seemed to slow down even further. Class had only started 15 minutes ago, but Eren was already drenched in sweat. Hovering near him was Armin, the teen also dripping sweet, but for a complete different reason. Eren loved sports, where as Armin loved books. Usually Eren wouldn't have even broken a sweat over the basketball drills they were running, but now he could barely see straight  
"Eren!"  
Looking up to see Armin, he barely caught the teens eye before taking a basketball straight to the face. Caught off guard he dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the ground, and Armin rushed to his aid. Clamping a hand to his mouth, Eren tried to rise, only to find his legs wouldn't work   
"Eren?"  
Armin didn't realise the hand against his mouth was to stop him vomiting, and once his friend pulled his hand away, he couldn't stop himself. Throwing up across Armin's legs, Eren eyed the bloody vomit with fear. Grey spots danced across his vision, and Armin's face swung back and forth like a pendulum. Unable to stay upright any longer he slumped sideways, but instead of passing out his body began to jerk and shake uncontrollably. Everything around him seemed to fade away into silence and he realised he might actually be in trouble.

 

*  
Striding into the hospital Levi was both agitated and confused. Eren's school had called the morgue and Isabel had been completely panicked as she tried to explain Eren had collapsed and had been taken to hospital. Unable to get much more than that and the hospitals name from the girl, the alpha had no idea what he was walking into. Part of him had blamed himself even though he had no idea what had happened. He wasn't blind to the changes in Eren's scent, but when it died back down to nearly nothing he'd written off the sickly sweetness in it as Eren's body adapting to new meds. The teen's monthly transaction statement was sent to Levi's apartment and though Eren's mail was his own business, when the teen left it open and laying on the coffee table, Levi couldn't help but check it over. Eren insisted he could buy everything he needed, but Levi also wanted to make sure Eren wasn't just wasting his money on things he shouldn't. When he'd seen the name of Farlan's clinic on the statement, that was when he'd put two and two together. He didn't want Eren feeling like he couldn't trust Farlan, so he'd respected the teens right to keep that kind of thing private... besides, if something was really that bad, he was sure Farlan would tell him. Moving to the emergency department desk, Levi quickly filled the man behind the counter in on who he was and why he was there. It only took a few short moments of clicking away before the man looked back up at him from the computer and Levi was allowed access to Eren.

Being in the hospital brought back way too many memories and the vast majority of them weren't good. The smell of the disinfectant was the only thing keeping him grounded, and that was purely because it smelt the same as the morgue. After being lead through to a small room off the main emergency room, he could found himself staring at Eren's unconscious form. Dried blood has just crusted beneath the breathing tube in boy's nose and in the corner of his lips, while his face was ghostly pale barring his red fevered cheeks  
"I'll have the doctor on duty come see you"  
"Thanks"  
Moving to Eren's bedside, Levi looked down at the teen. Eren looked so very innocent when he slept, though from the laboured breathing he could tell the boy's sleep was anything but peaceful. Sinking down into the visitors seat, Levi wasn't sure if he was supposed to take Eren's hand at a time like this, or if he should call Carla to be by Eren's side instead. Maybe if he hadn't been so god awful at communicating, Eren wouldn't have ended up like this...

"Mr Ackerman?"  
Having been lost in his own thoughts, Levi let out an involuntary growl as he jumped. Somewhat embarrassed, he was relieved when the doctor laughed it off  
"Don't worry, it's a perfectly normal response"  
Yeah. When an alpha was emotionally and physically connected to his mate, and not whatever awkward thing they were  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Eren was brought in after collapse and seizing after being hit in the face with a basketball. After running his blood work, we found exceptionally high amounts of suppressants in his system"  
"How high?"  
"4 times the recommended dose"  
"So he's overdosed"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. I've called his treating physician on file, but the man didn't know of any changes to Eren's prescription"  
"He's only just change doctor. He sees Farlan Church now"  
The woman made a note of that on the clipboard she was carrying   
"Did you know he was taking such high doses of suppressants?"  
"No. I had no idea. If I had, I would have talked to him about it"  
"He's lucky that this hasn't affected his fertility. If he had continued much longer at such high doses, it is highly probably he would have become sterile"  
It wasn't like Levi was in a rush for kids... ever... but it wasn't his place to tell Eren no. And no doubt the omega would have been devastated if the option had been taken away from him  
"We currently have him on a slow release suppressant that will allow his body to detox the overdose naturally, but won't let him go into heat"  
"So he's going to be staying over night?"  
"At this stage, yes. As a side effect, he's been running a high fever and vomited blood. Until he's completely recovered, we can't allow him to be released"  
This kid couldn't give him a break could he. Honestly, Eren was pretty much all Isabel talked to him about at work, and even Erwin had gotten on his chase about not meeting the omega yet. That didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to Eren, but a break would be nice  
"I'll give you two some time alone"  
"Thank you"

Being left alone with the unconscious teen. Levi pulled his phone out and called Carla to explain the situation. The alpha couldn't deny he felt marginally better when the woman said she'd be at the hospital as soon as possible. It was horrible for him to desert Eren when he'd pushed himself so hard, but if he was the reason Eren was like this than surely it was better if he left. He didn't bother calling Isabel, only messaging her to say Eren would be alright and that he wouldn't be in for the remainder of the day. After that he had no reason to leave his phone on, so he switched it off and looked back to Eren. Stupid shitty brat... Making him worry like this...


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his desire to leave Levi somehow found himself still at the hospital, though he had at least made it out of Eren's room and was now sitting in the cafeteria area with Farlan. Isabel had called Farlan to demand he go check on Eren, as she wouldn't take Levi's word for it that Eren would be alright. Draining the last of his cold and somewhat oily tea, Levi found Farlan watching him with a smile on his face   
"Spit it out already"  
"I was just thinking Eren must really care about you"  
Levi couldn't help but snort in disbelief   
"Don't give me that"  
"Then don't dribble such bullshit. Besides, it's your fault Eren's even in this mess"  
"And he'll be alright, of course if he'd just called me about the suppressants instead of self medicating..."  
For some reason a growl bubbled up in Levi's throat, swallowing it back down he forced himself to calm down  
"Did you make sure he understood how to take them properly?"  
Farlan rolled his eyes  
"Of course I did. But more importantly, are you sure you want to go onto suppressants yourself?"  
"I already take light doses for work. You're the one who said it would mean Eren wouldn't need to be on such harsh medication... he's just a kid"  
"Well... you could send him back home"  
Scowling at Farlan, Levi couldn't believe the man. He of all people knew that wasn't an option  
"You know I can't do that. Eren is my legal responsibility"  
"Well, why don't you just say he's living with you and send him back home"  
"Because his father's an arsehole, and I'm pretty sure he's the reason Eren had complications with his last heat"  
"If he's being abused..."  
"Farlan, I'm not sending him home and even if he was, Eren wouldn't say anything about it. That's just the kind of kid he is. He tries to deal with everything himself"  
Farlan's smile only widened  
"Damn Levi. Fine. You win. I'll look into different suppressants and contraceptives for Eren, and then I'll look into a complimentary one for you"  
"He doesn't need contraceptives, I have no intention of touching him"  
"You might not, but that doesn't mean other alphas will feel the same..."  
"He's just a kid"  
"Levi, you and I both know how messed up this world is. Just leave it to me"  
"Fine. I suppose I should head back and check in on Eren"

Returning to Eren's room he found the teen whispering away to Carla, but that stopped the moment they both noticed him  
"Levi, you just missed the Doctor. They said they're going to keep him in overnight, so I'll stay with him"  
"It's fine. It's my fault he's ended up in here like this"  
Moving to stand near the end of Eren's bed, the omega wouldn't even look at him  
"I've just been speaking with Farlan, and he's going to readjust Eren's suppressants..."  
Carla looked at him in confusion   
"Who's Farlan"  
"Farlan's a friend of Isabel's"  
"Oh right. Isabel. We met her that first day didn't we"  
"Yeah. She's really nice"  
So Eren was fine with talking as long as it wasn't to him... Something about that rubbed Levi's alpha the wrong way  
"Is there anything you want from home Eren?"  
Eren looked at him briefly before looking away and shaking his head  
"A change of clothes for tomorrow would be good Levi. And I'll have to call Armin to have him bring Eren's things back from school"  
"Mum, its fine. I'll just get my stuff when I go back to school on Friday"  
"Eren, you need to rest"  
"I am resting. I don't want to turn this into an even bigger mess than it is. It's probably all over school as it is"  
Carla let out a soft sigh  
"Eren, your mother's right. I'll talk to your boss and you can go back to school and work on Monday"  
Eren smelt less than impressed, but the look on his face said he wasn't going to fight Levi's decision.

 

*  
Once again he'd stuffed up and Levi was left cleaning up his mess. He didn't know why the alpha had bothered coming to the hospital. He was fine, he'd only thrown up a little blood and his fever was gone now... but Levi had been there when he woke up, and had talked to Farlan on his behalf. It was mortifying. 

Still, despite all that, it wasn't as bad as going back to school on Monday. Armin and Mikasa both hovered over him like they were concerned parents, and Jean was back to being an arsehole. Everyone else just stared at him like he was some kind of freak, and the cherry on the top was being cornered by Reiner as he lunch ended and he was trying to get to his social studies class  
"I heard you threw up blood, how about you throw up some more"  
Roughly driving a fist into Eren's stomach, the omega's breath caught as he was momentarily winded. Reiner being Reiner, didn't stop just there, driving another another two blows into Eren's stomach in sharp succession. Pulling back, Reiner smirked at him  
"No blood. What a shame"  
Anger gripped Eren in a way he didn't know possible. He was so sick of alphas pushing him around, and throwing himself at the teen, Reiner lost his balance and the pair of them went tumbling down the stairs. Landing in Reiner's lap, Eren punched the alpha as hard as he could in the face. He was about to hit him again when someone pulled him off from behind. Struggling against his captors hold, Eren ground his teeth together in anger. Ever since he'd presented his life had gone to shit and he was so sick of it.

 

*  
Walking through the halls of Eren's school, Levi tried to keep an open mind. Having been called over Eren fighting... he couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. Eren definitely made life interesting... a little too interesting for the alpha if he was completely honest.

Finally arriving at the school office, he smelt Eren long before he saw the boy. The omega smelt like he was in pain, and absolutely furious. Explaining to the school secretary who he was and why he was here, the woman nodded quickly before asking him to take a seat. Though he'd barely sat before being called through to the principals office. Sitting in the chair to left, Eren had his arms crossed and was slouched right down  
"Eren you alright?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Fighting is not nothing Mr Yeager. You must be his alpha?"  
"Levi Ackerman. If Eren was in a fight, where's the other kid?"  
"As it was determined Eren started the fight, the other student has been released back to his class"  
Eren's principal gestured to the other chair, but Levi didn't move an inch   
"Eren wouldn't get into a fight without a good reason, and judging by the way he smells, he'd hurt"  
The principal frowned up at Levi  
"I think we can all agree that fighting under any circumstance is unacceptable..."  
"And I think we can all agree that you didn't listen to what he had to say about it did you... or are you pro-bullying here"  
"Levi... it's fine"  
"Eren, it's not fine. If you're being bullied you need to speak up"  
"Why? It's not going to change anything. No one wants to listen to a lowly omega"  
It was like Levi could see the cogs in the principals brain turning   
"Are you trying to tell me that Reiner started it?"  
"No fucking shit. I told you that after you dragged us both in here, but you only wanted to listen to Reiner because he's an alpha and I'm just a problem child. If you're going to suspend me, do it already"  
Wow. Eren didn't make helping him easy, and the principal looked thoroughly taken back by Eren's words  
"Eren..."  
"No. I'm sick of it. I didn't ask to be an omega and yet everyone seems to think because I am, they can all tell me what to do. Why didn't you just let Isabel come? I asked them to call her and not you. Aren't you tired of always playing the knight in shining armour?"  
Letting out a growl, Levi grabbed Eren by the arm and pulled him from the chair  
"Let me go!"  
"Not until you stop acting like a little shit. All of this could have been sorted out if you hadn't tried to deal with it yourself"  
"Gentlemen..."  
Yanking his arm back from Levi's hold, Eren glared at him with pure anger in his eyes  
"You hate me so what do you even care. Just leave me alone already!"  
Storming from the principals office, Eren slammed the door on his way out and left Levi awkwardly staring at the boy's principal  
"He certainly is spirited"  
"Don't give me that. You're the principal, you need to sort this shit out because Eren being hurt and fighting is totally unacceptable"  
Rising from behind his desk, the man glared at Levi   
"Who do you are to talk to me like that? No wonder Eren has so many issues. 2 weeks suspension and he's expected to keep up with his work"  
"I am his alpha, and even if I wasn't, I'd still tell you to pull your head out of your arse and take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror"  
Mirroring Eren's actions, Levi stormed from the man's office thoroughly pissed. The man obviously only cared about himself and not the fall out of his own lacking actions. Striding through the halls, Levi was still fuming as he reached the school entrance. Part of him was just the tiniest bit proud that Eren had blown his lid like that, and that he'd taken on his bully... even though he knew shouldn't be.

Finding Eren was easy. The omega was half jogging towards the Yeager residence rather than Levi's apartment. Pulling up to the curb, Levi hastened to undo his belt and climb from the car  
"Eren"  
"Fuck off Levi. I don't want to see you right now"  
"Too bad kid. Get in the car, I'm taking you home"  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking"  
"And I'm perfectly capable of driving"  
"God. Can't you just back off?"  
"Not until you actually talk to me. What's this shit about me hating you"  
"You do! You didn't even want me around, and every time I try to make an effort you end up making me feel like a fool for trying"  
Levi sighed  
"I told you before to speak up about things like that"  
"Because you would totally listen to anything I have to say"  
"I actually would, if you gave me the chance. I know you're still adjusting to this, we both are. And I know this is hardly perfect, but I am trying"  
"Well you suck"  
Levi felt the faintest of smiles tugging on the edges of his lips  
"I probably do. Are you ok though? You smell hurt"  
"It's nothing"  
The way Eren wrapped his arms around his waist was like the teen was screaming it wasn't   
"Show me"  
"Wha..."  
"Just show me already"  
"We're in the middle of the street"  
"So?"  
"See. This is what you alphas just don't get. Why should I have to show you my body in public like this?"  
"Look here brat, I used to be a doctor. I'm asking you to show me out of concern, not because I want to jump you... which I can honestly say isn't going to happen"  
Narrowing his eyes and biting his split bottom lip, Eren slid his school shirt up and Levi looked at the red marks in disgust  
"Does it hurt"  
"A little"  
"Did you at least get a good swing in?"  
Eren snorted  
"We fell down the stairs. I only got to punch him once before I was pulled off of him"  
"Well, that's something I suppose. How about I bring you to the morgue. You and Isabel can hang out, and I won't have to worry about you getting yourself into any more trouble"  
Eren lowered his shirt, before hugging himself again  
"You know. I can't figure you out at all"  
"That makes two of us"  
"You don't need to admit it so easily"  
"If Isabel and Erwin were here, they'd say the exact same thing"  
"Well I still haven't met Erwin, so I don't know"  
It probably wasn't the best day for Erwin to be meeting Eren, but if he was taking him to the morgue, his boss was most definitely going to make it his mission to learn all he could from the teen  
"Erwin... yeah. He's pretty much everything I'm not"

 

*  
Eren could immediately see what Levi meant by "Erwin being everything he wasn't". The man was huge, with even bigger eyebrows and a booming laugh. Though he couldn't have done without the interrogation. By the end of it Eren was sure he'd spoken more words to Erwin than he ever had Levi. Finally left to his own devices with Isabel, Eren stretched out on the sofa in the staffroom, his stomach was throbbing almost as badly as his head was. If he'd known he was going to meet Erwin, he would have insisted that Levi just drop him off at the apartment.

"Eren, I brought some panadol"  
Eren hadn't even realised Isabel had left, let alone come back with panadol and a juice. Sitting up, a small whine escaped his lips and Isabel's whole face lit up  
"I'm so glad my pain brings you happiness"  
"No! No, it's not that. It's just you really are such a cutie and it was such a cute whine"  
"It's embarrassing. That's what it is"  
Downing the panadol, Eren then wriggled back down into the sofa in an attempt to get comfortable   
"You know, I'm glad your Levi's mate. Levi needs someone like you"  
"Isabel, you're way off. Levi barely tolerates me"  
"No, he cares about you. He really does"  
"Then why is it that I always seem to say and do the wrong things around him"  
"Because I think you like him too, and Levi is a little emotionally stunted..."  
"I don't like him too. I don't even know him, and every time we talk I just seem to mess things up"  
Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Isabel stroked Eren's hair gently like his mother sometimes would  
"I'm sure it's not all that bad. Besides, you've only known him a couple of months"  
"Exactly, months. Months and I still can't get anything right. Sorry Isabel..."  
"You're fine Eren. Trust me when I say that Levi is a good person, and he's sometimes a bit standoffish, but he's a good guy and he always keeps his word"  
"I don't know if that makes me feel better or not"  
"Ohhh you're such a cutie"  
Closing his eyes, Eren's hand moved to his aching stomach. Some day he'd be pregnant with Levi's baby... But would they ever be anything more than what they were right now? With that thought still in mind, Eren let himself fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Suppressants were shit... or more to the point, the suppressants Farlan had put him on were shit. Two months had passed since Eren's small tantrum at school, and Levi had started the new suppressants and he could honestly say he'd never felt more scattered in his life. The other day he'd stripped for a shower, and hasn't realised he'd left his clothes bundled on the bathroom floor until he'd stepped out of it. After that he'd cleaned the whole apartment from top to bottom, only to find lots of Eren's things had somehow managed to "infect" their home. Normally pens and loose change wouldn't live under the sofa cushions, but when he'd lifted them to vacuum, he was sure he'd found the entire contents of Eren's pencil case as well as enough change to pay for the boy's bus fairs for the next month. It wasn't like Eren hadn't tried to be better, the teen had even timidly asked Levi for advice on making his bed in a clear effort to appease Levi and keep the peace. Without even realising it, Eren had begun to change him and Levi really wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. As it was, Christmas was just around the corner and Levi had actually agreed to spend the day at with the Yeager's, because Eren seemed so damn excited by it all. The boy was under his skin like an infection he couldn't drain free and it left him feeling so out balance that he honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he didn't want to have sex with Eren, and he knew he didn't want to breed him, but sometimes in the small hours, he found himself wanting to know more about the boy, or when Eren cried it because of a nightmare he was forced to resist the urge to check on the kid.

And because of all of this feelings shit, he might have just sent everything back to square one.

Isabel had been in his ear about what he was going to buy Eren for Christmas. Though some might consider it rude, he hadn't actually intended to gift the omega anything... let alone Carla or Grisha. With Isabel and Erwin's gifts, it was always easy. A bottle of fine scotch for Erwin, and Isabel borrowed his credit card to buy herself whatever new online game she was into and that was that. However, he had the feeling that wouldn't fly with Eren, and in a stupid moment of thoughtlessness he'd turned to Petra for help. The woman was supposed to be helping him find a gift for Carla. Given he'd opted for jewellery, it should have been easy. Go in, find a nice bracelet, pay and then get the hell out... that had been the plan until Petra started looking at rings and some by bizarre twist of fate the moment she'd chosen to latch onto his arm and gush over the overly large diamond on her finger, Eren had walked into the store with one of his friends. The hurt and confusion on the teens face had been obvious and grabbing his friends hand, he'd pulled the blond from the store. It'd been a week since then and every time he'd tried to talk to Eren about it, Eren would shut him down straight away by telling him it was fine for him to date whoever he wanted. His alpha was already off kilter thanks to the suppressants, so Eren's rejections hurt much more than they should have, until he finally snapped.

Coming home to the apartment, Levi found Eren sitting on the sofa doing his homework. The moment the teen looked up at him, fear came across his face and Eren rushed to gather his things  
"Wait, you don't have to pack up"  
"I don't want to be in your way"  
"It's your home too, you're not in the way"  
Rising with the small pile, Eren began towards his room  
"Eren, I told you you don't have to run away"  
"I'm not running away"  
"Bullshit. Why won't you even let me explain what happened at the jewellery store?"  
"You're still going on about that? I told you it's fine. Petra is clearly in love with you, maybe you should be with her?"  
Snarling as marched over, he grabbed Eren's things from his hands and threw them down on the sofa   
"Levi..."  
"No. You will listen to me. I've put up with this shit and your sulking. Nothing is going on between me and Petra, so get that through that thick head of yours"  
"Well maybe it should! I don't want to be here and you don't want me here! If I could go home, I would!"  
Levi was momentarily staggered  
"You still want to go back?"  
"Of course I do! I'd rather take being with mad to being with you"  
He didn't mean to do it. A harsh crack echoed in the apartment as he slapped Eren. His hand had moved on its own. Staring at him in shock and fear, tears filled Eren's green eyes and the omega bolted from the spot. If Eren had fled to his room, he might have had a chance to apologise through the door... not that he was mad about what he'd said, he was just sickened that he'd actually hit the kid... but Eren fled the apartment and when Carla called an hour later, she made it very clear Eren would be staying with her until Christmas had passed. Her disappointed tone tore into him even more than he could have imagined. So now, he was shopping again, though this time with Isabel.

Watching Isabel pick up and skim the back of some book, Levi wasn't sure that buying Eren books was the right gift. The kid hardly seemed into books, but according to Isabel Eren had really liked the series  
"Yep, this is the latest one. I think he said he has the others"  
"I've never seen a book in his room, other than his school books"  
Isabel frowned  
"Do I want to know why you're in his room?"  
"Because he keeps his dirty washing in there and if I don't collect it, it'll never get done"  
"Well you know you could just ask him to put it in with your things"  
"I have, but I'm assuming it's still embarrassing for him when he slicks involuntarily"  
"Levi, you're not supposed to say things like that out loud"  
"Why not? It's a fact of life..."  
"Because this Eren. He'd be embarrassed"  
Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was well aware how embarrassed Eren seemed to be over his own body  
"Fine. Just put the damn book in the trolley"  
"You're really hopeless at this aren't you?"  
"It's not like I can make him like me. He doesn't even want to live with me"  
Moving around the trolley, Isabel flicked him in the middle of his forehead  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"Because you're an idiot. Eren really looks up to you, especially now that he finally realises you're not just going to breed him"  
"It took him that long"  
"He's a kid Levi, and his whole world was flipped upside down. Besides, I know you like him"  
"And what gives you that idea?"  
"Because you're actually trying to be thoughtful with your gift"  
"That's only because he's sulking"  
"Which you wouldn't care about if you didn't care about him. Now, what else should we get him"  
"We should get him something else?"  
Isabel sighed dramatically as she threw up her hands  
"You're completely hopeless"  
He was well aware that his short comings weren't just limited to his height, but he didn't need Isabel of all people advertising it in public. It took him a moment to realise that this is what she must have meant when she told him off for mentioning Eren's washing... 

 

*  
Eren hadn't exactly expected Levi to show up and apologise, but part of him had hoped the alpha would. Instead it wasn't until mid morning on Christmas Day that he finally saw Levi again. After being together for the last 6 plus months, having Levi around had kind of turned into a comforting normality. Not that he'd admit it. So the last 8 days without the alpha around had been weird in more ways than one. Even when he and Levi weren't talking or whatever, he was relieved the man came home in one piece after work every time. Again, there was no way he'd admit that he kind of liked Levi, and that hadn't meant what he'd said to the alpha at all. Seeing the way Petra's eyes had sparkled when she stared down at the diamond on her finger and the way she'd clung to Levi, he'd been struck by the realisation that they looked really good together and it had hurt. So he'd stupidly lashed out and had run home with his tail between his legs.

Hearing a loud knock at the door Eren had immediately tried to hide, only to be shooed out the kitchen and made to answer the door to his alpha. Dressed in a dark green dress shirt and neat black dress pants, he couldn't deny Levi looked great  
"Um... hi"  
"Hi Eren"  
There were a few long moments before Levi finally had to ask   
"Do I get to come in"  
Smacking himself in the forehead with his palm, Eren stepped out the way  
"Sorry  
"It's fine. The living room looks nice"  
The living room was decked in bright paper ribbons and a large green tree stood in the corner closed to the window. The fairy lights sparkling away despite it being the middle of the day. It was clear that Christmas really was a big deal in the Yeager household   
"Levi, how wonderful that you could make it"  
Wiping her hands first on her apron, Carla then drew Levi in for a quick hug  
"I didn't know what to bring"  
"Just yourself would have been fine"  
Clenching his fists, Eren couldn't hide he was jealous of the ease at which Carla had welcomed Levi into the home. He was supposed to be Levi's omega, so why couldn't he do anything but stand there awkwardly   
"I hope you don't mind, I got you and Eren both something"  
"Oh, you really didn't have to do that. Why don't you take a seat with Eren in the living room? I'm afraid it's just the three of us, Grisha is on call today"  
Eren could visibly see some of Levi's tension fade away and he forced himself to awkwardly retrieve his present for Levi from under the Christmas tree. He had no idea if the alpha would like it, but his mother had insisted that he should get Levi something as it was also Levi's birthday today. Moving to sit stiffly on the sofa, Eren pressed himself right up into the corner and chewed on his lip as Levi sat down in the middle spot  
"Um... here"  
Shoving his present at Levi, he knew he must look totally uncool, but his heart was racing and he didn't really understand why. He didn't really understand anything when it came to Levi and apparently today wasn't going to be any different   
"Thank you Eren. I got you something too"  
Placing the big box he'd been carrying into Eren's hold, the omega was surprised by how heavy it was  
"You didn't have to"  
Before Levi could reply, his mother returned with two glasses of red wine and sat in the recliner across from the pair of them. Reaching over the coffee table, Levi passed his mother a long thin present wrapped in silver paper and tied with white ribbon  
"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with gifts"  
Laughing lightly, his mother seemed to find Levi's words genuinely funny  
"Trust me, you cannot do worse than Grisha. One year I told him I wanted a new dishwasher, so he gifted gloves, a bottle of dishwashing liquid and a new brush"  
Having heard the same story a million times before Eren sighed  
"And a new dish rack"  
"Oh yes, can't forget that bit. Well, shall we go ahead and open them?"

His gift from Levi was clearly influenced by Isabel. The alpha had brought him a few books, some iTunes cards, a new towel for some reason, some band shirts and a keychain with his name on it. There were a few snacks thrown in, giving it a very loot crate vibe... which just screamed Isabel. He didn't know if he was disappointed or not that the man had had to ask for help, when he'd chosen Levi's present all on his own  
"Alright Levi, you next"  
"I don't mind if I do"  
Unlike him, Levi's fingers carefully undid the paper that bound the books Eren had chosen. He'd found some really old medical books in a second hand shop and for some reason he'd thought of Levi when he'd seen them. Watching Levi's slim fingers as he flicked through the volumes, Eren swallowed hard. For a the tiniest fraction of a second he'd wondered what it would feel like to be that book and have Levi's fingers sliding across his skin   
"Thank you Eren, they're beautiful"  
It took him a moment to process just what the alpha had said, before loudly blurting out  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. There's something much more interesting about hand drawn diagrams than the ones they use today"  
Laughing lightly, his mother drew the attention to her  
"So, I guess it's my turn now"

Watching his mother unwrap the silver paper just as careful as Levi did, Eren felt even more like a child for rushing to open his. When his mum let out a gasp, he was surprised to see her holding a silver bracelet   
"Oh Levi, this is beautiful"  
"I'm relieved you like it"  
"I love it. Would you mind?"  
Moving to take the bracelet, Levi carefully placed it on his mother's wrist, and Eren only then realised it was actually a watch with what seemed to be diamonds in every alternating large link  
"I wasn't too sure, but a friend helped me choose"  
"Well you both have excellent taste"  
So that must have been why Levi was in the jewellery store with Petra... Fuck. He was an idiot. If he'd let Levi explain then he wouldn't have had to come back home and listen to his father telling him how useless he was  
"I also have a little something else for you too. Eren, be a dear and grab that red gift from the kitchen. I forgot to bring it with me"  
Grateful for the few moments escape, the teen placed the box down before promptly tripping over his feet as he went to stand. Feeling his face redden, he couldn't believe how easily he turned into a brain dead moron in Levi's presence. Climbing to his feet, he forced a smile as brushed himself off  
"And I haven't even started drinking yet"  
"Lord help us when you do"  
"Now, we have a few more years before that happens Carla..."  
Feeling slightly hurt by the pair of them, he tried not to appear to annoyed as he went to retrieve Levi's present from the kitchen bench.

 

*  
It was clear to Levi that Eren didn't want him there. The teen had turned into a clumsy mess and jumped every time he jumped. There was also the fact that Eren's scent had traces of disappointment in it when the boy had opened his present from him. Carla on the other hand seemed determined to shove love down his throat, and food along with it. Sitting at the dining table, he had his new scarf the woman had gifted him around his neck, and a plate piled much higher than both Carla's and Eren's  
"So, do you have work tonight?"  
"No. Erwin works Christmas Day, and I do the other holidays like New Years and Easter usually"  
"Oh, that must be nice, I mean having a boss who you get along with"  
"Yeah. Though I don't think he made a great impression with Eren"  
Carla immediately looked to Eren  
"You didn't tell me about this"  
"There wasn't much to tell. He just asked me a whole bunch of questions, and then left"  
"Erwin has a habit of interrogating almost everyone he meets"  
"Well a head's up would have been nice"  
Probably... Though it wasn't like he could go back and change time  
"So what do you usually do for Christmas?"  
"Honestly, I usually go to work"  
Carla let out a loud laugh, while Eren didn't make an signs of caring at all  
"I see. Erwin's flying solo this year"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, we usually end up just sitting around and having a glass or two of scotch and then he forces me to watch some Christmas themed movie. He says it's educational"  
Whether or not the wine was finally getting to him, he couldn't deny Carla somehow had a way of dragging words from his mouth  
"Eren's idea of a Christmas movie is Die Hard"  
"That's because it's an awesome Christmas movie. Besides, shouldn't today be more about Levi's birthday"  
Taken by surprise, Levi's fork slipped from his hand  
"Levi, are you alright dear?"  
"Oh, yes, sorry. Not many people know it's my birthday and I don't really celebrate it"  
"You can probably tell that birthdays and Christmas is a big deal in the household. I just can't help myself, and now I have another son... I feel like the luckiest mother ever"  
Across the table Eren rolled his eyes and Levi wondered if the teen had been hearing the same thing from his mother all morning  
"I'm the lucky one. Your cooking is wonderful"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere"  
"Ewww. Mum, that's gross"  
"You don't need to be like that Eren. Do you know how relieved I am that your alpha has turned out to be such a responsible man, and that he's been such a positive influence on you"  
"I really don't think so"  
"Eren would never make his bed before, but now he makes his bed and he puts his dirty clothes in the hamper. The other night he cleaned down the kitchen and vacuumed the floors"  
"Mum, he doesn't need to know that"  
"I'm just saying that you have a good alpha"  
Pushing his chair back, Eren rose  
"I need to go to the bathroom"

Alone with Carla, the woman placed her knife and fork down as she clearly waited for Eren to return  
"Levi, what exactly happened between you two? Eren wouldn't give me the details"  
"It was a misunderstanding. Eren saw me when I shopping with my friend for your watch, and thought that there was more to the scene than there was. He wouldn't let me apologise or explain and I ended up blowing up at him"  
Carla let out a sigh of relief  
"I'm glad that's all. He was so down when he came home"  
"I think part of it is because he still doesn't see the apartment as home. He told me he'd rather still be here with you"  
"As his mother I can't help but feel half his problems would disappear if he wasn't so head strong, but I can't deny that I'm proud of him for standing up for himself"  
Obviously Carla had no idea that Eren was being bullied at school, so Levi just nodded.

 

*  
When it finally came time to leave with Levi, Eren was too tired and full to even bother fighting with the alpha. He didn't really want to go home with the alpha when there seemed to be this awkwardness still between them, and he wasn't sure if Levi even wanted him to. For the majority of the day Levi had talked to his mum and not to him, although when Levi had, Eren had turned into a nervous mess and his scent carried hints of confusion and sadness despite his best efforts to stop them. 

Pulling into his usual parking bay, Levi turned to look at him   
"Eren, I know today was hard on you. I'm sorry I didn't clear up the misunderstanding earlier"  
"No. It's my fault..."  
"And if you don't like your present, I'm happy to buy you something else"  
"I didn't say I didn't like it"  
"No, but you smelt disappointed"  
"I like my present Levi"  
"You don't need to lie"  
"I'm not lying"  
Levi let out a sigh, the kind of sigh his father gave when he was tired of him. Gathering up the box Levi had given him, Eren hastened to escape from the car and towards the front door of the apartment building, with Levi following close behind   
"Eren..."  
"Levi, I don't want to do this now"  
"Ok. Forget I even brought it up"  
"How am I supposed to forget? You're the one who's been angry at me all day"  
"No I haven't"  
"Yes you have. You're only pretending to be nice. Dad was right..."  
Levi frowned as he pinned in the door code   
"I don't know what your father said, but whatever it was, you need to get it out of your head"  
"That's easy for you to say"  
Things were fast spiralling down hill and he was growing more frustrated by the second  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you're not an omega so you couldn't understand"  
"Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I don't understand"  
"So you understand what it's like to be a constant failure and disappointment to everyone?!"  
Eren clamped a hand to his mouth, his eyes silently pleading for Levi not to push the conversation any further   
"I really hate it when you talk like that about yourself"  
"Whatever"  
"I'm serious Eren. You've let your father too far into your head"  
"Alright! I get it! Now can we just go up to the apartment so I can go to bed!?"  
"Fine. I'm exhausted anyway"

By the time they reached the apartment, Eren had brooded himself into an angry ball of misery. Striding through to his room, it wasn't until he'd thrown himself down on his bed that he realised he hadn't even wished Levi a Merry Christmas or a Happy Birthday, though he had sung when his mother brought out a small cake for Levi... sliding his phone out his pocket, he found Levi's name and sent him a quick text  
Levi: I forgot to say it before. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.  
With that done, he rolled over and emptied the box Levi had given him onto the bed. His mum was right. He was lucky to have Levi, and to have an alpha who didn't just want to breed him...


	9. Chapter 9

Levi was sick. He couldn't even remember the last time he was sick, but now he was coughing his lungs up and hating the world all that much more as nursed his throbbing head. It was a horrible shitty way to start the new year, and Eren was just as miserable as him... though the boy was trying. Eren had tried to make him dinner, had tried to clean the apartment and had tried to pacify his raging anger over being weak and sick, but Levi couldn't be anyone but himself, so Eren copped every bit of his rage.

Watching Eren dart across the living room and into the kitchen, Levi let out a growl at the noise Eren's actions had caused. Eren failed to hear his growl and few moments later came the sound of crashing pans met his ears. Shoving the blankets off in anger, Levi coughed as he marched into the kitchen. Eren was sitting on the floor trying to gather up the saucepans and each clank of the metal hitting metal felt like nails being driven into his brain  
"Will you just be quiet!"  
Jumping at his angry tone, Eren placed down the saucepan he'd just picked up  
"Sorry"  
"Don't be sorry! Just be somewhere that isn't here!"  
Rising to his feet, Eren glared at him  
"Don't take it out on me because you're sick!"  
"Then stop making so much noise!"  
"I didn't mean for the saucepans to fall!"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi grabbed the bench with his free hand as a wave of dizziness hit him   
"Just leave them alone"  
"But I was going to make you lunch..."  
"It's about a decade too soon for you to think you have the right to baby me. I am fine. I can take care of myself, I don't need a clumsy omega only making me more work!"  
Grabbing the saucepan that had somehow managed to land on the bench instead of the floor, Eren threw it down  
"Fine! Go on and get worse! See if I care!"  
Running from the room, it was only a few seconds later that Levi heard the front door slam. Great. He'd let his anger get the better of him. Looking down at the saucepans, Levi's vision blurred and he was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

 

*  
Having fled from Levi's apartment, Eren was sitting on the front steps of the building while waiting for his mother. Levi was sick, like really sick and he didn't seem to be getting any better even though it had already been a week since he came home sniffling. He'd thought about calling Farlan, but didn't want Levi to get even angrier at him... which had lead to him calling his mother in tears instead. Whenever he'd been sick he'd always gone to her for comfort, and no one stood a chance against his mum when she went into full mum mode.

Watching his mother pull into a parking bay a little further down the block, Eren turned to look towards the front door of the building. It hurt to know he wasn't competent enough to look after Levi, when it was kind of his job after all. Everyone was always looking after him, but when he tried to return the favour it never went. Waiting for his mother, she appeared with various Tupperware containers piled in her hold  
"Hey honey. How are you?"  
"Mum..."  
Rising from the steps, Eren threw his arms around his mother  
"I did everything wrong... he was so mad"  
"It's ok honey, I'm sure it's not that bad and the important part is that you tried"  
"I yelled at him again..."  
His mother snorted lightly  
"Levi is well aware of just how spirited you can be. I'm sure once he's feeling better, things will finally start settling down. Now carry these for me?"

Letting them both into the apartment, Eren eyes Levi's spot on the sofa with relief. Hopefully the alpha was sleeping and he wouldn't be so cranky when he woke up. Leaving his mother's side, Eren made his way into the kitchen  
"Mum!"  
Half throwing the containers onto the kitchen bench, Eren rushed to Levi's side. His alpha's breathing sounded horrible and his heart was racing a million miles an hour  
"Mum!"  
"Goodness Eren... oh..."  
Moving to Levi's other side, his mother placed a hand on Levi's forehead  
"He's got a fever. Have you got a bath here?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"You cool him down and I'll call Grisha"  
"Cool him down?"  
"Goodness Eren, you do remember all those times I put you in the bath with your fevers don't you"  
"But..."  
Putting Levi in a bath meant stripping the alpha... and Eren wasn't ready to see Levi naked. Seeing him shirtless was enough to make his mouth go all dry and cottony...  
Looping her arm around Levi's waist, his mum awkwardly pulled him up as she rose  
"Here, you take him. I'm sure he'd be much more comfortable with you than me"  
"But I don't know what to do"  
"Put him in the bath and run the water so it's just on the cool side. We don't want him getting too cold"  
Taking his mother's place, he stilled as Levi mumbled something   
"Hurry up and get him in that bath"  
"Right. Ok... but can you call Farlan instead of dad? My phones in my room"  
"Ok honey, call me if you need anything"

After making sure Levi didn't have his phone or anything that could get damaged by the water on him, Eren practically dropped Levi into the bath. Despite his small size, Levi was stupidly heavy. Putting the plug into the bath, Eren turned the cold on first and received an unhappy growl from Levi for his efforts. The alpha was probably going to be furious with him, but with Levi laying there, Eren felt like it was the first time he was getting a good look at the man's face. His eyelashes were long, almost like a girls and his cheekbones looked almost fragile under the man's pale skin... confused by what was bubbling up inside of him, he rushed to check the water wasn't too cold before pulling back and letting the tub fill. He... he might like Levi... he wasn't sure and he didn't even know if he knew what love was... but then Levi would open his mouth and he'd find himself wondering why he was even here all over again.

Knocking on the bathroom door lightly, his mother stuck her head in  
"Honey, Farlan's here. Is it safe to send him in?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is he doing any better?"  
"I think so, but Farlan's the doctor"  
Why was she even asking him? He had no idea if Levi was getting better. The alpha had begun mumbling in his sleep more, but he hadn't woken up. Curling up on the toilet, Eren stayed out the way as Farlan let himself in  
"Hey Eren, I hear you've been taking care of Levi"  
"Failing miserably more like it. All I've done is made him mad"  
"Honestly. If Levi wasn't such a good friend, I wouldn't have come round. A few years ago he got a cold and I think I'm still recovering from his rage"  
"He was that bad?"  
"He picked me up and literally threw me out the door"  
Eren snorted despite how crappy he was feeling  
"Let's take a little look at him"  
Farlan didn't seem overly worried that Levi was unconscious and in the bathtub. Taking the alphas temperature, he also checked Levi's breathing before pulling back with a sigh  
"Well, he's not going to die any time soon..."  
Raising a hand, Levi pushed Farlan away  
"Why the fuck am I wet and why are you pawing at me?"  
Cringing at how annoyed Levi sounded, Eren didn't know how Farlan could smile   
"Good morning sleeping beauty. You've got a cold"  
"Tell me something I don't know. What are you doing here?"  
"You decided to go and faint"  
"That explains this shit then. I'm fine..."  
Levi's sentence was cut off by the alpha dissolving into a harsh fit of coughing  
"Of course you are. Eren, I'm going to write Levi a prescription for some decongestants, but they are going to leave him quite drowsy"  
"I'm fine. I don't need all this fuss"  
"Levi, Eren called his mother in tears. You're making your omega worry, though knowing how much of an arsehole you are when you're sick, you're lucky he even cares"  
Levi's unfocused grey eyes turned to him   
"I'm fine brat. It's just a cold"  
"Fine people don't just pass out"  
"If you hadn't been making so much noise, I wouldn't have had to get up"  
"I was trying to make you lunch!"  
Farlan smiled broadly as he looked between them  
"Come on Eren, I'll talk you through Levi's meds. Levi, you should probably think about not bathing in your clothes if you're going to complain about being wet"  
Glaring as Levi tried to rise out the bath tub, Eren and Farlan both retreated back out to the living room  
"Mum?"  
"In the kitchen"

Leaning against the kitchen island, both Farlan and Eren watched as his mum washed the saucepans that had been scattered across the floor  
"So how is?"  
"He's cranky and congested, but he'll live"  
"That's good. Eren was so upset"  
"Mum!"  
"Eren, it's fine. He's your alpha after all"  
"Mum!"  
Farlan laughed openly  
"It's fine Eren, though you're going to need an appointment soon"  
Eren wrinkled his face in confusion   
"But I'm not sick"  
"No, but I can smell you. You probably haven't noticed, but your smell is leaking from you like you haven't taken your suppressants"  
Leaning back from the sink, his mother sniffed the air  
"He's right. You smell upset"  
"Of course I'm upset, you're all deciding things for me without even talking to me about it and Levi's been a total nightmare"  
"Now, now. You're only getting this upset because you care about him"  
"I don't love Levi!"  
"Eren, I said nothing about love..."  
Realising his mistake, Eren fled from the kitchen.

 

*  
With Carla staying at the apartment, Levi was forced to resign to his fate. Eren was off hiding in his room, and Carla was quietly reading down the other end of the sofa. With her around and in something Eren called "full mum mode", he didn't stand a chance. Carla had taken over practically everything, making sure he took all his medication on time, as well as cooking all the meals and doing the dishes. She'd been here for four days, and he'd actually heard Eren laughing happily and freely as they'd make dinner together or Eren would talk about something that had happened with his friends... as much as he hated being sick, it was nice to have that buffer between him and Eren, and it was nice to see Eren not so depressed. 

Coughing up another mouthful of phlegm, Levi glared as he reached for a tissue   
"You're sounding better"  
"I feel better"  
"That's good, I'll be getting out of your hair tomorrow..."  
"Carla, you..."  
"We both know you two don't need me cramping your style and Eren's not so worried now"  
"He didn't need to be worried"  
"When he called me, he was in tears. He said he didn't know what he was doing or to help you, but he was scared because you weren't getting any better"  
Levi knew Eren was a good kid, but didn't think the boy would be scared because he was sick... maybe scared of his temper...  
"There's no need to look shocked"  
"I was just thinking that he and I have never really had a proper conversation..."  
"Dear me, the pair of you are like two peas in a pod"  
He really wasn't sure he wanted to be compared to Eren given he had 15 years on the kid... and wouldn't that just mean he was just as childish?  
"It's clear Eren likes you in his own way, but how do you feel about my son?"  
"I... well... he's a good kid..."  
Carla laughed at his awkward words  
"Just give it a thought Levi. I'm off to bed. Make sure you don't stay up too late"  
"Good night Carla"  
"Good night Levi"

With Carla gone, Levi found he couldn't concentrate on his own book. The alpha's thoughts just kept coming back to Eren. He didn't hate the kid, and sometimes he was even... cute. Wait. No. Eren was not cute... And besides, Eren had been through so much... Levi didn't even know what Eren actually thought of him. Everyone kept saying Eren cared about him, so why did they always end up fighting about everything? Even when Eren had been trying to look after him, they hadn't really talked... but that was because he was sick... Since when had so many shitty emotions taken up residency in his brain?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for tonight... 
> 
> I just wanna say I love you all. Between the axing of Clockwork Prince and starting this one, I kind of had a breakdown. So writing again... I feel better. Though you all have to suffer through my selfish whims and inability to write a good summary for this story.
> 
> Basically. I love you all.

Eren was exhausted. Today was Valentine's Day and somehow that had equated to almost every alpha in school "picking" on him. His locker had been stuffed with "romantic" notes, which felt more like they were making fun of him rather than declaring their interest. He didn't know of any them, and every where he went he felt their hungry eyes on him like he was piece of steak or something. It was physically and mentally exhausting, and to make matters worse Armin seemed to be jealous over it all. His best friend didn't seem to understand why he thought they were all making fun of him. Even the chocolates that had somehow ended up in his school bag didn't win over his friend. So when the bell finally rang at the end of the day, he didn't bother waiting for his friends, instead taking off home with the intention of hiding until the day was finally over.

Only that wasn't what happened.

Throwing himself into the apartment, Eren panted as he staggered over to sofa and collapsed down with a low groan  
"Eren, that you?"  
Jumping at Levi's voice, Eren struggled back up from the sofa   
"Who else is would it be?"  
Levi stalked out of the hallway, the alpha tying his tie as he did  
"Ha ha. How was school?"  
"Exhausting"  
"Well, this should make you feel better. I made a dinner reservation for tonight, being Valentine's and all"  
Why should Levi care about it being Valentine's Day? He was actually kind of surprised the alpha knew what today was  
"You made dinner reservations?"  
"You're not happy?"  
"I'm confused..."  
"You and I are going out to dinner"  
"Like a date?"  
"Only if you want it to be..."  
Levi paused and sniffed the air, a frown appearing on the man's face "... you smell like other alphas"  
"Don't even go there. You should see all the shit they put in my locker today"  
To make his point, he struggled out his backpack and proceeded to dump all the "love" letters on the table  
"What the fuck is that shit?"  
"Their idea of a joke. Every alpha at school must have been in on it and having a good laugh at my expense"  
"Eren, go take a shower and wash that stink off of you"  
Feeling like he'd done something horribly wrong, Eren took his bag and fled from the living room. He had no idea what had set Levi off, but he could smell the alphas anger and annoyance and being the only one there, he had to be the source of it. But what was even more confusing than Levi's snapping, was the fact the alpha had made reservations and what that had done to his heart. It was beating like crazy and his stomach felt all funny... like had gas or something suddenly. Throwing his bag on his bed, he rushed to grab it back up. 

Laying across his bed was a black suit with a white shirt and stupidly shiny black shoes. Next to outfit was a green tie, still in its box, and beside that a red rose. Snatching up the rose, Eren was sure his heart was going to burst or that he'd finally gone crazy. Levi had bought him a rose... did this actually mean the alpha cared about him too? He had to know.

"Levi... what is this?"  
Catching his alpha going through all his "love" letters, Eren wasn't sure who was more uncomfortable. Levi for being sprung or Eren for standing there awkwardly with the rose   
"What's what?"  
Apparently Levi wasn't going to say anything about the letters...  
"This! This rose"  
The look on Levi's face was of pure confusion   
"You don't like it?"  
"I don't know what it means..."  
"Isabel said it would be a nice touch"  
Oh. Right. Isabel. Of course. He was stupid for thinking otherwise, but looking at Levi's face, he couldn't admit how annoyed he was that it was Isabel's idea  
"It is. Thank you"  
Retreating to his room, he let out an upset whine. Of course Levi wouldn't think about doing something that nice...

 

*  
Looking through all the notes that Eren had brought home with him, Levi grew more and more annoyed. Eren had him and even if the teen hadn't told his friends, there was nothing that could change the fact they were legally bound to each other. He was the only alpha the brat would ever... well, need. Yet all these other shitty alphas were making a move on the kid. Shit, this shouldn't be annoying him as much as it was. Disgusted at the momentary feeling of possessiveness, Levi stacked Eren's notes and placed them in a neat pile... where they say mocking him until Eren finally appeared.

Dressed in a suit, it was clear Eren had definitely grown since they'd met. He was still very much on the boyish side of maturing when it came to looks, but the kid did scrub up well. Even with his permanent bed head   
"Is this alright? I've never had to wear a suit before"  
"Yeah. It looks good on you..."  
He swore Eren's whole face lit up with his words and he was forced to look away from the boy  
"So where are we going?"  
"Oh, it's nowhere special. But you do need a suit to get in"  
Eren tugged at his poorly tied tie as if really not liking the feel of it all  
"Do you know how to tie a tie properly?"  
"I've never had to tie one before"  
"Come over here"  
Rising to meet Eren near the edge of the sofa, he undid the teens bad attempt, while acutely conscious of just how close he was to the boy. It was probably the closest either of them had been to each other while one of them was conscious... which probably wasn't something to be proud of  
"Eren, you can breathe"  
"Sorry. I just didn't want to make you mad by breathing all over you"  
Levi snorted as he shook his head  
"Breathing is fine. It's also recommended by all doctors"  
Eren looked down at him as he took half a step back  
"Levi, did you just make a joke?"  
Pulling the teen back by the tie so he could actually tie the damn thing, Levi nodded  
"It happens on occasion"  
"If you keep this up, I might find myself thinking you actually like me"  
"Well I don't hate you and you've gotten better at cleaning since you got here"  
Eren let out a groan at the word cleaning  
"What?"  
"Cleaning. You know, I actually had a dream the other night you were yelling at me for not doing the dishes... while I was still using them to make lunch"  
"I'm not that bad"  
"Levi, I once saw you yell at yourself for leaving your tea cup in the sink. You'd only just put it in there"  
Levi stepped back now that Eren's tie was finally tied properly  
"Actually, it had been in there since breakfast"  
"No. I did the dishes that day because you had work and I didn't have school"  
There was something horribly domestic about their small argument and something about it felt almost right. Making a show of grabbing his wallet and keys, the alpha then looked back to Eren, the kids scent hinting the boy was beginning to grow more and more nervous. Not wanting Eren to get too worked up, he forced a thin smile  
"It's a little early still, but shall we go"  
"Uh... yeah"

 

*  
Of course. He should have known. When Levi made dinner reservations, he'd stupidly believed it was for just the two of them. Instead Farlan, Isabel and Erwin were also there. Annoyed at Levi, but mostly himself, Eren sat beside Isabel and promptly began ignoring the man  
"Eren, you look so sweet in your suit. That green tie really brings out your eyes. They're so pretty, like marbles..."  
Leaning around Isabel to look at Farlan, the man sighed as he nodded  
"She's on her third Long Island Ice Tea"  
"Shush, don't pretend you don't think Eren's pretty"  
Pulling him in for hug, Isabel planted a wet kiss on his cheek  
"Isabel, leave the poor kid alone. He looks nervous enough as it is"  
Once again he ignored Levi and hugged Isabel quickly  
"Thank you for the rose. After today... it was really nice"  
"Awww, see Levi! I told you he'd love it and I was totally right about getting him a green tie"  
Right. He should have known that was Isabel's idea too  
"Hey Isabel, I don't suppose you'd wait for me"  
Isabel giggled  
"Hear that Levi! You better watch out. I'm sure there are lots of alphas with their eyes on him"  
"I'm well aware of that. You should have seen the pile of notes he got at school today"  
"Those don't count. They were all jokes"  
"Oh Eren, I'm sure not all of them were. You're so adorable"  
Isabel went to hug him again, but Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back   
"Eren is my legal omega. Also Isabel, slow down on the drinks, people are staring"  
Rolling her eyes, Isabel picked up her glass  
"You're always such a stick in the mud"  
"And you're always loud and obnoxious"  
"But you love me all the same"  
"I might have to reconsider that if you keep making passes at Eren"  
Eren's heart skipped a beat over Levi being so possessive  
"Oh Levi, you know he's probably the only one in the world who can understand you. I heard he even stayed by your side when you had that cold"  
"Probably because he had no place to go"  
Unable to handle much more of Levi, Eren rose  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the bathroom"

Having washed Isabel's plum lipstick from his cheek, Eren stared at his own reflection as he tried to look at himself as an omega rather than just as himself. He was already on the tall side for an omega, and he hadn't even really hit his inevitable growth spurt. His cheeks were still slightly chubby with what his mother called "baby fat", and his curves were only just starting to develop. Turning to look at himself side on, he tried to image what it would be like when he finally fell pregnant. His stomach would swell and breasts would develop, which was just plain weird given how flat he was at the moment. Hearing the bathroom door open, he moved to grab a handful of the paper hand towels and scrubbed at his face  
"Are you ready to come back to the table?"  
"Yeah"  
"And you're alright?"  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Binning the hand towels, he forced a smile as he turned to face Levi   
"See. Perfectly fine"  
Moving towards the door, he was stopped by Levi reaching out and grabbing his arm  
"Levi, what are you doing?"  
The alpha briefly looked down before looking up at him, the man's silvery grey eyes fixing firmly on his face  
"I did something didn't I? Something to upset you"  
"It's nothing..."  
"It's not nothing Eren"  
"It's fine Levi. It's just me being stupid and you being you. We should get back"  
"I don't like that I've upset you"  
Hold up. Was Levi actually trying to apologise?  
"Levi, its fine honestly"  
"If it was fine, you wouldn't have been hiding in here. Why won't you just tell me what I did?"  
"Because it doesn't matter"  
"It matters to me. Ok. It matters to me"  
Despite how loud the first part of Levi's sentence was, it ended in an uncharacteristic mumble  
"Fine. It's just... I was really happy to get that rose. After everyone making fun of me, it felt nice to be cared about... only it was Isabel's idea. And same with the tie... if you're going to give me things, I want you to be the one who chose it. Even if it's something you think I might find stupid... but I know you're not that kind of person. So I know it's stupid and I just feel shit after today"  
Levi frowned and his scent turned more sad than angry, like he'd expected  
"Eren, by any chance, did you think we'd be having dinner alone tonight?"  
Seeing he was being honest, he might as well dig the whole deeper   
"Yes. I did. I mean... like... I know you don't love me, but part of me was hoping you might like me. Even just a little. It's ok Levi. I get it. I'll try and do better to keep my omega side in line, so forget about it"  
Pulling his arm free gently, Eren hated the way Levi seemed to now be angry at himself. Or at least that was the vibe he was getting off the alpha. Maybe he shouldn't have been that honest?  
"Eren, I..."  
"Levi, it's ok. Let's just go back and try and finish dinner before Isabel gets much drunker and Farlan has to carry her home"

Upon returning to his seat, Isabel immediately threw her arms around him and nuzzled up to his face   
"You were gone forever"  
"Sorry Isabel"  
"Everything ok? Levi wasn't too mean to you was he?"  
"No, Levi's fine. He's a much better alpha than a lot of them"  
"Mhmm... where is he?"  
Looking to Levi's seat, he realised the alpha hadn't followed him from the bathroom   
"I'll go..."  
"No, I'll go Eren"  
Rising from the table, Erwin seemed almost annoyed with him and that only served to upset Eren further about what had just transpired in the bathroom. It was a good 5 minutes before the pair returned, and then the waiter came to take their orders so he didn't get the chance to ask Levi if he was ok.

With three medically trained staff, and Isabel, the conversation over dinner was hardly romantic. Apparently a new alpha was going to be starting at the morgue next week and somewhere along the line Isabel got so drunk that nothing she was saying made sense. Feeling discluded from the conversation, Eren looked around at all the other people in the restaurant. Most couples were completely lost in their own little worlds where nothing but each other existed. It must be nice to be loved like that. His omega was still trying to tell him that one day that could be him and Levi, but by now he had the feeling it would never happen. With his mood rapidly falling, he sent his mum a quick text asking her to call. It was only seconds after he did that his phone began to ring. Taking the call, none of them seemed to notice as he left the restaurant and walked a little way down the street so he could sit across from where Levi had parked   
"Eren? Are you there?"  
"M-mum..."  
"Oh honey. What's wrong?"  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
He could tell his mother was instantly worried and his whole body shook as he started to cry  
"Eren, honey?"  
"I... I think I like Levi... but he doesn't like me back"  
His mother hushed him softly  
"What happened?"  
"I... I came home from school, and he'd bought me a new suit and there was this red rose and it's stupid... I got really excited, but it turned out Isabel told him to buy it and the reason he bought me a suit was so that we could go to dinner with his friends. What's wrong with me? Why do I even like him!? I know... I know he doesn't love me and I know he doesn't want me, but then he does something and I feel all funny"  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure Levi didn't mean to hurt you"  
"I know he didn't and that's what makes it all that much worse"  
He'd progressed from crying to now wailing into the phone  
"Please mum! I want to come home! I can't do this. Everything I do is wrong and I don't know what to do anymore!"  
"I think you need to talk to Levi about this"  
"I tried to, but I just made him sad. I don't want him to be sad. Now he's off having dinner still and none of them have even realised I'm gone. I'm so stupid!"  
"Eren Yeager, you are not stupid"  
"I am. I wish I'd never met him! It wouldn't hurt so badly if I hadn't!"  
He was self imploding badly and everything he'd tried to keep buried inside was clawing at his chest and making it harder and harder to breathe. His mum didn't know he got bullied at work or at school, his alpha was... socially and emotionally constipated and he... he wasn't anything special at all. If he was, then everything wouldn't go so wrong  
"Eren, where are you honey? I'm coming to get you"  
"I'm at a place called Paradis, I don't know the street name"  
"It's ok, I'll look it up. I'll be there soon honey"  
"T-thank you. I love you mum"  
"I love you too Eren"

Hearing the sound of high heels against the pavement, Eren wiped his face frantically as he tried to hide his tears. Valiantly he sniffled as he tried to calm himself down enough to appear normal   
"What are you doing out here?"  
Half falling as she sat next to him, Isabel giggled as she straightened herself up  
"I'm waiting for mum"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm going home"  
"But you live with Levi silly"  
Eren sighed as he shook his head  
"Levi never wanted me, he still doesn't"  
"Eren..."  
"Just go back inside Isabel"  
"Not what you're being stupid. Of course Levi wants you"  
"That's me. Stupid Eren Yeager who can't do anything right. Ever"  
"Ereeeeen"  
"No Isabel. It's true. Everything I do is wrong. I'm wrong. I shouldn't have been born"  
"Eren, don't be like that. Levi loves you"  
"No he doesn't! You don't get it!"  
Jumping to his feet, he span around to stare down at Isabel   
"I have tried to do everything expected of me. I have tried to be a better person and all it gets me is pushed down the stairs or locked in a locker at school or in trouble for standing up for myself! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of having an alpha who doesn't care about me at all, and every nice thing he does for me is because you tell him to! I want him to want me! I want someone to actually want me for me and not because I'm an omega they can just breed! And Levi isn't that person! Because he doesn't care what I do, as long as I go to school or go to work or dress up in this ridiculous suit so he can go to dinner with his friends! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all these stupid feelings I have no control over and I'm sick of him not getting it! I wish the government had never forced me to move in with someone like him!"  
"Eren, do you really feel that way?"  
Looking towards the restaurant, he instantly regretted his words, as Erwin, Farlan and Levi all stared at him. Letting out a half sob, he turned and he ran blindly. Isabel screamed out his name, but he didn't look back. Continuing until he finally ran straight out in front of car, only very narrowly missing being hit because the driver slammed on the breaks. It took a few moments for the shock to pass, and he realised he was looking at his mum's car. Rushing to throw himself into the back, he dissolved into sobs. 

 

*  
Back with his friends, Levi felt something in his chest so sharp that each breath hurt. Eren had just had a full mental breakdown and he seemed to be the main cause. When Isabel had called his name, whatever shock he'd been in at Eren's words had released its spell on him and he clenched his fists in quiet self loathing. He should have been the one to call out to Eren. He should have been the one to chase after the teen. He should have been the one who realised Eren was upset and had left the table, but that was Isabel and he was just a failure as an alpha  
"Levi"  
"Don't Erwin. Just don't"  
"If you need to take some time off..."  
"You heard him. Hell, the whole street probably heard him. I doubt he wants anything more to do with me, not hay I blame him"  
"Levi, don't be like that"  
Farlan could take his words and stick them up his arse. He didn't deserve sympathy when he'd pushed Eren to this. After their bathroom conversation, he'd tried to give the teen some space so it wouldn't be awkward for him, but apparently that was the wrong move and this was the result   
"In any case, someone should go after him"  
"He already called his mum to come get him"  
Despite how drunk Isabel had been when she'd insisted on going and finding Eren, her words didn't hold any trace of the slur one might expect   
"Fine. He's probably happier there anyway"  
"Didn't you say his dad was abusive"  
"And yet he still chose that over me"  
"Levi, you shouldn't take it personally. You know how emotional omegas can be"  
Grabbing his keys out his pocket, Levi moved towards his car  
"Levi..."  
"Forget it. Let him do what he wants"

With his emotions a swirling blur, Levi couldn't even remember driving back to the apartment. Even though he'd hoped Eren would come back to there, the omega hadn't. He probably never would, other than to collect his things. Toeing off his shoes, and stripping off his jacket and tie, Levi headed into the kitchen and pulled out the good bottle of whisky he kept aside for the nights when his demons get got too much to silence on his own. How was it even possible that Eren had stayed by his side for this long? There wasn't anything particularly great about him. He was short, foul mouthed and had an even fouler temper. Every bit of abuse and rage he'd hurled at the brat, Eren had hurled right back. Eren pushed and tested him in ways he didn't know possible. And now. Just like that. He was gone. Feeling something wet land on his hand, it was soon joined by another wet something. Raising his left hand to his face, he realised they were tears. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, and to think he was reduced to tears over all of this. Something definitely had to be wrong with him.

Taking the bottle of whisky with him, his feet carried him into Eren's room instead of his own. Other than his school shoes and bag laying discarded on the floor, Eren's room was spotless. Nothing was out of place at all and even the curtains seemed to mock him with their perfect split in the dead middle of the rod. He'd done this to Eren too. The kid was a teenage boy. It was his right to have a messy bed and a messy room. Crawling onto Eren's bed, he cracked the top of the whisky and drank down a deep swig. The familiar burn stabbing at him in a different way than his emotions. This he knew. This he could handle. This was a familiar pain that was more than a welcome old friend, what he felt for Eren wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter is smol 
> 
> It didn't really fit the next bit... apologies...

After crying himself out as his mother drove around the city. Eren couldn't deny he felt significantly better. Because of how strong his scent was, he hadn't wanted to go home and cop it from his father on what had already been such a shitty day. That's how he ended up sitting beside his mum, as the both ate their chocolate sundaes and stared out at the river. It was nice to know his suit jacket made a good impromptu picnic rug, and didn't just serve to make him look stupid. With one arm wrapped around him, his mother would press the occasion a kiss to his temple and Eren sighed each time she did. He knew he should probably go home to the apartment, and let Levi know he was alright. But he honestly couldn't find the effort or the right words. Humming to herself, Eren pulled away so he could look at his mum properly   
"What is it?"  
"I was just thinking that Levi loves you in his own way"  
"Oh god. Not you too"  
"Before you get all defensive, hear me out"  
"Fine... but only because I'm too tired to think about this anymore"  
"Well, you said Isabel was the one who picked the rose right?"  
"Yeah"  
"I was thinking maybe Levi wanted to do something nice for you and didn't know how"  
"Mum, it's Valentine's Day. There a hints pretty much everywhere"  
"Yes, but think about it. He doesn't know you've developed feelings for him. You said it yourself, you think that he hates you, but he's never come right out and said that. In fact, he even changed his own medication so you wouldn't have to be on such harsh ones. And with everything that has happened between you two, he couldn't come right out and make a huge gesture, that and it really doesn't seem like him to do that... so maybe, just maybe, having everyone else at dinner was for your benefit too"  
"I think you're reading too far into it"  
"Or you're just too dense to see it"  
"Right. So it comes back to me being stupid"  
"I didn't say you were stupid. I wish you could see how wonderful you really are"  
"Thanks mum, but you're my mum. You're supposed to say that"  
"I could say you're a right royal shit. If that makes you feel better"  
Laughing at his mother's words, he felt a tiny bit better  
"I really am. I said some really bad things"  
"Everyone has off days"  
"I'm pretty sure Levi and I have had an off... what... 8 something months?"  
"You met at the start of May, so yes, about that"  
"Shit. It feels so much longer than that"  
"Well it's a life time when you're young. Time seems to fly by the older you get"  
"You're not even old"  
Pulling him into a tight one armed hug, his mother breathed his scent in  
"You need to work on your compliments"  
"If Levi was here, he'd say something about how we only get older and we can't change the past and something else profound like that"  
"I do wish you'd both stop fighting"  
"So do I. I'm tired of it"  
"And I'm sure he is too. Once we finish these, I'll take you back to the apartment"  
"Not tonight... please. I can't handle it"  
"The longer you run away, the worse it's going to be"  
"I'm not running away, I'm advancing in the opposite direction. And after what I said, I think Levi needs some time alone"  
"Fine, at least let me message him and tell him that you're ok"  
"Alright... mum, you wanna know something?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You're the best mum I could ever ask for"  
"Thanks honey, you're not too bad yourself"

After coming home and passing out in his bed, Eren hardly expected to be woken by his enraged father. Confused by what was going on, he was dragged from his bed by his hair and dropped unceremoniously to the floor, where the man promptly booted him hard in the stomach. Squirming in an attempt to escape the pain, just as he went to curl in on himself, his father kicked him again and the end result was a broken nose that the man disregarded, instead opting to spew abuse about how he was such a useless and pathetic son as he stormed from room. Letting out a broken sob, Eren pulled himself up so he his back was against his bed. Wiping at his nose with his hands, his blood ran just as freely as his tears. He hadn't done anything to deserve this or make the man so goddamn mad.

With his sobs filling the otherwise silent house, it didn't take long before his mother appeared and immediately rushed to his side  
"Eren! Oh my god, what happened?"  
"'ell outta 'ed"  
"Oh honey. We need to get your father in here, I think you've broken your nose"  
"'ds 'usy"  
He sounded like a moron as he tried to lie to his mum. They'd had such a nice night after he'd calmed down, he didn't want to spoil it anymore than he had with... this...  
"Grisha! Grisha get in here! Eren's hurt"  
Appearing a few moments later, his father stared down at the pair of them  
"He said he fell out of bed, but he's broken his nose"  
"I can see that. You'll have to bring him into the hospital so it can be set"  
"Can't you do anything about it here?"  
"He need an X-ray to see how bad the break is, I could just make things worse"  
Looping her thin arm around his waist, his mother held him close as he swayed dangerously   
"I'll get your car keys"  
"And my bag please"  
"Of course"  
"Honey, you just can't catch a break can you?"  
Nodding at his mother's words, Eren wished he hadn't been woken up like this, but was kind of relieved to be awake. The dream he'd been having about Levi was fast turning to a softcore porno, and after last night he really didn't feel like he had the right to be grinding up against Levi in need... even if it had been just a dream.

 

*  
Waking to a hand shaking his shoulder Levi's fight instinct kicked in. Barely awake, his hand shot out and grabbed his would be attacker by the throat as an icy snarl fell from his lips. It was nearly a full minute before he realised it was Eren, and that he'd fallen asleep on top of the kids bed. Forcing his fingers to release Eren's throat, the boy stumbled back from him as he sucked in deep breaths, before hitting the wall and sliding down it  
"Shit! Fuck. Eren, are you ok?"  
Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he slid down to floor and copped a face full of Eren's upset scent... no, upset wants the right word. The omega was past that, and into the realms of distraught and pained  
"Eren..."  
"'s 'k. My fault"  
Levi groaned as reached hesitantly for Eren. He was so beyond relieved to see he was alright that his embarrassment of being caught in Eren's room didn't even phase him. Just before his hand reached Eren's shoulder, the teen looked up at him and Levi reeled back  
"What the fuck happened?"  
The teen looked like a raccoon with his two black eyes, but what was more concerning was the thick gauze over Eren's nose  
"It's fine"  
"Who did his to you?!"  
His voice was even colder than the snarl he'd given the kid just moments earlier. Eren tried to draw back further, only to look panicked when he did. Raising both his hands, Levi was the one who pulled back, sitting with his back against Eren's bed  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. You startled me"  
"I came to ge' my 'ings"  
"You came to get your things?"  
Eren nodded at his words  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Eren, if this is about last night I'm not angry at what you said"  
Eren shook his head  
"Staying wid mum until my nose heals"  
"You don't have to do that"  
"'s fine"  
Eren's eyes said it was anything but fine, and given Levi was sure he was still intoxicated from finishing the whole bottle off, it took him longer than it should have   
"Wait. Did your dad do this to you?"  
"'s fine"  
"Eren it is not fine. There is no way I am allowing you to return home to be hurt by him!"  
"Wha' else 'm s'posed to do"  
"Stay here"  
Eren looked at him in confusion   
"I can?"  
"Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
"Because you don't wan' me"  
Levi let out a sigh. He should have known that they'd be back to square on again  
"This is your home too"  
The teen shook head  
"Your home"  
He was so not functioning on enoug cylinders for this. Moving to sit on Eren's bed, Levi scrubbed his face   
"You can't go home. I'm refuse to let you, but I also can't keep you here. I doubt if I asked you to stay, that you would"  
"You wou'n't. Wha' are you 'oing in my room"  
"Would you believe me if I said I downed a bottle of whisky and passed out here?"  
"No"  
Well that was blunt  
"Look Eren. I have a lot to think about after what you said last night. I don't want to force you to stay, but..."  
"'ut what?"  
Levi shook his head and grabbed the empty whisky bottle  
"No. It's stupid. You should get some rest, I'll leave you too it"  
Leaving Eren still sitting on the floor, Levi fled into the hallway. He'd been so close. It had been right on the tip of his tongue. "Stay". He'd wanted to ask Eren to stay, but at the very last moment, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to hear the omega say no.

Padding into the living room, he nearly walked straight into Carla, only realising she was there at the last second   
"Oh! Levi, you scared me"  
"Sorry Carla, I didn't know you were here"  
Carla let out a sigh  
"Eren insisted on coming and getting his things, despite the fact he agreed to come talk to you about all this last night"  
"He... he did?"  
Carla nodded and let out another sigh as she sank down on the sofa   
"Levi, what do you want from Eren?"  
Moving to sink down next to her, Levi placed the whisky bottle down on the coffee table and stared at its label while trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted so say  
"I... I don't hate him..."  
"That's a good start"  
"... but everything I do seems to be the wrong thing"  
"Then I'll ask you simply, do you want him to stay?"  
Levi looked to Carla, opening his mouth before closing it and looking back to the whisky bottle as he nodded   
"Then you should tell him"  
"How am I supposed to do that. He's got it into his head that I hate him"  
"That's because he's struggling with loving you, and not knowing if you love him back"  
"I know. It's not... I can't... he's a kid"  
"Levi, you don't have to have sex to be in a relationship"  
Was he really having a sex talk with his brats mother?  
"But at some point..."  
"At some point yes, but for now, why don't you try a little harder to get to know him? You could help him with his homework, so maybe even have dinner together. You don't have to rush out and make a huge declaration of love when you aren't sure of your own feelings. Besides, as it is, I'm sure Eren would much rather take things slowly"  
"If we take things any slower, we'd be going backwards"  
Carla laughed politely as his sad attempt at humour   
"Well, you can start by taking care of Eren. He said he fell out of bed"  
Levi bit the tip of his tongue, before shaking his head  
"Carla, I need to tell you something..."  
"He needs to tell you I'm gonna stay here"  
Eren's thick mumbled words interrupted Levi's attempt at telling Carla the truth. Watching the teen practically stumble over to the sofa, before Eren sank down on the arm   
"Eren, are you sure?"  
"Yeah. It's like Isabel said last night, no one else could put up with him"  
Carla smiled as she nodded  
"I know he's stubborn, but he's trying in his own way"  
"Yeah. I know"  
Eren poked his tongue out at his mother   
"Right. I'm going to head off. Eren, Levi's going to help you with your homework and you're going to let him. Levi, you're going to make Eren dinner and then you'll both do the dishes together"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at the woman  
"Don't give me that look. You both know things can't stay the way they've been"  
"But muuuum. I was going back to bed"  
"Only after you take your medication. You don't need another nasty heat right now"  
"Fine"  
Rising front the sofa, Carla stooped to hug him and then Eren briefly. Walking to the front door, Carla paused to give them a small wave   
"Have fun"

The moment Carla was gone, Eren half slid/half fell onto the sofa with a groan  
"I love her, but fuck she's scary"  
Levi couldn't help but snort   
"She definitely is a force to be reckoned with. How are you?"  
"Blah. My nose hurts, my head hurts, and I'm not as drugged as I was"  
"What happened?"  
"Dad dragged me out of bed. He didn't mean to break my nose though"  
"Is that why you stopped me from telling your mum?"  
"That and she worries enough as it is"  
Levi found himself wanting to reach out and brush Eren's hair back from the teens face...   
"I... um..."  
"Levi. It's fine. I don't want to talk about anything right now, and you don't have to worry about helping with homework or making dinner. I can take care of myself"  
God. Why didn't the brat get what was going on in his head? Right... because he didn't even fully understand   
"Eren. I... I mean... what I should have said... before... I want you to stay"  
He cringed at his broken English   
"That's all you had to say"  
Looking up at him, Eren gave him a small, almost shy smile and Levi's heart... it was like it melted and skipped a beat and raced and exploded all at once. That smile was just for him and only him. He really did have some kind of feelings for the brat and his ridiculously green eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

With Eren's birthday coming up and still recovering from the disaster that was Valentine's Day, Levi wanted to do something nice for Eren on his own. Despite the fact it had been three weeks since Eren had come back to him with a broken nose, they'd only dinner together once and helping Eren with his homework... hadn't worked out well at all. Eren hated maths, and the crap they were teaching these days just... he had no words. Eren understood the more traditional formulas, but the teen was expected to show his working out and Levi, might of slightly lost his temper over it. Not at Eren, but the teen didn't see it like that, and they'd promptly dissolved back into their usual routine of talking only the bare minimum. It was frustrating, especially now he understood his feelings for the omega better. He didn't necessarily want to jump the kid, but sometimes he found himself staring at Eren lips, or at his hair... God. He was hopeless.

Hearing a knock on his office door, the alpha was almost glad for the reprieve. He'd been looking at restaurants and trying to put himself in Eren's shoes  
"Hey Levi, here's that paperwork you needed"  
Looking up to Mike, Levi nodded as he reached for the pile of papers. A young girl had been found dead and the police were breathing down their necks about whether it was a homicide case  
"What did you find?"  
"She choked to death on chewing gum"  
Not one of the most glamorous ways to go, but at least she wasn't murdered. When Mike didn't leave straight away, Levi sat back in his office chair and stared at the man  
"Something wrong?"  
"I should be asking you that. It stinks like angry alpha in here"  
"Not angry. More like frustrated"  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Not unless you can magically make me understand a 13 going on 14 year old omega"  
"Oh, is this about Eren? Isabel's talked so much about him, I feel like I almost know him. Why don't you ask her for help?"  
"Because last time I did that, it didn't go over well"  
"Right. Valentine's Day. I heard it was rough"  
Stupid Isabel and her big mouth  
"Yeah. That's why I need to do this myself"  
"Well don't think too much. Usually the simplest option is the best"  
Grinding his teeth together, he gave Mike a dismissive nod. He was trying for simple, but once he started planning, he'd fallen into the rabbit hole of over thinking everything and now was no closer to planning Eren's birthday despite the fact he'd been at it for a week now.

 

*  
"Eren, there's an order for you"  
Sighing as Eren slid off the stool behind the counter, his breath was knocked out of him as Jean thrust a piece of paper at his chest as if trying to imbed it inside of him   
"I don't know why you have to make it. You're no better at it than I am"  
"Because you're an arsehole, and you always burn the beans"  
"I do not"  
"You do too, now go serve the customers while I get this ready"  
Moving to grab out 4 large takeaway cups and a tray, Eren went about making Isabel's chai tea, Erwin's super sweet white coffee, Levi's strong Earl Grey and the new guy Mike's plain and ordinary cappuccino. Isabel had been banned from coming down and ordering after spending a whole two hours hanging around to talk to him, so now she called in the order and Erwin usually picked it up. Hearing the door bell, Eren turned around with the tray, fully expecting to Erwin, not the man walking straight at him somewhat imposingly   
"Hey Eren, that for us?"  
"How do you know who I am?"  
The man he assumed to be Mike sniffed the air  
"Because you're the only one who smells like an omega in here... and wow... your scents so strong"  
Eren wasn't completely sure he liked this Mike guy, and it must have shown  
"Sorry, I was born with a super sensitive nose, and I've gotten used to smelling you on Levi"  
"Um... ok?"  
Mike's smile broadened  
"So how much does it come to?"  
"$26.50"  
Pulling his wallet out, Eren rung up the order and took payment  
"See you next time"  
Great. He was coming back... not that Eren could exactly ban him from the place just for having a creepy nose  
"Sure. Have a nice afternoon"  
The moment Mike left, Eren let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding, though now his thoughts were firmly on his smell. Sniffing himself, he couldn't really smell anything, and with only Jean to ask, he had to do it  
"Jean, do I smell?"  
"Yes. You fucking stink like off oranges"  
If his smell was really that bad, he'd have to change his suppressants again. Maybe he could just take an extra one? As long as he didn't over do it like last time, it should be fine...

Finishing work at 6, Eren brought himself a couple of pieces of cake to take home. Levi would still be at work, so it didn't really matter what he had for dinner. Paying for his cake, he'd barely taken a step towards the front door when his phone started ringing. Groaning to himself, he pulled his phone out and answered the call, before balancing the it between his shoulder and ear  
"Hi Armin, what's going on?"  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Going home to eat cake"  
Armin snorted as he laughed  
"Eat too much cake and you'll get fat"  
"So you don't want to be my friend if I get fat?"  
"I didn't say that"  
"Now that we've decided I'm getting fat, what's up?"  
"Oh! Right! A group of us are going to the movies tonight, do you wanna come with?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Please! Connie and Sasha are coming too"  
"Armin, you know we can't watch movies with Sasha around, she always talks through them"  
"I know, that's why I need you there"  
"What, so you can sit even further away from her?"  
Armin silence was confirmation enough  
"Armin..."  
"Please, I'll pay for you ticket"  
"Fine, what time does the movie start?"  
"7. We can pick you up from home"  
"No! I mean... I'll meet you there. Text me the details"  
"Eren, you're awesome"

 

*  
Arriving home to find the apartment empty, Levi assumed Eren must still be at work. Wanting to try and make an effort, he headed to the kitchen to start pulling out ingredients for dinner. If he got Eren used to the idea of having dinner and not fighting over it, then hopefully when he took Eren out to dinner on his birthday things would go smoothly and the teen might actually enjoy the night.

With the lamb casserole baking in the oven, Levi showered and changed into the nicer of his "casual" clothes, before pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of red. Lost in his own thoughts, Levi covered the dining table with spotlessly clean white table cloth, laid out their plates and made sure the knives and forks were positioned just right. Looking to the clock on the oven, it was just after 7:30, and Eren should be home in about an hour... which was plenty of time to work himself into a frustrated mess.

When 8:30 came and passed, Levi was getting worried. Eren usually came straight home from work. Pulling out his phone, he first tried calling the teen. After the second call he didn't want to appear too pushy or overbearing, and sent the boy a simple text asking where he was.

It was another 45 damn minutes before Eren deigned to text him back and inform him he was out with some friends, but would be home soon. The brat didn't even apologise for making him worry or not texting him. Looking to the nicely set table, he felt like the worlds biggest idiot. Of course Eren would rather be out with people his own age. Disgusted by his own jealousy, Levi left everything as it was and headed to bed. Why was he such a shitty idiot?

 

*  
Letting himself into the apartment, Eren locked the door before letting out a yawn. In true Sasha style, she'd talked all the way through the movie and he could honestly say he had no idea what the hell they had even seen. It had been nice though, he'd pretty much actively avoided going out too late with his friends because he didn't want to make Levi mad or have to answer any questions about why he didn't want a lift home. Toeing his shoes off, he left them by the door  
"Levi! You home?"

Having got no reply from Levi, Eren had intended on heading into the kitchen to retrieve his cake, but was brought up short by the beautifully laid dining table. Levi had cooked dinner? For them both? Why hadn't the alpha said anything? Heading into the kitchen, he found the oven off, but a casserole dish sat inside. Fuck. Levi had gone to a lot of effort and he hadn't even thought to send the alpha text to say he was going out. Maybe Levi was still awake and it wasn't too late.

Jogging through the apartment and to Levi's door. Eren took a deep breath before knocking. He'd only been in Levi's room when the alpha was sick, and it had always felt like he shouldn't. No. It wasn't the time to be thinking like this. Levi had made an effort. Knocking lightly, he got no reply  
"Levi?"  
Still not getting any reply, Eren opened the alphas door cautiously. Levi was in bed reading, his smell telling Eren he was... upset. Swallowing hard, Eren shook slightly as he tried again  
"Levi?"  
Looking up from his book, Levi's face showed his annoyance   
"What is it?"  
"I... did you make dinner tonight?"  
"So what if I did?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was out with my friends"  
"No. You don't have to. I'm not your keeper"  
Eren's heart dropped, but he wasn't going to give up  
"We could eat now? It smells amazing"  
"You can eat, I'm fine"  
"You can't go bed without eating"  
"Eren, what do you really want? If it was just to have dinner, you don't need me for that"  
Upset that Levi was now brushing him off, Eren grabbed a book off the shelf near the door and threw it at Levi as hard as he could  
"Why do you always have to be so mean? I didn't mean to miss dinner, but it's not my fault you decided to cook for us!"  
Grabbing the book Eren had thrown at him, the alpha threw it back, hitting him in the arm  
"You could have sent me a goddamn text! I was trying to make a fucking effort!"  
"Then get out of bed and come have dinner like an adult!"  
"I'm not hungry..."  
"Stop being a goddamn baby. You made dinner for us and I want to eat it with you!"  
Feeling his face redden at what he said, Eren grabbed Levi's door handle and pulled the door closed as he retreated. Sinking to the floor with his hands covering his face, it was only a moment or two before he fell backwards as Levi opened the door  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to have dinner"  
Peeking up between his fingers, Eren stared up at Levi   
"Really?"  
"Yes. Though in the future a text would be nice"  
Eren's omega screamed in joy. Doing an internal happy dance over the small win. Scrambling to get up, he headed into the kitchen ahead of Levi   
"So, what can I do to help?"  
"Nothing, go take a seat and I'll bring dinner in"  
"Sweet! Thank you Levi"  
Levi cleared his throat and moved slightly uncomfortably  
"It's fine. Now go sit down, you're in the way"  
"Yes sir!"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at him  
"Sir?"  
"Well you did order me out the kitchen"  
Leaving Levi shaking his head, Eren moved to take his seat at the dining table.


	13. Chapter 13

Glaring down at the letter in his hands, Levi growled in disgust. The government wanted to know why Eren wasn't pregnant already and wanted Eren to have all kinds of tests to make sure he was still fertile. If Eren was fertile, he'd be allowed to stay with Levi. If he wasn't, they'd look for a new omega for Levi and Eren would... well, he could either hang around and become the third wheel, or go back home. Levi wanted neither of those things for Eren. Eren deserved so much more and with the kids 14th just days away, this was the last thing he wanted to drop on him. Rubbing his face tiredly, he lowered the letter as he let out a deep breath. He'd have to call Farlan and arrange an appointment for Eren... it was shit. Above him the lights flickered as if in agreement, although in reality it was from the monstrous storm that had rolled in in the early hours of the morning. Driving Eren to school had been bad enough, and he'd hoped it would die down, though now he was certain that that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Folding the letter from the government, Levi tried his hardest to forget the stupid thing, but when he caught himself focusing on it instead of working, he was forced to hide it in his desk draw or risk falling further behind in his paperwork. The storm outside had already claimed two victims, and the death toll was surely only going rise. Sighing in annoyance at the world in general, he was just getting started on his paperwork when there was a knock on the door  
"Levi, you have a visitor"  
Great. Just what he needed when he was already in a foul mood. If sensing that, Isabel didn't come in, instead the woman pushed Eren in before slamming the door shut behind the teen. It took a long moment for him to actually register Eren was standing in his office and that the kid was a dripping wet mess  
"Hey Levi... I hope you don't mind"  
Rising from his desk, Levi moved to the cupboard on the far left side of his office and grabbed out his own personal towel for when he had to shower at work after the nastier autopsies. Carrying the towel over to Eren, the teen took it gratefully  
"You're not in trouble at school again are you?"  
"Oh. What? Wait. No"  
Towelling off his hair, Eren flashed him a cheeky smile   
"No, they lost power at school so we all got sent home"  
"That doesn't explain why you're here"  
Eren's smile faded, the kid looking like a kicked puppy and Levi shook his head  
"It doesn't matter. Just dry yourself off the best you can"  
Given the fact Eren's clothes were soaked, the boy was definitely going to need something else to wear  
"Leave your shoes and socks by the door, and your bag..."  
"Sorry, it's insane out there"  
Levi's heart began to race  
"You didn't walk here did you?"  
"No. I'm not that stupid, I caught a taxi. This is all from running for the front door"  
Feeling his heartbeat begin to slow back down, Levi nodded  
"Good. I'll find you something else to wear"  
"You don't have to go out of your way"  
"Brat, I'm not letting you sit around in wet clothes. Wait right here"

By the time Levi had found a pair of scrubs that would fit Eren and returned to his office, Eren had shed his wet uniform and huddled on the sofa like he was freezing   
"Here, they're Mike's sizing, so they might be a little big"  
"Thanks... at least they aren't Erwin's"  
"You'd look less ridiculous than I would in Erwin's scrubs"  
Eren snorted as he took the scrubs from him   
"That's true. His shirt would be like a dress on you"  
"You know, I do have the authority to kick you back out and into that storm"  
"I'll be good"  
"That's what I like to here"  
Seemingly not caring that he was there, Eren rose from the sofa and the towel he'd been hidden under fell to the floor. Looking at the teen who was just wearing his underwear, Levi felt his alpha perk up with evident interest and his face reddened in slight embarrassment. Turning away from Eren, he tried to recover   
"I don't really have anything interesting for you to do here..."  
"It's ok. I um... I know it's stupid, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok"  
Fuck. He wanted to spin around and pull Eren into his arms... instead he walked somewhat stiffly to his desk  
"Why don't you take a nap or something. I'm going to be a while"  
Feeling Eren come up next to him, Levi's breath caught. The kid was far too close  
"Um, Levi..."

Levi didn't know how to describe what happened next. It was like the whole floor jumped and there was an almighty boom. One second he'd been standing next to Eren, but the next... everything exploded.

 

*  
"Eren!"  
Groaning as he opened his eyes, Eren was confused. Every single part of him hurt, and something was on top of him. Coughing weakly, he tried to push up only to send searing pain through his stomach  
"Eren! Eren, can you hear me?!"  
"L-Levi?"  
Whimpering as he tried to move again, he found himself completely pinned down by something   
"Eren?"  
"I'm..."  
Levi sounded so worried and scared that he couldn't tell him how badly everything hurt   
"I'm ok..."  
He was far, far, far from ok. With panic rising and tears beginning to fall, he tried to move yet again, only able to move his right arm and hand into some kind of gap. Feeling around in desperation, his fingers brushed something warm  
"Levi? Is that you?"  
Feeling that something close around his hand, he realised Levi had taken his hand in his  
"Thank god Eren. Can you move?"  
"No... what happened?"  
"The wall collapsed, and took the ceiling and floor with it..."  
"Fuck"  
That explained why everything was so black and why each time he breathed he could taste dirt. Coughing again, he hacked until he could taste blood  
"Eren?"  
"I'm ok Levi. How about you? Are you hurt?"  
"My left knee and right shoulder are pinned, can you reach your phone?"  
Even if he could, it would mean letting go of Levi's hand, and he couldn't do that. He was so scared that the moment he did, the darkness would swallow Levi and take him away from him  
"No..."  
"It's ok. Help will be coming. You don't need to be so scared. I'm here with you"  
Eren sniffled as he nodded, even though Levi couldn't see him  
"Eren?"  
"I... I'm still here"  
"Ok... just don't go quiet on me..."  
Levi sounded scared. He needed to be strong for his alpha   
"Sorry. If it counts, I nodded"  
Levi snorted  
"Of course you did"  
"It's not my fault the building collapsed and you couldn't see me nod"  
"No. I definitely blame the building company"  
"Well, in there defence I don't..."  
Coughing again, Eren swallowed down the blood in an attempt to get some dust out of his throat   
"Eren"  
"Sorry. I was going to say in there defence I don't think they foresaw this, but their building materials taste revolting"  
Levi laughed hard enough that he wound up coughing too  
"God. You know. Every time something between us looks like it's getting better, something shit has to go and happen"  
"I bet you wish you just went home now"  
"No. But if you wanted us to be alone, I would have taken dinner and cuddles on the sofa"  
Given the situation they were in, and how hard Levi was trying for him, he didn't want to waste what time they had   
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about dinner. I planned to take you out to dinner for your birthday"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then you better. When we get out of here, I wanna go to one of those places where you get like a spoonful of food on huge plate"  
"Really?"  
"Yep"  
"You know, I ruled all those kinds of places off my list because you have a huge appetite"  
"It's not my fault I'm growing"  
"I know you are"  
Squeezing Levi's hand tighter, Eren coughed again  
"Eren, you don't sound ok..."  
"It's nothing"  
"Like your broken nose was nothing"  
"That was dad being an arsehole because I'm a fucking failure"  
"You're not"  
"I'm not what?"  
"A failure"  
"You're not too bad yourself"  
There was a few moments silence between the pair of them as something boomed close by  
"Levi"  
"Eren"  
"Is it bad... that... I'm relieved you're not going through this alone and I'm not sitting at home ignorant to what's happening"  
"Yes... but... that's only because I hate seeing you hurt"  
"I know... you're a really good guy Levi"

Coughing again, Eren realised he must have passed out. Levi had a death grip on his hand and squeezed back with as much energy as he could muster  
"Eren"  
"I think I passed out"  
The throbbing in his head was even worse and beneath him was a wet puddle that he didn't know if was because he'd wet himself or if it was blood  
"You did... I think I did too"  
Whimpering as he tried to move again, he found himself just as stuck as before   
"You smell like you're in a lot of pain"  
"It's ok"  
"Eren"  
"Levi, it's ok. My head hurts, that's all"  
"Did you hit it?"  
"How do expect me to remember if I hit it or not when a whole building like fell on us?"  
"Good point..."  
"Hey Eren"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you be doing if you were at school?"  
"Schools probably over"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Fine... what's today?"  
"Tuesday"  
"Tuesday means art first thing"  
"Can you draw?"  
"If you like stick figures... can you?"  
"Well enough to give my stick figures hands and feet"  
"Show off"  
"You asked"  
"I know. My friend Armin, he's even worse than I am. His stick figures are awful"  
"How can you draw a bad stick figure?"  
"I don't know... hey Levi?"  
"Yeah"  
"I think I'm going to pass out again"

 

*  
Listening to Eren's rasping breaths, Levi was trying his hardest to keep it together for the teen. They'd been trapped under the rubble for so long that water was beginning to become an issue. Both Mike and Erwin were out today, which just left him and Isabel, and hopefully Isabel was alright. He did feel a little bad that she was his second thought, but Eren kept drifting in and out of consciousness and the boy had started vomiting. He had the feeling that the omega was in an even worse state than just a sore head, so every time Eren squeezed his had, he made sure to try and get him talking again, but Eren's words had become jumbled as if he had to work got them out. 

Feeling Eren squeeze his hand lightly, he squeezed back firmly  
"I'm still here"  
"Levi... I want... can... need to tell you"  
"You can tell me anything Eren"  
"I really like you"  
"I like you too kid"  
"No. I.. I like love you..."  
Levi's heart began to pound so loudly that was all he could hear. He'd never experienced anything like it, and it made him way too happy to hear Eren's confession  
"You don't need to love me back, but, thank you for being my alpha"  
"Brat, I..."  
Feeling Eren's hand go limp in his, Levi shook Eren's arm the best he could   
"Eren!"  
No. Oh hell no. He was not letting Eren have the last work like that  
"Come on! Wake up!"  
No matter how hard he squeezed Eren's hand or shook his arm, or how loud he called Eren's name, all he got was the same laboured wet breathing noises  
"Come on Eren... wake up... please wake up... how am I supposed to tell you I love you too?"

Alone in the dark, Levi fought to stay awake. He fought to listen to Eren's breath, and he fought against the onslaught of the boys pheromones pouring into the tiny space. Without his suppressants it smelt like Eren had gone into heat, leading him to believe he was passing out and waking up again without realising it. Eren didn't know this wasn't the first time he'd been buried alive like this, but still the kid had tried to joke and be strong. He couldn't let Eren die in a place like this.

Waking up with a start, he realised he yet again had passed out and Eren's breathing was no so faint he could barely hear it. It took him a moment to realise something was moving above him  
"Levi!"  
That was Erwin. Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he tried yet again to wake Eren   
"Eren, come on... Erwin's here. I know you don't like him... but please... please wake up for me..."  
"Levi! Can you hear me?!"  
"Erwin!"  
His throat was so dry, his yell was barely a yell  
"Erwin!"  
Hearing something slide above him, his face was showered with dust and left him coughing  
"Stop!"  
The sound of scraping came to a stop  
"Levi!?"  
"Erwin!"  
"He's here!"  
"Hear that Eren, they're coming. You're going to be ok, and then we're going to never leave the apartment again"

Hearing what sounded like chains about him, Levi shivered. He had no idea what time it was, only that he his back was now completely soaked by dislodged water and Eren's breathing was now gone. Above him the noise was deafening, to the point he wished he could pass out. But having fought this hard, he just had to go that little bit further. With a long groan, something above him was dragged away and the smallest sliver of daylight blinded him  
"Levi!"  
"Turn down the shitty sun!"  
Erwin let out a laugh  
"I have never been happier to hear you so angry"  
"Just hurry the fuck up!"  
"It's still going to be a few hours"  
"Eren doesn't have hours!"  
"Eren's with you?!"  
"Yes! Erwin, promise me you'll save him!"  
"Of course we will! Just hang on!"  
Turning his head the best he could in Eren's direction, he interlaced their fingers the best he could   
"Hear that Eren. You're going to be just fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I had this planned from the get the go.
> 
> Well, originally I was going to have Levi on quarantine after a corpse exploded  
> And then I thought maybe a gas pipe  
> Or an earthquake...
> 
> Now... who do I kill off??


	14. Chapter 14

Compared to Eren, Levi had gotten of mildly. The alpha had a dislocated left shoulder and dislocated right knee, as long as various small lacerations across his back and a bad case of dehydration, all of which he'd trade with Eren in a heart beat. The teen was in a medically induced coma. He'd been impaled in the left arm, lower right leg and through the abdomen by wrought iron wall supports, as well as having a crushed pelvis, internal bleeding, being in heat, being dehydrated and having a hairline fracture in his skull. No one knew how he'd managed to survive the 3 and half days buried in rubble, only that it was going to be a long and painful recovery. As it was, Eren's condition was so delicate they'd only been able to perform the first initial operation to stop the bleeding and remove the iron rods. Eren had coded during the procedure, and they'd barely gotten him back. Once the omega's condition improved, his next surgery was to insertion of a plate and screws into his ilium, and the one after that to do the same to his broken Tibia. 

Since waking up he hadn't even been able to see his omega. He didn't remember being pulled out of the rubble, nor the ride to the hospital, although Erwin insisted he was awake for both and snarling at everyone in an attempt to get back to Eren. No. All he remembered was waking to find Carla slumped over the side of his bed and asleep with her face on his hand. Apparently she hadn't left his side as she wasn't allowed to see Eren either. Knowing she cared so much for him only compounded the guilt that Levi felt, even before he was told of Eren's condition. It was his fault Eren was at the morgue during the storm and his fault Eren was fighting for his life. It'd been three days since he'd woken up and this was the first night that Carla had finally agreed to go home, eat and take a shower. 

It was a stupid plan, but after 2 days of thinking about nothing other than Eren and replaying what he could remember from their conversation over and over, he desperately needed to see Eren. So was now creeping the best he could through the hospital and trying to find Eren's room. Tomorrow he'd be moved from the ICU, so tonight was his last real chance to see Eren for the near future. Even with the scent cancellers in the corridors, he could still smell so many disgusting alphas and omegas it nearly made him hurl... but buried under all of that was Eren's scent and that was what he was following.

Coming to a stop just short of the nurses station, Levi was panting hard as sweat rolled down his back. It was ridiculous how exhausted he was, and the brace on his knee now seemed to weigh as much as a small country. But he'd finally done it. He'd finally reached Eren's room. Cautiously glancing at the nurses station, he watched the lone woman reach for the phone and made his last desperate burst, darting into Eren's room as fast as he could and closing the door as silently as he could. Given how empty the nurses station was, it stood to reason they were doing their different rounds and it wouldn't be long before he'd be discovered and evicted. With this in mind, he hobbled over to sink into the chair diagonally across from Eren's bed. Watching the Eren's heartbeat on the monitor, he was relieved to see the unwavering rise and fall, and it helped to distract him from he soft hiss of the breathing tube down Eren's throat. The teen looked so frail and broken, that he couldn't stop his own tears from forming. This wasn't the fiery Eren that he knew, but even in a coma, Eren was just as stubborn and he clung to life.

"Sir?"  
Letting out an involuntary growl at the foreign presence in the room, it took him a moment to process it was young nurse  
"Sorry. I know I shouldn't be here"  
"Are you Levi? His alpha?"  
Nodding at the man's words, Levi started to struggle up from the chair. Coming to his aid, the nurse didn't immediately scold him liked he'd expected   
"How is he?"  
"Not great, but better than when you were brought in"  
Levi appreciated the man's honesty. If the nurse had even bothered to try and pad Eren's conditions, he honestly would have hit him  
"When's his next surgery?"  
"Tomorrow. This is the first night his vitals have stayed stable, so he'll be off to surgery first thing in the morning provided they stay stable"  
Levi nodded with a hiss as he stumbled slightly   
"Once we reach the corridor waiting, I'll get you a wheelchair"  
"No. If I can't handle this much, I don't deserve to be by Eren's side when he's about to go through a hell of a lot more"  
"That's all the more reason to rest don't you think? So you can be there for him when he wakes up?"  
"Maybe. How long was I in with him?"  
"About an hour. Though if anyone asks, it never happened"  
Levi snorted lightly   
"The health care system could use more people like you"  
"I think there's enough people turning a blind eye around here, don't you"  
"I can't argue with that one"

By the time Levi finally got back to his bed, he was exhausted. Reconnecting the drip he'd disconnected, the young nurse named Thomas gave him a stupidly big smile   
"Right. Now try and stay put this time"  
"I don't think I could make a run for it, even if I wanted too"  
Thomas laughed and gave him a wave as he left. Letting out a sigh of relief that he no longer had to play polite, Levi wriggled down in his bed and buried his face against the pillow. Eren needed to hurry up and wake up so he could give him his answer.

 

*  
Thomas was the one who handled his transfer into the General Ward on the floor above. The man telling him how Eren's vitals had stayed stable through the night, and even improved slightly while Levi was in the same room as the unconscious omega. The way the man made it sound, he didn't seem terribly opposed to Levi making another stealthy visit to Eren's room, though didn't outright say he could. Swatting Thomas away, Levi hefted himself from the wheel chair he'd been transferred in, up onto what would be his bed for the next two days. It seemed stupid to be stuck in hospital over something so minor, but it did mean he was still closer to Eren if anything was to go wrong. Looking around the room, his eyes came to the drawn curtains around the bed and he cursed having to share a room with a stranger... even it couldn't be helped  
"If I'm still on shift when Eren gets back, I'll pop in and let you know"  
"Thanks... I. I appreciate it"  
Giving him the same big smile as he'd done last night, Thomas left him to his own.

It felt like he'd only just gotten settled when Erwin walked in. The man carrying a bunch of flowers that left Levi mentally rolling his eyes   
"Hey sleeping beauty"  
"If you're going to be like that, you can piss off"  
Erwin laughed lightly as he moved to place the flowers on the table bedside Levi's bed   
"Well I came to visit you yesterday afternoon, but Carla chased me off"  
Levi felt the corners of his lips tug upwards slightly   
"She's Eren's mother"  
"I could tell that just by looking at her. She's a scary one"  
"Eren would call it full mum mode"  
"Well she said you were resting and if I wanted to see you, I had to wait until you were transferred"  
"Yeah. So what's the damage outside like?"  
"14 dead, 39 wounded and 6 missing"  
Levi let out a low whistle, which Erwin nodded at   
"And Isabel?"  
"She escaped without a scratch. Apparently she'd gone down to check the loading dock for flooding"  
"Good. That's good. I'm assuming the rest of the place was flattened?"  
"And landed mostly on you and Eren. It was your desk that saved you both from being fully crushed"  
"And you said I didn't need a solid oak desk"  
Erwin raised an eyebrow  
"Sorry. Eren would have found it funny"  
"How is he? Have you heard anything?"  
"His vitals stayed stable through the night, so he's having the screws and plate put into his hip today"  
"I still can't believe he was still alive"  
Levi didn't even want to to think about it, the alpha instead looking to his hand. Apparently they'd had to pry their hands apart because their muscles had seized from holding hands for so long. Something else he couldn't remember  
"Erwin, how much do think Eren's going to remember?"  
"If he's lucky, none of it. What do you remember? Has it..."  
Levi's voice trembled with unwelcome emotions as he replied  
"No. But that never really went away. He told me he was happy I wasn't going through it alone"  
"He's a good kid. Not many people would be able to stay that coherent"  
"Towards the end, before he passed out, he was in and out of it babbling... but then his words... he told me he loves me"  
Wiping at his face with his good hand, he felt like a fucking fool  
"I didn't even reply. He passed out right after. What if he doesn't remember? What if he hates me when he realises what he's got months of recovery in front of him?"  
"Levi... you can't think like that"  
"How can I not! He's a fucking kid... he's a fucking kid the government expected me to breed... and now he's... because of me"  
"Not because of you. Because of the storm. The whole city has been declared a natural disaster site. At the peak the winds got up to 180kms and hour"  
"No wonder the building crumbled"  
"Yeah. You're lucky the whole place didn't blow because of the gas pipes"  
Levi shook his head. His thoughts once again filling with the what ifs  
"You know, you're lousy at cheering people up"  
"Your apartments still in one piece. If that counts?"  
Levi snorted   
"At least that's something. Sorry Erwin, I'm pretty tired..."  
Erwin took the hint, nodding as he rose  
"I'll come by later with some clothes for you. Anything you want in particular?"  
"Something loose. I have to get them on over this stupid knee brace"  
"Alright. See you later Levi"

Yes he was acting uncharacteristically meek. He was well aware of that he was certain Eren wasn't going to want anything to do with him. The omega was going to need so much support, and he probably wasn't even going to be able walk... let alone manage the steps up to the apartment buildings front door... Levi knew how painful rehab could and would be, and he honestly didn't know if he could be emotionally strong enough to be there and provide Eren with everything he'd need... maybe it would be better to look for another place to live? The only attachment he had to the apartment were the memories he had of Eren, and he could take those anywhere. Feeling quite morose, he knew his temper wasn't going to improve until Eren was finally awake and he knew for sure, one way or another, if Eren really loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting by Eren's bed, Levi was loosely holding Eren's right hand. The teen was finally allowed visitors, though that was limited to family only so he and Carla had been taking turns in shifts to be by Eren's side. It was a few hours ago that Eren had been weaned off the last of barbiturates that had kept the teen in an induced coma for the last two weeks. During that time Grisha hadn't even visited Eren, despite all the kid had been through, though for Grisha sake it was better he stayed away. 

"Hey Levi"  
Forcing a smile as Carla came bustling in, the woman gave him a quick one armed hug before passing him a cup of tea and sitting in the other visitors chair beside him  
"No changes?"  
"No. His vitals are stable, and his oxygen levels are good. His eyelashes have been fluttering... I think he seems like he'll be waking up soon"  
Carla nodded at his words. While Levi felt like an idiot for even talking about Eren's ridiculously long eyelashes   
"Good... that's good. And how about you?"  
Levi frowned  
"I'm fine"  
"Sorry honey, you just look so exhausted. Have you been getting any sleep?"  
"A little..."  
No. He really wasn't. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by his ghosts his brain was taking him into the dark depths he'd rather not see  
"Levi, you need to rest"  
"And I will. Once I know he's really alright"  
"Levi, you don't need to feel guilty for what happened. I don't blame you and neither will Eren"

It was another half an hour before Levi felt the slightest move of Eren's hand. All but jumping to his feet, his right hand squeezing Eren's as his left hand went to Eren's face  
"Eren?"  
Slowly Eren's eyes fluttered open, and confused green eyes stared up into his  
"Hey, took you long enough?"  
Forced slightly sideways by Carla, the woman placed her hand over both his an Eren's   
"Hey sweetheart"  
Eren blinked at them both before coughing weakly. Even though his breathing tube had been taken out, no doubt his throat was still tender from it   
"It's ok. He's just a little confused"  
Letting go of Eren's face Levi pressed the call button above Eren's bed, before looking back down to him  
"You're going to be just fine, and I'm fine and so is Isabel"  
Eren gave a tiny nod that made Levi's heart jump. He was definitely more out of it than with it, but he seemed to understand Levi's words. When the nurse came in to check on Eren, both Levi and Carla had to leave the room. It was only a few minutes before the woman came back to tell them Eren was asleep again, and they could go back in.

It wasn't until the flowing day that Eren was awake enough to follow directions and the conversation. Because of all he'd been through it was the first time they could perform any real tests to check for lasting trauma. There was weakness in Eren's left side, but that wasn't totally unsurprising due to the fact that was the side that had taken the majority of the trauma. He could move his toes and fingers, and managed to mumble out a few words before falling back to sleep. Levi couldn't have been prouder of the teen if he'd tried. But with all good news came bad. Thanks to the trauma the omega had suffered, Eren's chances of conception had dropped drastically and as he grew he'd need further surgery. The omega might not even be capable of natural birth... Eren would more than likely be crushed, but Levi couldn't care less if they never had kids... it was also then that he remembered the shitty government letter. With everything going on, it had been driven from his mind... if Eren couldn't have kids... Unaware of the spike in his scent. Levi jumped when Carla took his hand and thanked the doctor, before pulling Levi from the room. Confused at what was going on, he let himself be pushed to sit in one of the plastic chairs in the corridor before Carla knelt down in front of him and took both his hands  
"Levi. What's wrong? Your scent is filled with pain"  
"I... I just remembered. The government wanted fertility tests done on Eren, they wanted to know why he wasn't pregnant yet... Carla. They said they were going to send me another omega if Eren can't..."  
Letting go of his hands, Carla wrapped her arms around him  
"Nothing in this world is certain, and those doctors don't know Eren like we do"  
"I don't want to lose him"  
"I know you don't. Surely with what he's been through, what you've both been through we can apply for a reprieve or something. At least until Eren's better and we can go from there"  
"I don't think they'll understand that... I only want him"  
"I'll talk to Grisha, I'll see if he can do something"  
Levi bit down a snort. He highly doubted Grisha would do anything, but then again, he didn't want Eren around and if Eren was Levi he wasn't home...

 

*  
Every part of him ached, even with the painkillers coursing through his system. Apparently he'd been at the morgue with Levi when the building collapsed, but he didn't really remember it. It was like his head was filled with cotton wool, and even the thought of thinking hurt. While relieved that Levi seemed to be alright, he was confused to as why the alpha was spending so much time by his side. With everything his body had been through and was currently going through, he wasn't on suppressants and his omega side was loving the attention, not even thinking of asking the one important question... why?

Shifting slightly, he hissed as his hip throbbed. His arse was completely numb, and he wasn't even allowed to eat anything solid. This hospital thing completely fucking sucked  
"Eren?"  
Closing his eyes with a sigh, Eren shook his head lightly   
"Do you want me to see if they'll adjust your pain meds"  
"No. It's fine"  
"But you're in pain"  
"Apparently that's what happens when a building falls on you"  
He couldn't even manage to pull off a joking tone and Levi's scent momentarily filled with hurt   
"Sorry. I'm just tired"  
"I know... I'll just shut up"  
He didn't really want Levi to shut up. He just didn't know what he wanted  
"Levi. What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't I tell you before?"  
"Probably..."  
"I'm here because I want to be"  
"But what about work and stuff?"  
"We're all on leave until we're cleared to return, but at the moment none of us are in any rush"  
"Aren't you bored?"  
"Is that your way of asking me to leave?"  
"Maybe. I don't know"  
Levi let out a sigh, the alphas fingers brushing his hand and Eren pulled away  
"If you're here because you feel guilty, you don't need to"  
"Eren..."  
"No. You don't have anything to feel guilty about and I don't want your fake pity"  
Great. Now he was apparently angry. If his mouth would kindly like to stop, that would be greatly appreciated   
"It's not like that"  
"Levi, they already told me I'm not going to be able to have kids. You don't have to waste your time on me anymore. You can go back to your life and maybe you'll get a better omega this time"  
They hadn't really told him, he'd over heard the nurses talking about it when they changed his bags  
"Eren..."  
"No. It's fine. It's probably for the best. I'm going to go back to sleep now. You don't have to stay"  
Hearing the creaking of the chair, he felt Levi reach up and cup his face, before the alpha pressed the smallest and faintest kiss to his lips. The teens eyes flew open and his right hand shoved Levi away  
"What are you doing?"  
"I..."  
"Get out!"  
"Eren"  
"No! You don't get to do throw me a pity kiss! Now get out! And not to come back"  
The look on Levi's face was heartbreaking, but he was way beyond confused over what had happened. Levi. Levi the emotionally constipated cranky short arse that he was, has actually kissed him! Gathering his things, Levi left silently and tears formed in Eren's eyes. He had no idea why Levi would show any interest now, but he couldn't believe it was anything more than guilt.

Having fallen into a fitful sleep, he woke with a gasping breath. His mother immediately taking his hand in hers  
"Eren, you're ok. Just breathe"  
Shaking his head, he tried to pull her close as he started to sob. He'd been dreaming that Levi was dead. The alpha's cold empty eyes staring at him from under a pile of concrete  
"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here"  
"Mum... I fucked up!"  
Wailing against his mother, she held like he was made of glass and hushed him until his tears finally slowed. Laying him back against the pillows, his mother than went about wiping his face and nose for him   
"What happened? Was it something to do with Levi?"  
"Mum... I know I can't have kids... but... I love him"  
His mother was momentarily surprised, but sank down into the visitors chair and took his hand  
"How did you find out?"  
"I heard the nurses talking... they thought I was asleep"  
Letting out a sigh, his mum didn't look too happy at all about it  
"Eren, the first thing you need to know is that you suffered a lot of trauma to your hip. Which may make having a natural birth impossible. The second thing you need to know is that while yes it's going to be harder to conceive, it's not impossible. But the most important thing you need to know is that Levi loves you. He wants you, even knowing you might not be able to have kids"  
"He... what?"  
"He's been by your side every second he was allowed to be. Even when you were in your coma he was holding your hand and talking to you"  
"That's because he felt guilty"  
"No. I mean yes. He blames himself for what happened to you and not protecting you, but he loves you"  
Biting his lip, Eren looked down at his lap. His back and hips were throbbing from holding onto his mother, but that was nothing like the pain he was feeling in his chest   
"Mum... I think... I think I fucked up"  
"Eren, I really wish you wouldn't swear honey"  
"But... I... Levi kissed me and..."  
"And you completely over reacted?"  
"I yelled at him to get out and not to come back"  
"Honey, I'm sure he knows you don't mean it"  
"He was hurt mum... I... I don't want him to want me because I'm like this! I don't understand!"  
"You know, when they reached you he was holding your hand. The whole time he was holding it. I don't think he would have done that for just anyone"  
"He was?"  
"Yeah honey. He's been beating himself up badly over how hurt you are and he's been so scared you were going to blame him"  
Eren felt like the biggest arsehole alive... but some of the blame totally fell on Levi for not making his feelings known in a somewhat better fashion  
"Mum what do I do?"  
"I can call him, get him to come back here and see you?"  
"I don't want him to see me like this"  
"It's a little late for that"  
"I know... it's just... I hate this so much, and I feel so weak and exhausted... I don't want him to see me like this"  
"How about I call him and see how he is?"  
"I don't want him thinking I went running to you"  
"Eren, the last thing Levi's going to think you're doing is running"  
Glaring at his mother, he made his annoyance known   
"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh"  
"Don't get snappy at me because you and your alpha are both as bad as each other"  
"Then don't make fun of the fact I have to pretty much learn how to walk again"  
The smile on his mother's face dropped immediately   
"I'm sorry mum"  
"No. It's ok. How about we change topic?"  
"Yeah, but I should warn you I'm probably going to fall asleep soon"  
"Don't worry, I've gotten used to it"  
"How are Armin and Mikasa?"  
"Good. The Ackerman's lost their back fence, but that's being replaced next week and Armin and his grandpa are ok"  
"I suppose they're back at school"  
"Yes, and both of them call everyday asking when they can come see you"  
Eren snorted as he shook his head  
"Not until I can stand and take a crap on my own"  
Letting out a sigh, his mother was obviously still not to impressed with his colourful choice of words  
"Eren, they aren't going to care"  
"I care. I don't want to see them looking at me with those looks of pity. They said I can get up next week right?"  
"If nothing goes wrong"  
"Then next week. They can come by..."  
He didn't even finish his sentence before he fell back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite the fact that Carla had called him and told him Eren wanted to see him, it wasn't until the following week that Levi finally gave in. After what had happened after he'd kissed the teen, Levi been certain that Eren didn't want anything at all to with him. So it had taken him all that time to summon up every bit of courage he had to visit the boy. Armed with a dozen red roses, that he'd chosen himself, and a new phone for Eren to starve off the boy's boredom, Levi was now awkwardly hovering in front of Eren's door. It was stupid. All he had to was twist the knob and let himself in... so why was it so goddamn hard.

Jumping as the knob in question began to turn, Levi retreated away from it just as two teens appeared from Eren's room. Given he didn't know Eren's friends outside of what Carla and Eren had told him, he could only assume the pair was Armin and Mikasa. Remaining stock still until the pair reached the elevator, he then scolded himself for being so stupid and marched over to the door, before letting himself into Eren's room and breathing as sigh of relief. His heart was racing liked he'd just run a marathon and his palms were unusually damp. Fuck. He was acting like a shitty teenager with a crush. He knew for a fact Eren loved him... and even if the boy didn't remember his confession, Carla said she'd explained it all in a way that Eren could understand. Part of him wished she'd explained it to him too, because he had no words to describe the scope of all the shitty feelings that Eren had dredged up inside of him. Catching his eye, Carla smiled as she rose and walked over to him  
"Hey Levi, he's just fallen asleep"  
Great. All that and Eren was sleeping   
"I guess..."  
"I have some errands to run so you'll be right watching over him, right? He's got his first attempt at getting out of bed at 2, so I'll be back for that"  
Levi nodded mutely  
"Good. Oh, those roses are lovely. I'm sure he'll love them"  
Kissing him on the cheek, Carla darted back to grab her handbag and kissed his cheek again as she left. It took his brain a few moments to realise what had actually happened at that he was alone with Eren once again. Forcing his body to move, some what stiffy, Levi made his way over to Eren's bedside. The teen looked so much better than the last time he'd seen him, and his smell no longer carried so many hurt tones. Placing the roses on Eren's hospital table, Levi set the phone down next to them. He had no idea what happened to Eren's old one, and the teens bag was probably laying somewhere in landfill by now, so he'd brought a new one for Eren and set it up with the same number he used to have before. With a little, lot, of help from google, he'd also been able to set it up so all of Eren's purchases and stuff were linked to his bank card.

Aside from hiding at home like a coward, he'd also been in contact with the government over Eren. Grisha had actually submitted a medical report in their favour, and they were given a 9 month reprieve on the whole breeding issue. However, if at that time, Eren didn't fall pregnant within 3 months, a new omega was to be sent to replace him. It was sickening that they could openly support kids having kids just because they wanted more alpha and omega children in the world. They made a big speech about how omegas were "oh so special", but did nothing about the way they were shunned or treated like crap. It was a pile of contradictions sitting in a pit of vipers, and no matter how disgusted it left him, he couldn't change the laws. Leaning forwards, Levi took Eren's hand in his and laid his head on top of it. The alpha's exhaustion finally catching up with him, and he was lulled to sleep by Eren's soft snores.

 

*  
Waking up with a groan Levi pulled away from Eren's hand in embarrassment, only to find the kids bright green eyes staring down at him  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"  
Offering him a small smile, Eren nodded  
"It's ok. You smell really tired"  
Sitting back and stretching, he shook his head   
"I'm fine. More importantly, how are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm sick of this bed. They want me to get up and try walking today, but I think I've fused into the bed"  
Fuck. Why was his heart racing over Eren's words? It was bloody ridiculous  
"I hate to break this to you, but I don't know how we're going to get that bed into the apartment"  
Eren hummed as if considering it, before wriggling and sitting up a little straighter   
"Yeah. I don't know. I kind of feel like I'm cheating on my bed at home, so I probably shouldn't introduce it to its replacement"  
Home. Eren had called the apartment home  
"Did you bring the roses? They're beautiful"  
"I. Yeah. I'm sorry about what happened. It was a shitty thing to do"  
"What kissing me?"  
"No. Well. Only if you want it to be"  
Eren let out a low laugh  
"No. It was confusing. Everything's been so confusing since I woke up. I don't feel like I was asleep for two weeks"  
"You smell like it"  
Letting out a huff, Eren reached for the roses  
"Did Isabel choose them?"  
"No. I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry"  
"I'm pretty sure red roses say "I love you" not "I'm sorry", but I'll accept your apology"  
"Eren..."  
"Levi. It's ok. I get that you don't know how to do this whole emotions thing. So thank you for the roses, they really are beautiful"  
God. Eren really was just as bad as he was. Rising to his feet, Eren looked up at him in surprise  
"I. I like you brat"  
"I like you too?"  
God. Why were three little words so hard?  
"No. I mean. God. Fuck"  
Throughly done with embarrassing himself, he turned to leave  
"Levi, wait"  
"What, so I can embarrass myself some more?"  
"I get what you're trying to say..."  
"But it doesn't mean the same thing if I'm not the one saying it"  
"It does to me"  
Looking back at Eren, the teen stared at him with such sincerity that his mouth went dry and he was sure his heart was pounding so loud that Eren could hear it. Caught in the boy's spell, he couldn't move   
"I love you Levi. And I know you can quite English the words right now, but I get the feeling you're trying to tell me you love me too"  
God damn kid. Who did he think he was? Turning a perfectly good alpha into a mute fool? Giving the barest of nods, he was rewarded by Eren reaching out his hand towards him  
"Will you stay? I... I've been kind of lonely without you"  
The way he threw himself into the visitors chair was less than graceful, even causing Eren to snort, but his omega smelt so fucking happy... his omega... Eren was his... like really his  
"Are you ok over there?"  
"Oh. What?"  
Eren snorted lightly. The teen then places the roses down as he slid himself over so he was against the bar of the bed  
"Here, come sit up here so I don't have to look down when I talk to you"  
"Eren, I don't know..."  
"Levi, relax. I'm just tired of looking up or down to talk to people"

Against his own better judgement Levi toed his shoes off, before climbing up to sit next to Eren. Unsure what to do next, his whole body was tense and he had the feeling like he needed to bolt  
"God. You're so stiff"  
Laughing at his own words, Eren rested his head against Levi's should as he took his hand  
"Does your shoulder still hurt?"  
"No. Not really"  
"Mmm, that's good. I was so relieved when I realised how lucky you had been"  
"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat"  
Eren was so soft and warm, and Levi wondered if it was everyone who felt this nice or just Eren. Surely it was just Eren  
"I know you would. I... I didn't want you to see me like this. I feel like I'm always showing you all the wrong sides of me"  
"Imagine how I feel then. Falling for a kid half my age"  
"Don't say it like that. It sounds wrong"  
"How else am I supposed to say it?"  
"I don't know. But I know I don't want a building falling on top of me for my next birthday"  
"Technically we got out of the rubble on your birthday"  
"Apparently you were holding my hand the whole time"  
Great. Who the fuck told Eren something embarrassing as that?  
"You grabbed my hand first"  
"Is that your way of saying next time a building falls on us, you don't want me to hold your hand?"  
"No. Besides, there isn't going to be a next time"  
"That's nice to know. Levi... um..."  
Eren tensed as he drew away and Levi frowned as he looked towards his omega   
"What is it?"  
"Do you really still want me? Even if we can never..."  
"Yeah. I do..."  
"Because I'm totally not ready for that side of things, but cuddling up to you is kind of nice"  
"I've never done that kind of thing either... so I'm in no rush"  
Eren nodded before slowly lowering himself back to rest against Levi's shoulder   
"And..."  
"And?"  
"I want to wait until I'm out of here for a do over on that kiss"  
"Was it that bad?"  
"No. I... if I have to go through all this physio therapy and that... I just want it to all be worth it in the end"  
Shit. Eren's words were so adorable that he kind of wanted to kiss the teen right now, but he also wanted Eren to know he respected his choices  
"Ok... any other rules and stipulations?"  
"No, but I wouldn't say no if you brought me cake..."  
"Seriously?"  
"You have no idea. I finally got to have soft solids, and it was cold boiled potato"  
"That..."  
"It was horrible"  
Eren sounded devastated over it   
"How about once you get the all clear, I will bring you a whole cake and you can eat until you make yourself sick"  
"Really?"  
Eren sounded so damn excited that he couldn't say he'd been joking  
"Yeah"  
"Mum's gonna lose her shit"  
"She doesn't need to know"  
Eren let out a small gasp  
"Are you scared of my mum?"  
"What? No... Maybe a little? She's a force to be reckoned with"  
"Yeah. You know she made dad come and see me this morning. It was awkward as fuck. He just stood there and stared at me, before clearing his throat and asking how I was feeling. I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something from the look on his face"  
It was a shame he didn't choke on his own words and die...  
"And your friends came to see you too"  
"How did you know?"  
"Don't worry, they didn't see me. I got here in time for them to leave and you to fall asleep"  
"I'm sorry. I know it's not fair on you, but I don't think I could handle their questions on top of everything"  
It wasn't like he wasn't the tiniest bit disappointed and his alpha wasn't impressed at all. But right now Eren's recovery was more important than his own ego  
"I know. You sound sleepy"  
"It's your voice... but I don't want to fall asleep..."  
"I'm sorry for being so boring"  
"We'll work on it"  
Levi snorted lightly, only Eren could get away with saying that  
"I'll wake you up when your mum gets back"  
"Mmm. Thanks Levi"  
"You're welcome brat"

 

*  
Eren was still asleep when Carla came, the woman letting out a small gasp at the pair of them sitting together on the bed. Moving to sit on the end of Eren's bed, Carla smiled up at Levi   
"I see you two finally got your act together"  
"I wouldn't go that far..."  
"But it's a start. He looks happy"  
"He's not going to be too happy when he realises you caught us"  
Carla laughed lightly  
"Probably not. Was he ok while I was gone?"  
"Yeah. We talked a little and established some rules"  
Carla raised an eyebrow   
"Rules?"  
"Yeah. No kissing until he finally gets out of here... and I have to bring him cake"  
"I thought we weren't going to tell her?"  
Letting out a sleepy yawn, Eren nuzzled against his shoulder before yawning again  
"I can't help it. Your mum..."  
"I know, she's got that special mum power where you end up telling her everything"  
"All us mother's have it"  
Wriggling next to him, Eren hissed as he stretched   
"What's the time?"  
"A little past 1:30"  
"So I still could have been asleep. You guys are so mean"  
Laughing happily, Carla nodded  
"Only because we love you"  
"Mhmm"  
Letting go of his hand and reaching out, it seemed like Eren only just noticed the phone Levi had bought him  
"You got me a phone?"  
"Levi got you a phone"  
Great, now Eren was staring at him  
"I... I thought you might be bored"  
"You have no idea. Is your number in there?"  
"Mine, Isabel, Farlan's, Erwin's and your mother's. I didn't know your friends numbers, but a whole heap of texts came through after I set it up"  
"Thanks... I promise not to message you too much"  
"It's fine. I'm not working so I've got time"  
Eren snorted as he shook his head   
"You're supposed to say it's fine because it's me"  
"Well that too"  
The blush that crept into Eren's cheeks was completely adorable, and he swore the teen was practically purring as he moved to nuzzle Levi's shoulder again  
"Now, do I need to give you two the sex talk?"  
"Mum!"  
Eren sounded just as mortified as Levi felt. Even if Carla was only joking, he didn't need to associate the woman with Eren and sex  
"Relax, I'm joking, I'm joking. I can't help but wanting to tease you a little seeing you finally got your act together"  
"It only took a building falling us to do so"  
Carla sighed as if she was completely over hearing about what happened  
"I really wish it hadn't"  
"Yeah. 10 out of 10 worst date ever"  
"Brat, it wasn't even a date. When I take you on a date, you'll know about it"  
"I'll hold you to that"

Running slightly late, the physiotherapist that came in to talk to Eren left the kid completely confused and Levi found himself "translating" for Carla and his omega. Basically Eren's hip was on a slight angle and walking would feel weird for some time. Eren honestly didn't seem to care, he just wanted up and out, but Levi had a bad feeling about it. Eren was so sure he could just get up and walk and he feared it was going to hit Eren hard when he found he couldn't. Carla seemed to think the same, but they both held their tongues as the physio and nurse helped Eren to the edge of the bed  
"Now, we're going to take it slow. Today's goal is just a few steps"  
Eren huffed as he rolled his eyes  
"I don't care. I've had it with this bed"  
Supporting Eren as he slid off the bed, the teen immediately let out a groan when his feet hit the floor  
"Eren?"  
"Dizzy"  
"Just let us know when it passes"  
It was a few moments before Eren finally nodded  
"Now, we want you to try putting your full weight on your left side"  
Stubbornly Eren nodded, though Levi could tell the teen was already grinding his teeth. Shuffling awkwardly, it was clear Eren was confused as to why it was so hard. He managed as few very awkward steps before slumping slightly. Levi wanted to rush to the teen's side, his alpha screaming at him to get the nurse and physio away from the teen, but then Eren pulled himself up   
"Now I know how Armin feels when he was has to play sport"  
Besides him Carla took his Levi's hand, squeezing firmly as if trying to reassure him  
"Eren, do you think you can try a few more steps for us?"  
"I have to. If I don't get out of here as soon as possible, I won't get my reward"  
Looking over to him, Eren looked him dead in the eye, while both the hospital staff and Carla looked confused  
"He gets a kiss once he's finally out of here"  
"And I get a date"  
The physiotherapist shook his head, while the nurse beamed  
"Let's get you all well then. Is there anywhere in particular you want to go on your date?"  
"Right now I'd take a trip to McDonalds for cheeseburgers"  
"I'm not taking you to McDonald's for our date"  
"Fine... can I collapse now?"  
With beads of sweat rolling off his face, Eren was settled back in his bed  
"How did that feel?"  
"Like my muscles went on holiday and didn't take me with them"  
The physiotherapist nodded  
"Tomorrow we'll bring you down to the rehabilitation unit, and we'll start with walking"  
Eren nodded, letting out a small yawn   
"Ok. Sounds good. Hear that Levi, you better start planning this date"  
Swallowing hard, Levi was so proud of Eren. Even if the kid had barely managed 10 steps, he'd still done it and managed to laugh at about it  
"Yeah. You might be right"


	17. Chapter 17

Glaring at Eren, the two of them were locked in a bitter battle of wills. Standing with the support of his crutches, Eren had hit a wall with his rehab and Levi's attempt at coaxing the omega with gentle reminder of the promised date and kiss, had backfired. Eren had taken it as Levi didn't want him anymore and wasn't listening to anything Levi had to say now. Attempting to soothe the raging omega, Carla moved to Eren's side  
"Eren..."  
"No. Not you too! I've had enough of this!"  
Trying to spin on the spot, Eren ended up half tripping himself. That was the final straw for the teen it seemed. Breaking down into howling sobs, the boy crumpled into Carla's arms  
"Eren..."  
"Get out Levi!"  
"Eren, it's..."  
"Get out!"  
Looking over her shoulder, Carla gave him a small nod. It wasn't his fucking fault Eren wouldn't listen  
"I'll be back tomorrow..."  
"Don't bother..."  
Lord give him strength.

This was Eren's third week of physio and his first week on the crutches. Levi was proud of how determined Eren had been, but now the omega was back pedalling and didn't want to get out of bed unless he had to. It was hard watching Eren struggle with his depression, and he couldn't even remember the last time the teen had smiled. As for texting, Eren barely replied to him, though he did to his friends, leaving Levi feeling like he was on the outside. Though he'd always felt distanced from people in general, having finally developed feelings for Eren, it left him feeling... hurt, to be shunned by the teen now.

Leaving the hospital, Levi drove home, berating himself for not being able to help Eren. But this road block Eren had hit, was all in the kid's head and how was supposed to understand what was going on in Eren's head when he barely understood what was in his own? Changing lanes suddenly, the driver he'd cut off beeped in anger. Even though he needed no excuses, he blamed it on the fact he was still adjusting to his new car. His old car had been storm damaged, so he'd upgraded. Also, with Eren getting older, he needed a better car for the kid to learn to drive in. Just the thought of the future fights they'd get into left him sighing.

Having deviated from his original route, Levi headed to the shopping centre he usually hit up on the way home. If Eren was doubting he cared, he was going to splurge on the omega until he got it. After all, it had been the roses that had told Eren how he felt when his words had failed. He could do this... he was shopping for Eren, how hard could it be?

Surrounded by shitty people, Levi wondered if people had heard of showers of even scent cancellers. Shopping for Eren was an experience. He had to basically choose everything he wouldn't normally choose for himself. Picking a bright turquoise blanket for Eren's hospital bed, he grabbed the teen a few bright cushions for Eren's bed at home, the teen was probably going to find sleeping back in his own bed uncomfortable, Levi knew he did when he first came back. Eren also needed something to wear to their date, and some new shoes for school... and a new bag. How the hell did parents do this year after year?

 

*  
Sitting in his bed, Eren was texting Armin half heartedly. He actually missed school and was envious of his friend. He missed his friends, he missed his classes, he even kind of missed Jean. His mum had talked to the school and given what had happened, while he had to do some make up work, he wouldn't be held back and made to repeat the year. Still, after 7 weeks in hospital, he'd missed so much... to the point he felt like he didn't even have a place there anymore. 

And things with Levi... each he looked at his alpha, he couldn't help but be reminded that this wasn't what Levi signed up for. Sure the alpha might have said he still loved and wanted him, but he couldn't even walk without the use of his crutches, and his left hip was left throbbing after two laps of the parallel bars, and he'd had yet another fucking fall when he'd needed to use the bathroom, resulting in an accident. He'd honestly thought he'd be further along and walking unaided by now. Instead, or perhaps it was better to say, one again, he'd been betrayed by his shitty body.

Hearing his phone ding again, he opened Armin's message. His friend had sent a selfie of himself frowning and holding a hand written note saying "Miss You". If Levi hadn't paid for his phone, he would have thrown the stupid thing. It was nearly the end of May and with holidays coming up, he probably wouldn't even see his friends. Curling into a ball, he buried his face against his knees as he started to cry.

 

*  
Levi could smell Eren before he even opened the door to the kids room. He'd picked up the cake he'd promised Eren on his drive over and was armed with some real clothes for the teen, as well as the blanket he'd purchased the day before. Holding the door opened with his foot, he was hardly the image of a suave and self assured alpha as he placed the wellbeing over the cake over making a sophisticated entrance. Stumbling slightly, it turned out he didn't need to worry about his image as Eren was crying softly into his knees.

Placing the cake down first, Levi dumped everything else in the visitors chair, before moving to place his hand on Eren's shoulder   
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, not looking up at him. Great. He was shit at dealing with Eren when he was in a good mood, and now it was almost certain he was going to some how fuck this up   
"Want to tell me what's wrong?"  
"No"  
"Want to move over so I can sit next to you?"  
"No"  
"Wanna eat some ridiculously sugary chocolate cake?"  
Eren snorted before sniffling and shaking his head  
"I just wanna be alone"  
Levi sighed softly. If chocolate wasn't going to win Eren over, he'd have to resort to a bigger bribe  
"Want me to break you out for a little while?"  
Eren looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and a snotty nose  
"How?"  
"I bought you some clothes yesterday, and brought them so I could make sure all the sizes were right"  
"You didn't have to do that... not for someone like me"  
Eren hid his face back against his knees and Levi moved to wrap his arms around the omega before he really realised what he was doing   
"Because I wanted to make you feel better. Now, let's get you dressed?"

Getting Eren dressed proved to be a bit of a hassle. The clothes fitted, but Eren insisted on dressing himself which nearly ended with the teen on floor. Levi could almost see the waves of frustration rolling off the teen and Eren had even snapped at him to turn away, obviously embarrassed over it all. By the end of the ordeal, Levi wasn't sure he'd made anything better at all by buying Eren new clothes. Silent tears rolled down Eren's cheeks and no matter how many times the boy wiped them away, more followed. Biting his tongue so they didn't wind up fighting, Levi retrieved Eren's crutches from near the window and passed them over to the teen  
"Just... don't give me that look"  
Confused as to what look he wasn't supposed to be giving, Levi shook his head  
"I'm not giving you any look"  
"You are. Like everyone else is. I'm so sick of everyone's pity... they treat me differently now and I'm so tired of it"  
Oh. That look. Levi knew it too well  
"Eren"  
"No. Just. Just let me try to do this on my own..."  
Stepping back, Levi raised his hands. At least Eren was spilling a little of what was on his mind, but he was sure his omega would be getting looks of concern and not pity  
"Should I bring the cake?"  
"Well it's not going to eat itself sitting there"  
Whoops. Ok. No questions. He could do that.

Their journey to small courtyard on the ground floor took much longer than Eren clearly expected. The teen had to stop twice on the way to the elevator and was almost panting from exhaustion by the time they stepped inside. Leaning heavily against the rail, Eren stared at his feet the whole trip down. This probably hadn't been such a good idea, but being cooped up in his room wasn't doing Eren much good either. From the elevator to the courtyard was roughly a hundred metres, or above five times what Eren had had to do to get to the elevator. For Levi it would only take a few minutes, and Eren seemed to be only growing madder with each step until he finally stumbled to a stop  
"Eren?"  
"Don't! Don't look at me"  
"You're doing really well"  
"Shut up! I'm not! I know I'm not! It's pathetic! I'm pathetic!"  
Screaming at the floor, Eren's whole body shook as his scent filled with emotional pain all over again. It wasn't like it had faded, but this was thick enough for Levi to taste. Looking around, he realised everyone in the immediate vicinity was staring at the distressed omega  
"Haven't you got better things to stare at!?"  
His tone was dripping with venom as he snarled at the bystanders. Most of them moved away, but one or two arseholes decided to stay. Snarling loudly, he bared his teeth in their direction, and they finally rushed off   
"Eren"  
Whatever had been holding Eren up, snapped inside the kid. He would have fallen if Levi hadn't caught him with one arm  
"Let me go..."  
"Don't be like that"  
"Levi, let me go"  
Fixing his eyes on the closest chairs in front of the courtyard window, Levi took a deep breath  
"Eren, there are chairs about 10 metres ahead of us"  
"I can't"  
"You can't or you don't want to even try"  
"I can't! I can't fucking do this anymore! So let me go"  
"If I let you go, you're going to end up on the floor"  
"Good"  
"Stop being a spoilt shitty brat and move"  
"Fuck you!"  
Shoving hard against him, Levi had to fight to keep both Eren and the cake ending up on the floor. Seeing security walking towards them, he figured one of the shitty bystanders from before must have opened their big fucking mouths  
"Eren, you have roughly 30 seconds before security gets over here and you end up back in bed. Now, if you want cake and sunshine, you'll force yourself to stand, and I'll support you over to those chairs"  
"You're an arsehole"  
"So I've been told"  
Before Eren could decide one way or the other, security reached them  
"We had a report from a concerned woman about an alpha getting forceful with an omega"  
Biting down a sigh, Levi looked at Eren's slumped and panting form  
"It's his first trip downstairs since the accident, and he's having a bit of trouble"  
"Levi, you're making it sound even worse"  
"You know this alpha?"  
"Yeah. He's my alpha. He just sucks at motivational speeches"  
The security guard was obviously concerned that Eren was going to end up on the floor any second now. The man looking over Eren's shoulder at him like he expected him to do something  
"Hold the cake"  
Shoving the white cake box at the guard, the man barely caught it before Levi moved to lift Eren off his feet. The teen letting out a surprised yelp as he did. Balancing Eren's arse on his knee, Levi untangled the teen from his crutches before thrusting them at the security guard too  
"We're going to the courtyard"  
As if on shock, the burly man nodded. Following mutely with the crutches like a trained servant. In his hold Eren kept his face hidden by his hands for the two trip down the corridor and outside in to the fresh air. Placing the cake and crutches down, Levi was shot a dirty a look before the man left them, and he was able to sit Eren down at one of the picnic tables  
"Are you over your tantrum"  
Glaring at him as he lowered his hands, Eren didn't seem impressed at all  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Carry me out here"  
"Because you wanted to come outside and weren't making it easy"  
"That's just another way of saying I'm useless isn't it?"  
"Why do you have to take everything the worst possible way"  
"Because it's fucking true"  
"I never said you were useless"  
"No. But you're thinking it. I'm worthless as an omega now..."  
"You're not worthless"  
"Right. Because you can fuck me"  
There was no way for Levi to keep up with Eren's chain of thought, the omega had well and truly worked himself up into one hell of a breakdown  
"I don't want to fuck you"  
"Exactly. Because I'm broken and defective"  
"No. It's because I actually give two shits about you"  
"Why? What's the point? All my friends at school have moved on without me. I don't have a place there anymore, so why don't you?"  
"Is this what all this is about? You think your friends don't miss you?"  
"They say they do, but that's because that's what they're supposed to do"  
"Right. Sure. So I suppose Mikasa and Armin just messaged Carla every day for updates to be good little children and play the part? I suppose all this sneaking around we've been doing hasn't been because you can't cope, but instead because you're embarrassed?"  
"You don't know..."  
"I don't know what it's like to have a fucking building collapse on me, not once, but twice. I don't know what it was like to see the patients we were working to save blown to pieces, or crushed under the rubble from the bomb blast? No. Tell me how I don't know"  
Realising he'd jumped to his feet, Levi forced himself to sit back down. Eren was staring at him with wide eyes   
"I fucking know, ok. I know it fucking sucks. I know about the shitty nightmares..."  
"You never said"  
"That's because that shits in the past and I never thought I'd have to explain it to anyone. Let alone someone I..."  
"Some you what?"  
"Someone who drives me up the fucking wall like you do, but for some damn reason, you're special. Ok"  
Eren looked down at the table, the teen biting his bottom lip as he did  
"Spit it out. Whatever it is, spit it out already"  
"Levi... I..."  
Looking up, it was like Eren was pleading with him silently to come and hold him. Despite how mad he was with everything, he found himself doing just that. The moment he was seated beside Eren, the teen latched onto him as he started to sob   
"I... I wish I'd died... I don't want to feel like this anymore"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, he held him as the teen dissolved into wails. All Eren wanted was to be a normal kid again. Something that Levi silently vowed to make happen.

By the time Eren had finally finished crying, the teen was exhausted, though he was adamant he didn't want to go back to his room and that he wanted to eat his cake in the sunshine. Cutting the cake the best he could with the plastic cutlery provided, he did his best to cut it into bite sized pieces that Eren could stab at with his fork. If Eren truly felt like he wanted to die, they'd have to see about antidepressants and counselling. He knew the boy had PTS, and knew the hospital wasn't currently treating it. He'd have to call Farlan and make an appointment and Erwin about counselling. Something Eren would be embarrassed about if he knew. He could ask Isabel, but she'd probably open her big mouth   
"Levi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't really hate you"  
Levi snorted  
"I know"  
"I don't want to be mad at you"  
"Sometimes I deserve it"  
"Not today you didn't. This morning was really crap"  
"You're going to have a lot more crap mornings before things start getting better"  
"That doesn't sound fun"  
"It won't be"  
"Levi, will you go back to working at the morgue?"  
"Maybe"  
"Good, because you really wouldn't make it giving motivation speeches for a living"  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
Falling silent, it was a few very long minutes before Levi realised Eren had fallen asleep in the middle of eating his cake. Using his free hand, the alpha closed the box, before pulling it his phone to message Carla that they were out in the courtyard at the hospital and he was kind of stuck. If he abandoned the cake, he could easily carry Eren back up to his bed... but Eren had been so determined to eat it, and he didn't have the heart to take it away from him. The omega was far enough from ok at it was, and he didn't feel like getting into a fight over it. Eren probably had no idea the affect he'd already had on Levi, but being accepted for all his faults... it was kind of... nice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inbetween chapter bit

Glaring at the physiotherapist and standing at the other end of the parallel bars, Eren was about ready to tell the man where he could stick his sunshiny attitude. Having been weaned off the stronger painkillers, his hip was supposed to have settled down by now, but each step sent a fiery burn of pins and needles down the back of his leg. His right leg was now healed enough that the brace was gone, but his hip was a whole other story. According to the doctor everything looked good, but the man wouldn't listen to him when it came to the sensations he felt. As it was, it felt completely different walking with no brace and his body wasn't used to being able to redistribute the weight evenly on both sides. It honestly felt like anything he might have achieved when walking with the brace on had been undone  
"You're nearly there. A few more steps and you won't have to see me until you come in for your weekly appointments"  
He could stick his weekly appointments up his arse. The only reason the man hadn't taken a crutch to the face was because deep down Eren knew he was only doing his job. Grinding his teeth together, Eren forced himself forward. Given it was his last physio session, Levi was supposed to be there, but his alpha hadn't showed, nor had he replied to Eren's text asking where he was. Forcing his screaming muscles to cooperate, he couldn't stop himself from falling hard when his over exerted body finally gave out. Out of everything, it was the falling that hurt the most. It was what reminded him he wasn't normal. Moving to his side, the physiotherapist squatted down  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No"  
"Then let's get you up"  
Rolling his eyes, he had no choice but to let the man help. Of course he couldn't expect any slack, and was forced to continue to end of the parallel bars before finally sinking into the wheelchair he'd been brought down in  
"Alright, I'm going to call for a nurse to come collect you. You should be proud of how far you've come"  
Closing his eyes, Eren opted to keep his mouth shut, only to hear the door to the rehab room open. Opening them slowly, he expected to see Levi standing there, but instead his mother gave him a small wave  
"Sorry I'm late honey. I went up to your room and they told me you were down here"  
Walking across the room, his mum didn't think twice as she wrapped her arms around his sweaty form  
"I thought Levi was coming today"  
"So did I"  
God. He sounded so bitter, but he couldn't help it. He'd wanted to show Levi he could do it...   
"Is it alright if I wheel him back up to his room"  
The physiotherapist nodded  
"Sure. I'll give them a call and let them know you're on your way up"  
"Thank you"

Being wheeled by his mother did nothing to improve his mood. Nor did listening to her talk about the stupid party his friends had planned for him. He was finally going home tomorrow and instead of going home with Levi, he was being forced to go to a party in his honour. He just wanted to curl up on the sofa and watch a really bad movie with his alpha. Even the kiss and the date could wait... But now he was left wondering if Levi even wanted him.

Arriving back in his room, his mother helped him out the chair before the nurse took it away. Immediately grabbing his phone off the hospital table, he found that Levi still hadn't messaged him back  
"What's wrong? Is it Levi?"  
"He's not talking to me"  
He swore he saw his mother roll her eyes  
"Did you two get into another fight?"  
"Why do you always have to assume that I did something wrong?"  
"Honey..."  
"No! I'm sick of it! I don't know why he's not here. He didn't come physio like he said he would! He didn't answer any of my texts! He didn't..."  
Shaking his head, Eren covered his face with his free hand as he took a deep breath  
"I'm sorry. I just can't..."  
"I understand. It's just so not like him to not be here"  
"I know..."  
Reaching over, his mum took his phone and placed it back on the table   
"Do you want me to call him?"  
"Mum!"  
"Alright. Sorry. I just don't like you being upset"  
"I wouldn't get upset if Levi wasn't so dense about everything"  
"You have to admit though, he has improved lately"  
Despite his anger and confusion, the corners of his lips turned into a smile  
"It's not like he could have gotten any worse"  
"Maybe not, but you are a handful"  
"I thought I was a dreamer"  
"You are. And you're stubborn as hell"  
"Thanks"  
"I only say these things because I love you. Now, about tomorrow..."  
"Do I have to go?"  
"Yes. It's all been organised. Mikasa and Armin are coming over, so are Sasha and Connie. I think Jean was coming too"  
Great. Jean was probably going to be the worst out of the lot of them. He'd probably act all weird, before trying to over compensate for two months of missed insults  
"I was thinking, it would be the perfect time for them to meet Levi"  
"No"  
"But they're all going to meet him eventually"  
"Yeah. And you know me and Levi talked about it"  
"But darling, they're your friends"  
"My friends who are going to be revolted by the fact my alpha is twice my age. It doesn't even matter if all Levi and I have done is cuddled or held hands. That's not what comes to mind when an alpha is given an omega"  
Closing his eyes, Eren half wished his mother hadn't come at all. They'd talked about this, and rehashing the conversation with pretty much the same words over and over wasn't his idea of fun.

Verging on the edge of falling asleep, he didn't bother opening his eyes as he smelt Levi come into the room. He was still mad over him missing his last physio appointment   
"Hey Carla. Hi Eren. Sorry I'm so late"  
"I was just asking Eren where you were. What's that you're carrying?"  
"I had a meeting with Eren's physiotherapist, these are his exercises for home"  
"Oh, so that's why you're late"  
"No, I had some things to sort out at the apartment. If shitty people could just turn up on time, things would have been all done with plenty of time to make it. How did you go Eren?"  
His mother sighed softly when he didn't reply straight away  
"He's not having a good morning"  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"You can both go away"  
Sighing again, his mum rested her hand on the top of his head, before pressing a kiss to his cheek  
"I'll let you and Levi have some time alone. Do you want me to bring you up anything to eat?"  
"No"  
"I'll bring you up some fries and gravy. Anything you'd like Levi?"  
"I'm fine thanks Carla"  
"I'll just bring up a few things"  
"Eren, try to cheer up. Levi's fine and he's here now"  
"Mum!"  
"He was worried, not that he'd say it"  
God. He'd thought the day couldn't get any worse, and then his mum had to say something like that. 

 

*  
Sitting down on Eren's bed, the omega was definitely mad at him. It wasn't exactly his fault though. With Eren coming home, he'd spent the morning waiting for a man from the rehabilitation unit to come and install rails in the bathroom  
"I'm sorry I missed your appointment"  
"It's fine"  
"It's not fine. I can smell I've upset you"  
"It's fine Levi"  
If it was fine, why wasn't the teen looking at him  
"At least you're getting out of here tomorrow..."  
"Levi, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be"  
"Really? You're not even going to ask about why I was late? You're just going to get shitty instead"  
"Fine Levi. Why were you late?"  
"Because they were fitting bathroom rails so you'll be able to shower and take a shit on your own"  
Finally. Finally Eren opened his eyes and looked at him  
"You didn't..."  
"It's fine. They were supposed to be there at 8. And then I had to listen to him going on and on... So was I the cause of all your anger this morning?"  
Eren sighed, the teen reaching for him as he did  
"No. Yes. But no"  
"Did you fall again?"  
"Maybe"  
That would explain it. A fall and thinking he wasn't coming. Moving to sit up besides Eren, his omega buried his face against him  
"I'm sick of falling"  
"You're allowed to fall. These things take time"  
"Now that the brace is off, I have to move my leg all differently now and it hurts"  
"Did you tell them it hurts?"  
"There's nothing to wrong..."  
So they thought the symptoms were psychosomatic... honestly, he would be surprised if they were... but he couldn't do anything for Eren if it was. The teen needed to stop thinking about it, if he was focusing on limping, then he was going to keep on limping   
"Maybe tomorrow will help take your mind off things?"  
"God. Not you too. Mum's been at me to invite you"  
"I thought you talked about it"  
As far as he knew he was supposed to be spending the night at the Yeager's and then taking Eren home after. Though he was more than happy to take Eren straight home from the hospital, and would if he didn't believe the teen needed to see he still had a place with them all  
"I do want you to meet them..."  
"I know. But we'll wait until things have settled down"  
Eren nodded against him, letting out a relieved sigh  
"Thanks for actually understanding"  
"It's a bit of a miracle isn't it?"  
"Yeah. But a good one"


	19. Chapter 19

"Welcome home!"

Jumping as Sasha popped a party popper, Eren had barely made it through the front door and into the living room before Mikasa and Armin both had their arms around him. Caught of guard, though he really should have expected it, he stumbled back with a hiss. Even the few metres from the car to the stairs had left him aching  
"Come on you two, let him get inside"  
Rolling his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, Armin pried himself off, before grinning happily  
"We have so much food!"  
"You had "so much food""  
"Sasha! That was for Eren"  
Moving away from him, Mikasa was hovering right beside him as if she thought he was going to topple over at any moment  
"Guys, its fine... but I really do need to sit"

After almost slipping on the spent crepe paper ribbons from the party popper, Eren finally made it over to collapse down on the sofa with a groan of appreciation   
"You have no idea how boring schools been without you"  
"I'm sure it hasn't been that bad Armin"  
"It really has been"  
Connie flashed him a smile and a nod as he stuffed his face with potato salad. It seemed him and Sasha had already started their usual eating contest  
"Yeah, but what was it like in hospital, how was the food?"  
"Sasha, even you wouldn't eat it"  
Sasha looked genuinely upset over the very idea that there was something out there that she couldn't eat   
"It can't be that bad. And you got to sleep all the time"  
It was like living in hospital was Sasha's new life goal, feeling himself growing jealous over the the freedom she had and didn't seem to appreciate, Eren shook his head  
"So what have I missed?"  
"Eren, you know what you missed. We told you"  
Trust Mikasa to be blunt, huffing at his friend, he pouted pleadingly   
"It's different reading it in a text message to hearing it in person"  
Armin hummed before waving his hands in excitement. His friend babbled on and on about something or other to do with the flooding at the school and something about the seniors, before Mikasa finally threw a cushion at him  
"You don't need to tell him every time detail"  
"I do to! He wants to know"  
"But you're liable of boring him to death before he even has a chance to relax"  
"Mikasa, its fine"  
Beside him, Armin sucked in a deep breath and began waving his hands again  
"Oh! Oh! Jean got a boyfriend"  
Across the room Jean's face burnt bright red  
"Shut up Armin!"  
"It's true! He got paired up with his omega already"  
Holy shit. If Jean had an omega already, it wouldn't be long before he'd be having kids... snorting lightly, Eren shook his head  
"You didn't tell me about this! What's he like?"  
"He's the exactly opposite to Jean. He's nice"  
"I'm going to kill you"  
"His names Marco, he's the same age as us. You're going to love him Eren, he's really sweet"  
"Stay away from him. I don't need an omega like you filling his head with strange ideas"  
"Thanks Jean. I missed you too"  
Looking up as his mother finally came into the room, she was armed with panadol, a heat pack and glass of water. All of which he was grateful to see. Ignoring everyone watching as he slipped the heat pack between his hip and the sofa, Eren let out a happy moan  
"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"  
Laughing at words, his mum passed him the panadol and water  
"I'll let get out of your hair"  
"Thanks mum"

Realising they were still staring Eren downed the panadol and water, only just finishing the glass before Armin took it from him. It was time for that conversation... the one he'd rather not have but was kind of unavoidable with loudmouthed friends like his   
"So... how bad is it?"  
"Better than it was"  
Waving her fork at him, Sasha's words were mumbled around more potato salad  
"What exactly happened?"  
"I don't remember. I went to visit a friend and then next time I'm waking up in hospital"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"You had a friend who worked at a morgue?"  
He'd forgotten to ask his mum just what she'd told Mikasa and Armin in the early days  
"I have a friend. Isabel is still alive"  
"Oh Isabel! Your mum didn't say it was her. Wasn't there some other guy in the rubble? I think the news said there was"  
"It was on the news?"  
"Yep"  
Eren groaned  
"It wasn't that bad. It was a fluff piece about how you'd survived and stuff"  
"The other guy was Levi. He's a medical examiner. He got out of hospital before I woke up"  
"Have you got any cool scars?"  
"Connie, you can't ask him that!"  
"But I want to know"  
"Why? Interested in making him your omega"  
Both Eren and Connie gagged in response to Jean's words  
"No. Hell no. Besides, I've got Sasha"  
Sasha nodded  
"Yep. Sorry Eren"  
"No, you can have Connie. And yeah. My arm, my stomach, my back, my leg and my hip... I don't think I've missed anything"  
Sasha placed her plate down, all her attention on him now  
"Can we see?"  
"Nope. Next"  
"How long are you on crutches for?"  
"Until I can walk without them?"  
"Can you? Like walk without them?"  
"It's more like a shuffle"  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more pathetic"  
Jean might have been joking, but no one laughed. Even if Jean now had an omega, the teen didn't look happy as Mikasa glared at him  
"Why do you have to be such an arse? You were worried about him too"  
"Only because he had a building land on him"  
"Yeah and he nearly died because of it. He's lucky he's even alive at all"  
"That's not my fault. What kind of idiot goes to visit a friend in the middle of a storm?"  
"That might be true, but you don't need to be so rude about it"  
Hearing Jean and Mikasa bicker back and forth about how he was lucky to be alive was starting to get on his nerves. Neither of them knew he was still struggling with the nightmares over it all, and though he'd encouraged the conversation so he'd actually have something to talk to his friends about, he sorely regretted it. Wriggling to the edge of the sofa, Eren grabbed his crutches   
"Where are you going?"  
"To the bathroom"  
"Do you need help?"  
"What are you going to do? Hold it for him Armin?"  
"Shut up Jean"  
"I'm just saying, he doesn't look exactly stable on those crutches. He'd probably be better off in a wheel chair, instead of using those things for the rest of his life. At least he wouldn't slow everyone around him down"  
Pushing himself up, Eren shook as he fled as fast as he could from the living room and into the bathroom. Jean was right. He was pathetic and crippled. He didn't know why everyone was so happy he was alive...

 

*  
Levi was in the middle of remaking Eren's bed when his phone began to ring. Letting ring out, he immediate regretted his decision when he finally pulled his phone from his pocket. Eren had tried to call, and though they'd texted a little before Eren was discharged, he didn't think he'd be hearing from the teen before seeing him in a couple of hours. Calling Eren back, it only took a few rings before his omega answered  
"Hey Eren, everything ok?"  
Listening to Eren's soft sobs, it was clearly not  
"Levi... I'm sorry I'm so useless"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"They're all right. I'm useless and all I do is hold them back..."  
"You're not useless"  
"I am! I couldn't even make it from the car to inside without it hurting! I can even walk properly! I..."  
"Eren, where are you right now?"  
"In the bathroom"  
So his friends had upset him and now he was hiding...  
"I'm coming over"  
"No... don't... I'm not worth it"  
"Eren, you are. I'm sorry your friends can't see it"  
"But they're right! I'm stupid and useless!"  
"You are not"  
"I can't even have kids!"  
"No, we don't know that for sure"  
Striding through to his room, Levi grabbed his overnight bag from his bed  
"We do! I wouldn't even be a good parent. No kid needs a freak like me embarrassing them"  
Eren's sobs were growing louder and the teen more and more distressed   
"You're not a freak, and you're not an embarrassment"  
Snatched up his keys, Levi then let himself out the apartment   
"Look, I'm on my way over. I'll be there soon"  
Evidently Eren had nothing else so say to him, ending the call straight after his reply. Growling on frustration over how long the elevator was taking, Levi wanted to hurry up and get to Eren before anyone could upset him further. If Eren's friends had said those kinds of things to teen, they were hardly friends at all.

It wasn't until he was in his car that he called Carla through the hands free. The woman obviously confused as to why he was calling   
"Levi? I thought you were coming around later?"  
"I'm on my way over now"  
"But Eren's friends are still here"  
"And Eren's in the bathroom crying his eyes out over it"  
There was a few long moments of silence before Carla finally sighed   
"It seems they were joking around and Jean got into a fight with Mikasa"  
Jean. Right. He'd had it with that little shit and he hadn't even met the kid  
"Eren thinks he's useless and stupid, and I'd bet money on it that it was Jean who said he was"  
"Really? He came with Mikasa, so I didn't think..."  
"He's forever giving Eren shit because he likes Mikasa"  
Carla let out a long "oh"  
"Yeah. I'll be there in about half an hour, and I expect that little shit to apologise to Eren"  
"I'll take care of things on this end"  
"Good"  
Ending the call, Levi gripped the steering wheel tighter. It wasn't below him to punch Jean in the mouth. Even if the kid was half his age. Ever since he and Eren had actually become a thing, he found he just couldn't control his desires to protect Eren from everyone and everything, and Jean had no idea how much shit he'd just brought onto himself.

Pulling into the drive way, Levi found Carla standing out the front of the house already waiting for him. Opting to leave everything in the car in case Eren really did want to come home, all he took was his phone and keys as he climbed from the car before walking over to the woman   
"How is he?"  
"He's in his room"  
"And Jean?"  
"I pulled the concerned mum card and kicked them all out. Mikasa's house isn't all that far from here, so they've already left"  
"You didn't have to kick them all out"  
"Eren worked himself up to the point where he threw up, so there wasn't much point them all being here when he's resting"  
Following Carla inside, he was hit immediately by the smell of distress, as well as the stink of alpha and a sweetness like cinnamon, which he couldn't quite put his finger on  
"I'll just be tidying up the living room if you need me"  
"Thanks Carla. I honestly thought this would do him some good"  
"So did I. I know they were all looking forward to seeing him"  
"We'll have to try again once he's had a chance to adjust to being outside of the hospital. I don't want him working himself up to the point he thinks he doesn't even have friends"  
Carla nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek  
"Just leave the door open while you're in there... in case you need anything"  
Levi was pretty sure what she was actually saying was not to try anything while he was under her roof, not that he intended to anyway.

Following his nose, he found Eren's room easy enough. The teen was crying softly under a pile of blankets  
"Eren?"  
Slowly the Eren shaped mound moved and teens hair appeared   
"L-Levi..."  
Toeing off his shoes, Levi crossed to Eren's bed and climbed under the blankets, only to immediately be pulled tight  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm useless"  
"You're not useless"  
"I am! My friends came to see me, but I didn't even want them here"  
"Maybe it was a bit too much all at once, but they understand"  
"They shouldn't have to! I hate it! I want to be normal"  
"I know you do. I'm sorry I missed your call"  
"I didn't want to call you, but I didn't know who else I could call"  
He'd figured as much  
"It's fine. I was only making your bed"  
"I could have done it..."  
"If you keep pushing yourself too hard, you're only going to make things harder in the long run"  
"I don't care! I don't want people chasing after me and doing things for me!"  
"Eren"  
"No! You said you understand!"  
"I do, but there are things you can't do right now and you need to accept that"  
"Because I'm stupid"  
Letting out a long breath through his nose, Levi bit down his temper  
"You are not stupid"  
"Then why can't I do anything right?"  
"Because you were born half left"  
Pulling away from him, Eren hissed as he rolled to face the opposite direction. Open mouth. Insert foot. He never really could say the right things to the kid could he. Even if they'd technically been alpha and omega for over a year now. Levi hadn't even realised it until the other day  
"I'm sorry I don't know what to say"  
"Then don't say anything"  
"But you're upset"  
"I know I'm upset! Thank you Captain Clueless"  
Captain Clueless. That was a new one  
"Look, I'm trying to ask you what can I do to make you feel better"  
"Nothing"  
Reaching over, Levi hooked his arm around Eren's waist and pulled the teen firmly up against him  
"Levi"  
"If you want me to listen, I'll listen. If you want to stay like this, we'll stay like this. You have no idea how it feels when you're upset like this. It's like you're testing me and we both know I'm going to fail. I know for a fact omegas like to be held, so just lay there and be held"  
"Fine"  
Eren's body was warm as if the teen was slightly feverish, and there were hints of physical pain in his smell, most probably because Levi hadn't considered the teens hip when he'd dragged him up to him. Laying with Eren in his arms like this, it was the most intimate thing they'd done to date and yet they'd still managed to get into a fight over it. Sighing softly, Levi pressed his forehead to Eren's shoulder, as the two then fell silent.

 

*  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
Waking with a start, Levi realised that the pair of them must have fallen asleep. In his arms, Eren instantly tensed, and moment later the blankets were torn off of them by Grisha. Releasing Eren, Levi jumped to his feet, his alpha instantly enraged by the man's presence in Eren's room, and the fact Grisha thought it was ok to treat Eren in such a way. Snarling openly, Levi glared at the taller alpha  
"No. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"Levi. I didn't see you there"  
"That much is obvious. And let me guess, if I wasn't, you would have dragged him from the bed. Not caring at all if you hurt him"  
"So what if I would. It's none of your business"  
Levi's fist acted faster than his thoughts. Before Grisha could drop him, he threw a right hook straight at the man's face, connecting with a pleasing crunch. Roaring with anger, Grisha swayed slightly as he straightened up  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"Protecting Eren. Something you should have done all along as his father"  
"Protect a failure like him?"  
"He is not a failure!"  
"Sure he is. Isn't that why you needed a letter from me? You owe me"  
Whatever Grisha was going on about, it made no sense to Levi   
"We owe you nothing"  
"Tell him that when he's kicked out because of your new omega. What's the use of an omega who can't have kids?"  
"Levi?"  
"Ha. So you haven't even told him you're getting another omega"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! He's your fucking son! Can't you see him for who he is?"  
"I do. It's you who doesn't. Now get the fuck out of my fucking house!"

"Goodness! What's going on here?"  
Standing in the doorway, Carla had her hands on her hips as she stared both Levi and Grisha down  
"He was in bed with Eren"  
"We were asleep"  
"Yeah right"  
"They were asleep, I came into check on them not that long ago. Eren was upset and Levi came over early to comfort him"  
"I will not let that kind of thing happen under my roof"  
And the Academy Award for the performance of the concerned father...  
"I think we should all take a moment to calm down"  
"Fuck this"  
Striding from the room, Grisha's clenched fists shook with the man's visible anger. On the bed Eren was whining softly and Carla looked flustered over everything that had just happened   
"Carla..."  
"Perhaps it would be better if you did take him home for the night"  
"What about you? Would you like to come with us? It is Eren's first night of freedom"  
"I don't want to be in your way"  
Crawling down the bed, Eren awkward climbed off the end and practically threw himself into his mother's arms   
"I think Eren would prefer it if you did"  
"Alright. Let me grab a few things"  
Coming up behind Eren, Levi pulled the teen into his arms while Carla went to get ready  
"Are you ok?"  
"You didn't have to stand up for me like that"  
"Yes I did. You deserve better than how he treats you"  
"But if I'm going to be kicked out..."  
"You're not getting kicked out"  
"But he said..."  
"I was hoping to talk to you all about this once things had settled down. The government wanted to know why you weren't already pregnant. With what happened and what you've been through, we've been given 8 more months "recovery time", and then I'm supposed to breed you. If you are not pregnant within three months, than they will send me a new omega. However. I don't want another omega"  
"Levi... you can't..."  
"I can't what?"  
"It's the law... I understand..."  
Whatever Eren was understanding, he didn't   
"Eren. I know I haven't been able to say those words like you can. But that doesn't mean I don't feel that way. I still intend to take it slow between us"  
"What's the point anymore?"  
Seriously? Was the kid not listening to him?  
"I don't want anyone else"  
"You didn't want me in the beginning either"  
"You were just the same"  
"Whatever Levi. I need to get my crutches"  
Stumbling away from him, Eren grabbed his crutches from the doorway. The teen then leaving the room silently and Levi wished he could punch Grisha in the face all over again.

 

*  
Arriving at the apartment building, Eren shot Levi a glare the moment he went to help get the teen's crutches out the car. Carla had packed for the night, and apparently Grisha wasn't happy about that at all. Still, hell hath no fury like an angry Carla, and the woman had got her own way. Left carrying his bag, and Carla's, Levi let the pair of them go ahead as they headed up.

The moment Levi opened the door for them, Eren made a beeline for the sofa, which Levi supposed was some kind of progress. The kid could have easily fled to his room, but instead opted for the sofa... which Levi took to be a sign Eren might finally be calming down enough that they could and sort everything out. Heading to his own room first, Levi placed his bag just inside the doorway before heading to Eren's room and placing Carla's bag on Eren's bed. The new bright bedding would hopefully convince Eren that he was wanted here, and Levi had even replaced the teens curtains with bright orange ones in an attempt to further cheer the room up. It definitely wasn't what he would have chosen for himself, but the bright colours had grown on him since the place had been devoid of Eren's usual brightness. Returning to the living room he found Eren chewing on his lip as he played on his phone and the sounds of Carla already busy in the kitchen.

Given Carla was their guest, he was torn between telling the woman she didn't have to cook, and talking things out with Eren. In the end, Eren won. Doing something he'd never done before, Levi sat on the coffee table so he could look Eren in the eyes as they talked. He needed to get the words out properly and sent out a small prayer to whatever shitty god was listening that he would  
"Eren. Can we talk?"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
"There is"  
Reaching forward, he took Eren's phone from his hands and placed it down on the coffee table next to him  
"What are you doing?"  
"You can have it back after we talk"  
"Let's hear it then"  
Eren certainly wasn't making things easy. Reaching out, Levi took Eren's hands in his   
"Look. I know you think I don't want you, and that your moods and emotions are all over the place. And I know you feel like you don't understand anything that's happening anymore"  
"Levi..."  
Eren's tone was warning him to pick what he said very carefully   
"But. I... I want to be with you and only you. No, I never wanted an omega and I never understood what the fuss about relationships were... and then you came along. You drive me completely crazy, and you can be a right shit when you want to be... but at the end of the day... I... I-love-you"  
Great. He'd managed to stay calmish during his whole speech, but then word vomited at the end. His confession coming out as one big jumbled mess. Real. Fucking. Smooth.

It took Eren a moment to register what he'd heard, and Levi's heart was racing as he waited for some kind of reply. His throat seemed to tighten as he tried to swallow, during the tiny eternity it took for Eren to look up at him and open his mouth   
"I love you... but we can't change the law"  
"I know we can't. But I'm not going to let them control things between us. Even if they send another omega, I will send them away. I don't want or need anyone other than you"  
"That's a much better confession"  
"Mum! Really?"  
"Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear"  
"You didn't have to interrupt though"  
"I just wanted to ask Levi where he kept the grater?"  
Eren let out a groan  
"It's in the top cupboard. In the middle one"  
Even though he hadn't been home in two months, Eren still knew where everything was  
"Thanks honey"  
When Carla disappeared, Eren let out a sigh  
"I bet she did that on purpose"  
"Probably. Is there anything you want before dinner? Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Or do you want to take a nap?"  
"Levi, I'm not a dog"  
"I didn't say you were... I just..."  
"I know. I'm tired and sore. Ignore what's coming out my mouth"  
Thanks to Eren mentioning his mouth, Levi's attention fell to teens lips. He didn't even realise he was staring until Eren leaned in and kissed him softly. One kiss lead to two, and two to a third, before Eren pulled back  
"I thought I owed you a kiss"  
"With all the emotion in your confession, you probably would have keeled over in shock if you'd tried"  
"Possible. I am getting old after all"  
"You poor old man. I suppose I can let you help me up. I want to see what you did to the bathroom"  
Pulling Eren up from the sofa, he let the boy have his independence with his crutches  
"And your room"  
"Wait. What did you do to my room?"  
"You'll have to wait and see"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live on comments. Feed me.

"Levi!"  
Having headed to bed a good two hours ago, Levi had expected Eren to be fast asleep by now. Even though the teen had come home, Eren was adamant about sleeping in his own bed, which was largely due to the fact Eren was embarrassed over having nightmares. Placing his book down on his own bed, the alpha slid from under the warmth of the blankets and quietly padded to the room next door. With Eren out of hospital he was back on suppressants now and Levi missed being able to tell Eren's moods and quirks from the teens scent. He also missed the fact he could tell just what he was walking in on.

Cracking the door open just enough so he could stick his head in, he sighed softly at the sight of Eren sitting up in bed with his hand against his mouth  
"Eren?"  
"Get out!"  
Pushing the door open, Levi opted to ignore his omegas words. Eren's nightmare had been bad enough that the teen had thrown up across his bed and his whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat   
"Get out Levi"  
"It's fine. Let's get this cleaned up"  
Shaking his head, Eren's eyes were filled with guilt  
"Eren, you couldn't help it. You don't need to look so guilty"  
"But..."  
"But nothing. I'll put the blankets in the wash, while you can go brush your teeth and take a shower"  
"How... why..."  
"How did I know?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"You called out for me"  
"Oh... I'm sorry"  
"I was awake anyway"  
Moving to fold the mess in on its self, he lifted the pile off of Eren   
"See, taken care of"  
"I need to get a new blanket out..."  
"Or you could sleep next to me for the night"  
The words escaped before he could stop them, but it had been on his mind. They'd kissed a little since Eren came back, but small kisses and only very briefly. It wasn't like he wanted to jump Eren, but something inside of him wanted something more.

Watching Eren limp into his room, Levi moved to the other side of the bed so the teen wouldn't have to limp the whole way around. For his part, Eren seemed almost nervous as sank down into the space Levi had just vacated   
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for making a mess"  
"That doesn't matter"  
"I forgot to leave the lamp on..."  
"You don't need to explain"  
"I feel like... I'm suffocating when it's dark"  
Sliding awkwardly under the covers, Eren laid so they were facing each other. The teens eyes were still painfully red  
"You don't have to turn the lamp off"  
"But you don't usually sleep with the light on"  
"Eren. It doesn't bother me at all"  
Sliding his hand across, Eren took hold of his  
"Do you want to tell me about your nightmares?"  
"It's... I keep having the same one. It's stupid"  
"Tell me anyway"  
"You're dead. We're both under the rubble and even though it's pitch black, I can see you... and you're staring at me, like you blame me. And I can't even move to help you or do anything because something's pressing down on me..."  
As Eren's eyes filled with fresh tear, the Eren sniffled sadly   
"I'm sick of seeing you dead... it's so scary"  
"I'm not dead. I'm right here"  
"I know. But when I wake up, it hurts so badly and I'm so scared I'm going to find out this isn't real and you really are dead and I've gone crazy or trapped reliving it because it's my fault you died"  
Shifting closer to Eren, Levi's lips found the teens as he pressed a kiss to them. His heart ached knowing the pain Eren was going through, but unlike the people in his own dreams, he really was alive. Deepening the kiss, Eren released his hand and the teens arm snaked around his waist before his hand came to a stop between Levi's shoulder blades. After a few moments over very heavy kissing, Levi pulled back to stare into Eren's eyes  
"Eren..."  
"Levi... I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want... I want to be yours"  
"You already are"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"That's not what I mean... I want to touch you..."  
"You want to have sex?"  
"No... I don't know..."  
"You want to try touching..."  
Touching as in what? Touching each other? Or was he supposed to touch Eren? The way Eren was looking at him was like the teen was asking to be mounted, but Eren didn't want that and the teen had only been out of hospital for the last two weeks  
"Just forget it"  
"No. I just... I don't know what I'm doing"  
"Neither do I... but... I'm um..."  
Oh. Eren was hard... and probably wet too. His alpha perked up as his Levi's dick twitched. He'd taken care of things regularly enough, but this was different. This was with Eren  
"Roll onto your back"  
"Levi..."  
"Just... roll onto your back"

With Eren laying on his back, Levi helped the teen out his shirt. Eren's soft skin was covered with a fine layer of goosebumps and Levi swallowed hard at the sight in front of him. Nodding at Eren, the alphas hands moved to the waist band of Eren's sweats   
"Lift your hips"  
Raising his hips, Levi gently pulled down Eren's sweats and found himself somewhat relieved that Eren was wearing underwear. He didn't know what exactly he would have done if Eren's wasn't. He probably seemed like enough of an idiot as it was. Moving backward, Levi untangled Eren's sweats from his feet and then stepped backwards off the bed so he could strip off his own pants. He wasn't aiming for sex, just skin to skin contact.

Crawling back up, Levi settled between Eren's legs before pulling the teen up onto his lap. Letting out a low mew, Eren's erection brushed his own and left him swallowing hard  
"I love you Levi"  
Before Levi could reply, Eren pressed his lips to his, capturing his mouth as the teen all but dominate it to the point that Levi wasn't sure which was up anymore. His omegas kisses were intoxicating, and he felt like he was slowly changing with each one. So this was what it was like to kiss someone you loved and someone who loved you back... Moaning into his mouth, Eren rocked his hips gently, forcing their erections to rub against each other while still in their cloth confines. The act was incredibly dirty and he could feel the wetness spreading. Growling into Eren's mouth, the omega only began to rock more desperately as he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Levi's   
"Levi... feels good"  
Unsure what to say, Levi nodded  
"Can I touch you more?"  
Eren unusual confidence had him nodding despite not knowing what that meant. It had been a long time since the omega seemed so sure of anything, and he wasn't about to tell Eren to stop. Moving his hands down between them, Eren slipped Levi's underwear down enough to free his erection before doing the same thing to his own. The teen taking both into his hands as he started to jerk them off. Levi was spell bound. He'd only wanted Eren to come to bed so he could hold him and maybe share a few kisses, but the teen was now completely bringing him to heel. Smashing his lips against Levi's again, Eren mewed lewdly into his mouth as Levi's own orgasm started to build. Though hot, the feeling of someone else touching him down there had been weird but that was fast fading as the need to cum grew. Almost awkwardly he rocked his hips to meet Eren's movements, until finally he came as Eren threw back his head as his own orgasm hit. The moment Eren stopped pulsing, the teen buried his face against Levi's neck and began nuzzling as if seeking approval. Pressing a kiss to the side of Eren's head, the teen let out a small sigh   
"Are you ok?"  
"Mmm... you?"  
"Yeah... that was..."  
"Yeah..."

With Eren laying limply against him, Levi was left to clean them both up. Given he already kept wet wipes in his bedside draw for when he felt the need to clean his hands, Levi gently lowered Eren down, before grabbing them out and wiping their spent semen up, and then pulling both their underwear back into place. Laying down next to Eren, the teen rolled to cuddle into him  
"That wasn't what I was thinking by touching. But... I like that..."  
"Yeah... I hope you know that wasn't why I wanted you to sleep next to me"  
"I do"  
"Good. Because you mean much more to me than just..."  
Eren snorted softly   
"Mmm. Who would have thought presenting would have taught me anything interesting"  
With his alpha wanting more, thinking of Eren presenting wasn't exactly the safest thought to be having. Hell. He was still completely in shock that they'd done any of that  
"Levi... can we go on that date soon?"  
"Sure. We can go whenever you want"  
"This Friday?"  
"If you want. Do you still want to go somewhere fancy?"  
"I don't care, as long as I get to go with you"

 

*  
Eren woke in confusion before the previous night came rushing back to him. Feeling his face redden, he couldn't believe he'd done that of all things with Levi. He'd just... he wanted to feel the alpha, and know he real and alive... but... what the hell had he been thinking? Sliding out of Levi's hold, the alpha let out a yawn  
"Eren?"  
"Just going to the bathroom"  
"Ok..."  
Sliding from Levi's bed, every bit of him smelt like his alpha and his underwear was a complete mess. As nice as it was to be on his alphas hold, he could have done without waking up to slick soaked underwear and a throbbing erection. Especially when he was mortified over the previous night. Hissing as he hobbled to the bathroom, Eren hated waking up in the early morning. It left his hip throbbing fiercely, though messing around with Levi probably hadn't helped... nor sleeping without his strategic pile of cushions. Part of him was still in shock that Levi had bought him so many things for his room when he'd been in hospital. But it also made him feel bad for all the mood swings his alpha had to tolerate. No matter how mad he got, Levi just put up with it. Half the time Eren didn't know how what set him off, and he knew he wasn't really getting better when it came to the chaos in his mind.

Having showered and taken care of... things... Eren hobbled back to the room with the use of his crutches. He'd left them in the bathroom the previous night because he was so sick of them, but this morning he hurt too much not to have them. Sitting down on his bed to dry himself now off sucked, and he was honestly tempted to just flop over and go back to sleep. How was he supposed to face Levi?

Having dressed as slowly as he could without falling on the floor, Eren finally bit the bullet and limped out his room. Levi had made breakfast in his absence and the alpha had even waited for him, despite the fact the pancakes Levi had made would have gone cold  
"Since when do you even know how to make pancakes?"  
"I'm pretty sure everyone in the world can make pancakes"  
Eren shook his head as he sat  
"I can't. I can make the mini ones, but the big ones die"  
"The small ones are called pikelets"  
"Excuse me for not knowing that"  
Levi frowned as he looked to him  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Sorry"  
"If it's about last night..."  
"No. Maybe. I'm still in shock"  
Levi snorted as he nodded   
"I think I am too, but if it felt right and it felt good, then that's all that matters"  
"It did... feel good... like really good. But I can't believe I did that"  
Levi snorted again  
"If it counts, it was hot"  
Choking on the piece of pancake he'd just put into his mouth, Eren's face burned bright red. This couldn't be Levi. Levi had tea and toast for breakfast, and didn't say things were "hot". Rushing to down a large gulp of orange juice, he promptly choked on that too. All the whine Levi watched on, with a small smile on his lips. 

Recovering from nearly killing himself with breakfast, Eren forced himself to eat slowly and he didn't dare look to Levi as he did. In fact, if he had the option to just melt into the floor and disappear, he'd definitely take it. Finishing breakfast, Levi took his plate  
"Is there any where you want to go today?"  
"Back to bed"  
"Not until you've done all your exercises"  
"I can't. It hurts too fucking much as it is"  
Levi frowned down at him  
"The point of the exercises is to help with that"  
"I can't do them if it already hurts too much"  
"Then just do the ones that don't hurt"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren rose carefully, before grabbing his crutches and moving to sink down on the sofa. Placing a cushion under his left arse cheek, the teen stretched his leg out so his foot was up on the coffee table  
"Tables are glasses, not for feet"  
Walking over to him Levi picked up the other sofa cushion, before placing in under his foot and moving it from just the right angle to one where pins and needles were radiating out from his hip  
"Really?"  
"Don't put your feet on the coffee table then"  
"It's one foot. And I showered and now my leg hurts all over again"  
"If you did your exercises..."  
"You know what. Fuck this"  
Hissing as he lifted his foot down, the teen snatched up his crutches  
"Now what are you doing?"  
"I'm about to limp away in anger"  
"Eren"  
"No. You're not listening to me. I can't move my leg properly because of the pins and needles, and today it's really fucking sore. I know I have to do my exercises, but I can't do them when it feels like my hip is on fire..."  
Before he could finish his angry rant, there was a knock on the door. Glaring as Levi casually walked over and opened the door, his mood only worsened as Erwin walked in  
"Hey Levi. Heya Eren. How's the leg"  
"Fucking shit"  
Laughing lightly, Erwin looked back to Levi   
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure thing"  
"Don't let me stop you. It's not like I'm not in the middle of making my escape anyway"  
Erwin nodded, moving to sit at the dining table rather than the sofa. Grinding his teeth together, Eren used his crutches to pull himself up. It was so tempting to make a "run" for the door, but Levi would catch him before he got far at all.

 

*  
Watching Eren struggle from the room, Levi let out a sigh as he shut and locked the front door   
"Things going that well?"  
"You have no idea. He runs hot then cold, and there's no middle ground"  
Laughing at his words, Erwin pulled out a thick stack of papers from inside his jacket   
"Do I want to know?"  
"It's your medical clearance forms, your psychiatric clearance forms, your police clearance forms and your job application forms"  
"Erwin..."  
"I know you want to be there for Eren, but there's a position opening at Trost City Morgue"  
Having not talked to Erwin since Eren got out of hospital, he was surprised to find the man already had a new job. Especially when he'd been adamant about taking time off   
"It's everything you were doing before, but you'll also be working with interns more closely"  
"Because I'm great with people"  
"It's fine, and you're not as stiff as used to be. Not since Eren came along"  
"That's because you have no idea what it's like with him"  
"It can't be all bad. You still have him after everything that's happened"  
"Yeah. It would be nice to make it through one day without fighting"  
"Is it always about his leg?"  
"He says it hurts, but the hospital thought it was psychosomatic as nothing showed up on the tests"  
"And what do you think?"  
"I think it's a combination of both. He might be feeling pain, but I think because he's always thinking about it, his mind is blowing it out of proportion"  
"It is entirely possible that he does have nerve damage"  
"I know that too. And I know he's lucky to be alive, but..."  
"But there's only so much you can take"  
"Precisely"  
"Then come back to work. You're not one to sit still for long and it will get you out the house"  
Levi had to admit that as nice as playing happy families with Eren was, he did miss working... and there was only so many times he could clean the apartment through before Eren got mad at him over it   
"If you start before Eren goes back to school, you'll be able to be take leave if anything goes wrong"  
"He's still got another 5 weeks"  
"Can you really sit still for another 5 weeks?"  
No. He honestly couldn't. Which probably made him a terrible person, and clashed directly with his alpha's need to protect Eren   
"Fine. When's this all due?"  
"As soon as possible"  
"Of course it is"  
Rising from his chair, Erwin made sure everything was in order before walking over to the front door  
"I'll see you soon Levi"  
"Yeah. Now get out"

With Eren sulking in his room, Levi pulled the pile of papers over. Everything was pretty straight forward, it just meant a lot driving around to get everything signed off. If Eren wasn't mad at him, he'd take him with him... but the teen would probably take him going back to work completely the wrong way. Having feelings and trying to put someone else's first was complete and total shit.


	21. Chapter 21

Friday had finally rolled around and the day wasn't going great. After falling in the shower, tripping up the steps in physio and then being made to wait two hours before Levi finally came back to pick him up, Eren had definitely had enough of Friday already. The alpha had gone for his job interview after dropping him off... and some how had taken three hours to finally come back for him. Sitting in Levi's car, Eren was failing miserably at hiding his bad mood, and Levi didn't seem particularly happy either. Basically. He had no idea how tonight's date was going to go when neither of them was particularly happy.

Arriving home, Eren limped on ahead of Levi. He wanted a hot bath, food and to sleep for a year. Instead Levi went and ruined all his plans   
"I need to go shopping later, do you want to come?"  
Glaring at the alpha, the teen shook his head  
"I'm tired"  
"I was thinking we could get your hair cut. It's gotten pretty long"  
"Levi, I really am tired"  
"It shouldn't take too long. Now what do you want for lunch?"  
That was the alphas was of saying it was happening, even if he didn't want to go out  
"Nothing. I'm going for a bath"  
Raising his eyebrow, Levi clearly wasn't impressed with his answer  
"You should eat"  
"God! Will you back off! I'm not hungry"  
"Look, I said I was sorry that you had to wait"  
"This isn't even about that! And I don't want to go out! I've had enough of people staring at me like a freak"  
"Eren"  
"Just leave it Levi"  
Limping away to the bathroom, Eren slammed the door closed behind him. Levi hadn't even messaged him to say he was running late, and hadn't replied to his messages. It wouldn't have been that hard to send a message telling him to ask his mum to pick him up or to catch a taxi. He'd spent the last two hours sitting out the front of the hospital while people stared at him and his crutches like he was a piece of shit... he didn't need it from even more random strangers.

Sliding into the warm water, Eren was nearly purring. He'd bruised his arse falling in the shower and his shin on the stairs. Steps were awful, or maybe it was just the set of steps that they used for rehab. They were barely wide enough to put his foot on them properly and awkwardly spaced. Normal steps were bad enough, but there was a special place in hell for the ones at the hospital.

 

*  
Sighing as Eren fled, Levi knew he was in the shit with the omega. Even though the interview was only a formal and had been over before it really began, he'd been forced to do his induction straight after and hadn't had the chance to message Eren about it all, because he'd left his phone in the car. Tonight was supposed to be their date night, and he was nervous as hell. He knew how to have dinner, but he didn't know how to take Eren out for a nice dinner or if the teen would even approve of his restaurant choice. He'd picked a place he'd been a few times in the past because he knew they had private booths at the back, and Eren would probably be paranoid about people staring. The kid seemed to think everyone was laughing at him, despite him telling Eren that definitely wasn't the case.

Making a light lunch of sandwiches, Levi frowned at the lack of Eren. The boy had said he was tired, but Levi hadn't heard anything since the bathroom door closed. Giving Eren another 10 minutes, his agitation got the better of him. It would be just like Eren to stage a sit in in the bath so he wouldn't have to go out. Stalking through to Eren's room, he found it empty and let out a growl of frustration. His omega was far too stubborn for Levi's own good. Moving to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly but got no reply. Instantly his anger turned to concern, and though he'd never normally walk in on Eren in the bathroom, he opened the door and stuck his head in. Laying in the bath, Eren's nose was only just above the water line and the teen wasn't moving. Rushing to his side, Levi grabbed him by the shoulders, only to have Eren bolt upright   
"What the fuck Levi?"  
Pushing him back, it was clear Eren wasn't happy at all  
"I. Um... you didn't reply"  
"So you barged in on me taking a bath?"  
"I was worried"  
"Sure. Of course you were. Now get out so I can get out"  
"Let me help you"  
"I can do it myself"  
"I know you can..."  
"Then get out already"  
Walking over to the towel rack, Levi grabbed Eren's towel as Eren rose from the bath. Turning around without thinking about it, he eyed the dark bruise on Eren's left butt cheek. The kid must have fallen again and didn't tell him. Passing Eren his towel, the teen shot him a glare as he stepped over the side of the bath, before stumbling slightly. Catching Eren before he could add to those bruises, he lifted the kid into his hold and carried him from the bathroom  
"What are you doing?"  
"Carrying you to your room"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're mad at me and I don't know how to help"  
"Carrying me around isn't going to help"  
"Maybe not"  
He wasn't really sure why, but he felt like Eren was actively avoiding touching him since the other night, and his alpha missed the small touches or having Eren lay against him on the sofa. Pushing Eren's bedroom door open with his foot, he carried Eren over to the bed, before sinking down with the teen on his lap  
"Levi..."  
"Just. Let me say sorry. I really didn't mean to leave you waiting today. I left my phone in the car without thinking, and I don't imagine you had too much fun waiting"  
Eren shook his head slightly   
"People kept staring at me"  
"Eren"  
"I know think it's in my head"  
Struggling off of him, Eren fought to catch the towel as it slipped down the boy's thin hips. The long thin scar running along Eren's hip was still a bright red, like the one a little higher on Eren's right side  
"Look Levi, you don't have to try so hard. I just want to get some sleep"  
"I made you lunch"  
Eren's stomach betrayed the teen, rumbling at the word "lunch"  
"Fine. I'll eat. But then I'm taking a nap"

With Eren eating lunch in his room, Levi went about cleaning through the house. Hopefully tonight would finally get through to Eren that he did care, even if it seemed he didn't.

 

*  
Levi had let him sleep until a little after 4, and Eren was grateful for that... even if he had been forced out the house to come shopping with the alpha pretty much straight after waking up. As he'd said, the alpha insisted on paying for Eren to get his hair cut, before insisting on buying him a new shirt for their date. Anything Eren seemed to like, Levi asked straight away if the alpha wanted him to buy it for him... and Eren wasn't too proud of the fact he'd seemed to have inadvertently trained Levi to show he cared with gifts. He didn't want Levi to buy things for him, not when he had his own money. Sure it wasn't that much, because he had worked since before accident, but he did want the independence and the option to buy what he liked for himself. After Levi's 5th Le so attempt at asking him if he wanted anything, Eren opted to stare at his feet instead of looking around, which lead to Levi becoming all tense and awkward, and him feeling like an arsehole. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Levi trying, but it wasn't helping his mental health at all, and it was still really weird to have all the man's attention all the time. He'd been mad when Levi said he had a job interview, but now he was really looking forward to having some time to himself to sort out just what he felt for the man. He loved Levi, but in hind sigh, crawling into the alphas lap and having him kiss away his fears probably wasn't the best thing to have done. Not when he still wasn't ready for more. He just couldn't shake the thought of sex being for pleasure and not for mating. Not when his body was solely designed for the latter.

Following Levi through the supermarket, Eren found himself chewing his lip with nerves. Thinking about sex had him wondering if maybe Levi wanted sex and if he expected something more after their date  
"Eren?"  
Blinking at Levi, Eren stumbled back slightly   
"Oh. What?"  
"I was asking if there was anything you could think of that we needed?"  
"No. Nothing comes to mind"  
"Ok. Well I've got everything we need. Shall we go?"  
"Oh. Um. Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the date didn't really fit with the flow of all the crap of the date...


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn't Levi's imagination. Yes his mate had had a rougher day than the previous, but now wasn't acting angry or upset, the teen was acting scared. He was sure of it. The way Eren wouldn't even stand next to him, or allow Levi to help him down to their booth despite the fact Eren had left his crutches at home. Something else was on the teen's mind and Levi was determined to figure out what on his own.

Taking his seat, Levi ordered a glass of red wine and a non-alcoholic lemon lime bitters for Eren. The omega nodded and thanked the waitress as she left them alone. Dressed in his new green dress shirt, Eren looked... amazing... or at least Levi thought he did  
"That shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes"  
"Thanks..."  
Frowning at the way Eren squeaked his reply, Levi picked up his menu in an attempt to try and get Eren talking   
"If there's anything you want to try, go a head and order it"  
"Are you sure? This place seems expensive"  
"It's fine. I've been here before and everything I've tried has been good"  
"You've been here before?"  
"A few times. I chose this place because I knew we'd be able to eat in private"  
"You didn't have to do that..."  
"Eren. This is our first date. I want you to feel free to enjoy yourself"  
"Even if..."  
"Even if what?"  
"Levi, are you doing this because you want to have sex"  
Unable to suppress it, Levi found himself letting out a small laugh. So that was it   
"No. No Eren. I'm not doing this because I want to have sex"  
"It's just... I thought... after the other night..."  
"The other night was... enjoyable, but I simply wanted to take you on a date"  
"Oh thank god. I mean... I don't not want to have sex with you. I just thought maybe you wanted more..."  
"Honestly. As attractive as I find you, we'll know when the time is right"  
"You find me attractive?"  
"Maybe alluring is a better word. There is no logical reason for what I feel, but I do know I want to protect you and that I do care for you"  
"I still find that hard to believe"  
Levi snorted  
"What's so hard to believe?"  
"Because we've been through so much shit, and because I'm not right in the head"  
Hanging his head, Eren seemed to slump  
"You need go give yourself more credit"  
"No. I need to stop being an arsehole to you"  
"That too"  
Looking up at him, Eren gave him a small smile that made his heart skip a beat  
"Shitty brat, you have no idea what you've done to me do you?"  
"Pissed you off more times than you can count?"  
"Yes. Especially before I started feeling anything but annoyed every time I looked at you"  
"Better late than never?"  
"I don't think I will ever get over that spirited attitude of yours. One minute you're so determined and the next you're driving me crazy"  
Sitting back slightly as their drinks were delivered, the both took a sip before leaning forward again  
"She'll be back soon to take our order"  
"Isn't this where you're supposed to be all alphary and order for me?"  
"No. You're your own person. You need to decided what you want"  
"That's not very romantic"  
"Has any of our conversation since sitting been romantic?"  
"Not really. I'm sorry I was so weird before. I was scared you wanted to try and start breeding me"  
"I wish you wouldn't call it that"  
"Making love is such a stupid phrase. It's not sexy at all"  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
Eren nodded as he took another sip   
"Levi. How long did it take for you to get better?"  
Letting out a long breath, Levi shook his head  
"I don't know if I am"  
"But you keep it together better than I do"  
"Because of all the filth, I clean. When I can't sleep, I drink. I don't think those are healthy coping mechanisms"  
"But you're always so composed"  
"And teenagers are hormonal and moody creatures"  
"You mean omegas are"  
"I don't have a lot of experience with omegas. I have an unusual reaction to most omega pheromones and find them completely repulsive"  
"What about me then?"  
"You smell nice. Like citrus"  
"So you like my smell?"  
"It's very you"  
"What about mum? She's an omega?"  
"I haven't really smelt Carla, though your house did smell like cinnamon though. It wasn't bad, but I prefer yours"  
Eren scrunched his brow  
"Mum doesn't smell like cinnamon. She smells like lemons"  
"Then I have no idea who's smell it was, but it was definitely cinnamon because I wasn't expecting to smell it"  
"What does dad smell like to you?"  
"Are we going to do everyone now that you know?"  
"Sorry. I just. I didn't know"  
"It's ok. As for your father, he smells like the shit he is"  
Laughing loudly, Eren's whole face lit up  
"I'll give you that one. To me you smell really nice, kind of what I imagine a forest would smell like. All earthy"  
"Earthy. Great. Mud and dirt"  
"You'd never survive camping would you?"  
"I used to be in the army. I've survived mud before"  
"But if you had to jump into a pool of mud or a pool of hand sanitizer, we both know you wouldn't choose the mud"  
Coming over to their table, it was a different waitress from the previous one. Having not gotten to look at the menu, Levi ordered while Eren randomly picked things to try. The date might have started off shaky, but things seemed to be going alright for now.

 

*  
Levi looked hot. Eren couldn't deny it. With his crisp white dress shirt and sharp, form fitting shirt, his alpha was definitely eye candy for everyone around and now he knew Levi didn't want anything more than to spend time with him, he was trying really hard as an apology for being so weird about everything. Taking another sip of his lemon lime bitters, Eren watched as Levi took a sip of his own drink. The man definitely was familiar with the place, being able to order their drinks without looking and his three courses  
"What?"  
Realised he'd been caught, Eren placed his glass back down   
"Nothing. I was just thinking this really suits you. I can picture you like sitting by the fireplace looking all dignified"  
"Hardly. The moment I opened my mouth the illusion would be ruined"  
"I don't mind when you open your mouth"  
Clamping a hand over his mouth, he shook his other one   
"No. Not like that"  
"Relax, I didn't even think of that until you turned bright red"  
"I can't help it. I blame it on the drink"  
"It's non-alcoholic"  
"Then I blame it on my omega"  
"What does your omega have to say about me"  
Levi emphasised omega, and Eren squirmed slightly  
"Relax brat"  
"No. It's ok. My omega likes your alpha side... and likes when you get possessive or stand up for me. I think my omega liked you before I realised I did too"  
"And how long did that take?"  
"What?"  
"To like me?"  
"A while. You were so cold to begin with, but you didn't give up on me"  
"Of course I didn't. I think it took me about 6 months before you stopped getting on my nerves each time I saw you"  
"It was the tea wasn't it? I won you over with the tea"  
"I'll admit you do make good tea. Will you be going back to work there?"  
"I don't think Rico will give me my job back..."  
"If you don't want to work, I can support you while you focus on your studies"  
"I only started working to get away from dad. That's why I had horrible hours. I'd only just switched to them before I presented"  
"I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't"  
"And I wouldn't have ruined your shirt. I couldn't believe it when I saw you were my alpha"  
"How do you think I felt?"  
"I don't know. Did you have feelings back then?"  
Levi shot him a glare, that Eren considered a joke, or at least very half hearted  
"Did I ever thank you for cheering up my room?"  
"You did"  
"It was a total shock though. I can picture you standing there and going for everything you secretly hated"  
"Pretty much. But with you in hospital, it was all I had to remind me of you"  
Jesus. Levi could be so fucking smooth and the alpha didn't even realise it. He didn't know what to say back  
"So... are you looking forward to going back to school?"  
"Yes and no. Everyone's going to be wanting to know what happened"  
"Should I buy you a pair of red shoes?"  
Eren stared at Levi blankly  
"You've never seen "The Wizard of Oz?"  
"No. But didn't the silver paint corrode the tin man's face?"  
"That's a particularly morbid fact to know"  
"I got linked over from Facebook one time. Some things that go into making a movie. There was one called "Milo and Otis", so many animals died"  
"Everything dies in the end, but there's a few things I'd like to do to people who hurt animals"  
So Levi liked animals?  
"Are you a cat person or a dog person?"  
"Cat. Easy. They clean themselves"  
"I should have known that"  
"You?"  
"Both"  
"I'm not surprised"  
"I wanted a dog when I was a kid, but dad said no because I was too useless to look after an animal. Mum bought me fish, but they all died"  
Levi snorted, the alpha seemed to have an almost relaxed air about him now and was talking like an actual person who cared about what he had to say.

Eren couldn't hide his excitement when their entrees arrived. The portion was so tiny on the perfectly white plate   
"What did you get?"  
"Salmon over asparagus"  
"Asparagus is gross"  
"Have you ever tried it?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi cut off a small piece of the spear   
"I'm not going to feed it to you"  
Shaking with nerves, Eren pierced the piece with his fork, before forcing it into his mouth and gagging   
"It's not that bad"  
"It's not that great either"  
He much preferred his own entree which was some kind of bird drumstick thing on a tiny piece of pasty, with a kind of spicy sauce. He couldn't even remember the name, but it tasted really good  
"Did you want to...?"  
"No, I can see how hard you're trying not to swallow it down in one bite as it is"  
"It's just so tiny"  
"Quails are small birds"  
"I don't even know what they are. I just didn't want to eat mushroom or asparagus"  
"So you don't like mushrooms?"  
"If god wanted us to eat fungi, we wouldn't grow it under our toenails"  
"Then how do you explain meat?"  
"It only applies to what I don't like"  
Levi nodded around his bite of salmon  
"Humans wouldn't ever eat again if they knew what went into there food"  
"Oh like paint stripper in lollies and radiator coolant in lettuces?"  
"And plastic in most of the fish... anyone who was listening to us would probably be having a fit by now"  
"Mhmm... we had to do this thing at school, you had to put in like everything you did and used and stuff, and it told you how many Earth's you needed to sustain your lifestyle. I needed a whole planet to myself"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"I can imagine that"  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'd make a great ruler over the planet of Eren"  
"Is this where I say "that explains why your arse is out of this world"?"  
Eren choked in shock, swallowing down most of his drink before he could finally talk   
"Who's been teaching you things like that?"  
"Blame Isabel. I've had the mispleasure of being take out by her and Erwin before, and a stranger used that line on her"  
"Oh god. I didn't think people still used lines"  
"Neither did I"

When their mains came, it was only just a tiny bit bigger than their entrees. Eren had opted for lamb with seasonal vegetables, while Levi had some kind of tart thing, once again the alpha cut off a tiny bit so he could try it. Sitting there like two normal people on the date, Eren couldn't even fathom how their absolutely crap day had managed to end up with them almost in a world of their own. He didn't know what Levi was thinking, but for him, the alpha was the only other person in the room and warm feeling had filled his whole body because of it. Smiling without even realising it, he looked up at Levi's face to find the alpha watching him between bites   
"What is it?"  
"Oh... it's silly"  
"It can't be that silly if you're smiling like that. I can't even remember the last time you looked so happy"  
Feeling a little bit braver, Eren placed down his knife and fork  
"This is just so nice. I was kind of dreading it all because of today, but being here with you and not fighting, and having a meal like a real couple... it feels really good"  
Levi's eyes widened for a moment before a very small smile came to the alphas lips  
"Good. It's supposed to. Our relationship has been hardly Perfect, and I know I'm so much older than you, but I honestly do care and I want the best for you. You're a bright kid Eren, and even when you're driving me insane, I do love you"  
Eren blushed, surprised that Levi actually managed to get the words out without messing them up. But the next moment tears were rolling down his face  
"Eren?"  
"Is it really alright for me to be this happy with you?"  
Rising from his chair, his alpha once again did something completely out of his character. Levi would never kneel on the floor, especially one where he couldn't see how dirty it might be. Pulling him in for an awkward hug, the alpha pressed a kiss to his temple   
"No matter what anyone says, you're allowed to be happy"  
"Even if I don't deserve it?"  
"Eren, I would say you deserve it more than anyone else I know"  
Nuzzling Levi's shoulder, Eren breathed in Levi's calming scent and let it soothe his frayed emotions   
"Thanks. I love you Levi"  
"I know"  
Pulling back, Eren wiped his face  
"Sorry..."  
"It's alright. Do you want to finish dinner or do you want to go?"  
"I want to finish... if that's ok?"  
"It's fine"

Instead of sitting back across from him, Levi moved to sit next to him. The alpha so close that their arms would touch as they ate. It was easy to see why everyone thought Levi was an arsehole, but tonight Eren felt like he'd finally been able to see Levi properly underneath all the layers of awkwardness and social constipation that the alpha wore, and he couldn't help but want to know even more about the man  
"Levi, what's your favourite colour?"  
Instead of snorting with his infamous "Tsk", or laughing lightly under his breath, Levi answered straight away   
"Dark green. Yours?"  
"Orange... it's a happy colour"  
"That suits you"  
"What's your favourite band?"  
"I don't really have one. If a songs good, it's good. It doesn't mean everything made by the musician is"  
"I don't think I've ever heard you listen to music..."  
"Because I generally don't, unless I'm at work"  
"Do you like your job?"  
"Like wouldn't be the right word. Once you're dead, the only people who care about your body is those who loved you, those after your money or the police. But I do take pride in doing a thorough job"  
"That's really sad"  
"No one lives forever"  
"Still... I think it's kind of creepy. When mum and dad took me to the morgue to meet you, I swore I thought you were going to be some kind of Hannibal Lecter"  
"I would rather work there than at a cafe"  
"You'd be terrible working in a cafe. You'd want to clean everything and called everyone shitty to there faces"  
"And throw cups of tea down the front of random strangers"  
"You stepped back and into my way"  
"No. You weren't watching where you were going. I was late meeting you... again, because I had to go home and clean up"  
"I can't believe that was last year"  
"Well you did spend the end of March, through to the end of May in hospital"  
"And now we're half way through June..."  
Eren let out a small sigh as the thought of school came to mind. But before he could voice his annoyance, their date was rudely interrupted.

 

*  
"Levi! I didn't think I'd see you here!"  
Looking up to find Petra staring down at them, Levi sighed in annoyance. He was enjoying getting to know Eren, and all the boys small quirks... and things he probably should have found out over the last 13 months since he met Eren   
"Petra. Nice to see you. As you can see, I'm in the middle of date here..."  
"With Eren! But he's miles to young for you! Still, I suppose you can't exactly go against the government"  
Beside him Eren shifted uncomfortably   
"No. I'm here with him because I want to be. How about you, who are you with?"  
"Olou. He went on ahead so I could pop in and say hello. You really do like this restaurant don't you? We used to come here all the time..."  
"With Erwin, Farlan and Isabel"  
Petra was obviously enjoying messing with Eren. She smiled even wider as she nodded  
"And a few other times. Eren, I hear you've been in rehab. How's that going?"  
As if trying to catch the attention of the people around them, the woman's voice had risen sharply at the word rehab. Rising to his feet, Levi's anger threatened to explode   
"Eren is doing incredibly well since the accident. The physiotherapist is pleased with his progress. Now stop being such a cow to him and piss off"  
Petra let out a scandalised gasp, before looking around her and finding no support at all. Huffing as she gathered her bag up against her, she turned on heel and marched off.

Sinking back down into his chair, Levi looked to Eren   
"I'm sorry about that. She's always been a bit that way"  
"But she has a key to your apartment..."  
"From when she stayed years ago. I spent the whole first week she was there at the morgue, and the next week trying to get her out"  
"Then why did she say you brought her here? Is this the place you use for all your dates?"  
"Eren. No. I have been here a few times, but that was purely for business. Erwin was the one who introduced me to this place, and one time he did try to set me up with Petra here, but it would never happen. I chose this place because I knew it had private seating like this and wanted you to enjoy yourself"  
"You wouldn't go to that much effort. It's just a date with me"  
Petra had completely ruined the good mood they built over the last few hours, and Levi was sorely tempted to go ruin her date just so she could suffer like Eren was  
"No. It's because it's a date with you that I went to so much effort. I knew you wanted to go somewhere like this, and I promised I would take you"  
"But you didn't have to bring to the place where you've been on dates before"  
"Eren. Do you honestly think I would go on dates?"  
Finally the omega looked to him  
"I... I don't know. You'd call them shitty and a waste of time..."  
"Yet I'm here with you. On a date"  
"It's just... you and Petra look really nice together. She's closer to your age and she can probably have a family with you..."  
Eren moved to a hand to his stomach. Petra might not have stayed long, but it was enough to send the boy into a deep downward spiral  
"I don't want a family with her. I don't love her. I could never return her feelings. You are the only one I have ever been intimate with or even had the inclination to be. Yes, I find it strange to be with someone so much younger than I am, that's why I am in no hurry at all to have sex. I just want to spend time with you and... and be there as you grow"  
He had no idea why he was spouting such embarrassing things, but they seemed to be the right things as Eren slowly nodded and picked up his knife and fork again.

The rest of their date didn't carry the same mood, and Eren had pretty much become silent, only occasionally pausing to ask a question, but not really replying. At the end of the date, he'd intended to take Eren for a drive and find a park of something like that that the teen would like, but the moment Eren got into the car he closed his eyes and was asleep long before they finally got home. It was a horrible way to end such a shitty day, but as Eren wouldn't wake up and cooperate when they arrived home, Levi had had no choice but to carry the omega up to their apartment. Laying Eren down, the teen didn't even protest as Levi took off his shoes, sock, pants and shirt, before doing the same and sliding into bed behind the omega. The teen would probably be furious in the morning, but Levi didn't want their date to end on such a sour note.


	23. Chapter 23

"Now you are sure you'll be fine with me gone?"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren sighed. He had the TV remote, he had a small pile of snacks, and given he'd already done his exercises he had no intention of moving from the sofa for the rest of the day  
"Yes. Now go to work already"  
Levi frowned as he sank down on the edge of the sofa to put his shoes on  
"It's just it's the first time you'll be home alone for so long..."  
"Levi, you're only going to work. Besides, you already made sure my phone was fully charged in case anything happened"  
"I just don't like leaving you alone like this"  
"Like what?"  
Shaking his head, Levi leant down to tie his laces   
"It doesn't matter. Just call me if anything happens"  
"I'll be fine. You're worrying too much"  
Moving to kiss him quickly, Levi rose from the sofa and grabbed his things   
"I'll be home late, so if you get lonely you can have Isabel or your mum come around"  
Sliding the cushion out from under his head, Eren threw it as hard as he could at Levi   
"I will be fine! Now go before you get in trouble on your first day"  
Throwing the cushion back to him, Levi finally made his way to the apartment door, the alpha pausing as he opened his mouth. Raising the cushion, Eren tried to look threatening as he stared his alpha down  
"Fine. I'm going"

Finally. Finally he had the apartment to himself. Ever since waking up in Levi's arms after their date, Levi had been smothering him with attention and it was grating on his nerves. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without Levi looking at him worriedly when he returned. He also hadn't been able to do anything around the house. He'd tried to make himself lunch, but Levi had taken over. He'd tried to do his washing, but Levi took the basket from him and sent him to watch TV. He'd tried to clean up the glass of juice he'd spilt and Levi had completely taken over, even though all that was left was to rinse out the dishcloth he'd used. The alpha had even tried to delay going to work, even though he'd only just got the job, and that had been the final straw. He had just over two weeks before school would finally start back, and he wanted to try being more independent at least once before then.

Hearing his phone ringing, Eren was sure it would be Levi checking up on him. Not bothering to check the caller ID, Eren slid his thumb across the screen and answered  
"For fucks sake. I'm fine"  
The laughter on the other end told him it definitely wasn't Levi   
"Sorry Armin. I thought you were someone else. What's up?"  
"I'm going shopping for school stuff, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with. Mikasa's already organised, and I don't want to go on my own"  
Now that Armin mentioned it, Eren had been avoiding shopping for school things because he didn't want Levi paying for everything. Though, he really did need new books, and Armin would have the school list  
"When do you want to go?"  
"By the time I get dressed and catch the bus... do you want to meet near the food court in like an hour?"  
"Yeah. That sounds good. I have no idea what I need for school anyway"  
"Grandpa said that might be the case. You're lucky you didn't get held back"  
"I'm lucky mum did most of the make up work I was given, you mean"  
Armin giggled into the phone  
"That too. So I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good"  
Ending the call, Eren eyed his supply of snacks. Levi would be late back, so he'd still have plenty of time for TV and snacks when he got back.

 

*  
After getting dressed, and finding his wallet, Eren had had to scrounge around the apartment for loose change. Levi was too damn good at cleaning, and he thought he was out of luck until he found a small jar on the living room bookcase labelled "Eren's shit". Lifting it down, he found a whole heap of pens, a button and then finally loose change in the bottom of the jar. At least his alpha hadn't thrown it all out. Slipping the change into his wallet, he eyed his crutches with a sign. He'd gotten better at limping around the apartment, but if they were going to be walking around for an extended period of time, it was probably safer to use the stupid things.

Making his way down to the bus stop, Eren forced himself not to message Levi and let him know where he was. The alpha was probably just starting work now, and he'd never bothered checking in before the accident. Besides, he wanted to feel more independent... so why was he worried that Levi would be upset he didn't let him know where he was?

Climbing onto the bus presented a new set of challenges, and Eren was well aware he was holding up other people as he dug his wallet out to pay. With the crutches resting against his elbow, it made it hard to hold his wallet open at the same time, and the driver didn't seem happy at all. Sorting out the correct change, Eren practically fled the moment he'd paid. He'd have to get used to it once he started catching the bus to school again, so perhaps all his current frustration was a valuable lesson. Lumping towards the nearest available seat, the driver didn't even wait for him to sit before moving and he nearly wound up on his arse because of it. Levi was right. People were arseholes. Grabbing his arm, an old man pulled him down to sit next to him, preventing his fall  
"Um, thanks"  
"It looks like you've been through the wars"  
"Not quite..."  
The old man stared at him expectantly and Eren realised the man wanted details  
"I had an accident, or rather, was in an accident"  
"Young people these days, living like their immortal..."  
"Oh. It wasn't like that. I was in a building that collapsed a few months ago"  
"Really? You're pretty lucky then. Back in my day, you'd be dead from that kind of thing..."  
Shaking his head, the man began to ramble about the things he and his friends would get up to when he was young. Eren patiently nodded, letting him carry on. He supposed he did owe the man for saving him from embarrassment and another fall.

Arriving at the shopping centre, Eren was running slightly late. Though that was due to the fact the bus had been running late. Limping as fast as he could, his hip was pulsing like crazy and he regretted not taking more panadol. Making it to the food court, he found Armin straight away, or rather, his friend found him. Launching himself on to Eren, Armin let out a joyous cry  
"I missed you!"  
Hugging Armin back, Eren nodded against his friend  
"Sorry. I've been so busy..."  
Busy doing nothing much, but he had been doing his physio exercises...  
"Never mind that. You're all sweaty. Are you ok to be out shopping?"  
"I'm alright, I do need to grab some panadol though..."  
Armin pulled back and nodded almost solemnly   
"I thought you'd be off the crutches by now"  
"So did I. But if I'm on my feet for a while, it's easier to just use them"  
"At least now you don't have to do sport"  
"Hey. I liked sport"  
"I know, but it's horrible"  
"You just stick to exercising your brain"  
Falling into step next to Armin, they first went to the nearest chemist. Downing four panadol, Eren forced a smile at Armin   
"Ok. Let's go"  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Oh what? The panadol? Yeah. It's fine. I just didn't take any before leaving home"  
"If you're sure..."  
"Come on Armin. I came to hang out with my best friend, so let's hang out"  
Armin perked up slightly, but it wasn't until they made it into the department store that he really perked up. Letting Eren push the trolley, Armin ran ahead like a little kid, grabbing packets of coloured pens and throwing them into the trolley before waiting for Eren to catch up   
"What do you need to get?"  
"Like everything. I have a new bag, but nothing to go inside"  
"What about shoes?"  
"Yeah. And I'll have to go to the uniform shop too"  
"Wow. Ok. Hang on..."  
Pulling out a piece of paper, Armin smoothed it out  
"We need the fancy calculators for maths this year"  
"Do I want to know how much they are?"  
"Like $100..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. Are you taking art again?"  
"I think so"  
"Sweet!"

Over the next hour, Armin talked him into getting much more than he really wanted to. Sure he liked the bright colours, but he preferred his notebooks and pencil case to be black... which Armin found way too boring. Stocking up on almost everything he could think of needing, he winced as he paid for all his school shopping. It was only $200. But he was yet to buy a decent pair of sneakers, and yet to buy his books, uniform and calculator. Armin on the other hand didn't seem to care as he paid for everything with his grandfather's card. Eren sincerely hoped his friend would present as an alpha. It seemed too cruel to take him away from grandfather.

Having to stop for a break after the department store, Armin went to get drinks while Eren pulled his phone out. Thought it had been a few hours now, a little voice inside his head was still scolding him for not telling Levi he was out. Texting his alpha, he kind of made it sound like he'd only just left to hang out with Armin, and made sure to tell Levi in capitals that he was fine and would call if anything happened. Taking the chance to swallow down two more panadol, he put his phone away as Armin came back with their milkshakes  
"I got you chocolate"  
"Awesome. You should have let me pay though"  
"Nah, it's fine. Where do you want to go next?"  
"Um... I need sneakers, and then we can go to the bookstore after"  
"Alright! Let's go then"

After being treated like an invalid at the shoe store, to the point where the man helping him pick shoes was talking to him really slowly, Eren was in a sour mood. His brain was fine, and even though he was talking normally, the shitty alpha still treated him like he wasn't. Armin had been waiting outside for him, but his friend seemed to realise he wasn't ok. Promptly taking over the conversation, Armin was disgustingly nice to alpha until they were finally out the store  
"What was that all about?"  
"You don't know. He could be your alpha and you don't want to make a bad impression... though it's odd you haven't been paired with one yet... is there something wrong with you?"  
"Yeah. That I'm an omega!"  
Armin fell quiet and Eren regretted snapping at him  
"Sorry. Just... it sucks being an omega"  
"I can't believe you still think that"  
"I can't believe you don't..."  
"I think it would be nice being an omega..."  
"And having an alpha dote on you. I know. But not all alphas are like that"  
"Still... having that one person who loves you..."  
Poking his tongue out at Armin, Eren shook his head   
"Relationships are hard work"  
"But heats are supposed to be amazing..."  
"Armin! You're too young to be thinking about sex like that"  
"Why not? Marco said he spent his heat with Jean and it was amazing"  
"Ew! La la la! Don't need to know"  
The thought of Jean naked was enough to make him gag. The thought of someone willing spending a heat with the alpha... ewwwww  
"Still, you're too young to be thinking like that"  
"Fine... but what was being in heat like for you?"  
"Horrible"  
Armin let out a deflated sigh  
"You're so bitter. Just wait until you get your alpha. I bet he won't keep his hands off of you! It's in an alphas nature to want their mate all the time"  
Levi didn't want to have sex with him... he couldn't picture the alpha ever wanting sex with him. Armin might not have known, but he'd just sent Eren's omega into meltdown over Levi not wanting him for that...  
"Right. No more sex talks. Let's just get our books"

Letting Armin grab the books, Eren browsed the shelf, grabbing a few books to read at home. He was about to go pay for the small pile when he found the perfect book for Levi. "Understanding Feelings" it was a kids book, but he grabbed it anyway. Hopefully Levi would find it funny. Meeting Armin at the counter, his friend had even found the calculators they needed at the bookstore. Back to school time was honestly scary.

From the bookstore they doubled back to the food court. Eren was dripping with sweat and was absolutely exhausted. He'd have to call his mum to pick him up, or risk copping a lecture from Levi  
"Do you know what you want to eat?"  
"Food"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"That doesn't help"  
"Take my card and choose something. I need to call mum to come pick us up"  
"You want to go home?"  
"Sorry, I'm really wiped out"  
"Fine, but I want a lift home"  
"I just said to come get us..."  
Armin pouted as he turned away and Eren pulled his phone from his jeans. They were practically plastered to him, and his phone was damp to the touch. Unlocking his phone, he ignored the little red 3 that told him he had unread texts and called his mother. He should have just called Levi. His mother lectured him for not telling her he needed school stuff, but promised to come find them at the food court. 

Returning with two plates piled with Chinese, Eren's stomach turned at the smell. He honestly felt disgusted, but didn't want to tell Armin... the omega was also confused to why he was feeling so sick. Picking away at his food slowly, he watched Armin watching him  
"What?"  
"You look sick"  
"I'm fine"  
"But you're all white and sweaty"  
"That's because I've been hobbling around shopping all morning"  
"It'll suck if you get sick like this at school"  
"School should be alright because we sit for like 99 percent of it"  
"Are they going to give you like a pass? So you can just leave if you feel sick"  
"Probably not. You make it sound like I'm dying"  
"No need to get all cranky"  
"I'm not getting cranky"  
"Yes you are"

By the time his mother found them, Eren felt like death warmed up. His body felt feverish and heavy, and he'd had to pinch his nose to keep the smell of the Chinese out. Even taking more panadol hadn't helped, if anything, he felt even worse. Going into instant mum mode, his mother wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him up  
"You've got a fever"  
"I'm sorry. He seemed alright... but he did take some panadol earlier"  
"It's alright Armin. I'll drop you at home on the way"  
Focusing on putting one foot after the other, the world was spinning annoyingly as they made their way out to his mother's car. Supporting him as he sat in the front seat, she was barely clear before he threw up out the door   
"Sorry"  
"It's fine honey. Armin, are you alright with the shopping?"  
"Yeah. Should I just put Eren's in the boot"  
"Thanks sweetheart"  
Leaning his head against the car door frame, Eren shivered as his burning skin suddenly turned cold. Whining miserably, he hated Armin and his mother seeing him so sick for no good reason.

After dropping Armin off, his mother back tracked and drove him home to the apartment. Trying to shake the woman off, his mother wouldn't let him go until he was settled in a cool bath in his underwear. His mother then bringing all his shopping in, before finally coming into the bathroom and sitting down on the floor beside the bath  
"Lift your tongue"  
"What?"  
"So I can take your temperature and where's Levi?"  
"He's at work. He started back today"  
Letting his mother put the thermometer under his tongue, Eren glared at her  
"Oh, you didn't tell me that darling. I would have come shopping with you if you'd just told me"  
Waiting until his mother slid the thermometer from his mouth Eren shook his head  
"I wanted to go by myself"  
"And you've made yourself sick from pushing yourself too hard. You definitely have a fever, and Armin said you'd already taken panadol"  
"I feel better now I've thrown up"  
"You don't need to be stubborn honey. Stay in there a little longer and I'll sort your school stuff for you"  
"I'll do it later"  
"It's fine. I can make you something to eat, or maybe I should make a proper dinner because it's Levi's first day back..."  
"Mum, you don't need to fuss"  
"I'm your mum, it's my job"  
Gathering up the clothes he'd shed, as well as the washing basket, his mother hummed to herself   
"I'll just put these on, then I'll come back and help you out the bath"  
"I can get out the bath on my own"  
"Of course you can sweetheart"  
The moment his mother left, Eren closed his eyes and let himself slip down until the water was just under his nose. He didn't need his mother fussing over nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a little after 8 that Levi finally got home. It might have only been his first day, but he was stuck playing baby sitter with Erwin and he was exhausted from pretending to care about what the shitty interns thought. Letting himself into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell. The second thing was that Carla was sitting on the sofa watching TV  
"Carla?"  
"Oh, welcome home Levi"  
Placing his briefcase down, Levi toed off his shoes before placing them next to them   
"Where's Eren?"  
"Asleep. Levi can I ask you something?"  
Now he was getting worried. Something in Carla's tone told him this was serious   
"What is it?"  
"Do you know how much panadol Eren is taking?"  
Frowning at the loaded question, his eyes came to the box and blister pack on the table   
"No. He usually takes two in the morning though"  
"He brought this this morning, and he'd taken 8 before lunch time"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"The box and receipt were in his pocket..."  
Great. So Eren had a problem with panadol now. He knew the teen wasn't coping with the "pain" but hadn't thought about Eren abusing painkillers, but after the other time when the teen had tried to down four... fuck. He was a fool for missing it   
"Does he know you know?"  
"No. He's in bed with a fever. He was vomiting earlier"  
"No doubt from overdosing. I'm so sorry Carla. I trusted him to know his limits"  
"At least we caught it sooner rather than later..."  
"That's true. I'll need to book him ah appointment with Farlan, and we'll need to make sure there are no painkillers in the house, and especially in his room"  
"I never thought... he's my own son and I didn't know"  
Sniffling sadly, Carla covered her face. Doing as social etiquette would instruct, Levi crossed to sit next to her on the sofa, before awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He wondered if that was why Eren wanted him out the house so badly... so he could take as much panadol as he wanted...  
"Do we talk to him? What do we do Levi?"  
"If we talk to him, he'll only get defensive. I'll call Farlan and have a word to him about it"  
"Gosh. I feel horrible dumping all this on you the moment you get home from work"  
"It's fine. I needed to know"  
"I hope you don't mind, I made you dinner to celebrate your first day back at work, but I couldn't leave without knowing if you knew"  
"Eren sleeps in his own room, and he usually takes his pills without me reminding him..."  
Carla nodded as she pulled back   
"I should go... but please let me know how he gets on"  
"Why don't you stay? You can stay tonight and be with him tomorrow. I'll have to make his appointment for lunch time, as I won't be able to get time off for a while"  
"Only if you're sure"  
"You're just going to go home and worry. At least this way, you can keep an eye on him. I'll see if I can coax him into sleeping next to me tonight"  
"And I'll check his room. Thank you Levi"  
Nodding as the awkward hug finally broke, he turned to look to Eren's room  
"I'll go wake him up, that is if you don't mind serving dinner up while I do"  
"Of course sweetheart"

With Carla heading to the kitchen, Levi grabbed the panadol off the table and stashed it in his briefcase, before heading to the bathroom and grabbing the box from there... though it was mostly empty. How had he been so stupid? Eren was desperately looking for a way to feel better and normal, it was little wonder he'd opt for something so readily available.

Knocking lightly on Eren's door, Levi opened it to find Eren sleeping with the lamp on. A fine layer of sweat covered the omegas face and plastered the boy's hair to his forehead. Eren didn't smell well at all, which only further compounded the guilt he felt. Crossing to sink down on the edge of the bed, Levi gently brushed the teen's hair back from his forehead, and placed his palm against it. Eren was only slightly warmer than normal, so his fever must have gone done. Watching as Eren opened his eyes, the teen let out a yawn   
"Levi?"  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
"Hot. How was work?"  
"I got stuck babysitting with Erwin"  
Nuzzling his hand, Eren let out another yawn  
"Your mum made us dinner. Are you up for eating?"  
"She's still here?"  
"Yeah. She's going to stay the night, so I thought maybe you could sleep next to me"  
"I don't want you getting sick"  
Eren honestly didn't seem to realise he'd done this to himself, and Levi didn't want to hurt him with the truth when he looked so sick  
"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you"  
"I'm ok. Your hand feels really nice"  
"That's because you're so warm. Here, let me help you up"

Pulling Eren up from the bed, Levi wrapped an arm around the teen's waist as he hissed  
"Your hip?"  
"Yeah. I over did it shopping with Armin"  
"Really? I thought you were becoming on with the sofa?"  
"That was the plan, but we both had to get things for school"  
"You should have told me, I would have paid"  
"I know... but I wanted to do this for myself"  
"Eren, you should use your money for things you like, not things you need"  
Eren mumbled his reply, though Levi still heard it  
"I'm sick of you buying everything for me"  
"I'm going to the bathroom, first. I'll be there soon"  
"Ok. Take your time"  
Even if Eren looked, he wasn't going to find any panadol.

Coming out the bathroom a few moments later, Eren limped heavily into the living room and over to the dining table, before sinking down silently. Carla immediately moved to place her hand against his forehead  
"You still feel warm. Levi, can you make him a doctors appointment please"  
Oh. So that was her game  
"Sure, I'll call Farlan after dinner"  
"I'm fine"  
"Of course you are honey, but humour us alright?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Eren, you feel feverish. Let me get Farlan to make sure you're really alright"  
Eren looked at him sadly, but the teen sighed and nodded  
"Fine. But I'm telling you I'm fine"  
Picking up his fork, Eren started picking at his salad as he ignored the large slice of lasagna on his plate   
"How was shopping with Armin?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Good. I got you something too, but I don't know what mum did with all my shopping..."  
"It's in your room, all sorted. I wish you'd told me so I could pay"  
"It's fine... I wanted to buy my own things for a change"  
"I told you before I don't mind paying for the things you need"  
Eren scowled at him  
"Drop it"  
"Eren, don't talk to Levi like that. He just wants to spoil you"  
"More like he wants to know what I'm doing..."  
"Eren!"  
Eren shook his head as he placed his fork down   
"I'm not hungry after all"  
"Honey, you need to eat"  
"Would both of you back off! I'm so sick of everyone doing everything for me all the time! Levi, you don't have to buy me things! If you want me to feel loved, all you have to do is give me a kiss or a hug and back off! And mum, I love you, but I want to buy my own things! I want to feel like my old self, not like a kid who needs everything done for him! I'm sick of being smothered!"  
Pushing his chair back, Levi winced as it scraped agains the wood floors. He had enough problems trying to keep them looking nice without Eren intentionally causing him more work. Storming from the room, Eren headed to his room rather than the teen's own. At least he'd listened to him about that. Looking up to Carla, the woman let out a long breath  
"I think we just got told off"  
"So do I. How much did he spend on school things?"  
"A couple of hundred. He bought new sneakers, and they were $180 on their own"  
"I'll find someway to pay him back for what he bought. Did he get everything?"  
"Seems to have. Armin would have had the booklist, so it wouldn't have been too hard"  
"That's something. I'll see if Farlan can come here instead of Eren having to go out"  
"I don't mind taking him"  
"I know, I was just thinking he might feel better if Farlan comes here"  
"Or he's going to feel ambushed"  
He hadn't thought of that   
"Good point. By the way Carla, this is delicious"  
"Thank you. It was one of Eren's favourites growing up. He always used to hover in the kitchen with me..."  
"He'll do that sometimes. Though mostly when he thinks I'm mad at him"  
"Do you still fight all the time?"  
"Not all the time. I took him on our first date a couple of weeks ago, and I've been trying to make up for it since"  
"I'm sure there was no need to"  
"There was. I guess I didn't realise I was overstepping my bounds"  
"He probably didn't want to fight anymore. He's under so much stress..."  
"I was thinking about getting him into therapy, but he isn't keen on the idea"  
"I think we have to seriously entertain it. Especially now"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sighed   
"Yeah. I'll have a word to Erwin and see who he knows. Though I'm sure Eren isn't going to be impressed about it"  
"Maybe not at first, he'll come to realise it's for his own good"

 

*  
Waking in the middle of the night, Levi realised immediately that Eren was in the middle of the nightmare. The teen was crying in his sleep, and his pyjamas soaked with sweat. Rolling Eren over carefully, he shook the teen until he finally opened his eyes  
"Levi?"  
"Yeah. You ok?"  
Shaking his head, Eren moved to scramble out of the bed and fled the bedroom. Following at a much slower pace, he wasn't surprised to find Eren throwing up violently in the bathroom. Taking a washcloth from the draw, Levi rinsed it with cold water before moving to sit behind Eren and coaxing him into his hold. Wiping the teen's face, Eren whined softly as he shivered in Levi's hold. The teens body was trying its best to process the drugs in the teens system and Eren probably wasn't going to feel great for the next few days  
"'m sorry"  
"It's alright. I've got you"  
"I'm showing you an embarrassing side again"  
"No, you're sick. You don't need to be embarrassed"  
"It was the nightmare... you were dragging your body towards me. You were all crushed and holding your organs in as you blamed me for killing you"  
"That's messed up"  
"It was so real too..."  
Yeah. Eren already had enough nightmares, he really didn't need this new one on top of it all. Leaning forward to vomit again, Levi folded the cloth and placed it on the back of Eren's neck, before rubbing the teens back in sympathy. Eren had no idea, but Levi would never think about doing this for anyone but the omega. Even when he was a doctor, he'd always left things like vomit to others. 

By the time Eren had hit retching and dry heaving, the kid stank of sweat and sickness. His scent had turned sour, like off oranges and he couldn't even muster the strength to sit up unaided. Lifting Eren from the floor, Levi carried him to the bath  
"Eren, I'm going to rinse you down alright?"  
Looking to him with pained and tired eyes, Eren clearly wanted to protest   
"You'll feel better once all the sweats gone. Or would you prefer if I get your mum"  
"You..."  
Eren's voice was so soft that Levi practically had to lip read the word. Taking the utmost care, Levi stripped Eren down and turned the taps on before grabbing Eren's showerpuff. Squeezing a generous dollop of the vanilla bubble bath on it, Levi went to work washing Eren down thoroughly and the teen was practically purring from his touch. Avoiding the boy's groin, he squeezed out the puff over it in the hopes Eren would clean himself down there, only for the teen to look at him blankly. Even if Eren had a thin splattering of pubes, Levi was hesitant to touch the teen as Eren was already aroused. He didn't want Eren thinking he wanted more, the teen himself wanting more while he was in such a condition. Pulling Eren up carefully, Levi went about washing Eren's back, arse and legs. The boys smooth skin was warm and soft beneath his fingers, and he caught himself just as he went to place a kiss to the scar on Eren's hip. After that he rushed to get Eren rinsed and out of the bath. 

Bundling Eren in a towel, Levi carried him through to his room and began drying him down. In their absence a fresh change of clothes had appeared on Levi's bed and the alpha said a mental thank you to Carla. Eren could skip the shirt and underwear for now, they'd only end up soaked in sweat anyway. Getting Eren into his sweats, Levi helped him lay down, before fetching the teen a bucket and a glass of water. He really wanted Eren to brush his teeth, but the teen could barely drink the water. Farlan had said to bring Eren in before the clinic opened at 8:30. He'd be able to follow Carla to the clinic, and then go from there to work... provided they got to the clinic about 8. He'd filled Farlan in on Eren's over use of panadol and his friend hadn't seemed as shocked as he thought he'd be. It was almost like he'd expected this to happen and it left a bad taste in Levi's mouth. He didn't want Eren thought of as an addict. He was just a confused kid trying to do his best.

 

*  
Eren honestly felt like another building had fallen on him. Every part of him throbbed and he felt nauseous from the pain. He'd gone to take some panadol, only to find none in the bathroom. He didn't think he'd finished the box, but he must have and he couldn't ask his mum where she'd put the packet he'd bought the day before, because Levi would worry even more.

Barely coherent, he choked down the plain buttered toast his mother gave him, before Levi decided he needed to carry him around. The alpha first dressing him, and then carrying him down to his mother's car. He could very vaguely remember Levi saying something about Farlan, but all he wanted to do was curl into a tiny ball of misery and sleep until he felt better. Gagging on the feeling of the cars aircon hitting his face, Eren's fingers found the button for the electric window and the moment it was down, he immediately wanted it up. His body was in meltdown, but it was a different kind of meltdown to when he was in heat.

Coming to a stop, Eren groaned as his mother undid his seatbelt for him  
"We're here honey"  
His mouth felt all furry and cottony, so all he did was nod. Hearing the car door open, Levi lifted him out easily and Eren immediately nuzzled the alpha's neck. He desperately needed the alpha's scent and felt just the tiniest bit better in his alpha's hold. Keeping his face hidden, he let Levi take control of the situation.

 

*  
"Hey Farlan"  
"Hey Levi, you can lay him down"  
Carrying Eren over to examination table, Eren didn't want to let him go as he lowered him down  
"Eren, I'm right here. I need you let Farlan take a look at you"  
"I'm going to take a couple of blood samples. We need to check his liver function, but if he is addicted, it's only been 4 weeks, so there shouldn't be that much damage"  
Eren whined softly as Levi took his hand   
"Is it normal for him to be so..."  
"Some people handle withdrawal better than others... do you know how much he was taking?"  
"He took about 8 yesterday morning in a three hour period. No. Wait. He took some before I went to work. So 10 in a 5 hour period"  
Farlan frowned  
"Was his pain that bad?"  
"Apparently. The NCV test didn't show nerve damage... neither did an MRI"  
"It could be elsewhere and his brain is associating it with his hip"  
Levi raised an eyebrow as it was highly unlikely   
"Eren, it's Farlan. I see you aren't having a great time at the moment. I'm going to check you out, and then give you something to make you feel better"  
"... hurts..."  
"I know. Hold on"  
The whole time Carla had been hovering behind them and Farlan elbowed him as he turned around. Looking up, he realised he hadn't introduced them formally... or he had and he just couldn't remember it  
"Carla Yeager, this is Farlan Church. Farlan, Carla is Eren's mother"  
"Hi Carla, why don't you take a seat? I'm going to take a couple of blood samples and then give Eren a shot to help settle his nausea"  
Carla smiled politely before moving to sit.

With Eren's blood samples taken, Farlan gave him a shot for his nausea. Eren was still mostly out of it, so didn't even seem to notice Farlan as he carried out his work. Moving over to his desk, Farlan opened the top drawer, retrieved a key chain from it, before finally moving to unlock the medicine cabinet on the other side of the room  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, just because he had an NCV test, doesn't mean he doesn't have nerve damage. Those tests aren't completely reliable when swelling is involved and they don't pick up all the types of possible nerve damage. I'm going to give you some placebo pills for him. Have him take these and see how he is afterwards. If he improves, you'll have your answer"  
Taking out a small pill bottle, Farlan locked the cabinet again, before crossing over and handing Levi the bottle  
"They're just sugar, so you don't need to worry about the effects"  
Great. He wanted to trust Eren, and believe the teen really was dosing for real pain... but he also didn't Eren having possibly permanent damage. Nodding he slipped the bottle into his pocket  
"So we can take him home now?"  
"Yeah. Make sure he drinks plenty of water to flush his system and call me if he gets worse, or anything else happens"  
Carla looked to Levi with tears in her eyes   
"He's a tough kid. We'll get him through this"  
The woman sniffled and wiped at her eyes  
"Thank you both so much..."  
Sitting down, Farlan typed up the notes on Eren's visit, before pausing   
"Have you thought about getting him into counselling?"  
"Yeah. I was going to ask Erwin about it"  
"I'll write him a referral to a government agency. His healthcare will cover the costs"  
"Alright... but what's the wait list like?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Then maybe it would be better to ask your friend Levi... he needs help now"  
"How about I write one out, and if Erwin doesn't pan out, you'll have the referral without having to come back"  
Nodding his agreement, Levi looked over to where Eren had curled into a ball. Small whines fell from Eren's dry lips, and his alpha wanted nothing more than to gather the teen into his arms.

Leaving Farlan's office, Levi carried Eren out to Carla's car  
"Maybe I should call in..."  
"No, you go to work. I'll stay with him"  
"Will you be alright getting him up to the apartment?"  
"The shot should have kicked in by then..."  
Pulling the bottle of pills out, he passed them to Carla. The woman seemed to feel just as bad about tricking Eren as he did, so neither of them spoke about it. Saying goodbye to Carla, Levi leant into the car and kissed Eren's sweaty temple  
"I'll be home later. You try and get some rest"  
Eren nodded weakly, evidently the shot was beginning to kick in and the kid was feeling slightly better. But that didn't make Levi feel any better about leaving him.


	25. Chapter 25

Whimpering in pain, Eren cursed the world. The pills Farlan had given Levi didn't work, and he couldn't even sleep through the whole night. Whatever had made him sick had taken days to pass, and now school was starting the following week. He was tired, miserable, and secretly lonely when Levi wasn't around. All of which he didn't want to admit to Levi because his alpha had been so busy at work. Struggling to get the pill bottle open, Eren threw the thing with a frustrated wail.

"Eren"  
Coming into his room, his mother frowned at him  
"What's wrong?"  
"Everything!"  
Picking up the bottle, his mum came to sit on the edge of his bed  
"Talk to me honey"  
"What's the point?"  
"Because you're upset"  
"I'm upset because I'm in fucking pain! I can't sleep! I can't walk! And school starts next week!"  
"Get your things"  
"What?"  
"Get your things, I'm taking you down to emergency"  
"Why? So they can do nothing and tell me it's in my head"  
"If it's that bad honey, we'll get a second opinion"  
"I don't want a second opinion! I just want it to stop hurting"  
"That's why we're going to hospital. Or should I call Levi"  
Glaring at his mother, she knew she'd hit a nerve by mentioning Levi's name   
"Levi doesn't need to know"  
"Honey"  
"No. If you want me to go with you, you're not to mention this to Levi"  
"I make no promises, now, where is your house keys and wallet?"

 

*  
Eren huffed as he wriggled in the hard plastic waiting chair  
"Sit still"  
"I can't. It hurts"  
"I know, the whole waiting room knows. Just try to be patient. Please"  
"I've been patient for the last hour"  
"Your father's on duty, I expect he's busy or you would have been seen by now"  
More like the man was making him wait intentionally. He honestly wouldn't put it past him. Placing her hand on the top of his right leg, his mother squeezed firmly  
"I'm sure we'll get this all organised soon"  
"Yeah. Right. Because I haven't been in pain since I left hospital"  
Sighing lightly, his mum released his leg and took his hand  
"I know sweet heart. I know"

It was another 45 minutes before his father finally called them through   
"Sorry. I've been swamped with work. There was a bus crash on the freeway. 2 dead and 15 injured"  
2 dead... Levi would probably be late back home... if the bodies were transferred to that morgue. Limping behind his mother, he kept his gaze on his feet so he didn't have to see his father laughing at him. Showing them over to a bed, Eren sank down in relief. It wasn't as nice as his bed a home, but it was sooooo much better than the waiting chair  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"It's his hip. He's been in chronic pain for weeks now, and nothing's been helping"  
He swore he heard his father laugh, but the man covered it by clearing his throat  
"Have you taken anything for it?"  
"I was taking panadol, it didn't help much, but I could get around. Farlan put me on something, but it made no difference"  
"Yes, well. Sometimes you just have to put up and adjust to these things"  
Looking to his mother, the woman scowled at his father  
"I mean, I'll send him down for an X-ray on his hip and we'll go from there. I'll have a nurse wheel you down"  
"See honey, we'll get this all sorted out"

After making sure he was as metal free as he could be... internal metal not withstanding, Eren had to first stand and then lay while an array of X-rays were taken. He was completely over the hospital, and found himself counting the small browning squares on the ceiling in an attempt to escape... even if it was only for a few minutes. After the X-ray's he was returned to the ward where his father gave him a shot of something, before being left to wait with his mother.

Once again his father left then waiting. At the two hour mark, his mother finally stormed off to find his father. Whatever his father had given him had left him pleasantly numb, and sleepy. So he honestly didn't mind being left to wait. Returning with his father, Eren propped himself up as the man went scowling down at him  
"So what's going on with him?"  
"Very basically, the ball of the femur has slipped since his hips a mess. It'll be another surgery to put it back into place"  
"Grisha... he's already been through so much"  
"Don't get emotional Carla. It's a hardly anything to get upset about. It's not a priority surgery, so it might take a week or two to get him in"  
"What do you mean it's not a priority!? He's your son and he's in pain. I know you and Eren have a strained relationship, but honestly..."  
"I mean from a medical point of view he'll survive just fine how he is. Now, I see in his notes it's been noted he has a problem with painkillers"  
Having nearly fallen back to sleep, he couldn't find the effort to care about surgery. He didn't particularly want another one, but that failed to his attention like hearing he had a problem with a drugs  
"What?"  
"He overdosed on panadol because he was in pain"  
"I still can't give him a prescription knowing he's likely to abuse it"  
"Are you fucking kidding..."  
"Eren, don't talk to your father like that"  
"He's the one calling me a druggie"  
"It's in your notes, you were also given sugar pills. It looks like the only one who didn't know was you"  
"Mum?"  
"Darling, we were worried..."  
We. We had to mean his mother and Levi... and if it was in his notes, it meant Farlan too... they'd all probably had a good laugh at his expense.

 

*  
Coming home to find the apartment clean, dinner made and the washing folded, Levi sighed. Carla had been spending the days with Eren, and despite his insistence that she didn't need to do anything the woman had wouldn't give the housework a rest. Each time she cleaned, Levi felt compelled to clean over it. Eren was barely up to his standards, and though thorough, it didn't feel right when Carla cleaned. He hadn't expected to find the woman still here when he arrived back, and the only reason could be Eren   
"What is it Carla?"  
There was none of her usual nice greeting  
"It's Eren. He found out..."  
"Found out what?"  
"That we took him to Farlan... because of the panadol"  
With his head throbbing, this was the last thing he needed after such a rough day  
"How?"  
"I had to take him to the hospital, he was in so much pain..."  
"Why didn't he say anything?"  
"Because he didn't want you to know. He missed you now you're back at work. It obvious, and he obviously didn't want you to worry"  
Instead of heading to the dining table where Carla had set out dinner for him, Levi headed through to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whisky. It was definitely one of those days. Raising the bottle, he silently asked Carla, but the woman shook her head  
"The ball of his femur isn't sitting properly... or something like that and he needs another surgery. That's why he's been in so much pain"  
Pouring himself a double shot, Levi downed it before letting out a long breath  
"So he was in pain"  
"And now he doesn't want to see either of us. We've really hurt him"  
"We were trying to help him"  
It was a hollow sounding excuse that did nothing to make him feel better. He should have trusted Eren. He should have realised something was wrong... and not jumped to the conclusion it was psychosomatic without exhausting every avenue... the ball must have been displaced with everything settling into place after the swelling had lessened  
"Grisha said he'd refer Eren for surgery, but he'd have to wait a few weeks"  
It wasn't a priority surgery... shit. He'd really fucked up  
"I'll talk to Erwin and Farlan, we'll see what we can do. Did Grisha give him anything for the pain?"  
"He doesn't trust Eren to take his own pain medication... that's how Eren found out. He must have called Farlan and Farlan told him about the pain killers"  
Farlan was lucky he wasn't in the room or he'd be the one needing painkillers. Logically his friend was only doing his job, but logic went out the window when it came to Eren, and Levi knew that full well  
"Thank you for taking him Carla. I knew he'd been feeling pretty bad, but he's sprayed his room out with scent cancellers and hasn't let me get too close"  
"I'll be going now, but I'll call once I know what's happening with his surgery"  
Giving Carla a quick hug, he watched the woman leave the apartment and hefted a sigh as he poured himself another drink. He needed all the liquid courage he could get if he was going to attempt talking to Eren when his omega was mad.

After procrastinating as long as possible by eating dinner and cleaning through the house. The whisky had finally kicked in, and a pleasant numbness had settled in. It was only now that he slipped quietly into Eren's room. Sprawled across his bed, Eren's face was relaxed as he slept. It was the first time in a long time that the omega truly seemed to be getting some well needed rest, and perhaps it was slightly cowardly, but instead of waking him, Levi slid into bed next to the teen and took his hand   
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you"  
Closing his eyes, he let himself succumb to pleasant whisky fuelled feeling.

Waking up to Eren climbing from the bed, Levi pulled the teen back towards him, not thinking about how it would affect Eren's busted hip. Letting out a whimper, Eren shook as he tried to escape Levi's hold on his hand  
"Eren"  
"Not now Levi"  
"We need to talk"  
"I have nothing to say to you"  
"Then listen to what I want to say"  
"Why should I listen to you, when you didn't listen to me?"  
"Because I was a shitty idiot"  
"I'm not going to argue with that"  
Hearing those words fall from Eren's lips in such a cold tone roused Levi's alpha. It was none to impressed that his omega was being so snappy towards him. Taking a deep breath, he tried again  
"Eren..."  
"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it"  
"I'm trying to apologise here!"  
Shit. He'd snapped and now Eren looked even more hurt and angry with him  
"What for? For telling everyone I was a fucking addict? For laughing at me behind my back and not trusting me? Or for lying to me about the pills, when I fucking trusted you and Farlan? Which bit Levi? Which bit are you sorry for?"  
Levi opened and closed his mouth as he tried to articulate the words  
"That's what I thought. You aren't sorry. You probably only took me because mum was around and you probably only went back to work to get away from your druggo omega. It's fine Levi. Don't bother apologising. I'm not worth it"  
Yep. Eren was furious with him. Taking advantage of the shock that had gripped Levi, Eren slipped his hand free and limped heavily to his crutches. He wanted to apologise for everything he'd thought, and all the doubts he'd had, but he wasn't about to apologise for getting Eren to stop abusing panadol. The kid had no idea what the long term effects were  
"I want you out of my bed by the time I get back"

Levi naturally ignored Eren's request. He'd moved to sit on the edge of Eren's bed, but he hadn't gotten off of it. The look on Eren's face almost bordered on disgust, and Levi's chest hurt knowing that look was just for him  
"I told you to get out"  
"Not until you listen to me"  
"Fine. Fucking stay, I'll sleep on the sofa"  
"Eren, you overdosed. You overdosed and you were taking way too much panadol. I'm not sorry I took you to see Farlan. I was worried about you"  
"Yeah. So worried you didn't even think about crazy new inventions called tests to find out what was actually wrong. No. I'm an omega. We're prone to getting emotional over nothing. I mean. There was no way my pain could be real right?"  
Grabbing a pillow from Eren's bed, he threw it hard at the omega   
"That's not it all. I love you. I care about you. I've also been through being in pain that didn't exist. I drank mine away and I wanted better for you. I'm also furious at myself for making the wrong choices when it came to you. I relied on your hospital scans that said you were ok! I fucked up! I'm human. I make mistakes, and it seems I make every single fucking one when it comes to you!"  
He tried to gauge Eren's reaction, but the omega looked away  
"Whatever. It doesn't even matter anymore"  
Levi had no idea what that was supposed to mean, only that it left him with a bad and cold feeling.

 

*  
It was nearly two weeks later that Levi found out what Eren had meant. The teen had been snobbing him since that night, only talking to him to tell him he was "fine" and "to leave him alone". The wait for Eren's surgery was another two weeks, making it four weeks in total... which was actually really fast for something not considered a priority. With two weeks already down, it was only another two before Eren might finally feel some relief. And, despite everything happening, the teen had gone back to school... though Levi was sure that was more to avoid him, than Eren actually wanting to be there. Each morning Levi would set out 2 panadol with codeine beside Eren's normal suppressant, and leave them next to the boy's breakfast. That was how it had gone for the last week at least. He hadn't even gotten a word of thanks from Eren, and was sure if the teen could stay in bed and avoid him completely in the mornings, he would.

Coming home from work, Levi checked the mail box in the lobby of the apartment building. It was the usual crap, but one envelope caught his eyes. The top left corner had the state governments seal, and sinking feeling filled Levi as he rushed to open it. Skimming the overly white letter, his eyes narrowed. Eren had asked the government to find Levi a second omega on he grounds he couldn't guarantee impregnation before the end of their grace period. Levi might have been furious, but above all, he felt betrayed. He'd found one person who could see through him. One person who didn't hate him or find his short comings disappointing. He'd found himself opening up to Eren, showing him a somewhat vulnerable side, and this was how the shitty brat behaved. The government was going to honour the remaining months of the agreement, not wanting to cause either of them more unrest... or basically, they wanted to see if Eren could be breed, but come the end of December he'd be expected to take on a second omega if a compatible one was found.

Angry and hurt, Levi simmered quietly until he reached the apartment. Given how empty and quiet it felt, Eren must have already gone to bed, so that's where Levi started. Finding the omega playing on his phone instead of sleeping, Levi stormed over and snatched the device out of Eren's hands  
"Levi. What the fuck?"  
"Don't Levi me. What the fuck is this?"  
Shoving the letter into Eren's hands, the teen shook as he read it... despite being the cause of it being issued in the first place   
"W-what about it?"  
Seriously? Was Eren seriously doing this?"  
"You fucking told them to get me another omega!"  
Eren lowered the letter to his lap and stared down at it. Grabbing the teen's chin in one hand, Levi forced Eren to look up at him   
"What the fuck Eren? I thought you fucking loved me"  
"What does it matter how I feel?"  
"Of course it fucking matters! You're my omega!"  
"And you're my alpha! Or you were! It feels great having your trust broken doesn't it! And yet. Despite that. I want you to still be fucking happy when I'm gone"  
"Gone. Where the hell do you think you're going? Your dad doesn't want you, he doesn't deserve you. So what, you'll go to your friends?"  
"I'll go home! God. I thought you'd be happy to get a new omega. Someone who isn't me. Someone who wouldn't end up popping too much panadol because their in chronic pain... wait, I mean, someone who isn't a druggy"  
"Grow the fuck up. This shit is serious. I had to ask your father for a letter of support because they wanted you pregnant by now. Why am I the only one trying to do the right thing?"  
"I never fucking asked you too! Don't you get it! All I want is to see you happy! But I can't make you happy"  
"You do make me happy. Not when you're pulling this childish shit, but happy enough I don't want another omega"  
"Maybe that's the problem? Maybe you don't realise that what you feel for me isn't love, but pity!"  
Before Levi could stop himself, he slapped Eren as hard as he could. He was so over all the shit pouring from the kids mouth   
"You are the one I love. And I know that I love you, because I would do anything for you. I don't care if it's selfish. I want you"  
Snatching the letter from Eren's lap, Levi strode from the teen's room. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, and scent was filled with rage. Eren might not have been the first to break his trust, but it was the first time it hurt like this.


	26. Chapter 26

Watching Eren sleep, Levi was still mad with the teen for all the trouble he was now going through to have the request for another omega postponed, as it apparently could no longer be cancelled... but that didn't matter right now. Eren had been bumped up the list for surgery thanks to Erwin's impressive networking skills, so though the surgery for stabilising both femurs had been routine and complication free, the alpha couldn't help but worry just much as he did during Eren's previous hospital stay. He missed the vibrant Eren he'd met, not to say the teen didn't on occasion carry the same spark, but there was only so much he could tolerate when he looking at Eren as a permanent mate, and the teen was forever running himself down.

Hearing Eren groan, Levi swallowed down his feelings and forced a smile as he rose to look down at Eren. The teen had woken for a few seconds earlier, and before falling back to sleep for another hour or so. Looking up at him, Eren gave him a huge dopey smile   
"Hey Eren, how are you feeling?"  
"Great... mmmm, did you know you're really pretty"  
The kid was high as a kite still, but that smile... he could stare at all day   
"You're not too bad yourself"  
"But you're really pretty. Can I go home now?"  
"Not just yet"  
Eren's smile turned to a pout, so Levi moved to cup Eren's face with his free hand  
"Why not?"  
"Because you just had surgery"  
"Oooooh... I guess I'm pretty hip"  
Levi couldn't help but groan as Eren giggled   
"I'm pretty funny"  
"You're pretty high"  
"It's great. I want to kiss you"  
Apparently the kid had no filter either. Leaning down, Levi kissed Eren's lips carefully so as not to knock the nasal cannula  
"There. Now I'm going to get the nurse"  
"Nooo... we should totally have sex now..."  
Sighing as he pulled back, Levi pressed the call button above Eren bed and the teen let out a huff  
"Dobber"  
"Only because I love you"  
"How does that work when I love you?  
He knew he probably shouldn't, but Eren had none of his usual walls up, and the nurse would take a few minutes   
"Eren, do you really love me?"  
"Yeah... you're really pretty and smell good and I want your babies"  
"Then why did you ask for another omega?"  
Eren frowned, before smiling brightly again  
"Because I'm broken and I want you to be happy. You're soooo good to me... but I'm like no good. You deserve to be happy and someone who's not... broken?"  
Eren ended what he said with a giggle, before hushing him like it was a secret. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Eren wanted him to be happy, so why couldn't he see the that the teen was the only one who could make him happy. Hearing the clicking of heels, Levi moved from Eren's bed and allowed the nurse to come in and check Eren's pain and vitals. Stepping out into the hallway, Levi ignored the confused way Eren called his name. His omega would probably be asleep again soon, and wouldn't remember any of this.

 

*  
Yes both hips were tender, but the relief he felt down his left side... he'd forgotten what it was like to be almost pain free. Limping through the house Eren was supposed to still be in his crutches, but that seemed like too much effort... especially when he was only moving from the living room to the kitchen. With Levi at work, Eren wanted to do something nice for his alpha, so after spending the best part of the morning researching, he was going to make dinner for the man. He also kind of wanted to talk, something they'd barely done during the last month, and since coming home from hospital it seemed like Levi was avoiding him. He knew he'd caused the whole mess, and he'd brought it all upon himself, but with him returning to school the following week he fast running out of time. Part of him still thought it was March, even though September was just around the corner.

Even though he didn't exactly have all the ingredients he needed, Eren was attempting to make "Beef in Red Wine, with Garlic Mashed Potato". Instead of using mushrooms, he was using pumpkin and instead of leek he'd chopped up a red onion. Though he really didn't know the difference between a leek, a brown onion, or a red onion. So he was pretty much hoping that by some miracle he wouldn't murder it too badly. Having followed the directions without any major calamities, the omega mixed the vegetables and meat with the herbs and red wine, he was supposed to let it sit overnight, but he didn't exactly have the luxury of time. So the plan was to leave it in there until 5, and then slow bake it for the 2 hours the recipe asked for.

Washing the dishes, Eren let out a yawn. Standing so long was causing the throbbing in his hips to flare, but he wanted everything nice for when Levi got home. Placing the fry pan in, his little world of solitude was interrupted by a firm knock on the apartment door. Looking from the dishes to the door, he knew that if Levi was in his place, the alpha would choose the dishes over whoever it was. But he wasn't Levi. Limping to his crutches, he then continued to the front door and opened it to find Isabel standing there.

Storming into the apartment, the woman didn't seem happy at all. Eren couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as it twisted with worry. If Isabel was mad and here, it was probably to do with something he'd done  
"Isabel?"  
"Don't you Isabel me. Is it true?"  
Scrunching his brow in confusion, he stared at the woman  
"Is what true?"  
"That you asked for another omega to be sent to Levi!?"  
"Wh-How did you know about that?"  
Spinning on the spot, Isabel marched over to him and slapped him across the face  
"How could you Eren!? Does Levi mean that little to you?"  
"Wait..."  
"No! I'm completely disgusted at you! He finally found one person who loved him and wanted to be with him despite everything and you do this?!"  
"It's not like that"  
"Then tell me what it's like? Erwin says Levi's a mess. He's been making mistake at work because of this, and it's all your fault"  
"All I want is for him to be happy"  
"Bullshit! You hurt him because you're a coward!"  
Eren's heart was racing as tears welled in his eyes  
"You don't understand! They would have done it anyway!"  
"Why!?"  
"Because I can't have kids! Ok! I can't have kids"  
Isabel's face softened instantly as Eren's knees gave out. Landing hard on them, it barely registered as he cried in earnest  
"If I'm going to be replaced, it's better it's now..."  
"What do you mean you can't have kids?!"  
Eren shook his head   
"Eren, what do you mean?"  
"B-because of the accident... my fertility plummeted... I might never be able to fall pregnant... they wouldn't let me stay with him if... if I can't..."  
"So what? He loves you"  
"And I love him! But that doesn't matter"  
"Looking at you makes me sick! What happened to the kid I met who was crazy and funny? Now you're crying when you should be fighting!"  
"It's not that easy!"  
"It's not easy because you set it up that way! Hurting Levi so he would hate you, it makes me sick. You hurt him Eren, and here you are acting like you're the victim!"  
Storming out the apartment, Isabel slammed the door closed behind her. Remaining on the floor, Eren let out a scream. He loved Levi. He wanted to protect him the best he could... but he'd been so hot as cold to the alpha, and half the time he couldn't even stop the things coming out his mouth. He'd been hurting so badly, and no one had believed him, and it wasn't fair that he was still stuck like that while everyone else moved on. Shaking his head again, he laughed at himself. They were all just excuses. Weak and pathetic excuses... just like him.

 

*  
Coming home from work, Levi was in silently furious. Work had been shit. The interns had been shit. He'd been shit, and now Erwin was worried about him. Sniffing the air, he frowned at the smell of food. The apartment was silent, so Eren must have only just gone to bed. Things between them were on the rocks, but that was purely because Levi couldn't face the kid. He couldn't get Eren's suggestion of sex out of his mind and he was disgusted for thinking of the boy that way. He'd assured Eren they would wait because Eren wasn't ready, yet he'd thrown the suggestion out there like it was nothing. It wasn't just that. Every time he looked at Eren, he was also reminded of the fact that come January another omega would be part of their lives. Everything was a shitty mess, and feelings were over rated.

After toeing his shoes off and placing down his briefcase, Levi padded through the apartment and into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen bench was a glass of red wine, and some kind of stew next to potato. Eren had made him dinner... as if he didn't feel shitty enough as it was. Picking up the plate and glass, he supposed he should eat it. The plate was still warm, and the wine still slightly cool from storage, leading him to believe he was right that Eren had only just gone to bed. Carrying his meal over to the table, he found a folded note left on the placement. His name was spelt out on Eren's usual illegible handwriting, but something about the note left him with a bad feeling. Placing the plate down, he picked the note up and held it open with his thumb  
Levi,  
I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry you couldn't trust me. You didn't deserve any of it, and you deserve a better mate.  
Still. I still selfishly love you.  
Eren.  
The slight smudges in the ink screamed at him that Eren was crying when he wrote it, though the paper was dry so Eren must have written it before serving dinner. Placing the note and glass of wine down, Levi sank down into the dining chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to talk to the kid.

Taking a deep breath, Levi found himself uncharacteristically nervous as he opened Eren's door. The teen was laying facing away from the door, and though he was still, Levi could tell the boy was awake  
"Eren, can we talk?"  
Moving to sit on the opposite side of Eren's bed, Levi took Eren's hand in his   
"You made dinner"  
"You don't have to eat it. It's awful"  
"I already ate it, and it wasn't awful..."  
"It was. I wanted to do something nice for you, but I stuffed it up"  
"You didn't stuff it up, it was alright, if not a bit too oniony"  
"See I got it wrong"  
"Eren, will you please just talk to me?"  
"Talk to you? You've been avoiding me since I got home"  
"I... I have, but that was wrong of me"  
"No... it's my fault"  
"Eren, it's not your fault. It's me. I've been avoiding you because I've been struggling"  
Sitting up, Eren looked at him with wide eyes  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"When you were in hospital, just out of surgery, you said something it's been on my mind since"  
"If I was drugged up, I probably didn't mean it"  
Levi sighed   
"I know. That's what makes it worse"  
"Levi, you're not making any sense"  
"Sex. Alright. You wanted to have sex while you were high"  
Eren gaped at him, before laughing  
"See. It's stupid. I shouldn't have bothered..."  
Going to rise, Eren grabbed his arm and cut his sentence short  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, but that honestly wasn't what I was expecting you to say"  
"I didn't expect you to say it either"  
"At least now I know what I've done... I honestly thought you hated me because you've been complaining about me"  
"I haven't been complaining about you"  
"Then why did Isabel come over to yell at me?"  
Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
"Because shitty eyebrows Erwin couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. Look. I hurt you and that was shitty of me. I should have trusted you, but you never should have contacted the government. It made me feel like you've just been fucking be around"  
Shit. Fuck. He probably shouldn't have said that...  
"I... I know... I don't want you to have another omega. I don't want to share you, but if you hated me then it would hurt less... it would hurt less when you cast me aside"  
"Are you serious? Why are you still thinking like this? I love you"  
"Because it's the law!"  
"I don't give a fuck about the law! What will it take to make you understand?"  
Eren opened and closed his mouth, before shaking his head  
"This isn't what I wanted to say at all. I wanted to cook dinner so we could talk... but then Isabel came over... I want to be a better omega, but I hate that side of me. All it wants is you. All the time"  
"Eren, that's all you had to say"  
"But I've been completely horrible to you"  
"Because you were in pain and didn't know how to cope. It feels like we haven't caught a break since you moved in"  
"Do you think... we can ever work things out?"  
"We can work things out if you don't keep causing me trouble"  
Eren nodded, the teens face solemn as he did  
"That means no more of this running yourself down shit. No more calling in other omegas, and no more sulking. No more hiding things and no more trying to do every little thing by yourself"  
"But..."  
"Eren. I'm serious. We can't keep ending up in conversations like this. Something needs to change"  
Eren sighed as he nodded   
"Do you think meeting my friends will help?"  
Levi was momentarily shocked. Not that Eren wanted him to finally meet his friends, but that Eren thought it would help. He only had so much patience... but then again, Eren had been close to his friends since they were all brats... perhaps he could learn more about Eren through them  
"Levi?"  
"Oh, right. I was just thinking... when do you want me to meet them?"  
"Well, Armin's birthday is in November and we always do something for it"  
"So November?"  
That meant they had to survive each other through September and October. Eren nodded slowly  
"Or maybe you could just meet Armin for now? I love Mikasa, but she's super protective and will probably present as an alpha, where as Armin has always wanted to be an omega"  
"It's up to you... though I don't know what he'll think of me"  
"He'll be more understanding than Mikasa"  
"Fine. I'll need to check my work roster, but we'll find a way to make it happen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and perk Eren up... every time I'm like this is it! He's like nope, gonna be a bitch


	27. Chapter 27

In an attempt to make things better between him and Levi, Eren had started sleeping in Levi's bed, and for Levi's part the alpha had started driving him to school evert morning, which Eren secretly loved. The bus was horrible, especially on crutches, but those would be gone soon and with his hip fixed it was so much easier to do all his physio exercises. That wasn't to say he didn't still get tired easy from doing things as simple as changing class, but every time he thought of giving up, he reminded himself that Levi wanted him. He still couldn't truly believe it, and quite often got into small mental fights about it. By trying to keep himself in line, he'd placed a blade to his throat that he didn't even know existed. Still, he followed Levi's routine and tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut when he was upset over something, and tried to give Levi the appropriate amount of space. Especially when the alpha had bad days at work.

So he wasn't ready when that knife finally slipped and Eren was dealt a bitter lesson in jealousy.

It was now the third week of Levi driving to him to school, and the alpha parked out the front in his usual spot. Gathering his things up he gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek, only to find the alpha wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Following Levi's gaze, he found the alpha staring at group of teens  
"What do you thinks happening?"  
"I don't know"  
"You don't think someone's hurt do you?"  
Eren really wouldn't be surprised if there had been some kind of fight before school   
"I don't know, do you want me to stay in case it's something major?"  
Humming for a moment, Eren nodded  
"Yeah. We better check it out... maybe you can pull out your doctor moves"  
"My doctor moves are reserved only for you and the dead"  
"That's not romantic"  
"Sometimes the truth isn't romantic. At any rate, I'll come with you"  
Eren nearly purred with happiness, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because Levi was actually willing to be seen with him in public.

Climbing from the car, Levi moved to walk slightly ahead of him as they approached the crowd. A rich cinnamon scent hit Eren's nose, and he groaned at the smell of an omega in heat. He didn't envy whoever it was, and was angered at the crowd surrounding the poor kid. Looking to Levi, Levi growled as he pushed his way through   
"Haven't you lot got better things to do than stare at this kid!"  
Some in the crowd shuffled nervously, and Eren used the momentum to slip through. His heart dropped the moment he did. Curled up in a ball was Armin, Mikasa had her arms around him, trying to hush him, but Armin was too out of it. His pheromones pouring out so thick that Eren could taste Armin's scent   
"Levi, its Armin. We need to get him out of here"  
Snarling loudly, Levi bared his teeth   
"There is nothing to fucking see here! So fuck off!"  
In the background the school bell finally rang and broke the spell Armin had over the group of teens. Eren wrinkled his nose as the scent of horny alpha's reached him. Revolting. Moving over to Mikasa and Armin, Levi squatted down  
"I'm a doctor. Let me take him home"  
Mikasa looked to Eren, the girl silently asking whether it was safe, but before Eren could reply, Armin registered Levi presence and jumped forward onto him. Landing on the ground, Levi was pinned as Armin's lips found his and his friend whined and ground up against Levi's crotch. Pushing him back, Armin fought to hold onto Levi   
"Eren, don't just stand there!"  
He couldn't move, even though he wanted to. Every part of him burned with jealousy at the sight of Armin on his alpha. Rocking his hips against Levi's leg, Armin let out a long groan and Eren realised with horror his friend had just cum. Slumping forward, Mikasa grabbed Armin and pulled him off of Levi   
"Eren, we've got to get him out of here"  
"Levi... Levi's got a car. We'll take him home"  
"How's Levi? How can you trust him with Armin?"  
"Levi's... Levi's a doctor. He takes suppressants for work. You saw Mikasa, he tried to push him off"  
"Alpha..."  
Whining pitifully, Armin's hand went to his groin, rubbing and whimpering between needy moans. Despite being an omega, even Eren wasn't safe from the powerful pheromones flowing freely  
"We can't leave him here. Not like this. Please Mikasa, just trust me"  
"Fine. But if anything happens Eren..."  
"It won't. You should probably go home too, you're covered in Armin's scent"  
Mikasa wrinkled her nose, and Levi finally climbed up from the pavement. Trying to ignore the tent in the his alpha's pants, Eren told himself it was purely physical. Levi couldn't help it... but fuck. That did nothing at all to quench his jealousy. That Armin should cum so easily because of his alpha... something Eren had only done once with Levi... it wasn't fair at all.

With Mikasa's help, they finally got Armin into the backseat of Levi's car. Armin was definitely experiencing another wave of need, and confined in the car, the boy's scent had no where to go. Leaving them all coated in a thick layer of sweet cinnamon. Sitting in the backseat with Armin, Eren had to keep his arms around his friend or Armin would try and get to Levi. The only good thing about it all was that Mikasa couldn't ask questions about his relationship with Levi when trapped and forced to focus on Armin.

Arriving at Armin's, Eren and Mikasa both had to carry the teen up to the front door. Eren felt for grandpa Arlert as the man opened the door and the realisation of what was happening hit him. Being family, the old man wasn't effected by Armin in the slightest, but being old he couldn't help them as they dragged Armin up to his room. All they could do now was wait until Armin's presentation heat was over, and then go from there. The look exchanged between him and Mikasa was a silent agreement to never talk about this again. After leaving Armin's, Levi dropped Mikasa off, before finally driving them back home. The whole time Eren had been in the front seat, his eyes had stayed on Levi's still tented pants. His own body was all but gushing slick, and his reasoning had been stripped away thanks to Armin. He wanted Levi. Levi was supposed to be his after all.

 

*  
Levi couldn't escape the sweet cinnamon scent of Armin. He'd been surprised by how fast his body had reacted to the teen's scent, but given Eren's erection, he definitely wasn't the only one feeling it. There was no way he could go to work like this, so arriving home the first thing he did was shower. Jerking off in the shower, part of him felt like he was cheating on Eren, but he needed some kind of relief of risked falling into a rut. Spilling across his hand, he found himself still hard and cursed Eren's shitty little friend. He'd agreed to meet the kid weeks ago, but because of his schedule he hadn't had the chance. Now he'd met the kid and sorely wished he hadn't. Turning the shower off, he stepped out and grabbed his towel before striding through to his bedroom. He didn't need to go into a goddamn rut, Eren would never forgive him if he did, and he knew the teen was already hurting over Armin's actions. Finding his suppressants, he downed another one and prayed it would work.

After half an hour, he was still aroused, but not to the painful state he was before. Slipping on a pair of sweats, he headed out into the living room. The noises coming from the bathroom told him Eren was showering, so he found up a can of scent canceller and sprayed the ever living fuck out of the apartment, trying to erase all of that enticing and needy scent.

 

*  
Like Levi, Eren had taken things into his own hands. He could smell Levi's lingering arousal and his heart felt like it was breaking, while his body felt like it was in overdrive. His fingers weren't enough and needy news fell from his lips as he brought himself to orgasm. Instead of feeling the usual post orgasm bliss, tears filled in his eyes over what he'd done. Rushing to turn the shower off, he grabbed his own towel and fled the bathroom as he tried to erase the shame he felt over what he'd done. Not only had he betrayed Levi, he'd betrayed Armin too.

By the time he reached his room, he'd worked himself into sobs. He'd never tasted or felt a bitter a jealously like when Armin had been on top of Levi, and soon he was supposed to live like that. He couldn't. He couldn't do that. He wanted Levi to himself, to want only him. Sinking to his bed, he was disgusted to find himself still slicking and hard. He felt like he himself was in heat, and the burning desire to have Levi claim him was coursing through his body. He couldn't let his alpha see.

Hearing a light knock on his door, Eren wanted to tell Levi to go away, but his omega side soon squashed that feeling. Watching the door open to reveal Levi, Eren sniffled sadly  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Moving to kneel in front of him, Levi took his hands in his. The touch drawing a needy whine from his lips and Levi let out a sigh  
"Let me guess, you had to jerk off because of Armin's scent?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Shh, it's ok"  
"No. I cheated on you"  
"Eren, you didn't cheat. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it either. If you cheated, I did too"  
Eren stared down at him  
"You did?"  
"I'm sorry. I've never been hit like that, well, by anyone other than you"  
"I... I can't calm down..."  
Levi's eyes moved to his erection and Eren blushed beet red  
"Levi... will you..."  
"Eren"  
"Please! I... I want you to want me like you wanted him"  
"Eren, I want you. I didn't want Armin and I couldn't stop him from doing what he did"  
"So you like him more?"  
"No. I'm saying I'm sorry"  
"Then want me! Tell me that you want me!"  
Letting out a growl, Levi surged up and pushed Eren backwards at the same him, pinning Eren's hands above his head as his lips found the teen's. The suppressants really hadn't worked as well as they should have, and he couldn't stop himself as he rutted up against Eren and devoured the teen's mouth the best he could. Spreading his legs further, Eren rocked up against him as he mewed into Levi's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Eren offered his neck   
"Please. God. I'm burning up for your knot"  
"Eren"  
Pulling back, Levi released Eren's hands, but the teen wrapped his legs around the Levi as his hands rushed to push the towel away. The sweet honey smell of Eren's slick hit him hard enough to make his head spin. He needed to stop, but his alpha was screaming to take Eren and Eren was begging for it. He had no idea how he'd had the willpower to stop himself the first time, because he definitely didn't have it now  
"Levi. Please. Please make me yours"  
Leaning down to kiss Eren, he nodded as his protests were smothered by his second dynamic   
"Present yourself for me"  
Eren moved to do as he was told, the teen's movements slow and provocative, causing Levi to grow impossibly harder. 

Climbing on the bed, Levi moved between Eren's legs as his hand came to the teen's hips. Sliding his hand down to Eren's stomach, Eren moaned softly in his hold  
"Alpha..."  
"Hush omega"  
Taking his left hand, Levi slid it slowly along Eren's spine and then moved to support Eren's chest as he forced him to kneel  
"Do you want my mark? Do you want to be mine and mine alone?"  
Eren nodded quickly, rocking lightly against him as he did. Holding Eren closer to him, Levi's teeth brushed the teen's skin and Eren let out the most sinful sound he'd ever heard. Without giving Eren any time or warning, Levi bit down as hard as he could. Eren's warm blood coated his mouth and despite how revolting he should find it, a warmth filled his whole body as Eren screamed his name. Though the government paired alphas and omegas not all of them chose to give their marks to their partners. It also didn't carry the same weight it used to either. Even with a bonding mark, the government could and would still reassign alphas and omegas having problems conceiving. Not that Levi was capable of such thoughts. Between Eren and Armin, he was pretty much just an alpha, reduced to the basic instinct to breed. Even through presentation, he'd never lost control like he was right now.

 

*  
Having received Levi's bite, Eren's whole body was filled with fire. Rubbing his arse shamelessly against Levi's erection, he like Levi, was going crazy. As Levi's teeth slid from his skin, the alpha lapped at his wound site   
"Mmm... so good"  
Moaning shamelessly, he moved one hand to take Levi's, before guiding it down between his legs  
"Levi..."  
"Do you still want me?"  
"Yes... god yes... please..."  
"On your hands and knees for me"  
Doing as he said, Eren arched his back in an attempt to please his alpha. As Levi's hands slid across his body, Eren felt as if he was melting into the man's hold, and all that mattered was the moment.

"Eren, I need to prepare you"  
He didn't want to be prepared, but before he could say anything, Levi's finger had slid inside of dripping wet opening. Throwing his head back, he immediately tried to rock back and onto Levi's hand. So good. Even his own fingers had never felt this good, and Levi was only using one. Rocking and mewing, his breath caught as Levi slid his finger out, before pushing two inside and beginning to massage and stretch him  
"Levi... going to..."  
It felt like he was going to cum, but his orgasm didn't hit. Working him into a frenzy, it wasn't until Levi slid a third finger in that he hit something amazing inside of him, and Eren came hard enough to see stars. Still panting, he rested his forehead against his pillow as Levi's fingers slide free  
"Eren, do you still want this?"  
His omega jumped at the man's words, the alpha actually asking  
"Y-yeah"  
"Good..."  
Feeling the blunt head of Levi's erection push against his opening, his face burnt at the lewd wet sounds made as Levi pushed in slowly. Even prepared it hurt, and his hips throbbed lightly, but it felt so good. Giving him a few moments to adjust, the same wet noise came as Levi pulled back an thrust forward. Letting out a whine, Levi immediately stopped  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"The noise... it's embarrassing"  
Rocking again, Levi filled the room with it  
"It's embarrassing... it's so squelchy"  
"That'd because you're soaking wet"  
"I... I want to see you..."  
A sudden fear crept in... that for some reason this wasn't Levi at all. Sliding out of him, Levi guided him onto his back before the alphas lips found his  
"I love you omega"  
Eren nodded quickly, waiting for Levi to lift his legs and push back inside him, before scrunching his face up. He was making so many embarrassing sounds, but he felt so good. Between his legs, Levi's pace picked up causing his whole body to bounce with every thrust. More than once the alpha slid out completely, before stopping and having to line himself back up. It was awkward, and messy and clear they'd never done this before, so when Levi's knot popped, Eren screamed again as he came. He'd never felt anything like it, it was good. Too good...

 

*  
Basking in pride and orgasmic afterglow, Levi's heart felt like it was going to burst. Staring down at Eren, it wasn't until the fever in his blood began to cool that he realised what he'd done. He fucked the teen. He'd fucked Eren while they'd both been under the influence of Armin's pheromones and Eren seemed to feel much the same. Silent tears began to flow from Eren's eyes and Levi's breath caught  
"Eren..."  
"Levi... I... we..."  
As Eren reached for him, Levi immediately gathered him into his lap. Rubbing his back, he rocked Eren as he nuzzled his neck   
"I'm sorry... god... I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted you so badly I couldn't think..."  
"Levi... I love you... I don't want to share you... please don't... please don't throw me away or take another omega in front of me"  
Eren's sentence ended in wail  
"I won't. I won't. I'm so sorry"  
"I'm sorry too... I love you... and I was so jealous..."  
"I know... I know"  
Sobbing hard against him, Levi couldn't rewind time. With his knot buried as deeply in Eren as he could get it, it would be a long while before it finally went down. Even though the feeling of orgasming was gone, he was sure he was still cumming inside of Eren  
"Levi... what... what do we do now?"  
"You're asking me? I've never done this before"  
"I... I don't think I'm ready for this... I made so many weird noises"  
"They weren't weird. And if you need a reason, blame it on Armin's shitty pheromones"  
Eren let out a whine of distress at his friend's name  
"Sorry. It's ok if you aren't ready, we were both taken by surprise. That's what I meant"  
"I... I feel like I've betrayed him. He... he obviously wanted you..."  
"But I didn't want him. You're the only one I want to do this with"  
"Even if we wait to do it again?"  
"Yeah. Next time it'll be gentle and I'll take you out on date first. We'll go somewhere you choose and when we come home, I'll lay you out in my bed and take my time making you feel good"  
Eren sniffled in his arms and pulled back to look him in the eye. Releasing his hold on the teen, Levi's hands moved to cup Eren's face and wiped away the teen's tears with his thumbs  
"Are you really Levi? You don't sound like him? And he'd say all this is dirty"  
"That's because it is dirty, and we'll both need a shower"  
Snorting as he nodded, Eren leant in and kissed him softly, before breaking the kiss and leaving his lips against Levi's   
"Thank you for helping him today... but I don't think I want you meeting my friends for a while"  
"Mikasa looked like she wanted to kill me"  
"That's because you were around Armin while he's having his first heat. I prayed he wouldn't be an omega"  
"You said he wanted to be one"  
"Not everyone gets a good alpha, and heats hurt so badly, and then you go through the pain of not conceiving. All you want to do is snuggle and cry"  
"I promise whenever you decide the time is right, and you want to go into heat, I won't let you go through it alone"  
"You're being so nice... I wonder if the bond has broken your brain?"  
"Maybe. I don't know what I feel. I feel so happy from biting you, and so fucking guilty that you lost your virginity like this"  
"It... it felt good..."  
Even though he was still hard, his erection throbbed as if interested in another round. Fighting to keep control of his urges, he was honestly confused by the way his body and mind had betrayed him. He'd have to look all his symptoms up because he was sure this wasn't normal and he couldn't even name what he was feeling beneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow fyef of tumblr, you'll know I was the one asking if I should use Marco or Armin for this scene.


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning, Eren had his mum come and pick him up. Sex with Levi had felt good, but they'd done it for all the wrong reasons and he needed to get away from the alpha to clear his head. Levi had been very loving as he'd held him until he'd finally calmed, but the alpha understood he needed space, so hadn't stopped him from leaving.

Remaining silent the whole drive home, his mother kept casting him sympathetic glances even though she didn't know what had happened. The constant throbbing of Levi's bonding mark should have filled him with pride, but all he could think of was Armin and his jealousy was gnawing away at his gut. The only thing that could have made the situation worse was if Levi went into a rut, but the alpha had seemed alright before he left. Sighing lightly as rubbed the mark, his mother let out a sigh of her own. He could tell how curious and concerned she was, but Eren had made her promise to wait until they got home before asking just what had happened.

"Eren, honey?"  
Having been lost in his own little world, Eren blinked as he realised they were home, forcing a smile he looked to his mum  
"Sorry. I..."  
"You were off with the fairies. Are you sure everything's alright between you and Levi?"  
"Mum, can't this wait until we get inside?"  
"Fine, but you can't blame me for being concerned"  
"I know you are, it's just... if I start now I'm liable to end up staying right here"  
"Then we better get you inside"  
Unclipping his belt, Eren climbed from the car slowly, before waiting for his mother to come around to his side and following her up to the front door. It was weird how Levi's apartment had some how begun to actually feel like home, and coming "home" now so cold. Even when his dad was at his finest, his mother's love had filled every inch of the family home... but it wasn't the same love he had with Levi. Toeing off his shoes from habit, Eren headed straight for the living room sofa, and snagged a cushion as he made for his favourite corner. It was only a fraction of a moment before tears filled his eyes and he found himself crying. It was stupid. He was the one who said he needed space, and yet, he missed Levi so much that it hurt. 

Coming to his side, his mother gathered him against her and hushed him quietly  
"Hey, what are all these tears about? Something happened with Levi, didn't it?"  
Nodding against her, he pulled back enough to show her his neck and Levi's bonding mark  
"Oh sweetheart, you bonded with him?"  
"N-no... I didn't give me my mark"  
"Didn't he want it?"  
He'd been too upset to even talk to Levi about it...  
"We... we had sex... and everything's wrong..."  
"Oh honey"  
Pulling him impossibly tighter, his mother pressed kisses to the top of his head  
"What happened? Was it...?"  
"It... it was consensual... but neither of us were in the right frame of mind... god... I wish I could go back in time and undo this"  
"Honey, if you didn't want to..."  
"No! Levi was loving and sweet... but... mum, Armin went into heat yesterday and it was so strong... we... we were both affected by it"  
His mother let out a small and sad "oh"  
"I... feel so wrong! I feel like I betrayed Levi and Armin, and I feel so jealous! If it wasn't for Armin's pheromones, we never would have..."  
"Didn't Levi take his suppressants?"  
"We both did... even Mikasa was effected by it and she hasn't even presented"  
"Did meeting Levi trigger Armin's heat?"  
Letting out a miserable whine, the teen shook his head  
"Levi drives me to school. And there was a group of kids... they were all standing around Armin while Mikasa tried to protect him"  
"And because Levi was there, you had him take Armin home?"  
"Yeah... mum, Armin jumped on Levi... he was kissing him and grinding against him... it hurt so much... what do I do?"  
Falling apart further in her arms, Eren hated everything he was feeling. Armin was like a brother to him, but he couldn't forgive him... even with what they'd both done and even though Armin couldn't help it   
"What does Levi say about it all?"  
"He... he a-apologised. He was angry at himself... angry at his alpha... mum, he... what if he wanted Armin like that, and only slept with me because I was there?!"  
"I'm sure that's not the case, and I'm sure he's worried about how hurt you are"  
"Armin could give him kids and Armin's really smart... I'm stupid. I'm stupid about everything..."  
He was spiralling badly and he knew it, but it was so relieving to finally voice his fears   
"You're not stupid. From what you're telling me, neither of you could help it. All you can do now is find a way to move on"  
"I don't know how! I don't know what to do! It's September and Levi gets another omega in January! I can't... I can't mum..."  
"Maybe your father could contact the government again? Explain your not well enough for another omega..."  
"To what? They don't care about me! They don't care that I don't want to share my alpha! My job is to just have babies!"  
"That's not your job. That's your dynamic, and your dynamic doesn't define you. You are still my precious and adorable son"  
"That doesn't mean anything to them!"  
"No, but it means you mean the world to me and I'm not going to let you keep hurting like this"  
Shaking his head, his fingers clutched his mother's shirt tighter   
"I just want Levi"  
"I know you do, and Levi wants you too. Did you two at least have safe sex?"  
Eren shook his head   
"Neither of us could think... and I don't think we even have condoms 'cause we didn't think this was going to happen"  
"Alright, I was just asking..."  
"Mum, don't be mad at Levi please. He wanted to wait until I was ready, and he made sure to be careful so I didn't get hurt"  
"I am mad at him, but at the same time I understand. And I understand why you needed some space too"  
"I... I didn't want to tell you in the car because I knew I was going to end up like this"  
His sentences were barely making sense between his gulping breaths as he tried to calm down enough to talk. His heart still felt like it was breaking and his stomach was still rolling with jealousy, but his mum understood and she always knew what to do  
"Armin won't be at school for the next week, are you going to go back tomorrow?"  
"N-no... I don't want to answer everyone's questions..."  
"Alright honey. Just this once. Did you bring enough clothes and suppressants?"  
Eren let out a groan   
"I... I forgot my suppressants"  
His mother hushed him as his sentence shot up on distress at the word "suppressants"  
"You probably don't need to take them anymore, not with Levi's mark now"  
"I don't?"  
"Even if you and Levi were to separate, you'd always smell of him. His bond gave you part of himself, and other alpha's know you're taken now"  
"So... so I could stop taking them?"  
"You'll go through your heat if you do"  
"I don't care. I don't want to take them. I want everyone to know I'm taken, I want everyone to know Levi's mine"  
"Eren, you're not thinking straight"  
"I don't care! I'd rather go through the worst heat ever than deny Levi... I... I love him mum"  
"I know sweetheart, I know"

 

*  
Eren said he needed space, but Levi didn't think that meant his omega would be away all week. He knew he'd hurt Eren deeply, but when Eren stopped replying to his texts, he was left frustrated and confused. It wasn't like he planned on doing... that... with Eren. Well, maybe. But not under such circumstances, and not due to his omega's best friend. Since Eren had left, Levi had stripped the teen's sheets and washed away all traces of what they'd done. He'd also washed their clothes, cleaned through the apartment and gone shopping so as to stock up on all of Eren's favourite foods. He and he alone was Eren's alpha, and Eren now wore his bonding mark, though the teen had said nothing about giving him his. If Eren wanted to give him his mark, Levi would gladly accept it, but that choice wasn't up to him and they could hardly talk about it when Eren wasn't answering his phone and Carla hadn't been any help either. The woman said Eren would be home Monday, and that Eren still loved him, but didn't elaborate any further... given this was Eren, he imagined the teen would have turned to her for advice over everything that had happened, so he wondered if her perhaps the woman was mad at him for breaking his word and laying hands on Eren when he was still so young.

By the time the weekend came, Levi knew he was a mess. He was barely holding it together, and the dishes from breakfast still sat in the sink unattended to. For the first time in his life, he just couldn't find the motivation to clean. Without Eren around, everything felt like too much effort, despite the restlessness pulsing through his body. It was like when Eren left, he'd taken a part of him with him, and he wouldn't feel right until the boy came home.

 

*  
Feeling mentally and physically exhausted, Eren's heat had been brutal. Every part of him had wanted Levi, and before he'd lost total control he'd moved his bed against the door so he was trapped in his own room and away from his phone. His mother promised to let Levi know he'd be home on Monday and that he was alright, but not that he was in heat.

Yawning as he stretched, Eren looked to his mother  
"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go back to school today?"  
"Yeah. I can't hide forever"  
"I'm sure things will be fine"  
"I don't know about that. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Armin"  
"I'm sure he's going to be just as tired as you are"  
"But I can't... I can't tell him that Levi and I fucked because of him, and that I went off my suppressants..."  
"You don't need to put it quite like that"  
"It's the truth though..."  
"Why don't I just take you back to Levi's apartment? You can rest, talk to Levi..."  
"No. I missed enough school and I have like a hundred messages from Mikasa"  
"I'm just worried about you"  
"I'll be alright mum. Thanks for putting up with me"  
His mother hummed lightly   
"You're pretty lucky I love you"  
"I know"

Dropping him off at the front of the school, Eren readjusted his hold on his bag. He could already see Mikasa, Armin and their other friends just ahead, but the moment he'd laid eyes on the small blond, jealousy had filled him. Resisting the urge to run, he wouldn't have had the chance anyway as Mikasa pushed past Armin and came running over  
"Eren! Where have you been?"  
"At home... sorry, I had a cold or something"  
"You don't look too well..."  
Placing her palm on his forehead, Mikasa frowned   
"You feel warm"  
Eren sighed  
"It's fine. I'm fine. How's Armin?"  
"He's got a few admirers already"  
"I'm sure he loves that"  
"Does he remember?"  
"No. I told him a friend of yours took us home. Which you still haven't explained about!"  
"Sorry Mikasa, it was either him or us trying to get Armin home alone"  
"Not that. I already know he was in danger, but like, I had to trust a stranger with our best friend"  
"Levi isn't a stranger, and Armin's coming over"  
"Eren, you're not getting out of it that easy"  
"Shhh, he's here... Hi Armin, how are you?"  
"Hey Eren... I'm good, you look like shit though"  
How was Armin so together after his first heat? Eren had been a wreck. Even with his mother making sure he had plenty to eat and drink, he'd still been dehydrated and filled with an emptiness for days  
"How was your... um heat?"  
Armin turned bright red and shuffled awkwardly. Eren was struck with the urge to say "serves you right", but bit his tongue and held back his anger  
"It... it wasn't what I expected..."  
Eren might have been able to hold back his snarky words, but he couldn't hold back his snort. Mikasa elbowed him and shot him a glare  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Eren was just joking, weren't you?"  
"Something like that"  
"Someone really good touched me and my clothes smelt like alpha... so that helped"  
Mikasa shot Eren another look, and Eren ground his teeth. He couldn't take it. He'd tried. He'd honestly tried... but he couldn't. Everything about Armin was pissing him off. Pushing past Armin, Eren ignored his friend calling out his name. Armin was like his brother and his brother had done... that... even though Levi's scent really wouldn't have been that strong.

When lunchtime came, alpha after alpha came to sniff Armin out... literally, and his normally shy and reserved friend was no where to be seen as he openly blushed and even giggled while chatting away to a few of his would be suitors. Personally Eren didn't see what the point was. Armin would be given to an alpha he was compatible with, and out of all the alphas in the country, there was a very slim chance that they were actually going to school with one. Thoroughly disgusted at the scene, and even more disgusted with himself, Eren fled from the group. Being an omega wasn't wonderful. It wasn't fun and games, and even if Armin's presentation heat hadn't been that bad, they'd get worse once he found someone how loved, or moved in with his alpha.

"Hey Eren, wait up"  
Pushing through the doors that lead to the school quadrangle, Eren ignored Mikasa and made his way over to the nearest free tree. Why couldn't the girl take a hint? He wanted to be alone with his anger and misery. Sitting under the tree, Eren curled into a ball and buried his face against his knees. He could already feel that Mikasa was close by, and hovering annoyingly without saying anything  
"Spit it out Mikasa"  
"Eren, are you jealous of Armin?"  
Snorting noncommittally, Eren's hands moved to the back of his his head as he leant back against the tree   
"It's ok if you are"  
"No it's not. He doesn't even know what he's done wrong"  
Moving to sit beside him, Mikasa rested her head against his shoulder  
"Is it because of Levi? That was his name right?"  
"Yes and no"  
"Eren, will you please just tell me already? I'm supposed to be your friend and you just took another week off school..."  
"I decided to go off my suppressants"  
Mikasa let out a small gasp, the girl immediately sitting upright and pulling his right hand free from behind his head  
"Eren, why would you do that?"  
"Because I... look, if I tell you, can you not freak out. I really need a friend right now"  
"Alright, but I reserve the right to freak at a later date"  
Taking a deep breath, Eren closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was racing and he felt physically sick knowing Mikasa would probably overreact   
"I... I've already met my alpha"  
Mikasa frowned at him  
"What do you mean you've met your alpha?"  
"It's Levi. Levi's my alpha and you saw Armin all over him. I hate it. I hate how jealous I am and I can't control it"  
Breaking down into tears, he was expecting Mikasa to yell, but she instead pulled him close  
"Levi's your alpha?"  
Eren nodded sadly  
"Yes..."  
"He didn't force you to do anything did he? He seems so much older than us"  
"He didn't force me... Armin's pheromones affected both of us. We'd agreed to wait, but we both lost control... I hate it Mikasa. I think... I think I hate Armin"  
Mikasa sighed softly   
"To be honest, I'm a little fed up with him today too. I tried to tell him all those alpha's he's chatting too we're staring and laughing at him, but he told me I wouldn't understand"  
"Heats are horrible... I want Levi to want me, so I went off my suppressants. It hurt so bad"  
"Oh Eren, how could you?"  
"I know! I know... I just love him so much Mikasa, and I don't want to share him"  
Rubbing his back, Mikasa sighed again. In a lot of ways Mikasa was like Levi and only cared about those in her immediate circle... but he wouldn't tell either of them that, because they'd both tell him he was wrong   
"Eren, Armin's coming. What do you want to do?"  
"I... I don't want to say something wrong. I don't want to talk to him"  
"But he's our friend"  
"He's the reason Levi and I had sex... I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop thinking about him in Levi's arms!"  
"Eren, I think maybe you should go home for today? Maybe your mum or Levi could pick you up?"  
"You... you might be right"

"Guys, have I done something wrong?"  
Sniffling quietly, Eren concentrated on messaging Levi and asking to be picked up. With any luck the alpha would be on his lunch break still  
"No Armin, it's ok. Eren's just feeling sick"  
"Oh. But you're both acting weird. I thought it might be because I'm an omega now. I can't wait to meet my alpha"  
"Armin, you shouldn't go getting too far ahead of yourself"  
"Why not? Mikasa, don't you want to meet your future mate? The one you'll be with forever"  
Armin was so wrong and Eren's mouth began spewing word vomit before his brain could catch up  
"You don't stay with them forever. If you can't have kids they bring in another omega or they send you to another alpha. You're stupid for thinking that there's one alpha out there that will automatically love you! For all you know, you could go to some dirty old man! The government doesn't care, they only care about more alphas and omegas being born!"  
Realising he was shaking, he stared down as his fresh tears dripped onto his phone. To his right, Mikasa sighed  
"Don't take it too personally Armin"  
"How could I not! I was so happy to be an omega and now Eren's being like this! He knows how badly I wanted to be an omega!"  
"And I'm telling you it sucks! What if you can't have kids?! You'll be given to an alpha and made to watch him take another omega in! They aren't allowed to refuse"  
"Stop making things up because you're jealous!"  
"I'm not making anything up! Look it up! Do you want to share your alpha with another omega?! Or be stuck with someone you can't make happy!?"  
As his phone began to ring, Eren rushed to answer it. He needed Levi and he needed to hear his alpha voice  
"Eren? Eren are you ok?"  
"Levi... can..."  
"Are you crying? What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
Levi sounded so genuinely worried that Eren whined into the phone as he tried to tell Levi he needed him  
"Are you at school?"  
"Y-yes"  
"I'm on my way. Meet me out the front"  
"T-thanks"  
There was a moments pause before Levi's voice came through the line again  
"Eren, I love you"  
Ending the call, Eren dropped his phone to his lap as he wiped his face  
"Mikasa... I've got to go"  
"Stop ignoring me!"  
Armin's voice was bordering on shrill, and Eren ignored him as he and Mikasa both pushed themselves up  
"Armin, we should give Eren some space"  
"No! He always sticks his nose into our business, but cries when we do it to him!"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"How am I supposed to understand when you're acting like this!?"  
By now more than a few students were watching them yell at each other. His mum had been right and he never should have come today  
"Just. I'm going home"  
"Why?! Why are you being like this? All I want is for my best friend to be happy for me!"  
Shaking his head, Eren balled his fists   
"I'm... I'm sorry Armin, but right now, I can't be"  
For the second time in less than half an hour, Eren fled his friends. Ignoring the aching in his hips, and the throbbing in his head, he stormed all the way through school and out to the front.

 

*  
Pulling up in front of Eren's school, he'd barely come to a completely stop before Eren was throwing himself into the front passenger seat and slamming the door behind him. The smell of distress and anger filled the car in mere seconds, unsettling Levi's alpha, especially given how potent the boy's scent was  
"Eren?"  
"Just get me out of here"  
That he could do. Pulling away from the curb, Eren raised his foot and kicked hard against the glovebox   
"Oi! Don't take it out on the car"  
"Don't you start too"  
"I'm not starting. I'm worried"  
"Just... I can't right now"  
"So am I dropping you at home or at the apartment?"  
"Can... can I just stay with you?"  
Eren sounded so torn up inside, like the boy didn't know what he was feeling  
"I still have work to do"  
"Please. I won't get in the way"  
Things really just be bad. In that case it was safer not to leave Eren on his own...  
"Alright. But you'll have to stay in my office"  
Leaning over, Eren buried his face against Levi's arm. The alpha wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but Eren felt unusually warm and now his nose had adjusted to the teen's hurt, he could smell Eren's usual sweet citrus notes coming through  
"Thank you Levi"  
"Any time brat"

Climbing out the car, Eren didn't even seem to notice his surroundings as the omega hugged himself as if lost. Coming around, Levi placed his arm around Eren's waist and began guiding his mate towards the front door. He'd rather a screaming and angry Eren than a now seemingly nearly catatonic one. Checking in at the security desk, Levi quickly explained who Eren was. Given he was a visitor, and the morgue was much larger and hi-tech than the previous one, Eren was required to wear a visitors badge. He was also supposed to sign it, but Eren was still off in Eren land, so Levi signed in for the teen, before once again leading Eren onwards.

Coming into his office, Erwin was already waiting for him. The moment his friend saw Eren, he seemed to get the message that now wasn't a good time. Using the time it took to get Eren over to the sofa to vacate the room and give them the privacy the situation seemed to require. If Levi was honest, his heart was racing with worry over the teen. Eren had only just replied to his texts this morning to say he was coming home after school, and yet somehow he'd ended up like this. Coaxing the teen to lay down, Levi positioned himself so Eren was laying on top of him with his face buried against Levi's neck. Only once they were intertwined on the small and impractical sofa did Eren let out a small sob   
"I'm sorry..."  
"You haven't done anything"  
"I... I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't message or call"  
Levi sighed softly, his hands sliding up Eren's back as they came to rest on the teen's shoulder blades  
"You needed space"  
"I... I'm so sorry"  
Crying weakly against him, Eren's pain was breaking his own heart. This was his Eren, and his Eren was falling to pieces   
"What happened?"  
"I... I don't want to share you. Ever"  
Oh... Why was he so slow when it mattered? Armin's heat would have been over and the kid would have been back at school today   
"Eren, did something happen with Armin?"  
"I... I had a huge fight with him"  
"About me?"  
"I feel so pathetic, but I was so jealous!"  
It was kind of flattering that Eren was jealous over him, but the kid wouldn't see it that way. Sliding his hands back down, Levi massaged the small of Eren's back  
"I'm sure you two can sort it out"  
"I can't! I hate him! I hate that I hate him! He loves being an omega and it's not fair! His heat wasn't that bad and he spent it jerking off and fucking himself over your scent!"  
Levi was temporarily shocked by Eren's words, but instantly understood the boy's anger. That was fucking gross. He didn't want to be some shitty kids waking wet dream  
"I can't even look at him..."  
"Shhh, hey. Nothing will ever happen between me and Armin"  
"I know... I know but... I hate myself for being so petty"  
"Eren, I honestly think I would feel the same if I were in your shoes..."  
"You wouldn't even notice..."  
Levi snorted and pressed a kiss to the side of Eren's head  
"Maybe not. But I've gotten better"  
"I know... I know and I love you"

Eren cried softly against him for a good half hour before falling asleep in his hold. Trapped beneath Eren's warm body, he hoped Erwin would cover for him as he didn't want to wake his omega. He loved the kid so much, but they needed to talk about this Armin thing before Eren fell apart further. Part of him regretted helping the teen and even if Eren was mad right now, once the dust settled, hopefully Eren would see it was the right thing to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have read every single comment, even if I haven't replied. I've thought and over thought how I wanted to proceed and I was close to scrapping half of this.
> 
> Also... I've been gaming again... still... I don't know, but I've been playing Phantom Pain because it was free with gamepass... I now live for flying asses.
> 
> My third point is that I love you all. Always and forever and every single reader is important to me. 
> 
> My forth point is that Carpe is awesome... if not for her, I totally wouldn't have gone back to what I put before...
> 
> ❤️

Since falling asleep at the morgue, that was all Eren seemed to want to do. When Levi hadn't returned to work for the autopsy he was scheduled to perform at 3pm, Erwin had come looking for him. It had taken some very careful manhandling to get Eren off of him without waking the teen, and once the teen was repositioned on the sofa and covered with a blanket, Levi noticed just how exhausted Eren really was. Dark bags hung under Eren's eyes as if the kid hadn't slept in a month, his lips were dry and cracked, and the kids normally bright tanned skin seemed pale, as if the boy had spent excessive time inside. Sighing softly, Levi had left Eren sleeping, half expecting to find the teen awake when he returned. Instead Eren had slept right through until he clocked off work, and he'd been forced to carry the omega from his office and down to his car.

It was now the next morning and Eren was still fast asleep. Curled around his omega, Levi sighed softly as he pressed another kiss to Eren's shoulder. It seemed cruel to wake him up and send him to school, but he also didn't want Eren missing even more school if he could help it. Closing his eyes, the world had barely turned black before his alarm was beeping at him to get up. Forcing his eyes open again, he held his breath as Eren wriggled in his hold before rolling over and throwing a leg over him  
"Eren?"  
"Mmmm... morning Levi"  
Without opening his eyes, Eren leant in for a kiss so Levi obliged him, pressing a soft kiss to his omegas plump lips   
"Mmmm... how long was I asleep?"  
"You feel asleep about 1:30 yesterday afternoon and you've slept right through"  
"No wonder I feel so refreshed. Going through a heat and then to school... I'm an idiot"  
Eren had gone through his heat? Without him? No... the more important question was why?... or it would have been if his alpha didn't feel like it'd just been slapped in the face  
"You had your heat?"  
Yawning as he nodded, Eren reached out and snaked an arm around Levi's waist  
"I love you. I'm sorry for falling asleep"  
As if to intentionally tease him, Eren rolled himself to straddle Levi's lap momentarily, before climbing off and then off the bed  
"Eren, wait. We need to talk"  
Nodding through another yawn, Eren turned back to him, silently asking what this was all about  
"When you say you went through your heat..."  
"I... I've decided to stop taking my suppressants now I have your bond. I don't want to hide that I love you"  
Levi was momentarily flattered, before the pieces fell into place and he realised it was more than likely Eren was making the public declaration to keep Armin away from him  
"Eren, you should have talked to me first"  
"Maybe, but I just... I needed space and I needed to know how I felt without them in my system. Besides, I've got such a sexy alpha, you can't blame me for feeling possessive"  
This had to be some kind of dream. Eren had been crying his eyes out yesterday and now he was acting so cock-sure that Levi's brain couldn't keep up. Perhaps because he was yet to make a move, Eren climbed back onto the bed and moved to sit next to him  
"Are you ok Levi?"  
"I... Eren, please tell me you didn't do all this because we had sex, or you felt jealous, or even obligated to"  
"If this is because of yesterday, I'm sorry. My heat only just ended on Sunday afternoon, and Armin... Armin was being a total arsehole... but I did tell Mikasa about it, she didn't even freak out. You should totally meet her"  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi was trying to process, but Eren kept talking as if making up for lost time   
"I lost it at Armin yesterday, but you should have seen him Levi. He was like throwing himself at everyone who gave him the slightest bit of attention and it was so not like him. And then he got my on my case about me being jealous, and I am, because you're my alpha and I don't want to share you, and..."  
"Alright. Enough. I get it. Go take a shower"  
Eren frowned at him  
"I was only trying to talk to you"  
"You were talking at me, not to me. I love you brat, but right now I'm still trying to process what you said"  
"So you're mad at me?"  
Levi groaned. How the fuck had Eren got that from him telling him he needed time to process  
"I didn't say I was mad at you"  
"Fine. Forget I said anything. It must seem really stupid for me to be jealous. Don't bother about driving me, I'll catch the bus"  
Climbing off the bed, Eren left the room, slamming the door as he went. If he was right about it all, first the teen had been flirty. Then happy. Then sad. Then angry and now he was... something... and all of that had happened on less than 5 minutes. No sane person could keep up with so many mood swings, let alone him, and let alone him without his morning tea in his system. 

By the time Levi was showered and somewhat more functional, Eren was sitting down to breakfast. The teen practically inhaling his cereal  
"Eren, can we talk about what happened?"  
"Nothing to talk about. I made you mad"  
"You didn't make me mad. Just... confused. Why didn't you tell me about your heat? Or going off suppressants?"  
"Because I forgot them, so the time seemed right"  
"And this had nothing to do with Armin?"  
"God! Stop saying his name! You're supposed to love me"  
"And I do love you. That's why I'm so worried about why you went of your meds"  
"Because it's my body! So what if Armin triggered all of this! You're not supposed to care about that"  
"You told me to care"  
"And you can conveniently stop! He's fine! He doesn't care I'm hurt, he doesn't even know!"  
"Did you try to talk to him about it?"  
"And say what? I know you jerked off over my alpha's scent, but it's ok because you might end up being his omega and replacing me! Also, Levi and I fucked because your pheromones made us. It already sounds like he's pretty much moved in and accepted your bonding mark"  
Eren ended his rant with a pout and a huff, and despite all the kid had put him through, Levi was struggling to accept how sooky Eren was being. The low blows the kid was already swinging deserved a low blow in return  
"Eren. How would you feel if Armin was my other omega?"  
The spoon fell from Eren's hand as the teen pushed his chair back   
"How can you ask that?!"  
"I'm being serious. How would you feel if Armin was my other omega?"  
"Disgusted!"  
"At who?"  
"You. Him. Me. It's wrong Levi... he's like a little brother"  
"So you don't want me with anyone else?"  
"Haven't I just been saying that?!"  
"Good. Now shut the fuck up about this. If you're disgusted, imagine how I feel. I love you. I gave you my mark, and you keep rubbing what happened in my face! I don't want Armin and I'm tired of reliving what happened. Now, if you can't accept that, then you can get out"  
Eren opened and closed his mouth, before the teen's mood snapped again and Levi was sent stumbling backwards as Eren threw himself on him, and aggressively nuzzled his neck   
"I want you. I want only you. I don't want to share... so love me more Levi. Love me so I know you won't get rid of me!"  
Did the kid hear the crappy lines coming from his own mouth? Or was he just... mental? Maybe suffering from a kind of post-heat insanity? If this was Eren medication free, he had no idea how to handle him  
"I can't love you anymore than I already do. You're my omega"  
"Then why were you so mean?"  
"Because you wouldn't listen. Now finish your breakfast and I'll take you to school"  
"Fine... but I don't want to go to school. I don't want to see Armin"  
Levi groaned. He honestly wished he'd untangled himself from Eren before his alarm went off, and that he'd left the kid sleeping. His head was already throbbing and it was only just after 7:30. How the hell was he supposed to survive the next hour or so, until Eren was at school and he could finally catch a break?

Pulling up at the front of Eren's school, the teen let out a small sigh  
"It won't be that bad"  
"It won't be that good either"  
Probably not. Armin was Eren's best friend and the one friend that Eren had told him the most about. It was clear Eren cared for him deeply, or he wouldn't have gone further off the deep end when it came to the teen. Looking towards the front of Eren's school, Levi let out a sigh of his own   
"What is it?"  
"I was just thinking teenagers are strange creatures"  
Letting out a snort, Eren reached over and took his hand  
"We are. We're moody and loud and impulsive and depressing"  
"Really? So it's not just you?"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. I really don't want to go in"  
"What about your friend Mikasa, where's she?"  
"I don't want Mikasa to feel like she has to choose sides. It's been the three of us for as long as I can remember"  
Letting out another small sigh, Eren's sad scent began to drift from the teen, and Levi's alpha growled in warning. If he had the choice, he'd take Eren to work with him again, but if the kid skipped the last week with his heat, on top of skipping for surgery and doctors appointments, then Eren would already be behind and all the make up work that had been done would be for nothing   
"There's Mikasa..."  
It seemed like Mikasa was only just arriving, the girl didn't look particularly happy as she played with her red scarf  
"I gave her that scarf"  
Levi had no idea what he was supposed to say to that, so only nodded  
"I want her to meet you, like properly"  
Before he could say anything, Eren was half out the car and calling Mikasa over. Jogging over, the girl immediately climbed into the back of Levi's car and let out a long breath   
"That kind of morning?"  
"You have no idea. Anyway, I hear you're Eren's alpha. You don't look like much"  
Eren snorted as he turned back to look at him  
"Mikasa, it's ok. Levi's probably the only one in the world who could have put up with me these last 6 months"  
"Don't be like that"  
"You have been kinda weird for a while now, I thought it was because you hate being an omega. I didn't think that you'd already know your alpha"  
"I've been living with him since last May"  
Mikasa openly glared at Eren   
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Because I didn't want you to worry. Besides, we barely even like talked for the first 7 months. I was either at school or working, and Levi has really long hours"  
"So you just let a 13 year old walk the streets?"  
"Mikasa! That's enough. Levi... Levi is Levi. He's my alpha and he means so much to me that I wanted him to meet you and Armin, but after yesterday..."  
Mikasa let out a groan is disgust  
"Armin burst into tears after you left. He was sobbing about how you just didn't want him to be happy and you were jealous because you weren't the only single omega in the group anymore"  
Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise. Eren had always made it seem like he was going through all of this alone   
"There's Marco. But he's Jean's omega. He's really nice, but Jean gets all shitty if we talk, so I don't talk to him much"  
"That's because Jean's an arsehole. Did he ever apologise?"  
"No. But he left that day and that was good enough"  
"Shitty horseface"  
Mikasa let out a laugh in the backseat   
"Eren, he's right"  
Feeling his own smile forming, Eren nodded quickly   
"You just witnessed a very, very rare Levi joke. They only happy when all the planets align"   
"He doesn't seem like the type to joke. He's more likely to scowl you to death"  
"He's warmed up since we met. Though the first time we met he ended up drenched in boiling hot tea"  
"You didn't..."  
"Not on purpose"  
"Eren, you really are hopeless"  
Whether she realised it or not, Eren had perked up considerably during their small banter and he didn't feel quite so torn about leaving the kid with Mikasa, even if she was exceptionally blunt. Looking out the windscreen, Levi caught sight of Armin. The teen talking to the horse and a freckled kid who must be Marco  
"That's Marco. He's really nice, so I still can't understand how he ended up with Jean"  
"Probably because you have no choice who you end up with"  
"I lucked out with Levi"  
"As I seem to remember you said there was no way you were going to be with "this arsehole""  
Eren gaped at him   
"I did?"  
"You did. You were furious"  
"That sounds like Eren. He never used to let anyone push him around. We all thought he'd be an alpha"  
"He used to be spirited enough to be one"  
He'd just fucked up. He said "use to be", the effect on Eren was instant. The teen teaching for the door handle   
"Eren"  
"It's ok. My first class is on the other side of the school"  
It wasn't ok. He could feel Mikasa glaring at him. Undoing his own belt, he felt like he had to do something completely drastic and out character... though he couldn't explain why. Climbing from the car, Levi jogged around and caught Eren by the arm  
"Levi?"  
Releasing the teen's arm, he cupped Eren's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. If Eren wanted him to love him more, he'd give the kid a disgustingly sweet kiss in front of all of those shitty brats... and maybe a tiny bit of it was because he wanted to show Eren that even though Armin was right there, he didn't want the kid in the slightest. Ending the kiss, Levi pulled back and stared up at Eren. His omega was wide eyed  
"I love you. Now get to class"  
"I..."  
Eren's words fell brokenly as if in shock   
"I love you too alpha... Levi"  
Returning to the car, he caught Mikasa's eye on the way. The girl seemed slightly annoyed, but gave him a nod as if she agreed that was what Eren had needed. It would probably be all over the school before Levi even got to work, but at least Eren should be happy.

 

*  
Temporarily shocked that Levi had kissed him like that in public, a dopey smile formed on Eren's lips without him realising. His alpha had just made it very clear to everyone watching that he was Levi's... his heart was thudding like crazy, and his nerves had disappeared. Looking to Mikasa, his friend rolled her eyes   
"It was just a kiss"  
"It was a kiss from Levi... and in public. Quick. Pinch me"  
Pinching him hard, Eren yelped before pouting and rubbing his arm  
"You didn't have to pinch me"  
"You literally just asked me for to"  
"That's besides the point"  
"No, that is the point"  
Continuing to rub his arm, the pair of them watched as Armin, Marco and Jean came over   
"What the fuck was that Yeager? Slumming it with little kids now?"  
"Fuck off Jean. Levi's older than all of us"  
Elbowing his alpha, Marco cleared his throat   
"Was that your alpha?"  
Armin rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh  
"Eren doesn't have an alpha"  
"Eren does to have an alpha. He's been with him since May last year"  
Why he was referring to himself in the third person, he had no idea  
"No you don't. I would have known!"  
Leaning in to sniff at him, Armin let out a small almost happy gasp  
"I know that smell!"  
"You know that smell because my alpha, Levi, helped you get home when you decided to present at school in front of everyone and he kept you from being jumped"  
Armin glared at Eren, before looking to Mikasa as if asking her to back him up, instead Mikasa raised her hands  
"I am sooo not getting into this"  
"So you're just ok with Eren magically pulling this alpha out of nowhere!"  
"I didn't say that"  
"Yeager obviously went and got himself an alpha so he wouldn't have to be unpaired"  
"Jean, every time you open your mouth you sound that much stupider. You've actually served Levi before at the tea shop"  
Jean scrunched his face up as he balled his fists  
"Guys, do we really have to go through this? Eren, your alpha seems nice?"  
Marco really did live up to his nickname of "Freckled Jesus", he was always trying to keep the peace and make everyone happy  
"He is. We've been through so much together, but he's still around"  
"Probably because he doesn't know how to end it, or maybe he's as stupid as you are"  
Taking Jean's hand, Marco squeezed it hard  
"If you ever want sex again, you'll lay off him"  
Jean gaped at his omega   
"But... but..."  
"No buts. Also, the bells rung so we should go to class"

 

*  
Eren's first class was art... with Armin. Sitting as far away from Armin as he could, his... whatever Armin was to him at the moment... whatever, had found another alpha to talk to, and the pair spent the whole morning looking at him, and whispering. Trying to distract himself from how petty his friend was acting, Eren smiled lightly as he remembered the feel of Levi's lips against his... which lead to him doodling "Eren Ackerman", repeatedly on the page he was supposed to be sketching a bowl of fruit on... he had it so bad for his alpha, but he severely doubted Levi would be too impressed if he could see him now.

By lunch time, everyone seemed to be looking and whispering at him. Eren wanted to believe it was because of Levi's kiss, but the laughter that followed the whispers had him feeling like it was something else. Finding Mikasa already sitting at the groups table, he threw himself down next to her with a sigh  
"What have I done now?"  
"Paid an alpha to mark you"  
"Great... do I even need to ask who started the rumour?"  
"It wasn't Armin, if that's what you think"  
"Who else would it be?"  
"A certain horseface"  
"Jean? Seriously?"  
"Yep. Don't worry, I already slapped him. Marco also banned him from sex until this is sorted out"  
"Jean's never having sex again"  
"It'll blow over"  
"I don't know about that..."  
"I do, now cheer back up. You were nearly back to normal this morning"  
"Back to normal?"  
"Yeah, like before Levi normal. You were all smiling and happy"  
Nudging him with her elbow, Mikasa hummed softly   
"I wish you'd told us sooner"  
"I wanted to wait, but Levi was trying to make me feel better after yesterday"  
"And he really does take care of you?"  
"Yeah. You know... he was the reason I was at the morgue that day. I mean, Isabel did work there too, but I went to see him"  
"He works at a morgue?"  
"Where else would he work? He's so socially awkward, he'd kill people by awkwarding them to death"  
Mikasa snorted  
"He didn't seem that bad"  
"Like I said before, he's gotten so much better"  
"He'd have to, if he wanted to keep up with you that is"  
"I feel like you keep picking on me"  
"Consider it payment for keeping Levi a secret"  
Eren sighed  
"You're going to be giving me shit about this for a while, aren't you?"  
"Yep. Oh, here come Connie and Sasha"

Sliding into her usual seat, Sasha wasted no time as she ripped open her lunch, and began the inevitable barrage of questions   
"Eren, spill. Since when do you have an alpha and what does he do, and what's his name and is he good in bed and do you really have his bonding mark..."  
Sasha's questions were temporarily halted as she shoved her sandwich in her mouth  
"Hi Sasha. I'm fine, thanks for asking"  
Sasha mumbled around her sandwich, leaving Connie to translate  
"She says she can see that, but you need to do some explaining"  
"There is no way she mumbled all that out"  
Swallowing down her mouthful, Sasha thumped her chest as sucked in a breath  
"Tell me!"  
Secretly Eren was thrilled that Sasha was asking, because as nosy as she was, she wasn't one to go with the trend and was asking due to her own curiosity... all that and he got to brag a little about Levi   
"May last year, he's a medical examiner, his names Levi, yes and yes"  
Sasha choked on her orange juice somewhat spectacularly, even managing to snort it out her nose. Moving his own lunch backwards, Mikasa passed Sasha the serviette from her lunch. None of them really knew why her mum always packed one, but today was the day it finally came in handy  
"I don't need to hear about your sex life!"  
"You're the one who asked"  
"And what do you mean you've been with him that long! Like, why was your welcome home party at your house and not his?"  
"Because I didn't want everyone to know..."  
"But we're your friends!"  
"And Levi's so much older than us..."  
"So what? If he's your alpha, you guys have to be like compatible right?"  
"100%. We both used to take strong suppressants, but now I have Levi's mark, so I don't need them anymore"  
"Doesn't that mean you'll have your... no... don't. I don't wanna think about you having sex with Levi"

Finally arriving at the table, Armin was without the alpha from this morning, and without Jean and Marco. Sitting down with a sigh, Armin stared down at his food sadly. Mikasa looked to Eren as if she thought now of all time was the time to try talking to him... so Eren took the responsible adult approach and ignored Armin completely   
"So like, did Levi visit you when you were in hospital?"  
"Yep. He and mum took turns"  
"Naw... that's so sweet. Connie and I have been thinking about marking each other so we don't have to be separated"  
"You're supposed to bond with your mate"  
"What's wrong with Sasha for a mate?"  
Laughing at Sasha's expression, it was clear that Sasha had been going to say the same thing about Connie   
"You guys, you do know what it doesn't matter if you're already bonded, the government will still pair you with..."  
To her left, Armin shot up in his seat. The teens eyes narrowed in anger  
"Don't you ever get sick of being a know it all!"  
Staring at an angry Armin, Eren didn't mean to laugh, but Armin was about as scary as a mouse. Elbowing him hard, Mikasa rose  
"Armin, what's up?"  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
Grabbing his bag, Armin took off, leaving them all confused. Raising an eyebrow, Sasha looked to Eren   
"What was that about?"  
"I honestly have no idea. Mikasa?"  
Mikasa shook her head  
"I don't know either"  
Feeling both pissed and confused over Armin's words, Eren chewed his lip for a moment   
"I think maybe you should go check on him"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Didn't you hear? Apparently I'm always right"  
Smacking the back his head lightly, Mikasa gathered her things   
"I'll see you after lunch"  
"Yeah..."  
Leaving him with Sasha and Connie, Eren felt like the third wheel as the two of them fell into conversation about some buffet that had just opened, and the eating contest they planned to have once they got there. It would be nice if they some how magically wound up together. Sasha, didn't come across as an omega or an alpha, and neither did Connie for that matter. Maybe out of all of them, they'd find some way to be "normal", and find a way to stay together.


	30. Chapter 30

Mikasa never did end up telling him what was wrong with Armin, only that he needed some space... and was jealous. After wracking his brain, Eren gave up trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. He had more important things to do, like cuddling into Levi despite his alpha's clear exhaustion. He knew it was stupid, but he swore everything felt more intimate between them now he'd been off the suppressants for a week. Even just looking at Levi had him wanting to kiss to the man. It was like he was a stupid girl with a crush, not a bonded omega with his alpha. Levi was his. Closing his eyes, he practically purred with happiness when Levi pressed a small kiss to his temple   
"If you're sleep, we can go to bed"  
"I'm sleepy, but this feels so nice. Today was exhausting"  
"Was it me?"  
Levi had eaten before coming home, so they hadn't really had a chance to talk that much  
"No... though I never thought you'd kiss me like that"  
"I just... I felt like if I didn't, you wouldn't believe you're the only one I want"  
Another thing he'd noticed was how his omega side seemed all the much closer to the surface, and right now his omega was practically screaming at him to let Levi take him to bed...  
"All my friends wanted to know about you"  
"And what did you say?"  
"That you're mine..."  
"Good. Is it safe to ask how it went with Armin?"  
"No. He still pretty much hates me"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Levi, it's not your fault... maybe we should just go to bed?"  
Snorting lightly, Levi pushed him up off of him  
"I'm not carrying you"  
"But you carried me yesterday"  
"Because you cried yourself to sleep in my arms, and then slept like the dead"  
"Sorry. My heat was exhausting... Levi, are you still mad at me?"  
"Nope. We aren't going this. Your methods might not have been the best, but that's because you're too stubborn"  
"But you said I was lacking the same spirit I used to have"  
Levi sighed as he pushed himself up and off the sofa before offering Eren his hand  
"That was shitty of me"  
"No. It's ok. Mikasa said the same thing..."  
Taking Levi's hand, Eren let himself be pulled up, before wrapping his arms around Levi   
"I'll... I'll do better... and maybe... I should get counselling?"  
"That's up to you. But I'll do my very best to back you up, no matter what you decide"  
"I think... I think having my omega so clear in my mind is going to take some time to get used to..."  
"Is that your way of telling me to expect more mood swings?"  
"Maybe. I don't know. I can't even think straight anymore"  
"Could you ever?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know"  
Rising on the balls of his feet, Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead   
"Let's get you to bed. I'll call the counselling service and see what's going on with your referral"  
Keeping his arms around Levi, his alpha growled lightly, but indulged him as his alpha half dragged him to bed. Stripping down, they both climbed into Levi's bed, and Eren moved to snuggle his alpha the second Levi was comfortable  
"You right there brat?"  
"Yeah... Levi... no matter what, I just want you to know I love you"  
Levi's warm hand rubbed his back gently   
"No more thinking for you. New apartment rule. Next time you have an idea or a thought, you have to write it down and submit it for review"  
Nodding against Levi's chest, he was surprised by his alpha's third joke for the day. He was nearly asleep before he remembered   
"Levi, can you turn the light on?"  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah"  
Even though it was barely for a second that Levi's hand left his back, he missed the alpha's touch the moment it was gone. Whining softly, he earned himself a small laugh  
"I'm here, now go to sleep already"

 

*  
If Eren thought Wednesday was going to be any better, he was tragically wrong. Armin's mini-tantrum was apparently still ongoing, and every time Armin looked at him, his friend seemed thoroughly done with him. Even when he wasn't speaking. Holding his tongue, Eren was forced to tell himself that this couldn't possibly go on forever. Where he'd been severely depressed and angry after presenting, Armin was probably feeling all the same things he'd felt and unsure of what to do now he was getting all this attention... it was nicer than telling himself Armin was jealous because Levi was his... even if he selfishly hoped that was true.

At lunch time Eren told Mikasa to sit with Armin, and he found himself eating lunch outside, alone. With no one to talk to, he tried calling Levi, only for his call to go to voicemail. Trying his hardest to swallow down his disappointment, Eren forced his voice to remain even as he explained he just wanted to hear Levi's voice and that he hoped he was ok. His alpha was probably enjoying his time away from him... Levi had never been clingy, but that didn't mean that Eren didn't want to cling to him and he'd be lying if he said he was ready to go any further, but that didn't stop the thoughts or feelings. Realising he was beginning to grow slick, Eren's face burnt with embarrassment. It was like his own body was scolding him for thinking of Levi like... that... Yep. Levi was right. He shouldn't be left alone to think for himself.

After lunch was science. Being there before Armin, Eren took his usual seat without thinking. It wasn't until Armin and Mikasa walked in that he realised his "mistake". Parting at the doorway, Mikasa shot him a sympathetic look before heading down to sit Sasha, and Armin was forced to come over and sit by Eren's side. Unable to escape Armin's cinnamon scent, the teen was screaming at him to get away from him and that Armin was hurting badly over something. The only concession was that it smelt like emotional and not physical pain. No. He couldn't afford to let himself care, not until Armin had sorted his shit out... though he was tempted to find a can on scent canceller and spray Armin from head to toe, so Levi wouldn't smell him on him... pulling out his note book, he was stuck feeling disgusted that despite loving and trusting Levi, he couldn't move past what had happened... Even with all Levi had done to show him that he wasn't interested in Armin. For the rest of the school day, Eren waged a silent internal war with himself over Armin and Levi. Hopefully Levi would be able to get him into counselling soon. His alpha had originally planned for him to see a friend of Erwin's, but she'd transferred to the government clinic that Farlan had referred him to, and Eren didn't want to inconvenience her outside of clinic hours.

 

*  
Levi wasn't imagining it. Eren had come home, showered, done a load of washing, attempted to cook dinner and cleaned through the whole apartment, and none of that hid how spacey Eren seemed to be as they sat down to what seemed to be lamb chops, with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Or that was what he assumed was beneath the swimming pool of gravy over the top of it. Watching Eren eat, it was almost mechanically and it didn't sit well with Levi at all. No doubt something had happened with Armin, but whatever it was, he couldn't fix it for his mate.

Having held his tongue through dinner, and then doing the dishes. The moment they were done, Eren headed straight to bed. The omega had already buried himself beneath the blankets, forming an Eren shaped lump  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry. Not tonight Levi"  
"Ok. Will I disturb you if I read in bed?"  
"I can go to my own room"  
"No, it's alright. I don't mind if you stay"  
When Eren didn't reply, Levi went about changing for bed, before climbing under the covers. He'd told Eren he was going to read, and had kind of been hoping the kid would say something more, or just get angry and explode. Taking his book off the nightstand, he'd barely slid down in bed before Eren rolled over wrapped an arm around his waist  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No. I just want to sleep"  
"Ok. I love you"  
"I love you too Levi... sorry I'm not very good company"  
"You're fine. Just don't go thinking too hard"  
Nuzzling his hip, Eren let out a long breath, but didn't make any other signs of replying. 

 

*  
Thursday. If the days of the week could be cut out by a cookie cutter and be exactly the same as each other, that was Thursday... though it was more like Tuesday than Wednesday... so maybe they weren't all the same... and that was all before the bell even rang. Arriving at school he'd kind of become used to people whispering and staring, but today was extra bad. Brushing off his friends, Eren found out why the moment he got to his locker. In bright red paint, the words "omega for hire" sat across the grey metal for everyone to see. Beneath was a print out of him and Levi kissing, and a caption saying "age and height don't matter". Trying to play it cool, he opened his locker to find all sorts of gross things had been pushed inside. What looked like used condoms, bits of hair, random notes with phone numbers, a razor blade, and even a five dollar note came pouring out for everyone to see. As his eyes filled with tears, he wished he'd just disappear into thin air  
"Eren?!"  
Looking up at Mikasa's voice, Eren opened and closed his mouth, and his friend came rushing right over to him  
"What the hell is all this? Are you ok?"  
"Don't get too close Ackerman!"  
"Who knows, maybe she likes a slutty omega!"  
"Omega's are supposed to be crazy in bed. No wonder he gives it up to every alpha he can get!"  
Random teens he'd never talked to, all had something to say, and Mikasa pulled out her phone   
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking photos of all of this. This isn't ok Eren"  
"I... Mikasa, please. I don't want to make a fuss"  
"Eren, no. You would have lost your shit over this before"  
"Now I have Levi to think about too. I don't want to drag him into something. He had to step in when Reiner used to bully me"  
"Reiner leaving was the best thing that ever happened to this place"  
Eren nodded as he reached in and grabbed his books, before shoving them all into his bag  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going home"  
"Not until you talk to the principal"  
"There's no point. I swore at him last time and Levi had a go at him too. He won't do shit"  
"Then... then I will"  
"Mikasa, just go hang out with Armin. I want to be alone"  
Leaving Mikasa hovering by his locker, Eren walked as fast as he dared from the school. With the cooling weather, he'd woken with both hips aching, and didn't need this. 

Not wanting Levi or his mother to worry, he opted to catch the bus back home. His mother didn't know any of this stuff with Armin was still going on, and he didn't want to tell her because he knew she'd go straight to Armin's grandfather. He didn't need Armin's grandfathers pity, and he didn't need the old man telling Armin he had to be friends with him. This shit right here was exactly why he'd hated his omega side so vehemently... but somewhere along the line it had maybe gotten just that little bit better, and being by Levi's side meant he had to be an omega.

 

*  
"Hello, Trost Morgue. This is Doctor Levi Ackerman"  
Having not recognised the number on the caller ID, Levi was forced to put on a nicer tone than the one he usually answered his phone with  
"Oh, hi there..."  
Why people answered with "oh", he had no idea. They were the ones calling, shouldn't they know who they're calling and why?  
"... I'm calling in regards to an incident that happened at school this morning, regarding Eren Yeager"  
Levi mentally sighed. Obviously this thing with Armin had finally blown up  
"What did he do?"  
"A locker was vandalised, and various disturbing items were found inside of it. We wish to talk to him about it, so I'm calling to see how soon you can bring him in"  
"Bring him in?"  
"Yes, he's marked as absent today"  
So Eren had skipped school thanks to whatever it was...  
"I'll see what I can do"  
Hanging up before he was forced to continue the conversation, he immediately called Eren, only to have the teenager not answer. He hadn't bought Eren a phone so the little shit could ignore him. Especially not when he was actually worried about the kid. Calling through to Erwin, his friend took his sweet time to bloody answer  
"Hello"  
"Don't hello me. I need to go"  
"What are you talking about Levi?"  
"Something came up with Eren. So I need to go"  
"Is he alright?"  
"No idea. He won't answer his phone and his schools just been on he line telling me to bring him in"  
"You have the interns today"  
"No. You do"  
Hanging up on Erwin, Levi gathered his phone, keys and wallet, not bothering about the rest of his stuff. If Eren was alright, he'd just bring him back to the morgue with him, if not... no, on second thoughts, he didn't need some shitty stranger touching his things.

After calling three more times, and being ignored, Levi finally pulled into his usual parking bay, and looked up at the building. For Eren's sake, the kid better be inside and asleep or something, and not ignoring his calls. Trying to call Eren yet again on the elevator ride up, he was just about ready to throw his phone when a little old lady got onto the elevator and scowled at him like she knew he was about to explode.

"Eren!"  
All but roaring the teen's name, Levi slammed the door behind him as he stalked through the apartment. Finding Eren's bag on the kids bed, he found both Eren's and his bed empty, which left the bathroom. Pushing the already open door further open, Levi found Eren sitting in a tub full of bubbles and staring at his phone   
"There you are. Why weren't you answering your phone?  
Jumping as if he hadn't noticed him at all, Eren let out a small whine before sinking beneath the sea of bubbles while holding his phone in the air. Before Eren had the chance to remember his phone case was waterproof, Levi moved to snatch the phone out the teen's hand and stared down at the screen. The teen had been staring at photo of all sorts of junk on the floor, in front of what seemed to be a set of lockers. Closing the photo, he found Mikasa had sent a whole heap of similarly themed ones through to Eren's phone, so when he came to the one of him and Eren kissing, everything fell into place. This was Eren's locker. Sinking down to sit on the bathroom floor, Levi grimaced as his arse grew wet with spilt bath water. With his suit jacket still on, he was hesitant to stick his hand into Eren's bath, so waited until the teen finally reemerged with a desperate gasping breath. Giving Eren a few moments to calm down, Levi sighed as he offered Eren his phone back  
"The school called"  
"Of course they did"  
"Eren, why didn't you tell me about this?"  
Eren shook his head, before pulling up his knees and resting his chin against them  
"I didn't want to make a fuss"  
"I think a fuss needs to be made if someone's bullying you. Was it Reiner?"  
"No, he transferred or something, he hasn't been around"  
"Then was it Jean or Armin?"  
"I don't know..."  
"The school wants to talk to you about it"  
"I don't want to talk to them"  
Levi snorted at Eren's pouty tone  
"I think you should"  
"Because that went well with the Reiner thing. I just want to pretend nothing happened"  
"If you really wanted to do that, you wouldn't be in the bath at 11am"  
"It was just past 9 when I got in"  
Tilting his head sideways, Eren gave him a tiny sad smile   
"I'm sorry I skipped"  
"I think I can allow it. Did you tell your mum?"  
"No. I haven't talked to her about this Armin thing either"  
"So today wasn't any better?"  
"I didn't talk to him"  
Fair enough. How long are you going to be staying in the bath?"  
"I was thinking all day"  
"You'll get wrinkly"  
"I already am"  
"Then I'll get wrinkly"  
Eren looked at him in confusion  
"You're not hiding in the bathtub all day on your own"  
"But you've got work"  
"And you're having a shitty week"  
"Nah. Works more important"  
"Don't start that shit. You're either going back to school, or you're coming to work with me"  
"I can't just sit here alone?"  
"No"  
"Then I guess you're getting in"  
He'd brought that one on himself, he really had  
"I'll make you a deal, one day we'll take a bath together, and I'll let you cash in on it, as long as you're not skipping school and I'm not working"  
Eren perked up slightly, if the teen was a dog, his tail would be thudding in anticipation   
"Really?"  
"Will it get you out the bath?"  
"Yes"  
"There you go then"  
Eren nodded slightly, before biting his bottom lip, clearly thinking   
"Spit it out"  
"I was just thinking you've been really nice since I came back. It's kind of weird"  
"Do you want me to stop trying to give a shit?"  
"No. Just... don't try to be the perfect alpha. I like you how you usually are"  
So if he tried... Eren didn't like him? How the hell was he supposed to process that?  
"Look, just get out of the bath and we'll get some lunch on the way"

Climbing from the bath Eren didn't shy away like he usually did, instead he the teen merely stepped out and gathered up his towel. Levi couldn't help but stare. His omega was definitely still growing, but Eren had definitely lost some of the baby fat the kid had had last time he'd seen him naked. Wrapping his towel around him, Eren reached out his hand  
"Sorry. You'll have to get changed won't you?"  
"Yeah. You made a total mess of the bathroom"  
"I was distracted and over filled the bath..."  
That was obvious. Taking Eren's hand, Levi cringed once again due to his wet pants   
"Levi?"  
"It's fine. Just go get dressed. I can't take you out when you're only wearing a towel"  
"You could..."  
Giving Eren a look that promptly cut the teen's towel argument off, the teen shrugged   
"Fine. I'll put clothes on..."  
"Good. And real clothes, I can't have you lounging around the morgue in your pyjamas"  
"You're no fun"  
"I thought we already knew that"  
Why did he love this shitty brat?

 

*  
Lunch with Levi was nice. The alpha taking him to the tea shop, and Eren found himself missing working behind the counter, but with everything going on, and the fact he and Levi were supposed to try and make a baby sometime soon... he definitely couldn't go back to his old job. Rico would lose her shit if he had to take time off all the time for appointments. Still. He wished he could, and it was as if Levi could sense that. His alpha didn't try to push him to talk, nor did he force him to eat more than the one toasted sandwich he ordered. Hell, they barely even spoke, but being with Levi and having lunch like a normal couple was nice in its own way.

Leaving the tea shop, Eren paused before he climbed into Levi's car. Levi waited until they were both settled inside before giving him a quick kiss and finally pushing   
"Still thinking about school?"  
"Yes and no..."  
"Do you want to go get this over with?"  
"Not really... but, um... I'll go back tomorrow"  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"After last time? No. I'll be ok..."  
"If you change your mind, I don't mind"  
Eren was pretty sure if Levi went with him it would be like pouring gasoline on a smouldering fire. Everyone would think he'd run to Levi and cried wolf... and there was the fact that the principal and Levi really didn't seem to get along, and he so didn't want Levi exploding when he would probably do the same thing  
"It's ok. Let's just get you back to work?"  
Levi nodded as he started the car, but somehow Eren was left with the impression his alpha wasn't happy that he'd declined his offer. Whatever he did, he really couldn't win.


	31. Chapter 31

When Levi's alarm went off in the morning, Eren really didn't want to move. Curling closer to Levi, he ignored the fact that his erection was trapped somewhat awkwardly between them. It wasn't like Levi ever said anything about it anyway. Nuzzling his alpha's chest, Eren sighed softly as Levi's arms wrapped around him  
"Mmmm, morning Eren"  
"Shhhh. Sleeping"  
"Unfortunately you sound different when you're talking in your sleep, so I know you're awake down there"  
Eren shook his head before pausing  
"I talk in my sleep?"  
"Yeah. You talk about how you should do more housework, and..."  
Groaning to cut Levi's sentence off, the alpha pressed a kiss to the top of his head  
"Come on, we need to get up"  
"I don't want to"  
"I gathered that... but you're the one who said you were going to school today"  
"I lied. It's not like I'm all that smart anyway"  
"Eren, you know I hate it when you talk like that"  
"It doesn't mean it isn't true"  
The thought of seeing both the principal and Armin, had kept him up half the night, meaning he'd made himself thoroughly depressed as he played all the different scenarios over and over  
"Come on"  
Moving to sit up beneath him, Eren made no effort to move from Levi's side. Pushing him away, Levi might have meant nothing harsh by it, but it still hurt his omega. He desperately needed some form of comfort, but Levi was seemingly oblivious or just not caring   
"Eren"  
"Fine. Whatever"  
Climbing away from Levi, Eren didn't look back as he headed to the bathroom. He could smell his own sadness and smell his arousal, but Levi would rather push him away and get on with the day than enjoy a few more minutes together.

Dressing while Levi was in the shower, Eren gathered his school things up for his Friday classes and left home before Levi got out the shower. Leaving his phone home, he was angry at himself for how he acted, and didn't want to risk upsetting Levi while in such a sooky mood. Levi was just being Levi and he needed to accept that. Because of his haste to leave so soon, he had over an hour and a half to waste before school started and no idea what he wanted to do. It wasn't like he was feeling listless, and if he had to describe it, he'd say restless though that wasn't really it either. He wanted to run and scream and sleep all at the same time. So instead of catching the bus, he walked the 45 plus minutes to school. It was the first time since the accident that he'd walked that far and his muscles were definitely swearing at him over it, but the exhaustion actually felt good... until it didn't and his hips began to throb like when they first had him walking in physio. Arriving to find the front doors to the school already unlocked, Eren headed straight for the office. Since leaving home his mood must have shifted in a dozen different directions, but now he was just tired and mad... the perfect combination to face the devil with so early in the morning.

Even though there was no one else around, Eren still had to wait before the principal would finally see him. Limping heavily, he made his way into the man's office  
"Eren"  
Sighing deeply Eren took a seat, the way the man said his name told him he was evidently to blame   
"You must have some idea why I wanted to talk to you?"  
"Because someone graffitied my locker?"  
"So that wasn't you?"  
God. If the man could be any stupider, he'd be a teaspoon   
"Yes. It was totally me. I totally enjoy having my private life put up like that, and I totally enjoy the money my alpha gives me"  
It actually seemed like the man believed his sarcastic tone, or at least the look on his face did  
"No. It wasn't me, but by the looks of it you've already decided it was"  
"Eren, I'm trying to understand here. We take acts of property destruction very seriously here"  
"And you don't take someone putting a razor in my locker serious? Or the condoms or the notes. No. You don't take any of that seriously, do you?"  
He should probably stop talking...  
"So that didn't belong to you?"  
"Seriously? No. It wasn't mine. None of that shit was mine. And for the record, I don't know who did it, only that I've been copping shit this last week because I'm an omega, and you all only give a fuck now because it lead to this"  
Sighing deeply the principal pinched the bridge of his nose   
"You need to settle down Eren. I'm sure it hasn't been all that bad"  
"If it wasn't that bad then none of this would have happened!"  
"And you did nothing to bring this upon yourself?"  
"If my alpha giving me a kiss goodbye counts as doing something wrong, then yes"  
"You have to realise its very hard for alpha's..."  
"No. You have to realise you are completely out of touch with your students and you are a moron if you think telling me off is going to change anything"  
"Eren, you're on dangerously thin ice here"  
"Really? Because I'm sure the education department would love to know about your behaviour and what has been happening at this school"  
Growling at him, Eren had finally hit the nerve he was looking for. Biting down the smirk that threatened to appear, Eren grabbed his bag   
"Good luck finding out whoever did it, and if it happens again, I really will go to your bosses over this. All I want is to go to class and do my damn work in peace"  
Rising to his feet, he left before his big mouth could spew out anymore bullshit. He had no idea where all that had come from, but he did feel better after having a go at the man that was so much like his father and he was quietly sure Levi would have been proud.

Taking his seat in the empty science room, Eren pulled out his chemistry book and laid his head against it. The coolness of the book felt wonderful against his warm face, and he was very nearly asleep when the bell finally ran. Trying to pull himself together, he sat back with a small yawn. Walking had been a horrible idea, and no doubt what he was feeling now was karma for leaving things with Levi in limbo  
"Eren?"  
Looking up to find Mikasa staring down at him, he was confused as to why his friend hadn't just taken her seat  
"Hi Mikasa, what's up?"  
"Levi dropped off your phone for you"  
Taking the phone, Eren felt even shittier about sneaking out  
"Thanks. I left it at home"  
"I notice. He said to tell you to call him if things don't go well"  
"It's a bit late for that. Thanks for giving it to me..."  
Mikasa bit her lip for a moment, but the teacher walked into the classroom and behind her was Armin. Coming over to take his seat, Armin was still ignoring him by the looks of it.

It was about halfway through the lesson when Armin was called to the principals office over the PA. Eren's first thought was "he hoped nothing was wrong with Armin's grandfather", and it didn't even occur to him that it might be related to the locker incident at all. When the lesson ended without Armin coming back, Mikasa gathered Armin's things for him  
"Eren, do you know what Armin got called up for?"  
"I have no idea... I just hope it's not his grandfather"  
Mikasa nodded  
"Me too. You know, I never thought he'd be called to the principals office"  
"Neither did I. I thought we'd go our whole school lives without hearing that"  
Gathering his own things up, Eren followed Mikasa out into the hall   
"Do you think I should just hold onto his things?"  
"Probably. I don't think he'd be happy if you gave them to me"  
It didn't matter anyway. Looking past Mikasa, Eren watched as Armin came towards them.

Taking his bag from Mikasa, Armin didn't say anything to either of them. Instead fixing them with a cold glare. Naturally Mikasa wasn't about to be glared at for no good reason  
"Is everything alright?"  
Armin snorted  
"Why don't you ask Eren?"  
Eren had no idea and shook his head  
"Don't look at me..."  
"Oh shut up! Stop with the act"  
It wasn't an act  
"Armin, I have no idea what you are on about"  
"You told the principal I graffitied your locker!"  
"Armin"  
Slapping him hard across the face, Armin's whole form was shaking as he glared up at him  
"I don't know what your fucking problem is, but you have been a total arsehole since you presented!"  
"You're the one who's been an arsehole!"  
"I haven't even done anything! I've been trying to fucking avoid you!"  
"Right! Yeah, so that's why you lied and said I did it"  
"I didn't say anything like that! I told him none of that shit was mine and that I didn't know who did it!"  
"Liar!"  
Stepping between them, Mikasa pushed Armin back   
"You're taking his side?!"  
"I'm not taking anyone's side, but I really don't think Eren would be petty enough to blame it on you"  
"Why not! He's been playing the victim for months now! Oh look at me, I was in accident, give me attention!"  
"That's bullshit! Yes I was in a fucking accident! And you have no idea what I've been going through!"  
"No, because you've been running around and lying and making everyone depressed! Because that's what you do Eren! You suck the happiness out of people and you ruin them!"  
"How the fuck do I do that?! I don't even see any of you outside of school! I've been trying to keep my private life fucking private because you have no idea what I'm going through!"  
"There you go again! Guess what Eren, you aren't the only one here who's an omega!"  
"I know that! You've been throwing yourself at any alpha that pays you a bit of attention since you presented! Even the people who laughed at you!"  
"You're just jealous!"  
"I've got nothing to be jealous of!"  
"Um guys, everyone is staring"  
"Let them! I am so done! Armin, get your shit together otherwise you'll never survive getting paired with your alpha!"

Armin's eyes filled with tears and the blonde fled. Taking him by the Armin, Mikasa pulled Eren into the nearest girls toilets before leaning against the door so no one could come in  
"What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know. I honestly didn't say Armin was to blame for my locker"  
"I believe that bit, but I can't believe how mean you just were"  
"He started it... it's not my fault he can't handle the truth"  
Mikasa let out a sigh  
"Armin got his DNA results back. That's why he had a go at you on Tuesday. He's basically compatible with most alpha's, but not like you and Levi compatible"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means he could be in a relationship with anyone, kind of like a cheap pair of sneakers. Anyone could buy them, but that doesn't mean they would"  
"That makes no sense"  
"He had over a hundred matches, none over 80% though"  
"I got lucky with Levi. He can't stand the way most omegas smell. He gets like sick, and he'd given up on finding a mate"  
"But he's yours. Armin could end up being sent to an alpha who already has an omega"  
Oh. Why hadn't she just said that to begin with? Now he understood. There was a real chance that Armin wouldn't be an alpha's first choice, but instead a last resort   
"I didn't know"  
"I know you didn't, and it's not something you and Levi would have to go through"  
Staggering back as if he'd been hit, he realised that Levi's second could very well be just like Armin... and feel like they aren't special at all. Unexpected tears welled in his eyes  
"Eren?"  
"It's nothing Mikasa"  
"The fact you smell like I've just stabbed you and you have tears in your eyes says otherwise"  
"I... I know that feeling"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Moving to lean against the counter, Eren couldn't stop himself as he threw up   
"Eren!"  
Rushing to his side, Mikasa wrapped an arm around his shoulders   
"What is it?"  
"I can't..."  
"You can't what?"  
Looking into Mikasa's eyes, Eren let out a small sob  
"Levi's getting a second omega in January"  
"What! Why?"  
"The accident... I... I might not be able to have kids, my body got really messed up... and now he's getting another omega because I haven't been bred"  
Grabbing onto Mikasa, he sank down with his friend. Pulling him against her, she rubbed his back   
"Is that what you meant by "you have no idea what I'm going through?""  
"Y-yeah... I prayed Armin wouldn't be an omega. They all treat us like we're interchangeable and like numbers not people... I hated Levi to begin with, but now I can't imagine sharing him with anyone, and I just realised... that omega isn't going to have that special feeling when you're with your alpha... but they'll get to carry Levi's baby and I'll be left alone with just Levi's mark"  
Gagging as vomit rose in his mouth, Mikasa grabbed the rubbish bin from behind her, and shoved it into Eren's arms just as he threw up again  
"Oh Eren... you and Armin are going to be the death of me"  
"Mikasa... you can't tell him. Please. Levi and I have only had sex once and that was because Armin's pheromones affected us... I was so jealous and he... Armin likes Levi... I know he does, but Levi can't stand Armin..."  
"I won't tell him... but I really wish you two would talk"  
"I don't think he's ever going to talk to me again"  
"Maybe once it all settles down?"  
"You keep saying that, but nothing changes! I just want Armin to go back to being Armin! And back to before him jerking off over my alpha!"

Mikasa stayed with him until lunch time, before practically bullying him into calling Levi. He knew he was probably imagining it, but he was sure there was pity in Mikasa's eyes. Leaving him feeling like Armin was right. He sucked the happiness out of everyone... 

 

*  
Levi had been called by Eren's school and told the locker incident was being looked into and that he should have a word with Eren about his language. If Eren had still been mad like he'd been that morning, he could just imagine how the conversation would have gone and he was relieved he'd dropped Eren's phone off. Though he had felt like he was doing something extremely wrong as he watched all the kids gathering around the school. The only reason he found Mikasa in the crowd was because he remembered Eren has said he'd given her that red scarf.

Returning to his office, Levi arrived just in time for his phone to stop ringing. He wasn't in the best of moods due to the fact Eren was on his mind and he'd made a rookie mistake that had resulted in the deep cut now occupying his palm. Unlocking his top desk draw, he groaned deeply at the fact the call had been from Eren. He might have told the teen to call, but right now he just wanted to concentrate on work. More often than not lately, Eren had been all he could think about and it was honestly exhausting. Sometimes he missed the days when the kid didn't mean as much to him as he did now... and immediately felt a heavy sense of disgust each time he did. Eren was still a kid, and the kid was going through hell... he was the one who'd insisted on Eren actually relying on him... but then Eren hadn't wanted him to be at the meeting, and he was left wondering why... maybe he was only wanted when it was convenient for Eren? Calling Eren back, he wasn't at all surprised that the kid was upset and wanting to be picked up. Looking at the palm of his hand, Levi knew he was about to hurt Eren as he told the teen he was working and couldn't get away. Eren being Eren apologised, but the way he said it left Levi feeling cold  
"I'm sorry for always interrupting and inconveniencing you and, I'm sorry for ruining your happiness. I'll call mum. Levi... just. I'm sorry"  
Eren had ended the call before Levi could even find the words to reply.

It was about two hours later that Carla called to tell him Eren was going to spend the weekend at home with her, and he'd be back Monday afternoon. The woman was obviously fishing to find out why Eren was so unhappy, and despite knowing Eren hadn't told her anything about what was happening with Armin, he told her that they were fighting and Eren was being bullied again. Ending the call, Levi didn't feel as bad as he probably should have. Carla had a history with Armin and Eren, she knew the ins and outs of their friendship, and would be better equipped at handling the situation... or at least that was what he told himself as he sat down to fill the paper work in and transcribe his notes.


	32. Chapter 32

With Eren out of the apartment, Levi had more time than he knew what to do with. He hadn't heard from the teen since lunch time on Friday, but he also hadn't made the effort of texting or calling the teen. Eren would probably just yell at him if he did anyway. So when Carla called Sunday morning, the last thing he expected was to be invited to dinner that night.

Given it seemed to have become a thing, Levi picked up two bottles of red wine on his way over to the Yeager's. He hadn't particularly wanted to go, but Carla somehow managed to have him agreeing to be there before his brain told his mouth to say no. Pulling into the driveway, Levi gathered his things and was uncharacteristically slow, almost to the point of dragging his feet as he made his way to the front door.

Letting him into the house, Carla gave him a quick one armed hug  
"Come on it, it's not quite ready yet, but the others are in the living room"  
The others? Like Eren and Grisha? Sniffing the air, he could smell the trace amounts of cinnamon that could have only been left by Armin. So this was Carla's plan. All the parties involved had been summoned to dinner, and no doubt Carla wanted them all to talk it out. Taking the two bottles of wine from his hold, Carla disappeared and left him to enter the living room alone. The moment he walked in, Armin's eyes raked over his body and Levi shivered unconsciously. It was like the blond was trying to stake a claim on him, and though Armin's smell might not be unappealing, he was somewhat disgusted. Sitting next to Armin was an older man which Levi assumed was the omegas grandfather, the old man rose and smiled warmly  
"You must be Levi. Thank you for driving Armin home last week"  
How the fuck was it only last week? Tomorrow it would be two... which when he thought about it that he way, seemed about right  
"No worries. It would have been shitty of me to leave him like that, and Eren was so worried about him"  
"Such a same they've had this little fight. Still, I'm sure they'll make up in no time. Thick as thieves they've always been"  
"Grandpa!"  
Armin turned bright red at his grandfather's words, but Levi looked away from the kid, and looked to Eren. He was obviously being snubbed by the teen, so Levi sat on the arm of Eren's chair. Eren wriggled in his seat as if trying to put as much distance between as he could, even though he was sitting in a recliner.

After 20 very tense minutes, Carla returned  
"Sorry for the wait. Grisha will be home shortly and then we can sit down to dinner"  
"I'm sure it will be lovely Carla"  
"Well, I wanted to do something a little special as it's the first time in a long time that all you've been able to make it. Eren, can you come help me for a moment. You too Armin"  
Eren climbed from the recliner without looking at him, and Armin did nothing but stare before following Eren's lead. Sliding into the seat Eren had just vacated, he only then realised the teen had used a scent canceller on himself. Sighing lightly to himself, Levi wished that Armin would learn what a scent canceller was and use it so he didn't have to put up the smell of desire and loathing the kid was leaking out.

It was only another 10 minutes before Grisha arrived home and Carla ushered them through to the dining room. The woman had gone all out, with various dishes laid along the table, and she'd even poured 4 glasses of wine. Taking the seat to Carla's left, Mr Arlert took the seat next to him, leaving Eren and Armin to sit next to each other. Neither teen seemed overly happy about it, and it seemed all the woman's meddling hadn't worked. Taking his seat at the head of the table, Grisha looked as happy as Eren was about everything. Out of the 6 of them, Carla seemed to be the only one happy about it all  
"Shall we eat?"  
Grisha was the first to reach for the mashed potatoes, and after that it seemed to be a sign to help themselves. Finding himself watching Eren, the teen only put a very minimal amount of food on his plate, before proceeding to play with it instead of eating it. 

"So Armin, how are you feeling after presenting? I know Eren was depressed for days after he presented"  
"Um... I'm alright. It wasn't too bad"  
"You're lucky then, and you're lucky no one took advantage of you while you were in such a state"  
"Yeah. I always wanted to be an omega though, so I'm kind of happy about it all"  
What kid wanted to be an omega? To go through heats and be treated like shit?   
"Have you gotten your DNA results back yet?"  
"Carla, leave the poor boy alone"  
So it seemed that Grisha liked Armin more than he did his own son   
"Armin knows I'm just worried about him. Society can be cruel to omegas, and alpha's too for that matter"  
"Most of the time omegas bring it upon themselves, or so I've found"  
Grisha cast Eren a meaningful look, clearly saying the teen was a prime example  
"Personally I think it should only be one alpha to one omega, and that they should be the ones deciding, not the government"  
Grisha didn't look terribly impressed at Levi's words, and Eren's whole form tensed  
"Even if you are exceptionally compatible, it doesn't mean you are personality wise. Still, I'm happy that Eren has someone like Levi in his life. I'm so proud that I have two amazing sons now"  
"You'll have three soon"  
Placing his knife and fork down, Eren pushed his chair back  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To the bathroom"  
"You will stay in your seat until everyone has finished their meal"  
Ignoring his words, Eren left the room, and Carla let out a sad sigh as she did  
"Eren's been through so much, and he's still growing. It's really not fair on him"  
Armin just about choked on his mashed potato, as if he found Eren's suffering funny. Glaring at the omega, Armin's eyes promptly grew wet   
"Armin, what's wrong sweetie?"  
"I'm sick of this! It's always all about Eren!"  
"Armin"  
The teen's grandfather growled in gentle warning   
"No. It is. He's jealous because I'm an omega too and he thinks he's so much better because he has Levi"  
"Armin, that's not the case at all. Eren and Levi have worked very hard to get to this point in their relationship"  
"I don't care. He's a liar and uses people"  
Carla looked hurt by the teen's words   
"Armin, I'm sure whatever happened, Eren is just as sorry about it all"  
"I'm not sorry! He lied!"  
Almost gagging on the thick scent coming off of Armin, Levi placed his knife and fork down  
"I've had just about enough of you acting like this. Yes Eren is stubborn, loud and impulsive, but he cares about you. You've been nothing but cruel to him. How do you think he feels seeming you constantly staring at me, when I have no interest at all in you?"  
Armin glared in Levi's direction   
"I don't have any interest in you either"  
"Right. That's why you've been letting off the scent of wanting to be marked and taken, each time you looked at me. Eren is my omega, and despite what the government says, I refuse to take another one. So I suggest you stop whatever game your playing and start using scent cancellers before it all backfires and comes crashing down around you"  
"Levi..."  
"I'm sorry Mr Arlert, and I'm sorry Carla, but Eren has been suffering over this, and Armin has been spreading rumours and encouraging hate towards Eren. All we want is to get on with our lives, but each time we try, something happens and Eren seems to always be caught up in it. It's honestly exhausting"  
Armin shook his head  
"He's not caught up in it. He starts it all"  
"Stop playing the victim Armin. You are not a victim, you are a bully"  
"I didn't even do anything! Eren was the one who lied and pinned that locker thing on me!"  
Clearing her throat, Carla shook her head   
"Eren never said it was you. He told me that he thought you had nothing to do with it"  
"See. Now stop jumping to conclusions. You're supposed to be Eren's best friend. Out of all his friends, he wanted me to meet you first. So ask yourself, do you really think Eren would treat you the same as how you've treated him this last week? With the rumours, and eyeing off his alpha. No. He wouldn't. He'd keep everything he was feeling inside until it got too much. But you should know that"  
Pushing his chair back, Levi got to his feet   
"I'm going to check on Eren"

Finding Eren in his room, the teen was staring out his window silently, as if in a bad cliche movie. The teen's whole room was scent free, and almost all of Eren's things were hidden away. If Levi hadn't already known it was Eren's room, he'd have easily mistaken it for a guest bedroom  
"Go away Levi"  
"Eren..."  
"I want to be alone"  
"I just had a talk with Armin..."  
"Oh good. Did you decide to fuck him? He's been throwing himself at you since you arrived. Unlike me, he can give you kids"  
Eren was well and truly pissed by the seems of it  
"No. I told him to grow up and to stop trying to make something happen between us, because it never would"  
"I don't see why not? He's smart, and you're smart. You two would be a much better match. He'd also never annoy you like I do"  
"You annoy me when you talk shit like this"  
"Levi, why did you even come tonight? You haven't spoke to me in days, and you walk in like everything's ok"  
"So it's wrong to need my own space?"  
"No. It's wrong to tell someone to open up and rely on you, and then rudely tell them to go home with their mother because you don't have time for another drama"  
"I didn't say that"  
"You didn't have to. I think we could use some proper time apart"  
Levi's heart began to race. He'd literally just gone into battle for Eren and now Eren was running away  
"So you're moving back here?"  
"Yeah, for a while at least"  
"And I don't get a say on it?"  
"Not when I'm doing it for you"  
"Eren..."  
"You should go Levi"  
Standing there, Levi was left to watch as Eren climbed into bed. He was furious with Eren. The teen always did what he wanted. Fine. Let him move home. Eren would be the first to cave anyway. He'd cave and come home crying. That was his pattern. Even during their "good" weeks, where nothing happened, Eren always found a way to sabotage his own happiness and right now, the best lesson for him would be a dose of tough love... not that Levi's alpha was too impressed with any of this. Eren was his omega and supposed to be by his side.

Leaving Eren to brood, Levi returned to the dining room. In his absence both Arlerts had finished their meal, while Grisha had no only finished, but left the table. Taking his seat, Levi shook his head as if to shake away his annoyance   
"How is he?"  
"He just needs some space"  
"Should I go check on him?"  
"No. But he'll be staying here a little longer"  
Carla frowned  
"Did something happen?"  
"No, we just decided that for now he needed to be at home, I'm working so many hours, I can't give him the attention he deserves"  
The last part was lie, but Armin was looking at him again  
"Alright. I suppose I'll need to pick up some of his school things"  
"Eren's got the keys and he knows the building code, so feel free to"  
Eating slowly, Levi barely tasted anything over the bitterness of what had come to transpire.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it. I love the Metal Gear series...

Having told his mother he was just going to grab the essentials, Eren packed everything he could into the box he'd moved into Levi's apartment with, and his school bag. He'd been forced to go to school, and whatever Levi had told Armin, the blond teen had been shooting him looks all day, but never said anything to his face. He didn't want to break up with Levi, but everything was just building up to breaking point and he really did need some space to sort his head out. Or at least that's how his mother had made it sound after their talk. It wasn't like he loved Levi any less, but he had the feeling if Levi could take back his bonding mark, he would. It was a shitty and sucky feeling to be left with.

After leaving Levi's apartment, he asked his mother to stop in at the Tea Shop on the way home. Walking through to Rico's office, the woman looked at him like she was seeing a ghost, and laughed until she turned bright red when he asked for his old job back. He couldn't blame her though, and had expected to be told no. Instead she needed someone to cover his old 3 am shift for the next few weeks, even though he went from $18 dollars an hour down to $13.50, Eren still found himself agreeing. If his mother knew she have told him to negotiate with Rico, but she didn't know his father hurt him... like he had the night before after everyone had left and his mother had told his father he would be staying for a little longer. His father had been furious when he'd dragged him from bed and booted into him, yet Eren couldn't find the effort to care. If his father had to hit him to feel better, he must deserve it... or something. It was all just too much.

 

*  
"Levi! I haven't seen you in for ages!"  
"Isabel, it's either forever or ages, and neither of them is really right"  
Laughing happily Isabel threw her arms around him  
"I missed you!"  
"Yes, yes. I've missed you too"  
Pulling back, Isabel placed her palm on Levi's forehead   
"Are you sick? You were actually nice!"  
"I'm not sick. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I saw Eren this morning and I got to thinking I haven't seen you in ages! So I just had to come find you"  
"You saw Eren?"  
"Yep. You didn't tell me he'd gone back to work!"  
Because he had no idea. He'd expected Eren to cave, but it was now nearing Halloween and he hadn't heard from the boy at all since "that dinner"  
"What was I suppose to do? Text you?"  
"Yes! So how's things going? How's it going with Eren?"  
"Fine and fine"  
"Really? I thought he'd be a wreck. It's nearly November and then there's December..."  
"Isabel. That's none of your business"  
"It totally is!"  
Flicking him in the forehead, Isabel then walked over to the sofa and flopped down on to it. Apparently this was an extended visit  
"Sooo, Erwin, Farlan and I are going out for drinks on Halloween, and you're coming too"  
"Isabel"  
"I know you don't do holidays and stuff, but it's been ages and I miss working with the both of you"  
"You miss working at the morgue?"  
"Not the dead body bit, but I miss you! Please! Eren's already said he's going out with his friends, so I know you'll be home alone"  
Oh. So Eren was making plans with other people just fine?  
"If I say yes, will you go away?"  
"Yep!"  
"Fine. But I'm not driving anyone home"  
"Of course not silly! We're gonna get wasted!"  
Rising from the sofa, Isabel kept her word and left just as suddenly as she'd appeared. Even after knowing her for so long, it was only when he'd met Eren that he started to understand her better... The Eren who didn't have time for him by the seems of it. 

It was surprisingly quick how soon Halloween rolled around and Levi found himself out with his friends. Unlike everyone in the club they were at, he was the only one not wearing a costume, and seemed to be the only one not having fun. He couldn't stop himself from wondering where Eren was and if he was safe. A simple text or a phone call would easy all his frustrations and anger over the situation, but he'd made it and now he had to live with the consequences... besides, if Eren really loved him like he'd said over and over, the teen would have talked to him by now. Downing his fifth scotch, the usual buzz hadn't set in. Or if it had, it hadn't gotten the message to be a happy buzz  
"Levi! Come dance with us!"  
Giggling and laughing, Isabel tried to pull him from his chair, while Farlan "gnawed" on her neck with his werewolf mask  
"I'm good!"  
"No you're not! Come on!"  
"I don't dance"  
"Levi!"  
Shaking his head, Levi turned back to his empty glass. While Isabel had been talking to him, another had appeared next to it. Looking to Erwin, his friend nodded  
"You look like you need it"  
"You read my mind"  
"So what's really going on with you?"  
Frowning as he down the double shot in a large gulp, Levi placed the glass down much harder than he should have  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you're drinking like you used to"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"You don't drink like that unless something's wrong. Is it Eren?"  
Sighing, Levi waved the bar tender over and ordered another two drinks   
"Levi, what happened?"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"  
"I think you've had enough"  
"I think I haven't had nearly enough if you want to talk about Eren"  
"So something did happen? Did you have fight?"  
"He said he wanted space and hasn't talked to me since"  
"And when did this happen?"  
"Start of the month"  
"And you haven't done anything about it?!"  
"What am I supposed to do? You know how he gets. First his up and then he's down"  
"He's insecure, I'll give him that. But it must be serious if he isn't talking to you at all"  
"Why should I care? I'm taking on a new omega soon anyway"  
Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Erwin hefted him off the barstool   
"What the fuck is your problem?!"  
"At the moment, you! You said he was being abused at home, but you've left him there. You said you loved him, but you're talking about your next omega like it's nothing! This is Eren! The Eren that followed you around like a puppy and was trying his hardest to do everything you wanted and now you're prepared to give up on him!"  
"How am I supposed to help him?!"  
"By not leaving him alone! I know how much he means to you! You were fucking near on hysterical when he was pulled out the rubble! You refused to leave his side when he was in hospital! You..."  
"I what?! My jobs suffered enough because all I could think about was him! And when I couldn't fucking pick him up because I was working, he has a goddamn tantrum!"  
Lowering him down, Erwin reached past and downed his two drinks like it was nothing  
"You never should have given him your mark. And I never should have encouraged you to get close to him. I honestly thought he'd do you some good, but right now you're acting like he's just a piece of gun on the bottom of your shoe"  
Walking over to Isabel and Farlan, Levi was left watching the trio having fun. Yes he'd needed space, and Eren had... but how much more space did the kid need?

Having caught a taxi back to the apartment, Levi let himself in quietly. With the lights off, the whole space was completely black and all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. Toeing off his shoes, Levi stripped as he walked through the darkness and into Eren's room. He missed the shitty brat, but admitting it meant admitting he was in the wrong, and even if he'd become somewhat spineless, he still had his pride.

Since Eren had left, Levi hadn't set foot in Eren's room. As it was, the teen's smell had infused itself into ever nook and cranny of his own room, and it had taken four washes to get the smell of Eren out his blankets. Flicking on the light, Levi frowned at the room. Since he'd loosened the reins when it came to Eren's room, the teen had adopted small piles of chaos all over the place, but that was gone. Eren's books were gone from his shelf. The stupid collectables the teen had were gone. The walls were bare, and the room felt cold. Like the owner had left for good. Biting down the sense of panic that seemed to be forming, Levi checked Eren's draws, only to find them empty. Moving to the wardrobe, he found a few of Eren's things still hanging up, but on the floor of the wardrobe were plastic garbage bags containing what seemed to be Eren's things. It was like Eren didn't intend on coming back...

Unable to process the situation, Levi pulled out his phone and tried to call Eren, only for it to go through to voicemail. Trying again, the same thing happened and again when he tried a third time. Staggering to Eren's bed, Levi sank down and buried his face in his hands. If Eren had intended on leaving, then he should have never taught him what it was like to fall in love and to understand what he was feeling. It was just too cruel. 

 

*  
Waking up, Levi found he'd fallen asleep on Eren's bed. Nuzzling the soft blankets, the alpha's senses filled with all the scents and hues that made Eren, Eren. Feeling tears forming, Levi climbed from the bed as if he'd been electrocuted and his heart jump started. He needed to see Eren, and needed him back with home where he belonged. Showering quickly, Levi skipped eating. He didn't have time for that, not when he needed to make things right again.

Going on what Isabel had said about Eren working again, Levi tried the tea shop first. That and it was closer to his apartment than the Yeager residence. The moment he opened the door, all he could see was Eren. The teen was smiling and laughing away happily while serving some customer, causing Levi to growl with jealousy. Crossing over to the counter, Levi stared at Eren until the customer finally left and the teen turned to face him  
"Wha... Levi. What are you doing here?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"I'm working. What would you like to order?"  
That little shit  
"Cut the crap! What's going on with you!? You wouldn't answer my calls, or my messages. Your rooms packed up and now you're working again without even telling me"  
Eren sighed   
"I'm sorry, but if you're not going to order, you need to leave"  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Are you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means take a hint"  
Levi stepped backwards as if he'd been struck  
"You don't..."  
"Sorry Levi, I need to get back to work"  
"You're not walking away from this"  
"Levi, I cleared my stuff out of your apartment weeks ago and you have only just noticed. I told you I needed space, and I needed to work on me and that's what I've been doing. I've been going to therapy, I've got my old job back and if I have to put up with being beaten, then it's fine"  
"It's not fine! You're supposed to be my omega..."  
"And I realised how much pressure I was putting on you with my own insecurities. I feel better now I'm home. I feel like I don't have to always consider you and how you feel and like I can breathe"  
"If you feel all that, why do you look like you're about to cry"  
"Because I still love you. And because I'm not coming home"  
If Levi's heart was beating any faster, it would explode. Unable to stand there any longer and listen to Eren being so calm and collected over them "breaking up", and him not even knowing they had. Levi grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him to the end of the counter before pulling him through the shop and out to the street  
"What are you doing?"  
"It's always the same with you! You always come running to me and the one time I can't help, you dump me without even telling me!? I fucking love you!"  
"Levi, you're making a scene"  
"I don't care! I love you Eren Yeager! You taught me what it was like to love! I refuse to let you just walk away!"  
Shaking his arm free, Eren shook his head  
"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me for so long"  
"I left you because I love you! Why the fuck can't you understand that!? I have told you time and time again, and now you're all happy and laughing and don't want anything to do with me?! What was I? Just something convenient to dump all your sadness on, and now you're feeling better, that's it?! That's bullshit Eren!"  
"It's not bullshit! It's for the best!"  
"How can us being separated be for the best?!"  
"Because Armin got the letter! He's your second omega! I've lost you to him already! And if I'm not working, or at school, that's all I can think about!"  
"Armin is not my second omega!"  
"I've seen the letter Levi!"  
"What fucking letter. I haven't seen anything or heard anything like that"  
"Then you probably will in the next few days"  
He didn't want Armin. He was practically throwing himself at Eren and hitting a brick wall  
"You're coming with me"  
"Wha..."  
Pulling Eren over to the car, Levi forced the teen inside, before rounding the car and getting in behind the steering wheel  
"Levi. I have work"  
"I don't care"  
"I'll lose my job"  
"Then I'll support you"  
"I don't want to be supported! I want to do what's best for me!"  
"Then shut up and let me take you home"

 

*  
Following Eren into the apartment, Levi took him by the arm and pulled him through to his bedroom. Although tense and stumbling, Eren still let himself be lead, right up to the side of the bed  
"Levi... what are we doing?"  
"Going to bed"  
Eren half jerked away  
"Not like that... unless you want to"  
"You can't show up and drag me here just for sex"  
"Then get it out your mind and get in bed"  
Honestly he had no real idea what he was doing, but he couldn't just let Eren walk away. Taking off his apron, before toeing off his shoes, Eren scowled at him before climbing to sit on Levi's bed  
"Get under the covers"  
Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Eren did as he was told, so Levi moved to toe his own shoes off and then climbed under the covers. Pulling Eren up against him as he did   
"Are you serious right now?"  
"I won't let you just run away"  
"I wasn't running away! I told you I wanted space"  
"So you could pack up and move out"  
"Because being with you was suffocating! I was suffocating you! And I couldn't find a way to break whatever loop we were stuck in! You were the only person I could rely on, but you are just as messed up as I am"  
"You weren't suffocating me"  
"You wanted space too. And you're just as much to blame. You didn't call me, you didn't even call mum"  
"You can't expect these things from me and not tell me what you want, and then expect me to know what to magically do! And I did call"  
"Yeah. You left a whole bunch of messages about how I could go out with my friends but not even call you. And how I would talk to Isabel and not to you. You wouldn't have called if you weren't drunk"  
"I'm I told drunk now. I came to talk to you, and you tried to brush me off"  
"What else was I supposed to do? Jump into your arms and fawn all over you"  
"Yes"  
Rolling over to glare at him, Eren's plump pink lips were right there. Given he couldn't make the hole he'd seemed to have dug any deeper, Levi leant in and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips. After initially resisting, Eren slowly accepted and deepened the kiss. Pushing him back, the teen climbed into his lap, wriggling as he continued to assault Levi's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Eren stared down at him  
"I hate you and I love you"  
"I know. You do seem happier than you were"  
"Mum called the counsellor, apparently they'd been trying to contact you. Hanji knows both you and Erwin... she's got so many stories"  
"Shitty glasses would. But she's helping right?"  
"Yeah. And work had been too. Being home so much was bad, and school didn't help"  
"I'll talk to your boss"  
"It's fine. Someone would have told her an alpha showed up and started yelling at me. She'll probably just think it's dad"  
"Has he been alright? I mean..."  
"Levi. No. I don't want to talk about it"  
So yes  
"Eren..."  
"I said I don't want to talk about it"  
"Right. Sorry... why don't you lay back down?"  
"I have to go to school, I'll be late as it is"  
"Do you really think I'm just going to let you go again?"  
"Look... just. I need to go to school. And you and Armin should talk"  
"You were serious?"  
"Like I said, he got the letter"  
"Eren, I'm not going to take him on"  
"I'm pretty sure you can't just say no"  
"I'm already listed as having issues with smells, if I state that Armin and I aren't compatible because he stinks, I'm pretty sure they won't send him to me"  
"Mikasa said he had over 100 matches, but none over 80%"  
"Then I'll use the 20% to keep him from being my second omega. I'm serious Eren"  
Climbing off and him, and then bed, Eren picked up his apron. Sighing as he nodded, the teen looked from the apron to Levi   
"I need to get school"  
In other words Eren's didn't believe him  
"Tonight. I'll come to your place for dinner tonight"  
Eren took a deep breath and nodded   
"I've got counselling, so no one will be there until after 5"  
"5 it is. Please. Just give me the day to see what I can do"  
"Fine, but I seriously need to get to school"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost kudos... can't say I'm surprised... my minds been elsewhere, so I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person, so pour the salt on.

After taking Eren to the tea shop so he could collect his school things, Levi then dropped Eren at school, before driving to work to see Erwin. The whole time Levi's brain was working on trying to find a solution for his Eren issues, and to find a solution that would make them both happy. The time away, though only a few weeks, had clearly been good for Eren. The teen had regained some of the spark he'd known when he first met the kid, and though he didn't want Eren to lose that spark, he wanted him to come back home. Back to their home.

Signing in at the security desk, Levi entered the morgue dressed the most casual he'd ever been in a work situation, and more than a few people gave him a second glance as he strode towards Erwin's office. Knocking on Erwin's door, he didn't wait for a reply as he left himself in  
"Levi, I thought you weren't coming in today"  
"I need your help"  
Sitting a little straighter, it seemed he now had Erwin's full attention as he moved to sit across from his friend   
"Did you sort things out with Eren?"  
"He moved out, and neglected to tell me"  
Erwin sighed, immediately moving to massage his temples as he did  
"So it's over?"  
"No. Look. I can't take on another omega. Especially not Eren's child hood friend and I need to do something about it"  
"So you've finally regrown that pulled fang of yours?"  
"Cut the crap. What can I do? I don't know how to proceed, but I Eren is the most important person in my life"  
"What do you know about this kid?"  
"His names Armin. He was a compatible match with over a hundred alpha's, but no higher than 80%. He was Eren's best friend until he presented and started treating Eren like total shit... and he tried to make passes at me, but I told him I have no interest in him"  
"So he's a second..."  
"A second?"  
"An omega that would be used for a second instead of being gifted to just one omega as a first choice. Some omegas are born like that"  
"That doesn't help"  
"Have you called the government about this?"  
"Not yet. I didn't know if they'd accept us as not being compatible as a reasonable excuse"  
"Mental illness won't work either, or physical injury. Do you think you could get Farlan to bullshit a seminograph for you"  
"That won't be anything if Eren and I have kids later on. I need a permanent solution to get them off our backs"  
"Levi, this is the government. You can't just click your fingers"  
"I know that. I had planned to have Farlan lie and say Eren was pregnant after our 3 month breeding period, but Eren fucked that up by requesting a new omega"  
"You could say he's pregnant now, and you can't take on a new omega"  
Levi shook his head  
"They know how low Eren's fertility is now"  
"But you're 100% compatible and miracles happen"  
"That won't please Eren. I had to physically drag him back to the apartment to get him to open up to me. You should see him, he's changed"  
"That's what happens. People change. Are you sure he even still wants to be with you? You did say he left"  
"I didn't even know he'd packed up his room until last night. He's been going to work and seeing Hanji. He was happy Erwin. He's at home and he's being abused, but he's happier there than with me"  
"That's because you always let him get away with everything. If he was sad, you let him stay home. If he was miserable you tried to buy him things to make him happy. I know you're not an emotionless robot, but looking back at what you've told me, I can see why he was miserable"  
"Good for you. I can't"  
"He felt like a victim and you enabled it. This dose of tough love was what he needed"  
"This is completely different to what you said last night"  
"Last night I was under the influence of too much scotch. Or did you not see me dancing with Isabel"  
"No. I left. Apparently I drunk called Eren, I didn't even remember falling asleep on his bed either"  
"So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to call Hanji and see if she can do something?"  
"Yeah... you're better with her than I am... maybe if she can say that we're trying... I don't know. I just... I just don't want to lose him"  
Why was he so shit with words? He wanted to tell Eren that he'd become part of his life he couldn't survive without... but at the same time, it felt he would have to give up his need for free space if he said the words out loud. And shitty Erwin wasn't helping his thoughts at all, if anything the man had confused him more by asking if Eren even wanted to come back him  
"Levi, go call Farlan. Though really these plans of yours should have been put into action much sooner than now"  
"It's not like Eren makes things easy. He's 14, his moods are all over the place, he's trampled all of my personal space and some where along the line I ended up giving him my bonding mark, and having sex with him for all the wrong reasons"  
"I don't need to know about your sex life"  
Growling in frustration, Levi rose from the chair  
"Just call Hanji"

Leaving Erwin's office, Levi headed to his own. Calling the government department relating to alpha and omega affairs on his work phone, he texted Farlan on his mobile as he waited. After half an hour on hold, and no reply for Farlan, Levi was thoroughly pissed by the time his call was finally answered. The woman taking his call couldn't have cared less if she's tried, though she was relieved when he asked to be transferred to the correct department. What was the point of having a call line, where you had to press the number of the department you wanted, and then it wasn't even the right one.

Having been forced to reexplain that he and his omega had been tying for a baby, and that he personally knew the omega that was to be his second and he wasn't compatible at all. By the end of the call, he was sure he'd just made himself sound like the biggest fool in the world. He'd all but said Armin left him limp, he and Eren had a wild sex life and there was a high probability that Eren could be pregnant though not quite in those words. Actually, he honestly couldn't remember most of what he'd said, at some point he'd realised it wasn't working and panic had set in. The thing with Armin wouldn't be decided immediately, but Levi was sure he made a compelling argument... somewhere along the line. Slamming down the phone, Levi let out a deflated sigh. Shitty Eren. His awkward stage seemed to have been contagious and after a lengthy incubation period, he was exhibiting the symptoms.

When he didn't go check back in with Erwin, Erwin came and found him. Brandishing a bottle of scotch, Erwin went about pouring them both a drink  
"How'd it go?"  
"Me? I only just got off the phone with the government"  
"So that's why you look like you're about to explode"  
"Do you remember back when I told you about how Eren seemed to always trip, or mess up his words? Back at the start of the year?"  
"I do, but I don't see what that has to do with anything"  
"Let's just say, I would have made him proud"  
Erwin snorted  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"  
"And I'm certain it was"  
Taking the glass of scotch in his hands, Levi stared down at it  
"How did you go with Hanji?"  
"She said she'll look into it"  
"I suppose that's something. Does everyone become shitty idiots over people they love?"  
"Pretty much. Though you are a little late to the party"  
"It's shit"  
Erwin laughed, the man downing his drink with a smile   
"So when are you seeing Eren next?"  
"Tonight. I'm going there for dinner"  
"Don't you think you should take him out? Show that you've actually missed him"  
"I don't think he'd come out with me, even if I asked him to"  
"Then buy him flowers"  
"Why do I have to buy him flowers when he's the one who left?"  
"Because you're the one who wants him back and wants to see him happy"  
Technically that was right...   
"Fine. You're enjoying this aren't you? Watching me trip over my own feet for a kid 15 years younger than me"  
"Maybe just a little"

 

*  
Arriving a little after 5, Levi was brandishing a bouquet of flowers like a moron, but they were bright and cheerful, and had reminded him of Eren... so hopefully the teen appreciated them. Knocking on the front door, Eren was still yelling out to his mother as he opened the door  
"What... oh. Muuuum! Levi's going to be here for dinner too!"  
"You didn't tell her?"  
"I didn't know if you'd come"  
Shoving the flowers into Eren's hands, the teen stared down at them  
"Are these for me?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to say I'm sorry"  
"I get it. It's fine. Just come on in already"  
Instead of heading into the living room, Eren lead him through to his room. The kid had clearly gotten comfortable being back home, the bare walls now covered with different posters and a bright blanket covered the bed. The whole vibe was very Eren. Laying the flowers down his desk, Eren moved to sit on the edge of the bed   
"You can sit if you want"  
Despite Eren staring at the chair by the desk, Levi sat down next to Eren and took the kids hand in his own  
"Your rooms nice"  
"You mean it's not bare. Mum saved a lot of my stuff that dad wanted me to bin"  
"So you've liked being here?"  
"It's been good... mums missed you though"  
"And you?"  
"Didn't we talk about this this morning?"  
"I suppose. That thing with Armin's being sorted"  
"I didn't think you'd make the call"  
"Why wouldn't I? He might be your friend, but I can't stand him"  
"You used to feel the same way about me"  
"Used to. But you grew on me"  
Eren laughed lightly   
"Yeah. Probably"  
Falling silent, Levi wasn't exactly sure how to proceed  
"So. School?"  
"It's fine. People are still talking to me, but I'm usually with Mikasa"  
"And Armin?"  
"He doesn't really talk to me, not like before. Mikasa's the one who told me about the letter"  
So they hadn't made up...  
"Did Hanji talk to you?"  
"She made me go through a whole heap of questions if that's what you mean?"  
"Yeah. Erwin, her and Farlan are trying to find a way to stop all of this"  
"And you?"  
"I called the government today..."  
"Should I ask?"  
"You would have been proud. I couldn't even remember what I said, and I panicked"  
"The Great Levi panicked?"  
"When it comes to you... as you would call it, I had word vomit"  
Eren snorted  
"I never thought you of all people would have word vomit"  
"Neither did I. Eren, would you consider coming home?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I love you. I want to be with you, but I want you to be happy"  
"I'm happy with you, but I don't want to fall back into who I was becoming"  
"Now you have Hanji in your life, I severely doubt you will"  
"She did call me cute and just her type"  
Without meaning to, Levi let out a possessive growl  
"Relax. Even if I did like her, I still have your bonding mark"  
"You like Hanji?"  
"Not like that. You're the only one I've ever fallen in love with. When it came to you, if you'd told me to die, I probably would have tried to. That isn't love and Hanji helped me a lot with that"  
"I never wanted you to die"  
"I never said you did, but I was so desperately clinging on to you, that it really wasn't healthy"  
Levi didn't know if he was supposed to agree or not  
"You don't need to be so worried. I'm just saying"  
"It's not worry. I just don't know what to say"  
"I suppose not..."  
"Eren, would you like to go on a date? We can go anywhere and do anything you want"  
"You don't have to take me out"  
"I want to"  
"I'm not working Sunday morning, so I can do tomorrow night"  
Tomorrow night didn't give him much time to prepare anything really special   
"Alright. Where do you want to go?"  
"Somewhere we won't run into people you know"  
"So no inviting Isabel, Erwin and Farlan?"  
"I was thinking more Petra, but you knew that"  
"Yeah. I promised you a date and it didn't really end that well"  
"I don't want to go on another date like that"  
"Alright. I'll keep that in mind"

Sticking her head into Eren's room, Carla was clearly shocked to see him  
"Levi, how lovely to see you again. Eren didn't tell me he'd invited you for dinner"  
"I yelled out when Levi got here"  
"I was already busy in the kitchen, how have you been sweetheart?"  
"Busy. Completely swamped with work"  
He had no idea what Eren had told his mother  
"I suppose I can't say that's a good thing. Though, I also can't say it hasn't been wonderful having Eren back home"  
"Mum..."  
"I know, I'm interfering again aren't I? I just came to let you know dinner is ready, and don't worry Levi, there's plenty"  
"If you're sure?"  
"Of course I am, and it'll be just the three of us tonight. Grisha's on call"

Some small part of Eren must have forgiven him. Instead of sitting across from him, the teen chose to sit next to him during dinner, so close that he was nearly in Levi's lap. But that could have all been an act for Carla's sake. After dinner Carla insisted they all watch a movie together, before Eren walked him to the front door and gave him a small kiss goodnight. It didn't feel right to leave the teen there, but it was Eren's choice.


	35. Chapter 35

Looking over his form in the mirror, Eren smeared more concealer over his bruised chest and arms. He wasn't intending on losing his clothes to Levi, but the kiss from the previous morning was still on his mind. Despite what he'd said, it had felt nice when Levi was holding him and his kiss was just... wow. Being away from Levi was also harder than he cared to admit, and everyday he'd waited for the alpha to text or realise he'd taken almost everything he could with him, but when days turned into weeks, he realised Levi wasn't going to make come back for him and if it wasn't for Hanji, he would have fallen apart. There was just something about his therapist. She was crazy, and brutally frank, but it wasn't all together off putting and she didn't care if yelled or screamed, because usually she just joined in. Things had definitely improved because of her, and she'd helped him accept and see Levi in way that was different from a simple dependency.

After washing his hands, he waited until he was sure the concealer had dried, before dressing a nicely as he could. Levi had messaged him that morning to say he was picking him up at 6:30, and his mother was absolutely thrilled that Levi was finally released from the long hours that had kept them apart. That's what he'd told her when the alpha hadn't messaged him. It was easier than saying he asked for space and Levi was done with him.

Heading to the living room, his mother looked him up and down   
"You look wonderful honey. Do you know where you're going?"  
"No. And I don't know if Levi is going to bring me back here, or to the apartment"  
"Just remember, if you have sex, make sure it's what you truly want"  
"Mum... I don't want to talk to you about sex"  
"I'm just saying. I know neither of you planned it before, but you'll be going into heat next month..."  
"Mum!"  
"I just want you to be safe and careful"  
"If it wasn't for the baby thing, I don't think Levi would want to touch me"  
"I'm sorry you have to go through with all of this. It wasn't like this back in my day, and I don't think Levi thought it would be like this with you. I truely believe he wanted to give you time and space to grow"  
"Well it's either I fall pregnant or Levi gets another omega"  
"You can't think like that honey. When you have a baby, it should be for love"  
"Try telling the government that"  
His mother let out a sigh  
"I have. It's completely inhumane in this day and age, and I firmly believe omegas should have the right to choose their own alpha, and that would lead to more children because they'd be wanted"  
"I know. You've told me that at least a dozen times"  
"I can't help myself. I'm your mother and I just want to keep you safe"  
"I know you do"

It was exactly 6:30 when Levi knocked on the front door. Rising to give him a quick hug, his mother let out a sigh  
"My baby is so grown up"  
"That's enough. I'll let you know if I'm coming home"  
"I'll just assume you're not"  
"Mum!"  
"Shhh, now go"  
Walking through to the front door, Eren opened it to find Levi brandishing more flowers  
"You look... nice"  
Feeling his cheeks redden, Eren took the flowers from Levi and momentarily buried his face in them  
"You didn't have to buy more flowers"  
"It didn't feel right showing up without anything. Are you ready?"  
"Yep, wait, give me a second"  
Turning around, he wasn't surprised to find his mother watching them  
"Here, can you put these in water?"  
"Of course. Have a good time you too, and Levi, you don't have to bring him back tonight"  
Groaning with embarrassment, Eren passed the flowers to his mother, before moving to the door and pushing Levi backwards  
"Ignore her, she's gone full mum"  
"See you Levi!"  
"By Carla"  
Levi shook his head as his mother closed the door behind them  
"I don't think that was full mum"  
"That's because you weren't here to have the sex talk"  
"Again?"  
"Again"  
Following Levi to the car, the alpha opened his door for him. It seemed like Levi was trying to assure nothing went wrong.

 

*  
It was about a half hour drive to the restaurant, and Eren tried not to appear too nervous. Even though he knew Levi would have taken his suppressants, his alpha was all he could smell... and he smelt amazing enough that Eren's heart did this weird thing where it felt like it fluttered. Firmly staring at his knees, they didn't really talk that much during the drive.

Arriving at the restaurant, Levi insisted on opening his door for him, before taking him by the hand  
"I'm sorry it's not much"  
"It's fine. I mean, the outside looks nice"  
The outside looks nice? Who says that? Instead of laughing or snorting, Levi nodded  
"It's nicer inside"  
"Shall... we... um?"  
"Go inside? I think that's what comes next"  
"We could sit outside"  
"I don't think they'd bring our food out here"  
"Oh. Inside it is"  
Letting Levi lead him, Eren had to focus on not tripping over his own feet.

Unlike the previous restaurant, they served actual sized portions and his main was like twice the size of his entree, but unlike the last time, Eren traded Levi some of his meal while the alpha did the same for him. It seemed to go unsaid that they don't talk about the "needing space" thing, and instead talked about work and school, and there was no mention of anything dead or dying. The entrees and mains had been amazing, but Eren nearly came when he set eyes on his dessert. Flowerless chocolate cake and chocolate sauce, with edible flowers decorating one corner and whipped cream in the opposite. Looking up from his dessert, he found Levi staring at him  
"What?"  
"You just look so happy"  
"It's flourless chocolate cake. It's like chocolate and more chocolate. It's amazing"  
"You haven't even tried it"  
"Is that your way of asking for some?"  
"No. I'm not stupid enough to come between you and cake"  
Eren snorted   
"I could literally marry the person who invented cake if they were still alive"  
"Or you could marry me"  
Eren blinked and Levi's eyes widened as he seemed to have realised what he'd said  
"I... I don't mean like now. Like when you're older. Stop staring and eat your cake"  
"You'd marry me?"  
"Who else would I marry?"  
"I don't know"  
"Just eat your cake"  
Seeing Levi flustered filled him with a kind of warmth. Levi would marry him... looking down at his cake, he felt his eyes growing wet   
"Eren?"  
Wiping his face, he looked to Levi   
"Sorry"  
"No. I didn't mean to make you cry"  
"I'm... I'm just really happy"  
"You are?"  
"Yeah. I lied. I missed you. I did. So much, and Hanji... she's been the one who kept me together and helped me so much. But at the end of the day, I wondered if I'd ever see you again"  
"I missed you too"  
Picking up his spoon, Eren took a shaky breath  
"Cake"  
"Yeah brat, I know. You love cake"  
"I love you more"  
"Eren, you just said you'd marry the person who invented cake"  
"I'd um... I'd rather marry you"   
"Some pair we are. We don't talk for weeks and now we're talking about marriage"  
"Well it's not like I'm old enough to get married anyway, and it's less weird than bodies"  
"That's true. On both accounts"

The first bite of cake had him sighing happily. It wasn't too rich, and tasted sooooo good. Looking over his spoon at Levi, he knew he was teasing the alpha as he sucked the spoon before basically molesting the piece of cutlery as he licked the chocolate sauce completely clean  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Eren nodded before dipping the spoon back into his dessert and raising it to Levi's lips. Opening his mouth, his alpha allowed him to spoon feed him a bite, before twirling his tongue around the spoon in a way that was somehow clumsy and hot at the same time. Pulling his spoon back, Eren swallowed hard as he felt himself slick. He wanted Levi. Like wanted to do that... and Levi looked like he wanted him too. Finally breaking the spell, Levi nodded slowly  
"It's good"  
"Mhmm... we should finish our dessert"  
"Oh. Yeah. We can't leave the cake unfinished"

It wasn't exactly a rush to finish dessert, but the edible flowers didn't get eaten.

 

*  
Pinned against the apartment door, Eren moaned openly as Levi rutted up against him. Eren's arousal had been so thick in the car, that the moment they were out of it, Levi had lifted him so his legs were wrapped around his alpha's waist and the trip was a complete blur. Thrusting his hand into Levi's hair, he pulled the alpha's face back from mouthing and lightly sucking his neck  
"Bedroom"  
"Ok"  
Even without bothering to turn the lights on, Levi carried him through the apartment without them tripping or falling, before laying him down on the alpha's bed. Hitting the touch lamp, Eren was blinded for a moment before Levi's lips were back against his. His alpha was so hard for him, that he couldn't help but slick harder in response. After such a nice night, nothing else seemed to matter and the mood seemed so right. Still, Levi pulled away and looked down at him  
"Eren, are you sure?"  
"Yeah... I want you Levi"  
"If... if you get scared or change your mind"  
"I won't. It's never felt more right than right now"  
Pulling his silly alpha down, Eren rolled his hips and rubbed his tenting erection against Levi's, the alpha letting out a growl that clearly told him he didn't object at all.

Reining in some form of control, Levi was ridiculously gentle as he stripped Eren down. The alpha's hands still shook slightly, and occasionally he'd look to Eren for permission, but Eren had all but surrendered to his omega. Pulling back from him, Eren propped himself up and watched as Levi awkwardly fumbled his way out his own clothes. The man was beautiful. That's all he could think. Scowling at him Levi, seemed embarrassed to find him staring. Climbing back slightly, Eren then reached for Levi, the alpha intertwining their fingers as he crawled onto the bed and between Eren's legs  
"I..."  
"It's ok"  
Using Levi's hand to pull himself up, he wrapped his legs around Levi again and sought out the alpha's mouth. Last time they'd been following their instincts, but this time, this was something else. His pheromones might have been out of control, but Levi's own were definitely flowing freely on response. Slowly Levi lowered him down and back onto the bed  
"You're beautiful"  
Eren's face grew impossibly redder under the alpha's praise  
"Levi, I'm ready"  
Giving a small nod, Levi spread his legs and rubbed up against him. The blunt tip of the man's erection teasing his soaking opening. He was so aroused that Levi wouldn't even need to prepare him   
"It's ok. You won't hurt me"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure"  
Releasing his left leg, Levi took his erection into his hand and pushed in slowly. Moaning openly at the intrusion, he nearly came from feeling so perfectly filled   
"Eren?"  
"Feels so good"  
Burying himself completely, Levi paused before taking his legs and pushing them up   
"God Eren. I've never felt anything like this"  
Rocking his hips slowly, Levi carefully adjusted his angle until he finally hit Eren's sweet spot and Eren's back arched off the bed  
"Fuck... do that again"  
"Here?"  
Thrusting against his sweet spot again, Eren moaned openly. Having found the root of his pleasure, Levi set about building his rhythm, until Eren couldn't help but fall apart completely. Not caring that Levi was watching him cum, Eren threw his head back as waves of pleasure filled him and he swore his eyes rolled back. Between his legs Levi's breathing was growing ragged   
"Levi... knot me... I want your knot"  
It only took a few more thrusts before Levi's knot flared and the alpha let out a husky moan as he came. Lifting Eren from the bed, Levi pulled him into his lap and immediately pressed his lips to his. Eren didn't know if he was crazy, but he swore he could feel each burst as his alpha filled him with his seed and a warmth settled inside his pulsing arse. He was so beyond stupidly and ridiculously happy that he didn't have a word for it.

Breaking the kiss Eren nuzzled at Levi's neck, before resting his forehead against Levi's shoulder  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You?"  
"More than alright"  
Eren nodded and pressed a kiss to Levi's smooth skin  
"Um... Levi, would you maybe want to spend my heat with me?"  
His heart began to race even faster, and he found himself holding his breath as he waited for Levi's reply  
"If that's what you truly want"  
"I do"  
"Then I will"  
Hugging Levi even tighter, Eren kept his face buried against his alpha's neck so the man couldn't see how happy he was.

When Levi's knot finally deflated, Eren let out a whine. The feeling it gave him was so good, and he selfishly wanted more  
"Eren?"  
"Levi... can we maybe..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Tonight I don't want to stop"  
Levi snorted   
"I can't promise I'm that good"  
"If it's with you, then no matter what, it'll feel the best"  
English was currently not talking to him, and he hoped his alpha understood. Sliding from Levi's lap, Eren moved to present himself to his alpha. He'd been so stupid. This was his Levi. And Levi loved him.

 

*  
Waking up with Eren in his arms, the teen was snoring softly but that didn't stop him from wriggling his arse up against Levi's erection. Ignoring it, he slid his hand down to Eren's stomach as he pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder. After having sex twice, Levi had wanted to shower, but Eren was so blissed out, the teen had just wanted to sleep. It was probably a good thing they hadn't showered, they'd both only slept a few hours before waking up. Small secret kisses had lead to a bout of slow sex, and the sounds Eren made for him made it hard for Levi to keep to control. But this was Eren, and he didn't want to hurt the teen. Nuzzling Eren's shoulder again, he let out a small sigh  
"That tickles"  
"Since when are you awake?"  
"Since my alpha's tickling me with his breath"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
"No... It's ok"  
Grinding back against him, Eren made it exceptionally clear he was in the mood again. Taking Levi's hand from his stomach, the omega slid it down until his fingers brushed against Eren's erection   
"Something you want?"  
"I want you"  
Instead of pushing into Eren's heat, Levi toyed with the teen's erection, drawing low mews as he did  
"Alpha..."  
"Are you sure?  
"Need you"  
"Come here then"  
Pulling Eren into his lap, his omega wasted no time sinking down on him. Given he'd been already throbbingly hard when he woke up, there was no way he was going to last as Eren as started riding him. It wasn't exactly coordinated, but the teen moved as if he knew exactly what he wanted. Rising up, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist as he began to thrust up, until Levi's knot popped and they both came in a sweaty tangle. Taking his hands in his, Eren lifted them to his lips and pressed kisses to the back of both of them, before nuzzling against them  
"I love you Levi. I love you so much"  
"I love you too..."  
Resting his head back on Levi's shoulder, Eren gave him a small smile  
"What?"  
"It was just thinking it was a good thing we didn't have a shower"  
"Yeah. Are you even going to be able to stand to shower?"  
"My hips are sore, but I just feel so happy"  
"You should have told me you were hurting"  
"No... its not a bad pain. It's proof of what we did"  
"Would a bath help?"  
"A bath would be heavenly"  
Snorting lightly, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's cheek. He had no idea how to explain the gravity of what had swelled up inside of him... and he had no idea he loved sex as much as he did... though in his defence, he was definitely not an expert.

Moving from the bed to the bath, Eren insisted on filling it mostly with bubbles, before sitting at the opposite end to him. Levi had never really had a bath for the sake of bathing, but sitting there with Eren was nice  
"Levi, you're staring"  
"Am not"  
"Yes you are"  
"If I'm staring then it's your fault"  
"Don't blame me"  
"Fine. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"I'm not really hungry"  
"Eren, you need to eat. Especially after expending so much energy. I'll make you anything, within reason"  
"Pancakes?"  
"I think I could manage pancakes"  
"Mmm, pancakes. I'm happy you bought me here"  
"Of course I would, it's your home too"  
Eren looked down at the bubbles   
"Eren?"  
"Levi, is it ok if I stay at home a little longer? It's not that I don't love you and want to be with you. I just need to work on me, and I'll come back before my heat"  
No. He didn't want Eren to go... especially after last night and this morning, but he also knew that space had actually been good for Eren   
"You have to text, and call. And I want to see you"  
"My heat is due on the 4th of next month. So if I come back in three weeks, that will give us a week before my heat..."  
3 weeks seemed like a life time...  
"Will you let me take you out? On weekends?"  
"That would be nice. As long as it doesn't interfere with your work"  
"If I tell Erwin I'll cover him on Saturday, that will mean I'll be free on Sundays"  
"Sundays sound nice"  
So Sunday was date day. If he could have gotten to know Eren like that when they'd first met, maybe things would have gone differently. Legally he was supposed to tell the government when Eren was away from him for more than 2 days, let alone another 3 weeks  
"Alright. Think of some places you've always wanted to go"  
"Right now I want to go back to bed"  
"We're not going back into that mess"  
While fun, once you stopped to think about all the fluids going everywhere... it was really fucking gross and he needed to wash his sheets  
"Fine. Then feed me, and then take me home... but stay for lunch"  
"You want me to stay for lunch?"  
"Mum would love it"  
"You want me to stay for lunch with your mum"  
"Yeah. She really loves you. It'll be nice"  
"Alright"

Climbing from the bath first, Levi grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, before helping Eren out the bath. The moment Eren was clear of the bubbles Levi felt himself fill with anger. Bruises covered Eren's back, hips and chest, and all were in various stages of healing. Looking down, Eren realised what Levi was staring at and snatched his towel from the alpha's hands  
"Levi..."  
"Eren, how am I supposed to let you go home..."  
"It's ok. I mean, it's not ok. But it only happens when I forget to put my bed against the door"  
Reaching out, Levi pulled Eren close   
"It's not ok. It's never, ever ok"  
"He's... he's gotten better. He usually insults me instead and asks when you're coming to collect me... but mum's been on his case"  
"Does she know?"  
"She saw him slap me, and she went mental at him"  
"Eren, if he does it again, you need to tell her"  
"Levi, can you please just stop. I forgot about them, and now you're treating me weirdly over it. I just want you to treat me normally. Please"  
How was he supposed to do that when he wanted to tear open Grisha's throat with his bare teeth. Taking a breath, he forced himself to nod  
"If it ever gets so bad you're scared, call me"  
"Only if you promise to drop it"  
That went right against what he'd just said, but again he nodded.

After pancakes for breakfast, Eren called Carla to say they were on their way over and Levi could hear Carla asking Eren a million questions over how the date had gone. Ending the call mid-sentence, Eren groaned dramatically   
"Full mum mode?"  
"Full mum mode plus curious mum mode... we're so screwed"  
"At least I'll be there?"  
"Yeah"

Carla took one look at both of them and seemed to know exactly what they'd done. Sitting in the living room, the woman put a movie on, but proceeded to ask what felt like a million questions about their night. Hiding his face against him, Eren just shook his head until he fell asleep mid-movie. After that, Levi carried the teen to his bed and tucked him in. He just wished he knew how to lock Eren's door... in case Grisha made an appearance. Returning from settling Eren, Levi politely declined Carla's lunch invitation, but promised he'd see her next Sunday when he picked Eren up for their date. He could tell Carla was confused, but looking to Eren's room, she nodded, before kissing his cheek and saying goodbye.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been off in Afghanistan, sending sheep and Russians flying (MGS:TPP). I can't help it. I also really want Quiets bikini top. I wish they worked like that in reality
> 
>  
> 
> Anywhooooo, a short chapter to get us where we needed to beeee

Eren's ideas for their dates were very sweet and innocent, and also very him. The first Sunday they'd gone to the zoo, followed by an early dinner and then he'd dropped Eren home. No sex. The second Sunday they'd gone to the Trost Culture Museum, followed once again by an early dinner and then he dropped Eren home. Once again, no sex. The first time was alright, Levi had put it down to the omega being nervous after having sex the weekend before and didn't want Eren to feel pressured in the slightest about it. But the second time. The second time he was at a loss. Eren had practically spent the week flirting like crazy, and dropping not so subtle hints, but the moment they'd finished dinner, it was like the teen wasn't interested in him at all. So telling himself he only had to make it through the next week and Eren would finally come home, Levi began making all sorts of plans for their first night home alone together. He was going to cook Eren dinner, and he'd bought a couple of movies the teen had mentioned in passing for them to watch together, in his head it was going to be disgustingly sweet, but romantic at the same time.

Texting Eren on the Monday after their date, he started small by asking Eren how he was. When he didn't get his usual almost instant reply, he followed up by telling Eren about the dog that had been brought in to work, though left out the part about the owner having died and the dog wouldn't leave the dead woman's side. Still, Eren didn't reply. Telling himself Eren's phone was probably flat, he followed it up with a third message telling the teen he loved him and he'd call him when he finished work. After that time seemed to drag on until finally it turned 8pm. Calling Eren as he walked to the car, he finally got through to the teen, but Eren had already been in bed asleep, so he barely had time to tell the teen he loved him before Eren ended the call. He knew the kid preferred to go to bed early because he got up at 2 for work, but Eren could have replied to his texts, and he hadn't minded any other time over the last two weeks.

On Tuesday, Levi messaged Eren the moment he woke up. He knew Eren would be working, but hoped the kid would at least feel a little better after his shift when he saw Levi had messaged to say "Good Morning" and "I love you". This time Eren replied at the end of his shift saying he loved him too and would talk later. Only Eren didn't end up messaging him back or answering his calls.

By Wednesday Levi was seriously considering if he'd done something wrong, taking the chance, Levi left early for work and dropped in at the tea shop on the way. Walking into the store, he offered Eren a small smile as he walked over to the counter  
"Hi Levi"  
Now that he was closer, he could see Eren was sick. The teen's skin was paler than normal, and dark bags beneath his eyes had been badly concealed  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I'll be alright. I'm sorry I haven't been talking much"  
"And you're eating and sleeping enough?"  
"Yes mum. Do I need to make coffee for Erwin?"  
"Actually, that would be nice"  
Eren moved away from the counter and Levi moved to the side, watching Eren as he worked. Every so often the teen would pause and grab the counter as if dizzy. Once the two drinks were finally done, Eren brought the two large disposable cups over  
"$11.50"  
"How about you? Do you want anything?"  
"I usually just grab something when my shift ends"  
"Which is in 10 minutes. If you want something I'll pay for it"  
"I really wouldn't say no to a hot white mocha"  
Levi blinked and nodded  
"Sure. How much does that come to?"  
"18.50. I get a staff discount"  
Handing the money over to his mate, Eren went about making his own drink, before grabbing a tray for Erwin and Levi's cups   
"Thanks for that, do you want a lift to school?"  
"But your tea will get cold"  
"It's fine, besides, you still need to finish up your shift. I'll wait near the door for you"  
"Alright. That would be awesome. I just need to take the takings into Rico, so I won't be long"

Levi had half finished by the time Eren finally reappeared with his school bag. Stumbling slightly, the teen made his way over to Levi, before yawning widely  
"Sorry. I didn't sleep very well"  
"Are you sure you should be going to school then?"  
"Yeah. I'll be ok. Thanks for the ride, it beats walking"  
"You don't even look like you'd make it walking"  
"That's nice"  
Following Eren to the door, Levi sidestepped the teen and opened it for him before he walked straight into it. After that he didn't trust Eren to make it to the car on his own, and took his mate by the arm to support him over. Being that close to Eren, he sniffed the teen discretely, and found a layer in the teen's scent that he didn't recognise. There was exhaustion, pain, sickness, with the tiniest hints of arousal and happiness, but there was a fruity scent that wasn't quite citrusy. Not wanting to make Eren feel pressured after randomly showing up at the tea shop, Levi let it drop. He'd ask Eren about it on Sunday.

Dropping Eren at the front of his school, the teen surprised him with a small kiss, and a beautiful blush  
"I'm really happy you came to the shop this morning, I'll try and text you more"  
"Just concentrate on feeling better and I'll pick you up on Sunday"  
"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it"

 

*  
Having picked him up Sunday morning, they'd gone back to the apartment rather than on a date. Eren still wasn't feeling that great, so they'd watched movies until he'd fallen asleep cuddling the Levi. Leaving him to sleep on the sofa, his alpha had gone all out, making him the most delicious pasta dish he'd ever had for dinner, and followed it with sticky date pudding. It was all so nice and domesticated that Eren was afraid to bring up the little secret buried in the bottom of his school bag. When he'd started throwing up, his mother had insisted on getting it confirmed that he wasn't pregnant, which he wasn't, but Farlan insisted on helping with that.

Having been kicked out of the kitchen when Levi took care of the dishes, Eren retrieved the paper bag from his school bag and placed it on the coffee table, where it sat mocking and judging him until Levi returned from the kitchen. Eren couldn't help but sit there stock still and tense until Levi picked up the bag  
"What's this?"  
"Um... you know how I've been sick... mum took me to see Farlan to make sure I wasn't pregnant... I'm not... but I don't want anyone else having your children"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at his words and Eren wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to take that. Waiting a moment, Levi went ahead and opened the bag, pulling out the small pile of white rectangular boxes  
"Eren..."  
"Farlan made me take them... they're hormone injections to help with fertility. I'm supposed to use them for the week before my heat... to help... you know..."  
Levi placed the boxes back down on the table, before turning and facing him  
"I know we still haven't heard the official decision on Armin, or a second, but don't feel you have to get pregnant to keep me"  
Eren shook his head quickly, no he didn't want to trap Levi with a baby. He couldn't stand people who thought like that and it stung that Levi had even thought he would  
"No... its not like that. I mean, I want to have a baby with you because I love you, and there's no guarantee these will even help. I just, I didn't want to hide it from you. It would be wrong to use them without you knowing"  
"You're right, it would be wrong. So thank you for telling me"  
Eren's heart was far from calm, but Levi was his alpha and he'd trust the man's decision   
"Did Farlan tell you about the possible side effects?"  
"Headaches, mood swings, rashes, my heat coming early, vomiting, dizziness and I'm not to operate heavy machinery"  
Counting each effect off on his fingers, Eren nodded when he came to the end  
"And you want to try?"  
"I could fall pregnant each time er have sex... even without them... we don't know... but..."  
He didn't really know how to proceed. He could fall pregnant during his heat, with or without the injections. If he didn't use them, and didn't fall pregnant, he was sure he'd feel much more guilty than if he'd used them and hadn't.... or something like that. Closing his eyes, Levi took a deep breath before opening them  
"I will give you the doses myself, and if the side effects become too severe, we stop"  
"O-ok"  
"And I want to talk to Farlan before I give you the first dose..."  
Eren nodded, waiting for Levi to hurry up and continue his sentence  
"But, Eren, even if you don't fall pregnant. I love you"  
Throwing himself forward, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, before nuzzling Levi's neck and coughing   
"Sorry. My shitty germs..."  
"Yes, well you don't need to spray your shitty germs on me, and I'll forgive you as long as you go to bed and get some real sleep"  
"Mmm... sleep sounds good. Can we cuddle?"  
"Do you promise not to cough on my neck again?"  
"I thought you forgave me?"  
"That's it brat, time for bed"  
Lifting him, the teen let out a content sigh as Levi carried him to his bed and sat him down carefully   
"I'll be back after I turn the lights off"  
"Ok... um, if you want to read, I don't mind"  
"It's your first night back home, I think I can go one night without reading"  
Leaving him before Eren could come up with a reply, he watched Levi disappear out the bedroom door. He had no idea how the next week would go, and he needed to figure out how he was getting to work and to his twice weekly appointments with Hanji, but right now that didn't matter. Stripping down to his underwear, he supposed not putting his usual pyjama bottoms and shirt on would be fine. Levi had carried him straight to bed afterall.

Having climbed under the covers, Eren could resist burying his face against Levi's pillow and breathing in Levi's scent as deep as he could. Whining softly as his body began to react, he kind of really wanted to have sex, but Levi was being so kind and considerate  
"Alright there kid?"  
Jumping in surprise, Eren's face immediately grew warm with embarrassment over being caught. Rolling to his side, he bit his lip as he looked to Levi   
"Sorry... I just really missed your scent"  
"As long as you didn't go coughing, it's fine"  
"No coughing. I promise"  
Levi didn't reply, instead he went about stripping down to his underwear and Eren knew he was screwed. He knew they were both inexperienced when it came to sex, but Levi's touch made him feel so good, and the alpha made the most erotic growls during sex... that was if growling could be considered erotic. When Levi didn't change into his pyjamas, Eren was secretly thrilled, and wasted no time curling up to his alpha after Levi was comfortable in bed. Nuzzling the man's chest, he then laid his head against it and listened to the steady beating of Levi's heart  
"Are you alright down there?"  
"Mhmm. I like listening to your heart. It tells me you're still alive"  
"I have no intention of dying any time soon"  
"That's nice to know. I love you Levi"  
"I love you too Eren"


	37. Chapter 37

Waking up drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, Levi hadn't had a nightmare that bad in months. Realising his hand was almost painfully gripping something, he laid dead still as he looked to his left. Sitting there was Eren, blood pouring from the kid's nose and his arm awkwardly pulled up as if Levi had made to lock Eren's arm in a rear wrist lock while sleeping. Forcing his fingers to release Eren's wrist, Levi took deep breaths to calm his alpha back down. His body was still filled with the fight response, while Eren was definitely filled with the flight response. The moment he was free from Levi's hold, the teen practically flew off the bed. Fuck.

Pushing himself out of bed, Levi followed Eren's hurt scent into the bathroom, finding the kid sitting on the edge of the bath with a wad of toilet paper pressed up against his nose and head tilted back. Moving to stand in front of his omega, Levi tilted the teen's head forward  
"You're not suppose to tilt your head back. It can agitate your stomach and make you vomit"  
Eren didn't reply, but did reach out a bloody hand and took his, pulling gently  
"You want me to sit?"  
Tugging again, Levi took that as a yes and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bathtub. It's curved lip was definitely not arse friendly. Waiting a few minutes, Levi slowly reached over pulled Eren's hand away from his nose  
"It's stopped"  
Taking the bloody mess of toilet paper, Levi wiped up the last of the blood from Eren's face  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's ok... I should have known better than to try and wake you... you were crying and growling in your sleep"  
He honestly wasn't surprised  
"Yeah. I haven't had one that bad in a while. I'm so sorry I hurt you"  
"Levi, its... it was scary, but you couldn't help it. Do you maybe want to talk about it?"  
No. He really, really didn't  
"I mean, you don't have to"  
How could he say no to Eren? Especially when Eren had told him about his own nightmares and was still working towards sleeping with the light off  
"I... you know I was a doctor..."  
"In the army with Erwin"  
Eren gave him a tiny encouraging smile  
"Yeah. With Erwin. We were travelling between outposts when... basically it all went to shit. We ended up with our transportation out of action, and no communications... there were only three of us capable of moving, but the others weren't dead. We had to carry them between us to the nearest village. The plan was we go on and come back, but that night the make shift clinic there was bombed. The people we'd try to save..."  
"Levi, it's ok. You don't have to tell me"  
"There was one guy, the whole building went down, and we were trapped. He was laying there with his guts hanging out. Still breathing... he didn't even seem to realise. Sometimes it just..."  
"It gets too much"  
"Yeah"  
Rubbing his cheek against Levi's shoulder, Eren sighed  
"I don't think there's much point going back to bed"  
"Probably not. Do you want me to get your things while you take a shower?"  
"Yeah. That would be nice"

Because there was absolutely no way he was letting Eren walk to work at 2 in the morning, Levi had taken it upon himself to set his alarm and drive Eren each morning. Though saying it like that made it seem like it had been going on for weeks, instead of the last 3 days. After dropping Eren at work, he'd return home and sleep until 7, wake up, shower and have something light for breakfast, before picking Eren up at the end of his shift and dropping him at school. He couldn't be there to take Eren to his appointments with Hanji due to work, but taking him to work and school, alleviated some of the guilt over it all. They hadn't even been able to have dinner together because of their clashing schedules.

 

*  
After their horrible wake up, Eren couldn't stop himself from checking in with Levi, even though he really should be paying more attention in class. It wasn't the first time Levi had lashed out during a nightmare, but it was probably the worst episode since he'd met his alpha.

As much as he wanted to say that was the only reason, it was also because it was Wednesday and he was due to have his first shot today... and, well, he was nervous as hell. A baby was a huge deal, and he was 14... he'd be 15 when he gave birth... and Levi would be 30... so there was 15 years between them, and then him and their baby. It was just weird... growing a tiny human inside of himself, and knowing one day it would be its own independent person and have its own family. Between that thought, his slight fear over his first injection, and his worry over Levi, Eren barely accomplished anything at school. He probably wouldn't have remembered anything at all if Mikasa hadn't been around, though she could only do so much when they didn't have the same class, and she couldn't even ask Armin as Armin hadn't gone into suppressants and was home with his second heat. After being so spacey all day Eren opted to just catch a taxi home, after school, though Levi probably wouldn't have approved if he'd known. It was just... he was pretty sure he'd miss his stop, and didn't want to try and figure his way home from wherever he ended up. 

Letting himself into the apartment, Eren had to admit it was still slightly weird being home alone after being away for the better part of two months. Levi had cleaned everything ridiculously thoroughly, and even when he tried his best with the dishes and the floors, it seemed to pale in comparison. Placing his bag down on the dining table, Eren pulled out his homework and sank down with a groan as he had absolutely no inclination to do it. It was maths and science, two subjects his brain just couldn't process at that exact moment in time. Stretching out over his books, he told himself he'd take a short nap and then get into it.

 

*  
Frowning at the apartment lights being off, Levi's fingers found the light switch as he placed his briefcase down with his other hand. Work had been horrible and the only good thing about the day had been Eren's texts. He hadn't told Eren about his past so the boy would worry, but it was sweet that he had. Spying the teen slumped over the kitchen table, Levi crossed over and placed his hand on Eren's soft chocolate hair. From the looks of the books under the teen, Eren had intended to do his homework, but hadn't quiet made it. Feeling a small smile forming on his lips, Levi indulged himself by pressing a kiss to the teen's cheek. Which Eren responded to by letting out a loud nasally snore. Why did he love this brat again? 

Leaving Eren sleeping, Levi went about making the teen something to eat. No doubt Eren would be starved, and having looked up the hormone shot Farlan had prescribed, nausea was almost certainly going to be a side effect, so it really was better for Eren to eat something now and let it settle. He still couldn't believe they were going to be spending Eren's heat together, though he'd rather do that than ever be with the shitty blond who'd called work today to ask why he didn't want him as his omega. He'd honestly thought his words had gotten through to the teen, if not his actions, but with all the panting Armin was doing, he wouldn't have surprised if the kid was in heat again. It was gross, and wrong, and Eren would be devastated if he knew... and of all the days it could have happened...

Making Eren two rounds of ham, cheese and salad sandwiches, it was hardly romantic, but it would fill the kids stomach. He also attempted to make Eren a hot chocolate, but had no idea how much sugar the teen usually poured in, so left it out. Which was how he usually liked his. Carrying dinner to the table, he carefully slid Eren's books out from under him, before waking the teen  
"Levi?"  
"Hey, have a nice nap?"  
Eren blinked before yawning as he nodded  
"Mmm. It was better than maths. Sorry, I was supposed to make dinner"  
"You don't have to worry, it's nothing fancy"  
Yawning again, Eren stretched  
"Thank you..."  
Well that's what Levi translated as it was warped by the yawn  
"It's fine. So maths?"  
"And science. Both should be banned"  
"It can't be too bad"  
Pulling his plate over, Eren shook his head  
"I get like substitutions, but these just make my head hurt"  
Sitting down across from Eren, Levi opened the teen's maths book to the dog eared page. Skimming through, Levi sighed  
"These are easy"  
"Probably. I couldn't brain today"  
"Then leave it. We'll have dinner and then..."  
"You'll give me my shot?"  
"Yeah"  
Eren nodded, the teen slowly picking up a sandwich half  
"Levi... it's all going to be alright, right?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know... I'm kind of nervous"  
A baby wasn't anything to take lightly, and it was reassuring to know he wasn't the only one over thinking everything  
"Yeah. Now pass me your pen"

Breaking down the equations for Eren as they ate, the simple repetition helped to steady his nerves. When they finished, he did the dishes while Eren sat at the dining table and asked him questions about his science homework... which Levi couldn't help but feel a little smug over as it was in relation to digestion. Though the question equations definitely didn't take into account all the variables, and in the end Eren threw his book at him. Though not his original intention, it seemed like he'd succeeded in easing the omegas worries.

It was a little after 10 that they finally went to bed. Eren curled into his side, and buried his face against hip as Levi gave the teen his first injection. The poor kid had probably had enough of needles all together, and Eren let out a small whimper as the needle pierced his arm. After that, it was over in moments, and Levi set the syringe aside, before gathering Eren up in his arms. They were really going to do this...

 

*  
Waking in confusion, it took him a few seconds to process everything, before violently throwing up across Levi's bed. His body was drenched in sweet, and his underwear was completely soaked. Shaking uncontrollably, he couldn't stop himself from vomiting again as Levi roused beside him  
"Fuck. Shit. Alright, it's ok"  
It wasn't ok. He felt absolutely horrible, but not like he was in heat...  
"Do you think you can stand?"  
Eren immediately regretted nodding. Even though he was sitting, the room was spinning and he felt incredibly light headed  
"That's a no"  
Stripping the blankets back, Levi lifted him from the bed, and clamped a hand to his mouth  
"If you're going to vomit, vomit into your lap"  
He couldn't just throw up on Levi, but as his stomach rolled again, he couldn't stop himself. Farlan had said side effects, but he didn't think it would happen straight away, nor that it would be this bad.

Given they were both a total mess, Levi carried him through to the shower before sitting him down on the shower floor and carefully peeling his underwear off of him. They'd never showered before, and part of him was disappointed that this was their first time. Turning the water, Levi adjusted it to tepid, before stripping his own clothes off, and moving to grab their shower stuff down  
"I can wash myself"  
"No, it's ok. Let me just take care of you"  
The genuine love and care in Levi's voice, had tears forming in Eren's eyes, but his alpha couldn't leave the sentence all nice and sweet  
"Besides, I don't trust you to clean yourself properly"  
Popping out the drain grate, Levi washed the vomit straight down the pipe, before setting about gently wiping Eren down, and the alpha even washed his hair for him. It felt incredibly intimate, and he would have purred if not for how crap he felt. After their shower, Levi wrapped him in two thick towels, before helping him settle down in front of the toilet. Promising to return after he'd stripped their bed. 

It felt like forever before Levi came back, but the alpha had been busy. He'd stripped his own bed, and remade Eren's. He'd called work for him, and let him know he couldn't come in, and he'd also called Farlan to abuse him. Though Eren wasn't sure the last one was necessary. Lifting and carrying him through to his room Levi laid him down on the side the alpha usually took, the one closest to the door, before brushing his hair back from his face  
"I want you to try drinking some water for me"  
"I don't think I'll keep it down"  
"It's ok. I've taken care of that too"  
Peaking over the side of the bed, Eren found Levi had moved his bedside table across and placed a bucket and towel in the spot  
"Levi..."  
"I know, it's alright. Just drink his for me and get some rest"  
"I..."  
"If you're not better by lunch time, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give you the shot. Your body is going to go through enough with your heat next week, and as much as I want a child with you, I want you to be happy and healthy"  
Initially hurt by Levi saying he didn't want him to have his next shot, it took a moment to process what Levi had just said. Reaching for his alpha, Levi snorted lightly a he captured his hand  
"I can't cuddle you unless I get in on the other side"  
"I'm sorry I got so sick... but thank you for taking care of me"  
"I'm just the dad in all this, you're the one who'll be carrying our baby. So just remember, I love you"  
"Are you saying I'll be a hormonal mess?"  
"You already are"  
"I see how it is. Fine. I accept your love, now I want cuddles"


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what you all have been waiting for... Eren's heat... will our 14 year old finally end up pregnant?

After how extremely Eren reacted to the first shot, Levi had been hesitant with the second. But Eren had improved and his omega swore he was feeling better by lunch time, which Levi had to accept as Eren's smell held no traces of pain and sickness, and the teen had only thrown up twice more after they'd settled down in his bed. The second shot had Eren vomiting again, though not nearly as badly as the first one, and the side effects were minimal after the third... though not completely gone. This was evidenced by the fact he'd woken up to a very slick and horny omega in his lap. Despite not being in heat yet, neither of them could keep their hands to themselves, so the lead up to Eren's heat was spent having sex whenever they could. Even to the point where they'd have sex before Eren went to work, sex after the teen's shift ended, sex almost the moment Levi got home, and random bouts of sex during the night. Honestly Levi had no idea how he was going to survive Eren's heat. Though he'd never use a term like "making love", and it was always hard and fast with need, there was something about it that was more than sex and left his heart racing each time he looked at his omega. The green eyed kid owned his heart entirely. His open and honest desires filled Levi with a possessive need to monopolise all of Eren. He knew alpha's often grew jealous and possessive, but he'd never though he'd be affected to such a degree. Emotions like that had been foreign before Eren, and they were frankly still just as scary as when he figured out he was first experiencing them.

Being the day before Eren's heat, he and Eren were out shopping. He'd already brought waterproof mattress protectors for the occasion, though he already had to use one on the bed because Eren couldn't control things like slicking in his sleep. He didn't want the teen to feel embarrassed over something like that, and with the amount of sex they'd had... it had definitely been a worthwhile investment. Caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Eren leaving his side. Turning to look for the teen, he cursed his short stature for a moment, before catching sight of the white and blue hoodie Eren was wearing. Pushing the trolley over, he found Eren just standing there and staring. The teen didn't even seem to realise he was there. Following Eren's line of sight, he sighed softly as he rounded the trolley and wrapped his arms around his omega. Jumping at the touch, Eren sniffled softy, before turning and burying his face against Levi's shoulder  
"Hey, it's going to be ok"  
Behind the teen was a small selection of baby things, soft toys, jumpsuits, the usual sort of things and a lump rose in Levi's throat  
"What... what if I don't..."  
Moving one hand to his stomach, Eren sniffled again  
"Then we'll lie and say you are. Farlan will help, and we'll just... keep trying"  
"I don't..."  
Eren cut his sentence short as shook his head   
"You don't what?"  
"I don't want feel like this"  
"I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I promise I'll be with you, no matter what"  
"I think... I think I want to talk to Hanji... is that ok?"  
Eren still had time before his appointment with the woman. Though, he hadn't been sure if he wanted to go given his heat was tomorrow and his emotions were muddled by the hormone shots   
"Sure, you don't even have to ask if that sort of thing is ok. We have a some more time before the appointment, are you up for some more shopping? Or do you want to go home?"  
Pulling back, Eren kept a hand on his stomach while wiping his face with his free one  
"Do you think... maybe we can look?"  
"You want to look at baby things?"  
Eren nodded as he looked back over his shoulder. Though not completely sure it was a good idea, Levi couldn't bring himself to tell Eren no. Moving further away from the trolley, Levi kept an arm around Eren's waist as they browsed the small selection. He didn't miss the fine tremors running through Eren, or the way the teen would start to reach for something before letting his hand drop as if he wasn't allowed to touch it. His omega had made tremendous progress in their time apart, but this... Levi couldn't blame him for being so caught up on this. Depression isn't someone can click their fingers and be magically over. Looking to Eren's eyes, he found the teen staring straight ahead at a blue onesie. Before Eren could reach out, Levi did. Taking the soft garment into his hold   
"I like this one. What about you?"  
"Y-you do?"  
"Am I not allowed to like orange foxes in sailor outfits?"  
Eren finally smiled slightly   
"I like it too. It's just so tiny"  
"Babies generally are tiny. It would be weird to birth a fully grown man"  
Letting out a laugh, Eren wrapped his arms around his waist  
"Can you imagine that. Just pushing out this like full grown human and they're all like, thanks mother. Give me money and the keys"  
Levi couldn't help but let out a laugh of his own  
"Sometimes I have to wonder just what goes through that head of yours"  
"It's a dangerous and scary place"  
"I can tell. So, do you want to buy it?"  
Eren sobered immediately  
"We don't have to..."  
"I'm not saying we have to. I said "do you want to?""  
"But I might not"  
"And you might"  
Eren paused for a minute  
"That would be nice... and it works for a boy or a girl"  
"Then we'll buy it. And anything else you like"  
Eren shook his head  
"Anything we like..."  
God. He wanted to kiss his brat so badly, but they were struggling enough to be normal as they shopped  
"Yeah"

After getting slightly carried away, they'd grabbed half a dozen onesies, a soft green blanket and a stuffed tiger. Which Eren had promptly followed with a stuffed lion because they were the last two of each and he didn't want them to be lonely. Unable to argue with Eren's logic, despite they were stuffed toys and didn't actually have feelings like loneliness, he just nodded like an idiot.

Going from the shopping centre to the counselling clinic, by the time they arrived Eren had fallen silent again. Before heading into his appointment, the teen had taken Levi's keys from him and rummaged through the boot of the alpha's car. He had a feeling Eren was looking for the baby things to talk to Hanji about it, so didn't question him when Eren handed the keys back silently.

The moment they stepped off the elevator, Levi heard Hanji scream his name and mere seconds later she'd balled straight into them  
"Levi! I haven't seen you in forever! Look at you! You're still tiny! And you still look so cranky!"  
Pushing Hanji off, Levi let out a sigh of annoyance   
"And you're still bat shit crazy"  
"Of course I am! How do you think I survive here?"  
Levi was 99% sure she shouldn't be talking like that in front of Eren, but Eren snorted   
"She wouldn't be Hanji if she wasn't"  
Maybe this was how she and Eren communicated? He couldn't deny she'd helped his omega immensely   
"Sooo, when am I going to get you in my chair?"  
"Never. Now, be gentle with Eren. I'll knock you into next week if you hurt him"  
"Eren, have I hurt you yet?"  
"There's that time you gave me a dead arm"  
Levi's jealous and possessiveness chose then to rear its ugly head. Growling at Hanji, he grabbed Eren's arm  
"Levi..."  
"You hurt him?"  
"Eren, help?"  
"Levi, it's ok. I was joking. I'm sorry"  
Eren sounded genuinely upset and Levi felt like an arse  
"Sorry. That was on me. Not you. Why don't you go ahead, I'll wait out here"  
Eren nodded almost sadly   
"Ok..."  
Reaching out, Hanji took Eren's hand  
"Let's go talk"

Sitting in the waiting room, Levi was mentally berating himself over what had happened. With the baby thing being so raw, he'd really fucked up his timing. Not wanting to make the same mistake, and not wanting to upset Eren again before his heat set in, Levi did something he'd never actually done for himself. He ordered pizza for dinner. Usually places like that left his skin crawling, but with a few drinks he could push the feeling down. Eren on the other hand loved pizza. Using the "app" Isabel had put on his phone, he was first forced to wait while it updated, before muddling his way through the stupid shitty thing. They'd even put a voice input option in it and they expected him to try it. The stupid thing wouldn't get off the damn screen, and by the time he finally placed the order, Eren was just coming out his appointment. It was clear the teen had been crying, but he also had a big smile on his, so things couldn't have been that bad. Walking over to Eren and Hanji, Levi stood awkwardly to the side of Eren as he waited for Hanji to pounce again  
"I've taken care of cancelling Eren's appointments next week, but he'll be back the week after, so make sure he can still walk after his heat"  
Eren blushed bright, while Hanji laughed mischievously  
"The look on your face... oh my god..."  
"Cram it shitty glasses"  
"But Little Levi is all grown up. Once Eren's heats passed, we should all go out for drinks!"  
"He's a kid"  
"Not Eren! Sorry, but you are legally underage... I mean, you, me, Isabel, Farlan, Erwin... Petra?"  
"Petra can go jump. I haven't seen her in months and I'd like to keep it that way"  
"I know, but it's the old gang. I wish Eren was older, he'd be so much fun"  
"He's hard enough to keep up with now"  
"That's just because you're old. Anyway, I'll talk to you about it next time you're here"

 

*  
After dinner Levi had to wash his dishes, because the alpha insisted on using a plate for his pizza, while Eren took the stickers and tags off the baby clothes they'd bought earlier. He hadn't expected Levi to buy anything, or to even like anything. But the tiny clothes said otherwise. Feeling himself growing emotional all over again, the carefully stacked the lot before walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Levi   
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I just really love you"  
"I love you too. Your scents changed, and you've grown warmer"  
"I can feel it, we still have a little time before my heat really starts"  
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"That would be nice, but I think we should get some rest..."  
"Alright, I'll be right in if you want to head in first"  
Pressing a kiss to Levi's nape, Levi growled gently. It was the kind of growl that told him he was aroused or at least interested, and not angry at him. Since the hormone shots had started making him horny, his alpha had done his very best to rise to the occasion and Eren was left completely satisfied each and every time. Still, what they felt was nothing compared to how his heat would feel.

Stripping naked Eren didn't bother with keeping his underwear on, because there was no need. Once his heat hit, they'd only get in the way and he really wouldn't have the brain power to work them. Crawling across the sea of blankets, he climbed into his spot with a content sigh. Being winter, the temperature had already dropped, and as warm as they were going to be, Levi had insisted on extra blankets so he didn't end up sick. The alpha also had a fresh pile of sheets stacked in the corner, foolishly thinking he'd have the chance to change the sheets daily. Eren hadn't had the heart to tell him that wouldn't happen. Besides the sheets was a small stockpile of fresh fruit and muesli bars, as well as bottles of water and juice. It was probably the most well stocked heat he could ever imagine and it left him feeling warm and safe.

Closing the door softly as he came in Levi moved to strip, before sliding under the covers, just as naked as he was. Climbing into Levi's lap, Eren reached over and picked up the last dose before sighing softly   
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I was just thinking how weird it is that something so small can influence something so big"  
"Eren, if you're having second thoughts..."  
"No. No, it's not that. I mean, like, in general. Sperm is tiny, and so is the egg, but it makes a person... and people get really big"  
"Like you, right now?"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren handed Levi the shot. He was well aware how hard he was, and sometimes he wished he'd never flirted or sexted with Levi. He was teaching the alpha all the wrong things. Staring down as Levi carefully prepared the dose, Eren really did find it amazing.

 

*  
Levi was not prepared. He knew heats were extreme, but hell. He was almost certain that his penis was going to shrivel up after the first day. No matter how many times he'd knotted Eren, Eren wanted more. The way Eren moved, each breath, each look, each moan... it all went straight to his dick and he couldn't keep his head. It was animalistic and frenzied, and felt incredible. Sex with Eren was alway good, but this... it was like a drug and he was hopelessly hooked, even to the point he found himself doing things he'd never do. Even the position they were in. Eren was laying stretched along the bed with his hands clutching the sheets, and his knee keeping him slightly raised, while Levi was practically laying along his back, his teeth buried in Eren's nape and his hands on the teen's as he fucked him as hard as he could. Beneath him whines and mews were falling freely and though his knot hadn't popped, it felt like he'd never really stopped cumming inside the teen since they started. It was so extreme that if he slid his hand down, he could feel a swell on Eren's stomach from how full he was  
"Levi... gonna cum... need to cum..."  
Eren's breath hitched and the boy groaned through his orgasm. Almost everything they'd said to each other since the start of Eren's heat had been along those lines, but honestly neither of them knew what they were really saying. Feeling Eren ripple around him, while drawing him deeper, Levi grunted as his knot popped and he finally came again. He's found that despite his barbs catching, Eren preferred him to keep rocking until they finally grew painful and his moans turned to whimpers. Heats were completely insane.

 

*  
It was finally the last day of his heat and Eren was on his hands and knees as Levi slammed into him from behind. He was so full of his alpha's seed, and blissed out, that he couldn't even move to do anything. Feeling warmth running down his inner thighs, he clenched desperately in an attempt to prevent himself leaking even more. Snarling at him, Levi's hand went to his stomach, and his fingers splayed across the swell that hung there  
"My omega. My mate"  
Eren nodded the best he could  
"Your mate. Yours. Your baby"  
"That's right. Now one can ever mount you like this. You're my bitch"  
"Yours..."

Now that his heat was tapering, being called Levi's bitch wasn't as hot as it had been. Whining as Levi pushed his head down against the blankets, the alpha drove hard enough into his abused opening that he couldn't stop himself as he pissed himself in pain. It wasn't until Levi's knot had finally popped that the alpha seemed to realise something was wrong and hurled him backwards so he was seated in Levi's lap and the knot was forced deeper. Starting to cry weakly, Eren could only lay against Levi as the alpha nuzzled and nipped his neck  
"Eren?"  
"Hurts..."  
"What hurts?"  
"Everything"  
It was true. He'd cum so much that his dick was throbbing constantly and was red raw, laying limply against this thigh. His neck felt like Levi had bitten through it, and his nipples had been toyed with to the point they'd bled. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't throbbing and despite everything, his hips and lower back were by far the worse. He felt like he'd been laying on broken glass. Sniffling sadly, he could only let Levi reposition him as the alpha's hands moved up to rest against his chest   
"Shhh, I'm here. I've got you"  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok. Just rest"

 

*  
Having passed out in his arms, Levi waited until his knot finally deflated before pulling out of Eren. With Eren's heat ending, all he could smell was pain and the need for comfort from Levi. Despite the fact his legs could barely hold him, Levi gathered Eren up and it's to his hold, and carried the teen into the bathroom. Laying Eren down in the bath, Levi fiddled with the taps until the water was warm without being too warm, and went about cleaning Eren down. Despite still feeling the burning need to breed the teen, Eren wasn't up for it. His body seemed so frail and thin under Levi's hands. Almost every part of Eren was bruised in some way, and his nipples were crusted with blood. He never could have imagine that a heat would be like this, nor that his base sense of responsibility over the teen's welfare would fly out the window due to Eren's pheromones. After rinsing Eren down, Levi filled the bathtub with fresh water, and an insane amount of bubbles. Leaving the teen sleeping, Levi headed back to their room.

Their bed was trashed, to the point it was revolting. All the bedding would have to binned and half the stains he really didn't want to think about. It was bad enough that Eren had pissed the bed and that smell seemed to be all he could focus on as he tried to push the throbbing between his legs from his mind. Gathering up the topmost blankets, Levi carried them straight through to the washing machine. These were the worst of them, despite having started out between the sheets, they'd ended up spending the majority on top of them and just relying on their own heat to keep each other warm. The alpha was just heading back from putting the load on, when he heard Eren crying softly in the bathroom. Unable to leave the teen like that, Levi rushed in to find Eren half out the bath, and a shaking mess  
"Eren, wait"  
Lifting the omega, Levi settled him back in the bath  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... I thought you'd left me"  
The teen's voice was so rough and raw that Levi couldn't help but wince in sympathy   
"Shhh, no. I was changing our sheets. I would never leave you"  
"Levi... it hurts"  
"I know, I'm so sorry"  
"Not that... I'm still in heat..."  
Oh. That. He nodded slowly  
"Let me slide in behind you"  
It was easier said than done. Given how weak he was, it was kind of impressive he'd even made it halfway out the bath. Man handling Eren into position, Levi climbed in behind him, before lifting Eren into his lap and sinking into the omega's wet heat. Rocking gently, he moved Eren's body for him until his knot finally flared and Eren slumped against him. Gently nuzzling against the teen's shoulder, Levi pressed kiss to the bruised skin as Eren sighed softly   
"Better?"  
"Yeah... my heats ending, but..."  
"You still need to be knotted"  
"Pretty much. I didn't think they could get even more intense..."  
"So this wasn't normal?"  
"I don't know... I'm just so tired"  
"Get some sleep. I wake you when the water gets cold"  
Nodding limply, Eren let his lol against Levi's shoulder   
"I'm sorry, I gave you my mark and I don't even remember doing it"  
"It's fine. I don't think either of us was really in control"  
That didn't come out the way he wanted. He wanted to tell Eren it was ok because he loved the kid and now everyone would know he was Eren's, but before he could correct his words, Eren had fallen asleep against him.

 

*  
The next two days after Eren's heat were spent sleeping and cuddling, because the teen was an exhausted mess. He couldn't even manage walking without his crutches, so Levi was mostly in charge of carrying Eren from their bed to the bathroom, or out to living room. The alpha had also insisted on checking Eren to make sure he wasn't badly torn. The teen was, so Levi went about applying antiseptic cream to the boys abused arse, nape and nipples, and for Eren's part, he didn't shy away or say he was embarrassed. It wasn't until the third day after his heat that Eren finally began to perk up and actually ate a proper meal, and it wasn't until then that Levi's alpha finally began to settle again. The house was a mess, the smell of sex still filled the space and the fridge stank of their unfinished pizza, yet Levi found he didn't care, at least not to the usual degree of disgust that would have normally had him clawing at his own skin to clean. All he could think about was Eren, and making sure he had everything he wanted or needed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the thing

With Eren finally back at school, Levi was home alone. With them both recovering from Eren's heat, Erwin had given him an extra week off to make sure they were both truly alright, but even though they were now recovered for the most part, Erwin had insisted Levi wait until the following week before coming back to work. This meant he had all the time in the world, and nothing to do. So he was cleaning and taking no prisoners. 

Having emptied everything out the fridge, it had been wiped out with vinegar, and left to air while he moved onto cleaning the benches with bleach. Having liberated the bleach from the morgue, it was far more potent than the normal commercial grade that one might find in store, and so strong it left him light headed. Still, he wanted everything to be spotless by the time Eren got back, as they were going to drag all Eren's things out for sorting. While it wasn't confirmed Eren was pregnant, he'd caught the teen touching his stomach more and more, and found him more than once folding and unfolding the onesies they'd bought. With only two rooms in the apartment, Eren's would be converted into the nursery and that's why they needed to sort everything. Distracted by knocking on the front door, Levi rose to move towards the door, sending the bleach bottle tumbling into the bucket of vinegar. Realising what he'd done, he staggered backwards, but not being inhaling a deep lungful of the poisonous gas.

Stumbling over to the front door, Levi wrenched it open. He was going to faint, and whoever was on the other side of the door was the only who could help him. Falling through, he thought for just a moment that he smelt cinnamon but before he could truly process it, his whole world went black.

 

*  
When Levi hadn't picked him up from school, Eren had been worried. He'd called his mate a dozen times, but none of his calls were answered and his heart was racing with worry. Catching a taxi home, he practically ran all the way up to the apartment buildings front doors, before fumbling the number in and continuing to rush. He didn't know why he was so panicked, but Levi was stupidly dependable normally, and him not showing... something definitely had to be wrong.

Arriving on their floor, he was still fumbling his keys out his pocket when he reached the apartment door and found it open. The smell coming from the room was awful, and dashing inside, he threw open all the windows he could. It seemed like Levi had been cleaning, so perhaps the alpha was in the bathroom?  
"Levi!? Levi, where are you?!"  
Not finding Levi in the bathroom, Eren backtracked to the alpha's room and pushed the door open. The sight inside broke his heart. Levi was laying there, his arm slung over another... the other being someone who had absolutely no right to be in their home, nor acting like he belonged in bed with Levi. Armin. Mikasa had said the teen had been acting off since hearing that Eren had spent his heat with Levi, but he never imagine... he'd truly believed that Levi wanted him, but here he was in bed with Armin. Staggering over, Eren stared at Armin's naked body, in Levi's hold. The alpha still had his shirt on, but his underwear and jeans had been pulled down enough too... letting out a broken sob, Eren fled. He'd never known pain or betrayal like this. Levi had fucked Armin, and even if Levi denied it, the scent of sex was still in the air. 

 

*  
Waking to find a warm body in his hold, Levi groaned at he pushed himself up. He felt revolting and was completely confused as to what happened. He'd been cleaning, and he'd knocked the bleach... coughing as he looked to the person beside him, he expected it to be Eren... only to find a small blond in his mates place. Reeling back from the bed, Levi hit the wall with enough force to make a loud thud, and Armin rolled over  
"Alpha..."  
Smiling at him, Armin blushed slightly as he gathered the sheets around himself   
"What... what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Don't you remember? We had sex"  
"I think I'd remember something like that"  
Pouting as he let the blankets pool in his lap, Armin stared right at him like it was his right  
"Remember? I came to talk you, but you jumped me the moment you opened the door. It looks like you wanted me more than you thought. You filled me so much..."  
"I would never!"  
Armin rose and climbed across the bed, before walking right to Levi and rocking his hips again him. Levi was too shocked to respond, and stood there as Armin took his hand and guided it down to his opening  
"Feel it? That's all your seed alpha. All your seed leaking out of me"  
Vomiting in his mouth, Levi finally snatched his fingers away  
"No"  
"You were so good to me..."  
The kid was fucking mad. Slumping sideways, Levi slid down the wall and scrunched his eyes closed. In his mind he could feel Armin and hear the boy's moans... but he had no idea how he knew that they were real... he wouldn't...  
"I suppose we should wait for Eren to come home... so you can tell him I'm your second now"  
"Get out"  
"Lev..."  
"Get the fuck out!"  
Whining softly, Armin took half a step back  
"Alpha?"  
"Get out you shitty brat! I would never fuck you! You disgust me! I don't want you, and I never have!"  
"But you mounted me, and knotted me..."  
"I never..."  
"You can't pretend you didn't!"  
Snarling as he rose, Levi lunged and grabbed Armin's throat as he shoved the teen back down onto the bed. Baring his teeth, he all but spat into Armin's face  
"If I ever see you again, I will fucking slaughter you. I am not your alpha!"  
Beneath him, Armin looked terrified, and Levi realised just how hard he was squeezing. Releasing Armin, Levi coldly glared at the teen and Armin finally seemed to realise it was time to go. Walking around the bed, Armin gathered up his clothes before slowly dressing  
"I never accepted that you didn't want me. There's no way an omega like Eren could make you happy... and I know you're the one for me. I've known it since you helped me during my heat, that's why when I say your name, I begged them to give me to you. Of course, it didn't hurt that I already knew Eren..."  
Unable to keep his temper, Levi snarled as marched over and grabbed Armin's arm, before dragging him out the room and into the living room, before throwing him from the apartment so hard that Armin smacked into the corridor wall  
"If I ever, ever, see your face again, I will make you pay"  
"Levi, you don't have to put on an act. I'll be yours legally from the start of January"  
"Over my dead body"  
Slamming the apartment door closed, Levi sank down against it. A rough sob falling from his lips. He had no idea what had happened, he couldn't remember anything specific, but fuck... How was he supposed to tell Eren?

Wiping his eyes, Levi straighten his clothes as he stood. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't equipped to handle a situation like this... he'd never believed anything could ever happen like this, or that Armin would take it so far. He didn't even know how the boy got in, and he was so beyond angry that he lashed out by grabbing the TV and slamming it to the floor. Screaming with rage, his destructive rampage continued until the room was in pieces and he couldn't physically move from the mental anguish he was suffering. He needed help. He couldn't let Eren see him like this.

Having called Erwin, he couldn't even tell his friend what had happened, instead his pathetic sobs did the talking to for him, and half an hour later the tall blond was lifting him off the ground. Sitting him down on the bed, Levi immediately smelt Armin all over the room and gagged on the scent. Half trying to flee from it, he went to rise, but Erwin placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to stay still  
"Levi? Levi, can you hear me?"  
Staring mutely at Erwin, he just didn't know what to do  
"Levi, what happened? Was it Eren? Is that why his bag was in the hallway?"  
Eren's bag... should be with Eren... and if it was here, Eren had been here...  
"Levi?"  
Eren knew... he'd been here... he'd... he'd seen them... it felt like someone had reached in and ripped his heart out. Feeling something drip against his hands, he looked down to see blood on them  
"Levi?!"

 

*  
"Levi"  
Coughing as he tried to untangle himself from the nasal cannula, Levi felt wretched. His eyes, nose and throat all burnt, and he had no idea how he ended up in hospital  
"Levi, you've got to stay still. You inhaled a lot of chloramine gas"  
"Why? What's the fucking point?"  
Frowning down at him, Erwin was clearly confused   
"Levi?"  
"What the fuck does anything matter..."  
"What's going on with you? Is it Eren? I tried to call, but he hung up"  
"Or course he did. I don't blame him"  
Feeling his eyes growing damp, Levi covered his face with his arm  
"Levi"  
"Stop saying my fucking name!"  
"Then tell me what happened"  
"I... I don't know... but... I've lost him"  
Feeling the bed dip, Erwin pulled his arm away from his face  
"What do you mean?"  
"I... Armin... I had sex with Armin and I can't even remember"  
Erwin jerked back  
"What? When?"  
"He showed up today... he knocked on the door and the bleach fell in the vinegar... I can't remember... but I know it's true"  
"Shit"  
"I don't even know how he got in..."  
"When I came up the door was closed, but wasn't locked"  
Levi didn't need a fucking explanation, he needed fucking answers and a time machine. Who the fuck had he ever fucked over so badly that the universe decided he needed to be fucked like this? Everything he and Eren had carefully been rebuilding had been ruined  
"How about I try and talk to him?"  
"No. He's not going to want to talk to either of us..."  
"You can't just leave it like this"  
"I'm not going to leave it like this. I just don't know what to do!"  
"Look, because you passed out, you'll be in here over night. I'll come back and pick you up tomorrow. I'll clean up your place"  
"I want my bed gone"  
Erwin raised and eyebrow, but Levi stared him down  
"Let's just talk about this tomorrow"

Left alone with his thoughts and guilt, Levi rolled to his side and buried his face against the scratchy pillow slip. None of this made sense, and Armin was clearly fucking mental. Just the thought of the kid left him feeling sick. It didn't set in right away, but what if... what if Armin fell pregnant? The teen said he'd knotted him... and Armin didn't have the same problems as Eren... god... he couldn't do this. He couldn't have another child... he didn't want another child. He wanted Eren, even if he wasn't pregnant, they could try... or they could have... Eren would never talk to him again...

 

*  
Sobbing hard against his pillow, Eren couldn't accept what had happened. Levi had sworn. He'd sworn nothing would happen and it hurt so fucking bad. It was only last week... that they'd been through his heat together... that they'd bought baby clothes together and they'd talked about turning his room into a nursery... but Levi had betrayed him. He didn't even care when Erwin called to say Levi was in hospital, and Eren sincerely hoped the alpha's dick would some how fall of while he was. Levi was his. He'd fought so hard to work on himself, to rebuild himself... but Levi had chosen another omega anyway.

Sobbing harder into his pillow, he didn't hear his mother come in  
"Eren, honey? Won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
"Levi..."  
"What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"  
"He... he fucked Armin. They were in bed together!"  
Wailing as his mother gathered him into her arms, Eren honestly just wanted to die. He was so upset he felt physically sick and every time he closed his eyes he could see them together  
"Are you sure? Levi told Armin he had no interest in him..."  
"He lied! He fucking lied! I saw them mum! I saw them! In bed... I could smell it! Armin wanted Levi since he went into heat and now Levi's thrown me aside to be with him! He never loved me!"  
"Eren, I..."  
"You what?! You understand! I want to die! Let me die! I don't want Levi and I don't want his baby!"  
He'd hit hysterics, and there was no coming back  
"Honey, it's not that bad"  
"Get out!"  
Shoving his mother, he couldn't believe what she'd said! How could she just accept this?! She said she loved Levi, but was alright with Levi sticking his dick up Armin's arse!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since when is this 40?
> 
> And are you ready for what comes next?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wanna say I'm sorry about my grammar, and occasional spelling issues. My brain, my fingers and my iPhone don't always communicate. So, I'm sorry.

Christmas and New Years had both passed, and Eren was still not speaking to Levi. Levi had messaged, had called, had tried to see him, and tried to talk to him... but Eren refused to see him. He couldn't... he just... couldn't. Every time he even thought about his mate, he couldn't stop crying. It felt like his heart had been smashed into tiny pieces and those pieces had been ground into the floor, and the bombshell Mikasa had dropped on him... he was gutted.

After a week of being away from school, Armin had been positively glowing when he returned. Having already told their mutual friends he'd been with his alpha, it was Mikasa who took pity on him, pulling him aside to tell him that Armin suspected he was pregnant and wanted to know exactly how that happened. Explaining everything to his best friend, he broke down in Mikasa's arms. Mikasa was absolutely furious about it, and furious at him for not hearing Levi out... but how was supposed to do that?

 

*  
Having been contacted by Carla on behalf of Armin's grandfather, Levi still couldn't believe what was happening. Sitting in Farlan's clinic, Levi was pointedly ignoring the way Armin was looking at him. He was looking at him with pure lust in his eyes, and Levi felt absolutely revolted. Because of him, it was now 8 weeks since he'd seen hide or hair of Eren. He'd tried so hard to talk to him. Carla at least had heard him out, and invited him to try and talk to Eren, but Eren had barricaded himself in his room and turned his music so loud that Levi's words were drowned out. The whole situation had gotten so bad that Levi was barely holding things together. Without his mate, he felt incomplete and each time he thought of Eren, his heart hurt so badly he swore one day he'd just keel over from the pain.

Watching the door to Farlan's examination room open, the object of his ever waking thought walked from the room, supported by Carla. All at once Eren's profound sadness hit him, and when the teen's eyes finally met his, Eren's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the spot. Moving on instinct, he was stopped as Farlan stepped in and lifted Eren into his hold   
"Farlan... is he..."  
"Not now Levi. Take your second and wait for me"  
His second. Armin was not his second. He was his attacker, though no one would ever believe that an omega like Armin would take it upon himself to all but rape Levi when Levi was out of it. Watching Farlan carry Eren away, he heard Armin laugh lightly and wanted to punch the teen so fucking hard. But he couldn't just punch a pregnant omega... no matter how much he wanted to.

Sitting in Farlan's office, Armin had taken it upon himself to sit up on the examination bed with his hands on his stomach as he talked away to it like his pregnancy had already been confirmed. The teen's grandfather wouldn't even look at Levi, and Levi didn't blame him. It had been a long time since he'd liked the man he saw in the mirror. So many times he'd tried to remember what happened, and so many times he drew a blank.

"Sorry about that. Now, I understand that we're hear to confirm Armin's pregnancy?"  
The words left him with a cold feeling in the bottom of his stomach and Levi nodded stiffly  
"And how many weeks along do you think you are Armin?"  
"8... it was 8 weeks ago that Levi and I had sex... I went to talk to him about why he didn't want me, and I never thought he'd end up jumping me"  
The kid seriously seemed to believe it. He'd normally look to Farlan for support, but Farlan had an obligation to put his patients first, and Eren was his patient. Sitting there, he listened to Armin talk about how he'd gained a little weight, and about his smell sensitivity and nausea. With each word out the kids mouth, Levi grew angrier, until he was physically shaking from keeping it inside  
"Levi, perhaps you'd like to step out while I examine Armin?"  
Yes. Hell yes...  
"No... he's the father, my alpha... he can stay... I want him to see the baby we made together"  
"Alright Armin, I'll just take your vitals and then we'll see what we can see"

 

*  
Eren had never imagined he'd see Armin and Levi at Farlan's clinic, and the moment he had, he'd been sent into a melt down. Having no idea how he'd gotten back into his mother's car, he woke in a daze. Covering his face, he couldn't stop the tears. Armin was obviously there because he was pregnant, and Levi... Levi had made his choice. Everyone wanted him to talk to Levi, but no body understood what he was feeling, least of all himself. How could he even begin to explain? That night he went to bed without dinner, and his mother wasn't happy at all. It had become his ritual to cry himself to sleep, and tomorrow he'd have to see Armin at school. No doubt the teen would be telling everyone about how he was expecting, and they'd all be so happy for him...

After sleeping badly, Eren "woke" a little after midnight. Giving up on sleeping, he got himself ready for work and headed out early, leaving his mother a note to say he'd walked. She probably wouldn't be happy, but he was so tired of always having people around him. He never had any time just for himself anymore, and the pressure was definitely taking its toll. It also didn't help that he'd stopped seeing Hanji. She'd tried to talk to him about Levi, but the betrayal had been too raw and he hadn't gone back to the clinic since. He was doing himself no favours as he was now, but he was still breathing so that was a win... 

Walking to work, he enjoyed the starry sky and cold wind. Although it was February now, it was still yet to heat up, and each cold and over cast day seemed to suit his mood perfectly. He wanted to feel something... anything... so stripping off his heavy brown jacket, he let himself get frozen to the bone as he walked.

 

*  
Arriving at school, Mikasa came running over to him right away and threw her arms around him. Somehow he just knew what she was trying to say without saying it  
"Mikasa..."  
"Let's skip today? We can go hang out, or go shopping. Anything you want to do"  
"No... it's ok"  
"Eren, I don't think..."  
Catching sight of Jean, Marco and Armin talking, the moment Armin laid eyes on him, Eren felt physically ill... but the moment Armin started walking towards him, he swore his heart would stop. Seeing Armin yesterday had dredged up the story his mother had told him... what Levi had told her. Levi said he couldn't remember anything after accidentally poisoning himself, and that Armin had instigated everything. With the feral look in Armin's eyes, he could very well believe that. Grasping his hand, Mikasa went to step forward but Eren tugged her back as he shook his head  
"Eren, you don't have to listen to him"  
"Just..."  
Walking straight up to him, Armin shoved him as hard as he could, and if not for Mikasa, he would have fallen onto the wet pavement   
"Levi is mine now. Stay the fuck away from him"  
The way Armin said it, it sounded as if the teen was threatened...  
"I haven't been near him"  
"That's because you don't know how to be good to your alpha, like I do"  
The image of Levi and Armin having sex assaulted his mind and Eren's lip curled in anger. Releasing Mikasa's hand, Eren shoved Armin back  
"Yeah! You had to fucking throw yourself at him until you fucking stuck! He was revolted by you!"  
"And yet I'm the one he went with yesterday, yesterday when I was having my pregnancy confirmed"  
He fucking knew it. Shoving him, Armin seemed so fucking cocky that Eren snapped and hit the boy as hard as he could, right in the face   
"Go on then! Tell us all about how you fucked Levi after he'd passed out! Tell us how good it felt riding an unconscious man because you were a pathetic bitch in heat! Tell us all how you're such a slut for your ex-best friends bonded alpha!"  
Armin looked shocked and Eren laughed cruelly   
"Didn't you know he'd marked me? Or didn't you know he had my mark? How did it feel to rape my mate?! Did he moan my name in his sleep? How hard did you have to work him to get him hard?!"  
The small circle of onlookers grew silent, and Eren's whole body heaved with rage. Stepping forward, Jean moved between them  
"Eren, you should leave him alone..."  
"Really Jean, you're going to but in? Hey Marco, how would feel about Jean fucking another omega? It would fucking hurt wouldn't it? Don't let Armin loose around him, I don't know who I'd trust less between the pair!"  
Jean snarled and punched Eren so hard that he hit the ground with a thud   
"You shut your filthy mouth! I'm not like that sad sack you called an alpha and it's not my fault he grew tired of your sterile arse! Why don't you do them a favour and just drop dead. Come on Armin, you don't need this"  
Spitting out the blood from his bit tongue, Eren wiped his mouth as he rose. Mikasa immediately tried to help him. Shaking her off, he spat again  
"Eren..."  
"Fucking forget it Mikasa. I'm going home"

Walking home, the words "sterile" and "drop dead" played on and endless loop, and the reality of Armin carrying Levi's baby set in. Levi... Why the fuck did he have to love him so much? By the time he arrived home, he was in a bad place. Ignoring his mother's worried questions, Eren stalked into the bathroom, before grabbing out his father's shaking kit. Never before had he been glad that his father used the type of shaver with replaceable blades, but he was now. Jean was right. He was in the way. Levi had Armin, he had no time for Eren... he'd have Armin and Armin's baby to care for...

 

*  
Levi was in a state of shock. He couldn't even remember driving home from Armin's appointment and every part of him wanted to go find Eren... but instead he was sitting alone on his sofa, working on a bottle of semi-terribly whisky. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, but he couldn't get Farlan's words out of his head. 

Armin wasn't pregnant.

Eren was pregnant.

Eren... Eren was by some goddamn miracle actually pregnant. That's why'd he'd been at the clinic... to have it confirmed. The fact he'd had his appointment before Armin's was a fault on the receptionists end. If it was Isabel, Isabel would have known and booked the pair for different days, but when the other girl was looking at the appointments and saw Eren was having an internal ultrasound, she'd booked Armin to follow as the equipment would still be out. 

Since Eren had left, Levi had started sleeping in his mates room, before realising he had no right to. His own bed had been disposed of, and he'd brought a new one. Still, he'd never been sentimental before, and that bed had been the place they'd first touched, and had sex... and where they'd fought and cuddled and... and he was such a goddamn failure to his mate.

Feeling his phone begin to vibrate, he was surprised it hadn't gone flat. If not for Farlan's name being announced, he would have completely ignored it. Clumsily fishing his phone out, he slid his thumb across the screen with a heavy sigh  
"What?"  
"Levi, its Eren. You need to go to Trost Maria..."  
Sitting up, the bottle of whisky fell to the floor and it's contents began to spill across the floor  
"E-Eren?"  
"He's in a bad way Levi. He... he cut his wrists"  
Levi's heart stopped and mournful whimper fell from his lips  
"No..."  
"Look. Can you get there or not?"  
He was definitely not sober  
"Levi!"  
"I... I can't... he doesn't want to see me"  
"So you'll just abandon him?"  
"I caused this... this is all my fault"  
"He'd your goddamn omega! Despite everything and everything he put himself through, he's carrying you child! And you can't give him the time of day? No wonder he believed that you willingly slept with Armin"  
"He..."  
Breaking down into pitiful sobs, Levi desperately hated himself  
"Levi..."  
"I... I can't... I've been drinking"  
"Then I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere"  
"Okay..."

 

*  
Despite showering and forcing down the coffee Farlan had brought to help sober him up. Levi couldn't pull himself out of the weak form he'd let himself fall into. The whole drive he tried to remember just far away the hospital was, which was stupid. He should know this. He'd made the drive more times than he could count, and more times than he'd liked on account of his omega. But somehow... somehow it felt different this time. It was like time was on fast forward and slow motion at the same time, and despite the drive seeming to take forever, they were there before he was prepared. Time still seemed to be running by its own rules as Levi followed Farlan from the car and into the emergency department.

After being lead through to Eren's bed, he found himself unable to take that final step around the curtain. He could smell how wounded Eren was, not just physically but mentally, and he swayed on his feet as he sucked down a desperate breath. Taking no pity on him, Farlan propelled him forward and found himself staring at Carla and Eren. Both of Eren's arms were dressed from his wrists to his elbows, and both a saline and blood bag hung on the IV stand. Unable to remain standing, he fell hard to his knees with guilt.

Moving from her chair, Carla knelt before him and took his face in his, forcing him to look up from the floor   
"He's ok... I found him just... just as he..."  
"He knows about the child"  
Carla nodded at Farlan's words  
"He didn't miscarry, but they're watching him in case..."  
It was still early days in Eren's pregnancy, and both stress and blood loss weren't exactly pregnancy friendly  
"I... I never slept with Armin consensually... I... you have to know... I only ever wanted Eren"  
"Finding out Armin is pregnant was too much for him..."  
"I shouldn't be talking about my patients, but Armin wasn't pregnant. He wanted to be so badly, he started displaying the stereotypical symptoms..."  
Carla's eyes widened and Levi nodded   
"I know I shouldn't say this, but, thank god. I truly wanted those two to make up, but this... what he's done. He needs professional help"  
Levi couldn't quite believe it  
"You... you believe me?"  
"I do. I know you and Eren have had a some what turbulent relationship, but I was there and heard what you said, though I still have no idea how you can't remember?"  
"He poisoned himself with chloramine gas while cleaning. Rather than jumping Armin, as Armin claims, he collapsed from the sudden intake of a large amount of fumes"  
"It was his fault. I was cleaning so things would be nice for Eren... we were going to sort his things for the nursery... I didn't expect anyone to visit"

Helping him up from the floor, Carla all but shoved him towards Eren, and he just about fell again. Grabbing the edge of Eren's bed, his hand shook as he reached for Eren's, before pulling it back  
"It's alright. He's been given a sedative"  
"He... I don't deserve him"  
"He's going to be very upset and confused when he wakes up, so make the most of it before he starts yelling and screaming"  
"I missed him yelling... I've missed him getting mad"  
"He's done that plenty at home. He smashed his phone, he smashed his bedroom window having a tantrum. He even punched Grisha"  
Good. The fucker deserved it, and it was well past due. Once again, he reached for Eren's hand and took it into his. Despite how cold Eren looked, his hand had never felt warmer. Raising it to his lips, Levi kissed the back of it, before resting his forehead against it and silently praying for Eren to forgive him... or at least hear him out. These last 8 weeks had been hell for him, but seemingly doubly so for his mate, and that little shit Armin hadn't helped at all. He wished he could somehow get the teen back, but the truth was now that Eren was pregnant, and Armin was not, Armin would probably be given to a new alpha and Levi wouldn't have to see him again... but more importantly Eren wouldn't have to.


	41. Chapter 41

Carla had insisted he stay until Eren woke, so Levi found himself left there by Farlan, and alone with Eren and Carla as the world went on around them. It was the very small hours of the morning that Eren let out a small breathy yawn, and both Levi and Carla were wide awake the moment he did. Pulling his hand free Levi let Carla fuss over Eren, as Eren let out a broken sob  
"Shhh, you're ok honey. The baby is ok... it's all going to be ok"  
"Mum.. I want to die..."  
Eren's words broke his heart and before he could stop himself he grabbed Eren's hand  
"Eren... I'm so sorry"  
Blinking down at him, Eren's eyes widened as he tried to crawl up the bed and away from him  
"Honey. Honey, calm down. It's alright"  
"Why!? Why is he here?!"  
"Levi's here because he cares, he loves you Eren"  
"He cheated on me!"  
"No honey, he didn't. Not intentionally"  
"He got Armin pregnant!"  
Struggling to push his mother away, Eren was growing more and more distressed   
"Eren. Armin isn't pregnant. Farlan confirmed he's not"  
Stunned by his words, Carla used the chance to wrap her arms around Eren   
"It's true. He's not. He did an awful, awful thing to Levi, and to you, and he won't get away with it"  
"But he said... he told everyone he was..."  
"He's not. Eren, I know you hate me. But I promise. I promise he's not"  
Feeling his eyes filling with tears, he wanted to push Carla aside and hold Eren close, but the teen was obviously confused  
"But... he said..."  
"Honey, no ones mad at you, or what you did. I should have seen it coming... I'm going to find your father, so please... please listen to Levi. That's all I'm asking"  
Eren sniffled and when Carla released her hold, the teen wrapped his arms around his legs, before burying his face against his knees. Not completely sure how to proceed, Levi sat on the edge of Eren's bed, and turned to face his mate  
"Eren, I swear to you that I never meant to cheat on you. It wasn't... it wasn't consensual at all. I promise you that"  
"How... how did it happen?"  
"Do you remember, the night before your heat, we ordered pizza? And it stank the fridge out?"  
Peaking up from his knees, Eren nodded slightly  
"You were at school, so I was cleaning. The apartment was a mess and the smell of salami wouldn't leave the fridge, so I wiped it out with vinegar and let the bucket by the bench"  
"What's this got to do with anything?"  
"Just... please?"  
Eren gave the barest of nods  
"There was a knock on the door, and when I turned the bleach fell into the vinegar. I don't know if you remember from science, but those two mixing isn't a very good thing and the fumes got to me. I should have had the windows open, but it was so cold outside... I opened the door, and then the next thing I remember is waking up next to Armin and feeling revolting. It's all hazy, and somehow I called Erwin. I ended up back in hospital that night, but I couldn't... I didn't know how to tell you. Erwin found your bag, and I realised what you must have seen. I can't blame you for hating me. I hate me, and I've wished over and over that I could redo that day. Maybe if we'd stayed in bed that little bit longer? Or maybe if I'd gone to work like Erwin wanted? I've replayed it over and over and over, and I... I just... I love you. It's you and only you..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to believe"  
It cut deep that Eren couldn't believe him, but he'd been a fool to think his mate would  
"I swear to you, that's honestly all I remember"  
Eren sniffled   
"I'm sorry..."  
It was Levi's turn to be confused  
"You have nothing to be sorry for"  
"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and I tried to kill myself knowing that"  
"I know..."  
"I wanted to do the right thing. You chose Armin... and I... I should have just..."  
Incapable of stopping himself, Levi gathered Eren into his arms as the teen began to wail. His own tears were pouring down his cheeks just as fast, and slowly, but gradually, Eren's fingers finally grabbed his shirt   
"They told me I should die! And you were Armin, at his appointment... not at mine"  
Pressing a kiss to Eren's hair, Levi shook his head  
"I was praying so hard he wouldn't be, and I was honestly trying to figure how to give Armin an abortion if he was... I know that makes me horrible, but you're the only one allowed to have my children"  
"It hurt so much! I hate you! I hate you but I love you!"  
Eren still... some how... Eren still loved him? 

They were still crying against each other when Carla returned with Grisha, and when Levi went to slide from the bed, Eren refused to let him go. It might have just been because Grisha stank of anger and annoyance, but Levi jumped at the lifesaver thrown to him like he was a drowning man. Moving to the side, he kept Eren up against him as Grisha took Eren's wrists into his hands and turned them up to reveal the bloodied dressings  
"He's opened his stitches. These will need to be redone"  
Carla let out a small whimper, but Grisha didn't sound particularly concerned. Moving to the shelving just off from the room, Grisha returned a few moments later. Watching the man pull down Eren's dressings, he felt physically ill looking at the deep cuts up both Eren's arms. The teen had been incredibly lucky he hadn't cut the tendons, or deep enough to cause an unstoppable bleed. Letting Eren hide his face against his arm, he glared as Grisha worked with the clear goal of hurting Eren. He didn't even bother numbing the site, despite the whines Eren was letting out each time the needle slid through his skin. The alpha then went about wiping the wounds with a pathetic amount of betadine, and taking Eren's dressings so half heartedly that Levi snatched the kidney bowl containing the dressing roll, tape and scissors from him  
"I'll do it. You keep hurting him"  
"What's this? Playing the knight in shining armour because he tried to off himself? Some alpha you are"  
"Grisha, please... you know Levi..."  
"I know that Armin raped him? What a joke. That kid isn't messed up like these two"  
Carla stood a little straighter   
"Excuse me. These two happen to be our sons. I don't care if you've had a bad day at work, you don't ever talk about our boys like that in front me again. Eren nearly died, and Levi was sexually assaulted. Neither matter is something to be taken lightly. Now, Levi can finish here, and you can go"  
Holy shit. Carla had bigger balls than Grisha, that was for sure. Staring down his wife, he found no leeway in Carla's stance, and was forced to tuck his tail between his legs and scamper off the like coward he was.

With Grisha gone, Levi transferred Eren into Carla's hold, before going and washing his hands thoroughly. It was both highly unethical and illegal, but Levi took over Eren's care. Stripping off Grisha's horrendous dressing job, and starting fresh, even finding more betadine to apply over the cuts. Ideally he'd like them to remain open as the skin beneath was wrinkled from wetness, but Eren wasn't mentally well enough to cope with having them in constant view. As gently as he could, he covered both Eren's arms, before pressing a kiss to each dressing  
"There. I hope you don't mind?"  
"For someone who works with dead people, you're really gentle"  
Levi snorted and shook his head  
"I think I've caused you more than enough pain. You should probably lay back down and get some more sleep"  
Eren seemed to realise he was trying to leave and the teen's scent spiked   
"What... what will happen to me?"  
"You'll be taken into 72 hour psychiatric holding, and then after that, provided you're cleared, you'll be released back into Carla's care"  
"And... and you?"  
"I don't want hurt you anymore. I can't rewind time and I can't unbreak your heart. I also can't beg you to choose me, and to come home. But I hope knowing the truth helps ease your pain, and no matter what you decided, I will always love you"  
Eren sniffled but nodded, before letting Carla help him lay back down and get settled   
"I'll drop by the nurses station on the way out, your Saline drip is just about empty, and I'll ask then to give you another mild sedative. After everything you've been through, I'll never forgive myself if you loose your baby on top of it all. Out of everyone in this mess, you're truly the only one who deserves to be happy"  
Eren's eyes widened, so Levi left the teen to proceed what he'd said. Call it you want, he still slept with Armin, and the shame of that sin was branded on his very soul.

 

*  
Having caught a taxi home, Levi was finally feeling some kind of peace. Though his gut was still filled with worry for Eren and their baby, he'd finally been able to see the teen and explain what had happened in his own words... that's all he'd wanted to do for so many weeks...

Eyeing his apartment in disgust, his eyes fell to the clock on the wall. It was a little after 7... even if he showered and changed, he'd have a chance of seeing Mikasa at school, and he could ask the girl what truly happened. Even as a joke, telling someone to kill themselves was never ever funny, and most definitely not ok. Especially when they are already going through hell. With that thought in mind, Levi showered, but found himself redressing in the same shirt as before. As for his pants, they were a stupid skin tight pair that Isabel had forced on him. The plan was to flaunt his built body, and completely brush Armin off... that was if he couldn't find Mikasa. Gathering his things again, he backtracked to open all the apartment windows and let the cold morning air through. The place stank from his pity party and he needed to sack up.

Arriving at Eren's school, he climbed from his car and moved to lean against it as he waited for Mikasa. Watching the teenagers moving towards the start of the school, there was more than one who eyed him, before immediately bursting into whispered conversation with their friends. After that kiss, Eren's locker and Armin's lies, he was pretty sure everyone knew exactly who he was. It seemed to take forever before Mikasa appeared, the girl glaring at the world as if channeling his own feelings. Waving her over, Mikasa's glare only intensified as she ignored her name being called and stalked over to him  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I suppose Eren told you what happened?"  
"He did, and so did Armin. Did you really cheat on him?"  
"It wasn't consensual"  
Mikasa's eyes narrowed further  
"I really hoped you wouldn't say that. Since meeting you, Armin's been completely obsessed... and now he's pregnant with your child. What are you going to do?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I went with Armin to have his pregnancy confirmed. He's not. But Eren is, and because of whatever happened yesterday, he tried to kill himself. I don't care if you hate me, but I need to know what happened because Eren said someone told him he should die"  
Mikasa snarled as if she'd already presented as an alpha  
"I'm going to fucking kill Jean"  
"So it was horseface?"  
"Eren finally snapped, I guess I know why now. He and Armin got into a fight over you, and then Jean stepped in and told him he was in the way and he should die because Armin didn't need all of this right now... Levi, is Eren..."  
"Eren's going to be ok. The baby is ok, but honestly I can't find the effort to care about it the way I care about him. We talked this morning, and I told him what happened. So now it's for him to decide"  
"Shhh, Jean and Marco are watching us..."  
"Where's Armin?"  
"He's been like glued to the pair, he'll show up soon"  
As if summoned by the mere mentioning of his name, Armin came up behind Jean and Marco. The omega's eyes went straight to him, and Levi bit down his snarl   
"What are you going to do?"  
"I really just want to kill both of them"  
"Wait. I have a better idea"

With Armin, Jean and Marco coming towards them, Mikasa's idea was to play this like he was a high school student... though Jean was still getting hit. Waiting until they reached them, Mikasa took the lead  
"Hey Armin, Levi was just telling me about how he's going to be a daddy. You must be so excited about being the mother"  
It was almost hilarious how fast the teen's head snapped up and how Armin gaped at him  
"Mikasa, you've got the wrong one. I told you Armin's not the one who's pregnant. We had it confirmed that he wasn't"  
"Oh... sorry. Though you two must have tried..."  
"I honestly don't even remember having sex with Armin. Does that make me bad, or him just not memorable?"  
"I think being unconscious thanks to a toxic gas helped"  
"Right. I forgot I poisoned myself and collapsed in the doorway"  
"What the fuck are you two doing?"  
Trying to stare them both down, Jean shuffled nervously and ruined the effect   
"I'm talking to Mikasa about how Armin isn't pregnant"  
"Yes he is"  
"And how do you know that for sure? I don't remember you being there when it was confirmed he wasn't"  
Jean looked shocked and confused, before turning to face Armin for an explanation   
"I... um... Armin?"  
As if knowing his farce was coming to an end. Armin threw himself on Levi   
"Alpha, please. You know it. You know your my fated mate. Please..."  
Grabbing both of Armin's wrists, Levi had the kid in a lock before he even realised   
"I love Eren. I am having a baby with Eren. I'm going to marry Eren. You have been a pathetic, lying, pain in my side for months. No matter how many times I rejected you, how many times I told you I was disgusted by you, you showed up at my apartment and fucking raped me while I was unconscious. You are fucking crazy and I have never, ever wanted you for a mate"  
Throwing Armin down, the kid landed face in a heap face first, before bursting into tears. Looking to Jean, Jean stepped back  
"I didn't do anything..."  
"So you never told Eren he should kill himself?"  
Jean opened and closed his mouth, before the kid could react, Levi had swept his feet out from under him, caught him mid-fall, and driven his knee up into Jean's nose  
"You're fucking crazy!"  
"Actually, I'm ex-army and a medical examiner. That means I can kill you, slice you to pieces and make it all seem like an accident on the paperwork. And if you ever go near Eren, or even speak to him without his permission, I fucking will"  
Mikasa obviously didn't want to be left out. The girl giving both Armin and Jean a hard kick in the stomach, before looking pleased with herself and straightening her scarf  
"You know. I hope you and Eren work things out. He's been so lonely and depressed without you, and he doesn't realise it, but he talks about you, like, a lot"  
"Before Armin decided to fucking ruin everything, we went shopping for baby clothes and were planning the nursery. We even talked about getting married. I don't think I have much of a chance of reconciliation"  
"Then you're an idiot. Do you know if Eren's allowed visitors?"  
"He's going to be in the psych ward for the next 72 hours, but if you call Carla, she'll be able to tell you what's going on"  
Mikasa nodded slowly   
"I think I'm done with school for today"  
"Do you need a lift?"  
"Nah. I'll be fine. Just... just don't give up on Eren. Alright?"  
What the hell was he supposed to say now? He wasn't giving up on Eren, it was Eren's decision on how to proceed next because it was Eren who needed to do what was best for him and their baby. The baby they thought they never even conceive.   
"I won't"


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord. So many comments.
> 
> Ok, so I've updated the tags.  
> And I've read everything you've said.  
> I know I upset a lot of people with Armin attacking Levi, but... I don't regret it.   
> I also know I upset a lot of people with Eren being depressed, but when you're depressed, it's a very hard thing to deal with and you don't magically get better. I know you all think I didn't do enough character development, but some of the things Eren did, or tried to do... he wanted to pull himself out of that phase and he was struggling.
> 
> Also, I live my life never wishing death on anyone. I was bullied horrifically, and suffer even though it was years ago. One of my tormentors died. He burnt to death alive, and it was fucked up. I hated him, and wished he'd die. You get left with sick feeling, and it sucks.
> 
> So yep. I'll probably time skip. Or something. I don't know. Open to ideas. Have some sex.

"Eren, honey, Mikasa is here"  
Groaning as he waved his arm, Eren didn't want to leave his bed. Even if he'd been in hospital, and being told to rest, he couldn't. He had so much on his mind, and so many bad memories of being stuck in hospital. He'd been held for a full three days. Meals three times a way, his and the baby's vitals checked twice a day, and a visit from the hospital counsellor just after lunch... which meant he had way too much time alone with his thoughts. He felt like a shit for not hearing Levi out sooner, but if he hadn't been in hospital, he honestly felt that he would have kept running. Letting his arm drop to the bed, he groaned as Mikasa dropped down next to him  
"Mikasa... no bouncing"  
"I'll leave you two alone"  
"Thanks mum!"  
Snorting at Mikasa calling Carla mum, Eren wriggled slightly closer to his friend   
"I guess you heard"  
"That your pregnant? Yep. I hear congratulations are in order"  
Rolling over to face him, Mikasa propped herself up with her elbow and flicked him in the middle of the forehead  
"And that's for being an idiot. I was so worried"  
"I know. Mum told me on the drive home"  
"Maybe, but I bet she didn't tell you that I saw Levi"  
Eren had no idea why Levi would be hanging out with Mikasa, but he didn't have the best feeling about it   
"You don't need to look to worried"  
"He came to see me too"  
"I know. He wanted to know what happened with Jean and Armin, and then... he totally kicked their arses"  
"He did what?"  
"You should have seen it. He called Armin out on all his shit, and told everyone Armin wasn't pregnant, before doing the crazy throw on Armin. Then he called Jean out and threatened to murder him and cover it up if Jean ever talked to you without your permission"  
He was sooo not awake enough for this, nor was it helping all his confused feelings. It felt really nice that Levi went in to battle for him, but he had no idea why Levi would go that far. They weren't together still. He was pregnant, but that didn't mean Levi had to be involved... and worse of all, he'd walked away from his mate and had been in so much pain over it all, he never really realised before his mother said it, but Levi had been assaulted and he must have been suffering too. Now he had no idea what to do. He couldn't just pretended he hadn't done everything he'd done.

Flicking him in the forehead, Eren glared at Mikasa   
"Don't give me that, you're the one who spaced out"  
"Sorry Mikasa. It's just... I'm so tired and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about any of this"  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
"I mean, like, it still hurts. And I feel bad for..."  
He waved his hand limply   
"Eren, you need to use your big words and sentences"  
"English isn't being my friend"  
"Well, the way I see it. Levi loves you and isn't completely horrible. He misses you, and he totally humiliated Jean and Armin because they both hurt you. Seriously. Even Marco got mad at Jean and Armin. Mum had to go pick Armin up from school because everyone knows how much of liar he is. None of the alpha's want him trying to pull that with them"  
"Now everyone knows who Levi is"  
"So what?"  
"So everyone knows who the father of my baby is and that Armin got to him..."  
"Stop making excuses. How would you feel if you were in Levi's position and he didn't believe you?"  
"Don't... I already know"  
"Then you know you're being stupid"  
"You can say that, but its not like I can control how I feel... and I need to put the baby first"  
"Levi said you were talking about the nursery..."  
Closing his eyes, Eren shook his head   
"We were supposed to sort my things... the apartment has only got two rooms..."  
"You were seriously thinking of a future with him, weren't you? He said you talked about getting married one day"  
Eren was shocked that Levi even remembered that, even though he knew he really shouldn't be. Levi remembered everything, even things he didn't want him too   
"I love him, Mikasa... but it wouldn't be the same and I don't think I can go back to our home knowing what happened there... that was mine and Levi's home... and now Armin's ruined it"  
Feeling tears rolling out his eyes, he found himself being pulled against Mikasa  
"How... how do I fix this?"  
"You won't fix it laying in bed like this"  
Eren groaned at Mikasa's teasing tone. With all he was feeling, she was the only one who hadn't treated him like he was a freak or made of glass. Even the hospital staff had...sniffling as he shook his head, he took Mikasa's hand and placed it against his stomach   
"Blame the nausea... and the fact hospitals are boring"  
"Nausea? You're not going to puke on me, are you?"  
"No... I threw up before mum picked me up. I just feel queasy"  
"Oh, you know what would help that?"  
"What?"  
"Calling Levi and having your alpha come and look after you"  
"I really hate you right now"  
"I know"  
"Mikasa... thanks for coming over"  
"What else was I going to do? Mum wanted me to go shopping with her, which would have been alright if she and dad weren't going through a "romantic lingerie and candles" thing. Never, ever go shopping for lingerie with your parents. You cannot unsee"  
"Mikasa, I don't think the lingerie thing is ever going to be a problem"  
"Aw. Does Levi not like lingerie?"  
"I'm a guy"  
"So?"  
"No. I'm not talking about this with you"  
"But you'd look cute"  
"And you're going to look cute shopping for your mum's new thong"  
Mikasa shuddered, clearly revolted  
"Fine, but I'm just saying"

After staying for dinner, Mikasa finally went home. Despite her constantly turning the conversation back to Levi and constantly teasing about him being pregnant, it was the happiest he'd been in months.

 

*  
It was the start of March before Eren's head space was finally organised enough to reach out to Levi. Given he was having his 12 week ultrasound, he'd invited Levi to be there. He hadn't had all the tests usually done at 10 weeks, because he'd intentionally skipped the appointment out of fear, and was kind of hoping having Levi there would distract from his fears.

Feeling like he'd drunk his weight in water, his hard work was ruined by throwing it all back up. His mother had assured him his morning sickness would get better, but so far that hadn't happened, and it added to his fears that something was horribly wrong. Now he was still sipping water while sitting in Farlan's waiting room, trying to ignore his discomfort and the way Isabel was chatting away like they were best friends. Levi was running late, something that was very unlike him, so basically his morning was going horribly and he found himself silently crying as he waited.

"Eren, come on in"  
Looking towards the door, Eren rose slowly. Giving Levi those few extra moments to magically appear. Placing her arm around his shoulders, he was forced to let his mother lead him into the examination room, without Levi. Maybe the alpha had thought he didn't really want him there? Or maybe Levi had finally grown tired of waiting for him? Whatever it was, it felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart and his whole body erupted in goosebumps. 

After answering all of Farlan's questions the best he could. Farlan checked his healing arms before typing something into his computer, and then turning to smile at him  
"Are you ready to see your baby again?"  
Nodding as he sniffled, he left his mother sitting there as he followed Farlan over to the examination bed. Jumping as the door flew open, his eyes widen as Levi pulled himself together in the doorway  
"I'm sorry I'm late"  
Those four words had Eren's heart racing. Levi had actually come. Almost comically, Levi closed the door as quietly as he could  
"It's still alright, that I'm here?"  
"You're just in time. We were just about to take a look. Eren, want to go ahead and jump up on the bed for me?"  
Doing as Farlan said, it wasn't until he reached his hand out that Levi came over to him and took it firmly between his  
"I'm sorry. My car wouldn't start, so I had to call for a taxi, and..."  
"Levi. Stop. Just... thanks for being here... I've been... so scared"  
Staring down at him, Levi looked pretty scared himself, and unusually panicked. Letting himself take a good look at the alpha, he found Levi had skipped a button while dressing, and the man's tie was crooked. It was a weird feeling, but Eren was struck by how very human Levi looked at the moment and tugged on the alpha's hand  
"Sorry to interrupt, but can I go ahead pull your shirt up?"  
"Oh... right"  
Letting go of Levi's hand, Eren pulled his own shirt up to reveal the small swell  
"Wow..."  
"You don't think it's weird?"  
"No... I think you're beautiful"  
Ignoring the fact Farlan was trying to proceed with the ultrasound, Eren turned enough to wrap both arms around Levi's waist. Breathing in the alpha's scent, he felt like some of his fears were slowly slipping away  
"I'm sorry..."  
Letting out a small sigh, Levi's hand came to his hair  
"Eren, you don't need to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. I promise you that"  
Clearing his throat, Farlan let out a deep breath  
"Levi, can you at least wait until after the ultrasound before your big reunion with Eren? Or do you two not want to see your baby"  
"Eren, we'll talk after this, but do you think we can maybe see our child now?"  
Nodding as he forced himself to pull away. Levi wanted to talk... that had to be a good sign right?

Watching their baby on the screen, it was so much more developed than the last time he'd seen it. Even if it was just a couple of weeks. Poking his belly, he watched as the baby seemed to move in response to Farlan's action, and he fell impossibly more in love with the tiny thing inside of him  
"Levi...?"  
Forcing himself to look at Levi, he found the alpha's eyes wet with emotion  
"I... I never imagined I could be this happy"  
"It's pretty magical isn't it?"  
Having completely forgotten his mother was there, his face reddened, and he was slightly ashamed of the fact he didn't want her there now that Levi was  
"Everything looks good, but we'll have to wait on the test results to know for sure"  
"Ok..."  
Pressing down slightly harder, Farlan used his other hand to take measurements   
"I take it you'll want photos too?"  
"Two copies... um, one's for Levi"  
"Right. I'll be done in just a minute"

Helping him off the bed, Eren pulled Levi close to him, before burying his face against Levi's neck   
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you, but I... everything..."  
"It was a lot to process"  
"But I didn't even think about what you must have been going through. All I was thinking about was how hurt I was"  
"I wish I could go back and stop it from happening"  
"I know... I know you do"  
"Eren, why don't you go home with Levi and talk things out?"  
Shaking his head, he knew he was probably about to hurt the alpha   
"I... I can't go back there. But I want to talk to you... can you come home with us?"  
"Yeah. If you're sure?"  
"I am... but right now, I'm even more sure that I need to pee"  
Releasing Levi, he gave the alpha a small smile   
"Great. If you don't mind, I'd like to do a urine test too. Just to make sure everything's ok down there"  
Whining softly, he closed his eyes  
"Farlan, you're embarrassing him"  
"No, I'm doctoring him"  
"Both. It's definitely both"  
Levi snorted at his words, and helped him stand, before straightening his shirt for him and placing a hand on his belly  
"Will you two just stop it already? You can do that when you get home"  
Growling at Farlan, Levi's grip tightened slightly   
"I'm so proud of you Eren"

 

*  
Sitting in the back seat of Carla's car, Levi was on one side, while Eren was on the other. Both kept stealing sideways glances at each other, but neither seemed to know what to say. Carla on the other hand chatted away about how Eren was swapping to homeschooling and how much she'd missed him. Truthfully, Levi would have preferred to go somewhere where they could talk in private, but understood why Eren couldn't go back to the apartment. Maybe if the teen was willing to, they could find somewhere new together... no, he was definitely getting ahead of himself.

Arriving at the Yeager's Eren finally took his hand, and lead him through to his room. Pushing him up against the door, the teen's hands cupped his face firmly as Eren's lips devoured his and the teen rutted up against him openly. Ending the long steamy kiss, Eren let out a small sigh as he pulled back  
"I... I've missed you so much"  
They really should be talking, but instead Levi's hands moved to Eren's arse, and he lifted the omega with ease, before carrying Eren the few steps over to his bed and climbing down on it with the teen still firmly clinging on. Smashing his lips against Eren's, he couldn't stop himself as he began to rock. God. He couldn't stop himself and Eren seemed to be under the same spell. The teen's hands moving to all but tear his buttons open, before mewing into his mouth.

Racing to strip each other, Eren moved to pin him to the bed before climbing into his lap and sinking down with no warning... not that Levi was complain in the slightest. He was blessed with the view of the most erotic and beautiful omega he'd ever seen. Sliding his hands to Eren's hips, the teen began riding him hard. Leaning down, Eren's lips came to his neck as the teen began to moan and pant between pressing kisses to his skin. Not content with being loved, he wanted Eren to know he was just as wanted, and surged up, so that Eren was now on his back and at his mercy. Fucking the teen as hard as he could, both of them were desperate for release after being touch starved for so long. Feeling his knot beginning to form, he looked up to see Eren nod. After half a dozen hard and desperate thrusts, it finally popped and Eren came hard between them. Rocking through his orgasm, Levi was careful to stop the moment his barbs caught, before lifting Eren up to his lap and nuzzling his neck  
"I love you. I love you Levi. I love you so much I don't know what to do anymore"  
"Be with me. Let me make you happy and let me take care of both you. My two loves. We can find somewhere new to live... leave all this unpleasantness behind"  
"I... I haven't been good. I don't know if I can just say everything's ok"  
"Everything isn't ok. It hasn't been ok for a while... but I want it to be"  
Resting his cheek against Levi's, Eren nuzzled his face lightly  
"I don't what we do now?"  
"Tell me what I've missed? What you've doing? How things have been? Grisha hasn't hurt you has he? And how is your morning sickness? Are you getting enough sleep?"  
Eren let out a low laugh, and Levi stifled a moan as the teen pulsed and tightened around him  
"Ok... so, I don't go to school anymore. I do go to work, but my morning sickness makes it hard, so I'm probably going to be fired. I tried to kill myself, but Farlan says that my arms have healed really well, and when the scarring fades I could probably get it cosmetically tattooed. Dad... dad has hit me twice since finding out I was pregnant, but he prefers the verbal assaults. Morning sickness hasn't faded in the slightest, so no, sometimes I don't get enough sleep"  
Sliding his hand up Eren's back, Levi pulled him closer  
"I'm sorry. You should be home with me, planning our nursery together and I should have been there for you"  
"Levi... I know now you're really not to blame, but... that was our home and Armin violated it... I... even thinking about it..."  
"Shhh, ok. I know"  
"It's stupid. It's just an apartment... I know that. I know that but I can't get over it"  
"No. To be honest, I binned my bed and all I could think about was each time I was with you... you've rubbed off me Eren, and you've taught me all these feelings I never had"  
"You didn't not have them. You just didn't know them"  
"So you're saying I've been like this all along?"  
"No. You definitely haven't been like this all along, but I think you've mellowed since you're no longer frustrated by feelings you can't name"  
"Isn't that the same as teaching me?"  
"No they're completely different"  
"How are they different?"  
"God. Do we really have to fight?"  
Levi mentally rolled his eyes  
"We've always been good at fighting"  
"Food, fighting and fucking?"  
"Says the boy who didn't know what a leek was"  
"I know what a leek is. I just don't know what the difference is between them and onions. God. I was trying to be nice"  
"Really? I thought you were trying to kill me with onions"  
"If I was going to kill them with onions, I'd stuff them in your brain so you couldn't be such a know it all"

As Levi raised an eyebrow, Eren pulled back to stare at him, until finally the teen began to laugh  
"I'm sorry. I... I don't know why I'm laughing"  
"Don't be sorry. It's beautiful"  
"How come you keep saying it's beautiful or I'm beautiful. I'm getting fat"  
"I can say it because you are. And this small stomach of yours, is from our baby. The baby we didn't even know if we could have. The baby you put yourself through hell for, and the baby that I'm so proud of, even though it's yet to be born"  
"You have to wait until September for that"  
"I can wait. And I can wait for you, for as long as you need... though I wish you could go to school"  
"I don't really miss it. I mean, I miss Connie, Sasha and Mikasa, but Mikasa's been over a fair bit... I missed all the excitement though. I hear some alpha showed up at the school and beat up two of the students"  
"I'm sure they had it coming"  
"Oh. They definitely did. I can't imagine being in a fight with an omega, and then an angry alpha went over too well. I know Armin stopped going to school, but I heard his grandfather forced him to get the 6 month suppressant and contraceptive shot, as well as wrote a letter the government outlining what he did and asked he be sent to facility or something until he was better"  
"They can do that?"  
"I have no fucking idea. But karma hit him like a bitch"  
"Good. They both deserved it"  
"Mhmm. Marco has had Jean apologising to everyone he upset, and volunteering for things like the school clean up. The only one karma hasn't hit yet is me"  
Pressing his lips to Eren's, Levi nuzzled his face before kissing him gently   
"You're not even the wicked witch of the west and you had a building land on you. I think you've been through enough shit"  
"But no one stole my red shoes... Levi, would you love me if I had red shoes?"  
"You watched the movie?"  
"Yeah... it was really good. But that doesn't answer my question"  
"Of course I would"  
"Good... because I bought myself a pair of red high tops"  
"I'm sure that means something"  
Wriggling in his lap, Eren nodded  
"It means you love me, and I'm horny again"


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have decided this is the second last chapter... mostly because it just seems the right time. So get in any complaints or lose ends in... anyway... enjoy

Things with Levi were still... they weren't back to normal, but they were getting there. It was now the day of his 15th, and perhaps because of the time of year it was, they'd both been plagued by nightmares this last week. After talking it through, they'd decided to get a new place together, and at Eren's insistence, they'd opted to build rather than to rent or buy. He wanted somewhere new, somewhere they could make their own and somewhere no one would taint. Today they were meeting with the building company to discuss house and land packages, but first they actually had to leave the bed. 

Levi had moved in when Eren had started having violent nightmares about wind buried alive, and had fallen back to sleeping with the light on. Waking up in Levi's arms had helped so much, but it was hard to watch Levi struggle with his own nightmares, and not be able help. All the could do was cuddle into each other and reassure each other they were alright, and this wasn't a dream. It also seemed to help his morning sickness to have his mate around. That was something else that Levi has been amazing about. Even the few nights where Levi had stayed over and Eren had been throwing up, rather than listening to him and going back to bed, his alpha would grab a blanket and join him on the floor in front of the toilet. Levi would hold him like that for hours and hours, until Eren would finally fall asleep in Levi's arms, and his alpha would then move them both to bed. He couldn't help but feel spoilt by all Levi's love and attention, so he'd wanted to do something nice for his alpha. Tonight they were having dinner with Erwin, Isabel, Farlan and Hanji. He'd thought about inviting his mother, but he understood that there was only so much of his mum that Levi could handle at a time. Sighing softly Eren slid from Levi's hold, only to have the alpha grab his wrist as he made to move off the bed   
"It's ok Levi. I'm just going to the bathroom"  
He'd thought the man still asleep, but apparently not  
"Right... sorry"  
Leaning back, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek  
"I'll be right back"  
Levi let out a sleepy sigh as he nodded  
"Do you want me to start breakfast?"  
"No, I'm just going to have toast. My stomach doesn't feel the best"  
"Ok, come out to the kitchen when you're done?"  
His silly alpha, worrying too much again   
"Of course"

Finding Levi in the middle of making breakfast, his mother immediately rushed to usher him to sit at the dining table  
"Happy Birthday honey"  
"Thanks mum"  
Eyeing the present being pushed into his hands, he'd some how managed to forget that people got presents for their birthday  
"So, go ahead and open it"  
"I'm getting there... I'm still sleepy"  
"With all the moaning you two were making, I'm not surprised"  
Eren blushed, even though they hadn't had sex, his mother didn't know about their nightmares and that moaning was them in their sleep. Unwrapping the small present, Eren pulled out a thick blue blanket that has trimmed in brown thread. In the corner was a small wolf, and beneath it the name "Ackerman"  
"It's for the baby. I know you haven't decided on a name yet, so when you do, I'll embroider it myself"  
"Thanks mum, its beautiful"  
"I got you something else, but it will have to wait until later"  
"You do remember Levi and I have an appointment this afternoon, and we're going out to dinner tonight"  
"I know. Now, how about some breakfast?"  
"Levi's making me toast"  
"Are you sure? You usually have bacon and eggs on your birthday"  
Clamping his hand to his mouth, just the thought of the smell made him want to hurt. Rising, he dashed from the room.

Having thrown up until he couldn't throw up anymore, Eren brushed his teeth and returned to the dining room. Levi immediately looked to him, like silently apologising for not being there   
"I made you plain toast, I didn't know what you'd be able to stomach"  
"Plain is fine, thanks"  
Taking his seat beside Levi, Eren laid his head against Levi's shoulder   
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm just happy to be with you"  
"Aw, you two are just the sweetest. What else do you two have planned?"  
"I don't know"  
Looking up to Levi, Levi nodded slowly   
"That's right. I had to somehow get in a few surprises for your birthday"  
"Levi, you didn't have to do anything"  
"Shut up and eat your toast"  
"You can't tell me to shut up on my birthday"  
"I can and I did"  
"You are so lucky I love you"

 

*  
After meeting with the building company, Eren's head was full of number and measurements and figures, but most of all he was kind of upset. He'd really wanted to be able to bring their baby home to the new house, but with everything going on, it seemed like there was no way the house would be done in time. Unable to stop himself from crying as Levi lead him back to the car, he felt like an idiot of having such a hopeful dream and an idiot for crying when they were discussing something as amazing as their home together.

Waiting until he'd settled, Levi had squatted down and held his hands, despite his alpha being clearly confused over what was going on. Sniffling sadly Eren took a few deep breaths  
"Sorry..."  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"No... it's stupid"  
"You're not regretting being back with me... are you?"  
"No! No... I... I really wanted to be able to bring out baby home to our house. I love mum and all, but I don't want her taking over and I know she will... I want to go home and figure things out with you..."  
"To be honest, that's what I wanted for us as well. I know Carla's heart is in the right place, but she also seems to forget that I did complete my medical training, and I do know a thing or two of my own. I know she's been through it, but I'm tired of the constant butting in"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Yeah. That's why I was really looking forward to bringing our baby home"  
"We have 24 weeks, I'm sure we can figure something out"  
"How? I'm already 16"  
"Come on, let's get out of here"  
"Alright"  
He knew houses went up really fast these days, but they were planning for a 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, seperate study/office, open planned living/dining/kitchen, a second living room and a big walk in pantry. There was no way that would go through, especially seeing they hadn't even got somewhere to build. Levi had to be delusional.

Levi looked somewhat apologetic as they pulled up outside the hardware store, while Eren was still trying to process the fact they were here  
"I planned to take you here so we could look at paint, and tiles and things for the house... but if you want to go somewhere else, we can go shopping for the baby"  
"No... I don't think I've ever actually been in a hardware store"  
"Really. No, I suppose that makes sense. I try to avoid them, they're like breeding grounds for dust"  
"That's so like you, but you're not as bad as you used to be. I had nightmares about you making me do housework"  
"Just imagine what I'll be like at our new home"  
Groaning, Eren climbed from the car with a heavy heart and rolling stomach.

Having decided they really didn't want a grey house, they found a nice creamy white for the outside, to match the teal and gold trimming. It truly seemed like grey was the trend, but neither of them could even be accused of being trendy. For the interior, the found a few shades of off white, and Eren grabbed a sample square for a few bright colours. He definitely wanted colour, but didn't want to clash with Levi's choices as it was the alpha's money going towards all of this. Apparently just after the accident, the apartment had gone up for sale, and Levi had brought it outright. Now their old home was being used as collateral on the bank loan to pay for the house, and eventually the apartment would go up for rent to help cover mortgage repayments. For the time being, it was a glorified storage unit. Or something like that. Levi had tried to explain it all to him, but less than half of it sank it. All he could process was the alpha was spending hundreds of thousands on their future and seemed perfectly ok with it.

"Are those the colours you like for the nursery?"  
Looking down at the samples in his hands, Eren shook his head  
"I want something softer. Maybe like..."  
Reaching out he grabbed a few pastels in blue, green, purple and a light brown  
"So you don't want to do the whole, pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy?"  
"No, that's so outdated. Besides, girls go through that phase"  
"Which one?"  
"Where they love pink as a kid, get bullied for it about 10-15, then go back to loving it again"  
"Our daughter can love whatever she wants, I'll bash any little shit who says otherwise"  
Eren looked to his stomach and shook his head  
"It's totally a boy"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because I want a mini-version of you"  
Levi rolled his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Eren's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple  
"Let's not curse the poor kid. Have you grabbed all the colours you want?"  
"Mhmm... what about you? I like that green... do you want to use it in our room?"  
The green Levi had chosen was a dark emerald, that would look great on the wall behind their bed... or so Eren though. Though, that could all change because he hadn't seen Levi's new bed  
"Maybe. It reminds me of your eyes, the bit just around your iris"  
"So what you're saying is you want me staring at all you all the time?"  
"I wouldn't say no..."

From the paint section, they moved over to the tiles and floor panels. Levi liked wood, but Eren liked tiles, so meeting in the middle, they found some nice "natural wood" looking floor tiles. They'd also opted not to have carpeting because kids were messy and Levi would probably have a melt down trying to clean stains that refused to lift. Taking photos of everything they liked, Eren wanted to make a complete list when they got home, but he also didn't want his mum or dad to find out they were building. It was weird, he'd loved his mum so much, but now he was pregnant, he just felt suffocated by her.

 

*  
Stopping on the way home, Eren needed a few more things now that his stomach was starting to stretch his shirts. His mate had always had a rather thin frame, so the small swell wasn't really all that small, but with Eren feeling nauseated, Levi was sent in to find him something to wear to dinner tonight. The teen had taken over organising everything, and Levi had no idea what to expect.

Given the nights were getting warmer, Levi found his brat a short sleeved dress shirt in the next size up from Eren's usual size, but also grabbed the teen one in the next size up to that. Though personally Levi didn't mind Eren's belly showing, and was proud to be the father... but Eren was self conscious over it, and it was the teen's birthday, not his. Somehow getting distracted, he wound up buying Eren half a dozen shirts, pairs of pants, a couple of long shirts, a few hoodies, a new ties and a new belt. The woman at the cash register, looked at him like he was nut job, and he really couldn't blame her. Paying for everything, Levi fled back to the car and back to a sleeping Eren. 

Leaving Eren to sleep until they got home, Levi ignored the need for circulation in his arm, as he slid all the shopping up one arm, and then lifted Eren into his hold. Letting out a sleepy yawn, Eren moved to kiss him on the cheek  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep"  
"It's ok. You were only out for about an hour"  
Eren hummed as he nodded, not making any attempt to climb from Levi's hold. 

Carrying Eren to his room, Levi sat him down before growling as he pulled the bags down his arm  
"Levi, please tell me you didn't"  
"I did. I got distracted, and it just sort of happened. Besides, it's your birthday. I want you spoil you"  
"If you really, really want to spoil me, can you take a shower with me and wash my hair... it feels so good when you do"  
"Is that seriously all you want?"  
"You have no idea how good your hands feel"  
Spreading his legs, Eren gave him the best "come and get me" look, the still sleepy teen could manage. Laughing lightly, Levi moved to pick Eren back up off the bed  
"We won't have time if you want sex and a shower before we go"  
"We can be a little late"  
Nipping at his bottom lip, Eren tugged on it gentle until it finally slid free of his teeth  
"It's my birthday"  
"Then how do you explain every other day of the year? I'm pretty sure you're just a horny little shit"  
"Who can blame me? With an alpha like you, and a baby... my poor hormones don't stand a chance"

Still knotted inside his omega, Levi had Eren pinned up against the wall as he washed Eren's hair for him. He hadn't realised how happy it really did seem to make the teen, and the rumbling coming from Eren's throat really did sound like his mate was purring under his touch. Rinsing Eren's hair, Eren let out a small sigh  
"I don't know which feels better... sex or when you wash my hair, but together they feel way too good"  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
"You were supposed to, but if you make me feel any better, we won't be making it to dinner"  
Given Levi had another present to give to Eren, and had planned to gift it to his mate during dinner, so skipping dinner wasn't going to work  
"Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself"  
"I didn't say that"  
Nuzzling up against his neck, Levi found himself drawn into another quick round of sex with his mate, before they finally made it out the shower.

 

*  
Holding Eren's hand, he let the teen pull him through the restaurant. It wasn't what he'd expected at all. He'd thought Eren had chosen somewhere high end, but it seemed like a fairly normal family restaurant, and the alpha soon found out why. The teen had invited his friends out to dinner, and by the looks of it, Isabel had been in charge of decorating the small booth the group was occupying. Hanging the table, a small poster badly decorated poster read "Happy Birthday Levi and Eren"  
"Eren! You look wonderful!"  
Climbing over the table to get out of the corner, Isabel launched herself at them. Staggering back, Eren nodded   
"Thanks for coming. Um, surprise?"  
Kissing him on the cheek, Eren looked quite proud of himself, while Levi tried not to appear too disappointed. Swallowing hard, he found his words   
"What's all of this?"  
"Eren called us. He said he wanted a do over on your birthday because of everything that happened. So, happy birthday!"  
Shuffling around so Erwin could climb out the booth, the tall blond declared the first round was on him, before disappearing towards the bar, and Isabel pushed them both over to sit in the space created   
"Soooo, you look amazing Eren. Pregnancy suits you"  
Eren laughed  
"Yeah. Tell that to the hormones and the morning sickness"  
"How many weeks along are you now?  
"16 today"  
Hanji grinned happily   
"Whatever you're thinking, stop looking at Eren like that"  
"I wasn't thinking anything!"  
"Don't worry Hanji, Levi's always telling me off for thinking too"  
"Eren, I only tell you off because I care"  
"Mhmm, anyway. I'm hungry"

Although catching up with everyone was kind of... nice, what Levi really wanted was a minute alone with Eren, but every time he went to ask the teen, Eren some how ended up in a different conversation, and Levi found himself jealous that his omega's attention was focused elsewhere. Excusing himself to the bathroom, Levi tried to act as normal as he could, but it was like he'd forgotten how to be normal. This wasn't how he'd planned the night going at all. Rinsing his face, he berated himself for being such a goddamn idiot. Eren had gone out of his way for him, and was trying to make up for lost time. Listening to the bathroom door open, he watched as Eren slipped into the bathroom and leant against the door as if trying to keep others out   
"Eren?"  
"You're mad... aren't you?"  
Shit. He'd fucked up the kids night with his shitty mood  
"I know you're not enjoying yourself... I shouldn't have thought that you'd be happy by celebrating your birthday with me... I guess it really is stupid. Look, we can go if you want too"  
Levi took a moment, his hand going to his jacket pocket   
"It's not that. And I'm not mad"  
"You don't have to lie or pretend. I guess it's pretty uncool..."  
"Would you just stop that. I'm not mad... at least not at you"  
"Then what? Do you not like the restaurant? I wanted to go somewhere fancier, but I've never organised anything like this..."  
Why... why was Eren blaming himself? He'd done nothing wrong  
"Eren, it's alright. It's just not how I thought this night was going to go. I mean, it's your birthday. I wanted to be the one spoiling you"  
"I know, but... we missed yours..."  
"Mines not as important"  
"It is to me... but at the end of the day, I guess I'm just a shitty brat"  
Fuck. Now Eren was getting testy. Crossing to his mate, Levi took Eren's hands in his  
"You're a shitty brat, but you're the shitty brat I love. The fact that you even cared about my birthday after what I put you through... Eren, I've never met someone like you. I never thought I'd have another chance with you. I didn't mean to upset you"  
"I just wanted you to know how loved you are. You're always so hard on yourself, and you're always looking after me... so I wanted to do something for you..."  
"You don't need to"  
"How can I not? You're building a house because of me... you're giving up your apartment because of me... and what have I given you? Nothing. Nothing at all... I want to be your partner and your equal, but I guess... no. It doesn't matter. I'm being stupid"  
"You're not being stupid, and we are building a house together, for our future together"  
"You're paying for everything. You're the one who's working full time, and then you come home and look after me. You don't get any time to yourself anymore"  
Talk about opening old wounds... fuck. This wasn't how he imagined doing this, but...

Sliding his hand into his jacket pocket, he pulled the small ring box out and pushed it into Eren's hand  
"I... I was going to propose tonight... and I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous because everyone else is talking to you, and I'm mad at myself for wanting you all to myself"  
"You're not going to propose?"  
"I had it all planned in my head, what I was going to say... what we were going to do.... you're not the stupid one. I am"  
Pushing the ring box back into his hands, Eren wiped his face  
"I'm so mad at you right now. You make it sound like you can't propose because things didn't go your way. If you loved me, then what should that matter?"  
Great. He'd made things worse. He expected Eren to tear the door open and storm out, but instead the teen just stared at him sadly. With shaking hands, Levi opened the box, before staring down at the small diamond ring inside   
"I'm... I'm a shitty alpha, and I know we fight more than normal couples do. I know I don't get it, and that I never get it right. But I don't want to hurt you. I want to be with you. You, me and our baby. I want to build a home with you... I want to marry you and I've never loved or needed someone like you. I brought this, and I wanted to propose to you on Christmas Day, before I even knew you were pregnant. I'm sorry for wind such a sad excuse for an alpha"  
"Levi. Shut up. You're not a sad excuse for an alpha, it's not wrong to get jealous, because I get jealous of you all the time. You spoil me too much, and let me get away with too much. And you drive me fucking mental. But... Levi, will you maybe, someday, wanna marry me?"  
It took Levi a moment to process the fact that Eren had just proposed to him  
"Yeah. Yeah, brat. I really would"  
"Good. Now put that ring on my finger, and lets get out of here"  
Putting the ring on Eren's finger was harder than it should have been, he couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't quite believe it had happened. Finally the white gold and diamond band slid into place and Levi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief   
"Thank fuck that's over with"  
Snorting, Eren nodded  
"I don't think I've ever seen you shake so much"  
"Shut it"  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing... it's kind of sweet"  
"Eren"  
Laughing at the warning growl of his name, Eren wrapped his arms around him  
"Take me home? I want you to do all kinds of naughty things to me"  
"Mmmm, I like the sound of that"  
"So you should. Your sexy fiancé loves you"  
"And I love him. How do we get out of here?"  
"I'm pregnant, and at this moment in time, I'm throwing up"  
"That's funny, I thought you just got engaged"  
"They don't need to know that"  
Wrapping a leg around Levi's waist, Eren nuzzled his neck   
"Carry me?"  
"Only because you asked so nicely"  
"Please Mr Fiancé sir, will you please carry me so I look sicker than I am and we can get out of here?"  
"Fine, but give me a kiss first"  
Taking his face in his hands, Eren's lips pressed the smallest, briefest of kisses to his lips  
"Any more than that, and I can't guarantee we'll be making it out of here"

Doing as Eren instructed, Levi carried the teen over the booth where their friends were sitting. Isabel rose immediately, while Eren let out a soft whine  
"Everything alright?"  
"No, he's not feeling great. We really need to make an appointment to get him something for this morning sickness"  
"Come by before opening hours and we'll sort something out"  
"Yeah. Thanks Farlan. We'll see you guys later"  
"Alright, take care of yourselves and I hope you feel better soon Eren"  
"Sorry guys..."  
"It's ok. You can't help it. Just go get some rest"  
"Yeah. Thanks"  
Making their escape from the restaurant, Eren let out a small sigh  
"I don't think they bought it"  
"Neither do I. But at least they didn't insist on giving you an examination right there"  
"It should be illegal for 4 doctors to gang up on a pregnant person"  
"You're the one who invited them"  
"Because I had no idea you were going to propose"  
"That was the point. How can I surprise you if you already know?"  
"I don't know. Now take me home. I have another surprise for you"  
"Wasn't one enough?"  
"I went to a lot of effort for this one... and I expect you to enjoy it"

Eren remained tight lipped about his surprise until they finally got home. Lying to Carla and saying Eren was sick, they excused themselves to Eren's room. The moment the door was closed, Eren pushed him lightly   
"Get on the bed"  
"What?"  
"Get on the bed and close your eyes"  
Doing as he was told, Levi really wasn't sure what to expect. He heard Eren undressing, but that was hardly something to be surprised over   
"Alright. Open them"  
Opening his eyes, he stared up at his blushing mate. Eren clearly didn't know what to do or say as he stared down at his stomach   
"Fuck... that's hot"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
Standing in front of him, Eren was wearing a black lace bra, and matching see through thong. He'd never actually been one for men in lingerie, but the way Eren's swollen stomach sat so proudly, as if framed by the set... was hot and he was definitely feeling it in his rapidly tightening pants. Walking over to him, Eren climbed into his lap and hung his arms over Levi's shoulders   
"You really like it?"  
"Yeah... can't you tell?"  
Wriggling his arse against Levi's now tenting pants, Eren nodded   
"Mmm... I was so nervous you were going to laugh"  
"I'm definitely not laughing"  
"Good... now, sit still and let me make you feel really good"  
"I do believe it's your birthday, so I should be making you feel good"  
Lifting Eren, Levi flipped them over, before burying his face in Eren's crotch and mouthing at the lacing bulge. Whining openly, Eren spread his legs further apart as he slip one hand down and under the thong  
"Alpha... I need you"  
Slapping Eren's hand lightly, he looked up at Eren   
"Just stay still and no touching yourself"  
Summoning up his courage as he'd never done this before, and always considered it way more intimate than sex, Levi hooked his thumbs in the thong and tugged it down until Eren's erection was free of the last. Groaning at the smell of the teen's slick and natural musk, he tentatively slid his lips down around Eren's erection   
"Holy fuck..."  
Sliding his mouth down and up, he repeated the action as Eren moaned   
"Shit Levi... that feels amazing"  
Pulling off, Levi licked at Eren's slit as his fingers slid down Eren's thighs and to the omegas soaked opening. He could do this... there was nothing dirty about pleasuring his mate. Teasing the ring of muscle, he slid his mouth back over Eren's dick as he pressed a finger into the teen. Slowly trying to build a rhythm, Eren helped by rocking into his mouth, while fucking himself on Levi's finger  
"More..."  
Pulling out, Levi slid three fingers in. Eren was still loosened from earlier and the way the teen moaned, he nearly came in his pants. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head in time with Eren's thrust until Eren's breath grew ragged  
"Levi... pull off... I'm gonna..."  
He couldn't exactly tell Eren to just cum, so he moved his head faster and faster until Eren came in his mouth. It was no where near as unpleasant as he thought it was going to be, and swallowed down all he could as he slowly slid back, and slid his fingers free. Looking down at him, Eren was a panting mess   
"Holy fuck... that... that was..."  
Shaking his head, he seemed to have finally rendered Eren speechless. Half out of curiosity, but mostly because he really wasn't sure where to wipe his hand, Levi licked at the slick coating his fingers. He'd never tasted anything like the honeyed liquid and he groaned with the need to fuck the shit out of his mate. Pulling back from between Eren's legs, Levi began to strip, while Eren rolled over and presented himself. In that position, Levi could see the way Eren's belly hung, and developing boobs suddenly looked much bigger. God. How did he get so lucky? His fiancé was beautiful, scars and all.

Crawling up behind Eren, Levi rutted up against the thin lace covering his mates opening, as one hand moved to fondle Eren's left breast  
"You're so beautiful"  
Eren responded by pushing back against him, trying mount him while the thong was still in place. Rocking teasingly, Eren whined in need  
"Levi..."  
"Do you want me?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I need you"  
That was more than enough for him. Using his free hand to pull down the back of Eren's thong, he left the bra in place. It wouldn't be much longer before Eren would need to wear one full time, and the mental images that provoked definitely pleased his alpha side. With the thong out the way, he sank into Eren with one hand thrust, before moving his hand to Eren's other breast and pulling Eren up so he was seated in his lap. This was probably Levi's favourite position... other than having Eren riding him. He loved the feel of Eren's taunt stomach, and it seemed Eren felt more when they were like this. Taking his time, it wasn't all that long before Eren's slick had soaked his lap and the teen was begging for him to fuck him harder... which he was only happy to do. Bringing Eren to orgasm, the teen was shaking hard in his arms as his knot popped and his own orgasm hit him. Though he'd never admit it, he was probably addicted to Eren's arse... and sex with Eren in general. Sliding his hands down from Eren's now abused nipples, Levi's fingers splayed protectively over Eren's swell  
"I love you Eren. More than you could ever know"  
"I love you too Levi... fuck... I hope you can keep it up, I haven't nearly had enough of you"  
"I think I can manage that"  
"Mmm... best birthday ever"  
Eren had no idea how happy that made him. Sure, if he stopped to think about it, the teen probably didn't have the best birthday track record, but knowing he made Eren happy... it had him smiling like a shitty idiot.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... those of you on tumblr, I hope you got the general idea of the house layout and facade... I can picture them both preferring a house with old world charm, but new world conveniences.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the love and support

Ducking the book Eren had just thrown at him, Levi sighed in agitation  
"Look, you're the one who said you wanted to do the laundry in white and orange"  
"And I do! But why do we have a black washing machine for a white laundry!"  
"Because our old washing machine still works! It was the TV that needed replacing!"  
"I know! God! You're not even listening to me!"  
Rubbing his extremely swollen stomach, Eren glared daggers at him. Building a house together... it was... to say it was an experience was a huge understatement. With Eren due in just under 5 weeks, everything Levi seemed to be saying only seemed to upset his very pregnant mate. Their house was only three quarters finished, and there seemed no way they'd have it done before their baby was born... even though Hanji, Farlan, Erwin and Isabel had volunteered to help paint so they could move in earlier, Eren didn't want them in the house before he got to be, and he wasn't allowed to be because he'd lost his temper at the building foreman over the fact they had to bring in a wall by an inch. There was still so much to do, and Levi honestly didn't see why the colour of the washing machine was a big deal... it wasn't like it wasn't going to be inside the laundry bench and out of sight  
"Do you want me to buy a new one"  
"No! God. Just... argh!"  
Trying to laugh, Levi crossed to Eren and wrapped his arms around him  
"It's ok"  
"It's not ok! Your baby keeps kicking my fucking ribs! And I need to pee. How come I need to pee? I haven't drunk anything!"  
Sighing softly, Levi moved his hand to Eren's stomach  
"Bubba, you've got to be nice to mummy. He's scary when he's mad"  
"I'm not mad!"  
"Says the teen yelling at the top of his lungs. Come on, come cuddle up with me"  
Pouting, Eren nodded  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's alright. I know how much it hurts, but it'll be over soon"  
"I know that too..."  
Since Eren had hit 7 months, the kid had been in constant pain from his hips, and ashamed of his previous behaviour, Eren refused to take anything from that pain. Even when he was reduced to a sobbing mess and unable to walk. Leading Eren to their room, Levi helped him down onto the bed, before climbing up behind him and wrapping his arms around him again. As much as he really shouldn't be, he was horny as hell.

Nipping lightly on the back of Eren's neck, his mate let out a long moan as Levi's hands began to roam across his stomach. He couldn't get enough of it, and he had more than a few photos of his very pregnant love in lingerie that he was saving for a later date  
"Levi..."  
Sliding his hand into Eren's sweats, his mates head lolled back as he palmed at Eren's rising erection  
"Fuck..."  
Rutting against Eren's arse, Levi growled with need as he continued to jerk Eren off. The mews and whines falling from Eren's lips were so sinful, he abandoned jerking the teen in favour of sliding his hand lower  
"God... Levi..."  
Rising his legs, Eren balanced the bottom of his feet against the side of his bed and he ground against Levi's fingers  
"Levi... going to cum"  
"Cum for me"  
Letting out a long moan, Eren's erection pulsed against his arm and semen splattered against the inside of Eren's pants  
"Levi... fuck me"

Laying behind Eren, Levi held the teen's long leg in his hold as he thrust up. They'd been reduced to two positions because of Eren's stomach and his hips, and this one hurt less than having Eren in his lap. Having dissolved into snarls, Levi was so close, but his knot refused to pop, and he was just wasn't on the right angle for it to flare and catch. Pushing Eren further onto his stomach, Levi wrapped his own leg across the bottom of Eren's stomach and finally got deep enough to be truly satisfying. After that, it was only a handful of thrusts before he came. Only to have Eren begin crying immediately. Trying to console his mate, while still boneless from his orgasm, he ended up pretty much pulling Eren almost on top of him  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No... I'm so fat!"  
Wailing his sentence, Eren covered his face and sobbed hard. Even seeing the visible effects of his pregnancy on Levi's libido, Eren was struggling with feeling sexy, and crying seemed to be happening more and more after sex  
"You're not fat..."  
"I am! I'm so fat you can't even stick your dick in me properly!"  
He shouldn't laugh, but Eren's way with words had only gotten worse, and small snort escaped despite knowing the effect it would have   
"See! You agree! You don't love me! Or the baby! We're fat and stupid"  
"No, Eren. You're not fat and stupid"  
"But I am! I'm not going to be a good mum!"  
"That's not true. You're going to be a great mum"  
"No I'm not! I don't know what I'm doing! And I was home schooled! Everyone says home schooled kids are weird!"  
"Eren, I hate to break it to you, you were weird before you started homeschooling. And, you're not fat and stupid. You're the one who's been working hard, even though you're so exhausted from being pregnant"  
"I would have failed if you didn't help me! And you had to take leave from work because of my stupid poxy body"  
Was poxy even a thing anymore? Closing his eyes, Levi had to count to 5. The closer to the end of the pregnancy, the crazier Eren's emotions were. He knew Eren couldn't help them, but when the kid started bad mouthing himself, it fucking hurt  
"Look. I love you. I love our baby and your belly drives me crazy. It's like I'm in heat for you. I know you're upset, but I love you and I'm so sick of you being so hard on yourself. Now lay still, and let me cuddle you, because I want to"  
Eren sniffled and let out another wail  
"I'm sorry!"  
God. The kid was adorable and he had no idea.

Falling asleep on him before Levi could pull out. The alpha sighed as he moved his sleeping omega so he was spooning up against Levi's side, with his belly resting on Levi's. Even with 5 weeks to go, Eren was well and truly big enough to say he was over term. Some people had tiny cute bellies, but Eren's was big and heavy, though Levi wouldn't change that all. He was proud of every stretch mark, and every dip and curve. Honestly waking up to Eren's stomach had become his favourite thing, and he loved just resting his head against it. The first time Carla had caught him doing it, she'd gotten mad until Eren assured her it was ok. It was like the woman's full mum mode had worsened to the point where she acting more like a possessive alpha... which just added to Eren's stress. Rubbing Eren's back with one hand, Levi used his other one to pull the blankets up. They'd never sorted the issue of the laundry, but right now he couldn't care less.

 

*  
With two weeks to go, Eren looked ready to go into labour at any moment. Levi hadn't thought the kid could swell anymore, but once again Eren had proved him wrong and was now on bedrest until the baby was born... which hadn't gone over well at all, and thanks to that, Levi hadn't been able to check in on the progress of their house. He didn't dare tell Eren that the tiler had run out of tiles in the family bathroom, and had turned the tiles Eren wanted for the shower into a feature wall and floor, while continuing with the black slate look tiles around them. The kid would probably go into labour on the spot. At least everything structural had finally been completed, and all that was really left was the kitchen counters and the painting of the walls. Basically, somehow the builders had managed to really rally in the last three weeks, and though they probably wouldn't be taking their new born straight home to their, they weren't going to be living with Eren's parent all that much longer. Eren had already said he didn't care if the yard and gardens weren't done when they moved in... but that didn't mean Levi didn't want to give Eren his dream front yard at least. So he'd been on the phone most of the morning trying to make it happen. Given they'd chosen a Victorian look for their home, Eren had talked about the whole white picket fence, lush green lawn, and apple tree in the front yard kind of deal, and the dreamy look on his fiancés face had been all he needed to know Eren wasn't joking about it all. After calling around to half a dozen different landscapers, he'd finally found one who could do that on short notice, and by the weekend, it should all be in place... complete with the corny mail box with their hyphenated last names painted in neat gold cursive on the side.

 

*  
With Eren now 4 days past his due date, the teen was scheduled for an emergency caesarean on Monday if he didn't go into labour before then. It was kind of race to see whether the house would be finished first, or if Eren would go into labour first. Personally, Levi was hoping like hell it was the house. He knew the painters had been in, and he knew it still needed a once over after they'd been through, but he wanted so badly for Eren's wish to come true. 

Watching Eren waddle back from the bathroom, his mate gave him a pained smile   
"Levi, please tell your baby it's eviction time"  
"I thought I had, and you've leaked through your shirt"  
Groaning as he looked down, Eren shook his head   
"I give up. I want this baby out"  
They'd literally tried all the old wive's stories. Spicy food, nipple play, lots of sex... more sex... pineapple, bumpy car rides... if Eren hadn't been so stubborn about wanting to try and have a natural birth, he probably would have been much better off. Even though Farlan had warned him that due to his hip, he might not be able to, the man hadn't said it was impossible, so Eren had jumped at the chance, and unsurprisingly Carla had supported his decision  
"I miss my toes. Levi, do I still have toes?"  
"You know, I can't remember. Maybe we should check"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren apparently gave up on him and waddled over to his side of the bed   
"Can we have sex?"  
"Can you handle it?"  
"I'm already wet. I literally just want to sit on your dick"  
Which was easier said than done. Climbing into his lap, Eren was shaking before he even got himself lined up and sank down with a happy sigh. Rubbing his stomach, the omega nodded to himself   
"Care to share?"  
"No. Just fuck me"  
"Can I at least take your top off?"  
"Only if you massage my breasts, they're so tender today"  
"Anything else you want?"  
"This baby to come out and my stomach and back and hips to stop hurting. I feel like one big cramp"

Waking in the middle of the night to Eren crying softly, Levi immediately turned the teen's lamp on. Some point during the night, Eren had moved as far away from his as the bed allowed, and the teen was rubbing his stomach. Sniffing the air, Levi would smell distress and pain, and his heart began to race   
"Eren? Eren what's wrong?"  
"I don't know... it hurts..."  
"Shit alright. You're ok"  
"Levi... I'm scared..."  
"Do you think you're in labour?"  
"I don't know..."  
Pulling the blankets back, under Eren's arse was a large wet spot. Placing his fingers again it, he brought it to his nose and sniffed. It didn't smell like pee  
"Eren, we need to take your pants off so I can examine you. Can we do that?"  
"I can't move... it hurts"  
"Ok..."  
He wasn't completely freaking out right now. Awkwardly manoeuvring Eren out his sweats, the teen covered his face as Levi looked at the dark streak across the light grey fabric. So Eren had had his bloody show... that... letting out a long groan, is Eren's hands flew to his stomach   
"Levi...? Levi is something wrong?"  
"You're in labor. Eren, how long have you been in pain?"  
"I don't know... a while... I was so scared... I was scared something was wrong so I didn't want to wake you"  
Of course he didn't  
"Right. Let me look between your legs, I need to see how dilated you are"  
"What..."  
"How loose you are"  
Whimpering again, Eren let out a long suspicious groan straight after  
"Do you feel like you need to push?"  
"I don't know what I need to do"  
"Just... just don't push for now"  
How the fuck had he slept through all of this? 

Trying to get Eren onto his back and then to calm down enough that he could get off the bed and turn the bedroom light on... well, the kid was freaking out, and his body along with him. Yanking the blankets out the road, Levi climbed between Eren's legs and slid his hand up to feel Eren's opening...   
"Eren... you're just about fully dilated. This baby is being born now"  
"What... no... I can't..."  
"My palm is just under 9 centimetres wide and you're wider than that"  
"Levi... I can't"  
"I know you were scared, but if you'd just woken me up"  
"I... I thought... I thought maybe I was... losing the baby and I didn't... I didn't want it to be true... I don't want to have our baby here. Please. Please Levi... I don't want to have our baby here"  
"Eren, you don't have much choice"  
"But something might go wrong..."  
I'm going to call an ambulance, and everything is going to be alright. Just keep taking deep breaths for me"  
Moving from between Eren's legs, Levi snatched up his phone and called for an ambulance. He'd never actually delivered a baby on his own before... but it really couldn't be too hard... as long as he monitored Eren, and the baby...   
"Levi... I need..."  
Pulled out of his conversation with the emergency operator, Levi looked to Eren   
"Ok... ok... right"  
Placing his phone down, he moved between Eren's legs  
"I need... I need to stand"  
"Eren"  
"Levi! Please..."  
Hadn't he just got Eren settled? But if Eren's omega instincts were telling him to, he really should follow them.

With Eren's hands against the wall, the teen was basically swatting as he bored down with a scream. Watching Eren tear, Levi couldn't help but feel incredibly responsible for his lovers arse being torn to shreds. Pausing to pant down gasping breaths, Eren let out another long wail as one hand came off the wall and gripped his stomach  
"Eren, you're starting to crown. Next contraction, push as hard and as long as you can baby"  
"I... it hurts"  
"I know... but it's too late to stop"  
Having forgotten about Carla and Grisha, Levi jumped as Grisha threw open the door and roared into the room  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
"Get the fuck out!"  
Levi didn't turn back to see the look on Grisha's face, he was too concerned with Eren doing as he was told. Screaming louder than before, Levi watched in awe as their child's head finally came free. Thank fuck  
"Eren, another deep breath for me"  
"Levi... I can't... I can't it hurts..."  
"Once the shoulders are free, all the really hard work will be done baby... come on..."  
Eren's next scream was more a broken sob, bloodied fluid ran down the teen's at an alarming rate as Eren pushed with all he had. Eren with a gasp, Levi helped manoeuvre their baby as he shoulders got caught   
"I know, I know it hurts, but our baby is fighting just as hard as you are..."  
"I want... I want to see him"  
"Just a little more and you will"  
With Eren's next big push, Eren's legs gave out and Levi was forced to pin Eren to the wall with his shoulder as their child's shoulders finally twisted in his hold and came free. For a few very long moments, their baby was silent, but wiping at its mouth, their son finally let out a cry  
"Eren, Eren he's beautiful baby"  
"I wanna see..."  
Eren sounded completely exhausted, and Levi honestly had no idea how long the whole process had taken. But almost immediately, he was being pulled out the way. Growling in warning, he wasn't about to be pushed away while Eren was yet to deliver the placenta and rest of the after birth   
"We'll take over from here"  
"The placenta hasn't passed"  
Taking their son from his hold, the boys cord was clamped and cut as the world seemed to move around him. They'd never really talked about it being a boy, even though the later ultrasounds had been pretty clear. He knew it was Eren's way of keeping his hope for a girl going... though honestly he didn't care either way. After being guided to sit, Levi found himself holding their son as the paramedics went about cleaning Eren up  
"Will you be riding in the ambulance with us?"  
"Oh... yes..."  
"Levi... I want to see him"  
Looking up the at the man standing next to him, the paramedic nodded his permission and Levi rose carefully before gently sinking down so Eren could see. The teen's eyes widened in wonder  
"He's beautiful"  
"Yeah. You did well baby"  
Pressing a kiss to Eren's sweaty forehead, his mate let out a whimper   
"What is it?"  
"It hurts"  
"He's done a lot of damage, we really do need to get him to a hospital immediately"

Carla tried to come in the ambulance with them. Apparently the woman hadn't woken until the ambulance sirens roused her. She was more than a little cold as the paramedics told her she couldn't come because Levi was going with them. Obviously she was pissed no one had woke her, and Grisha... Grisha was just hovering in the background. Both of them could go jump for all he cared. Eren had lost a lot of blood, and he should be their number one priority, not being mad because they'd missed the birth.

 

*  
With all the damage Eren had done, his mate had been taken straight into surgery and their son had been taken to be weighed, cleaned and measured. Leaving him alone in the hospital corridor where he'd been left. Not sure what to do with himself, he sank down with his back against the wall and let out a deep breath. He was fucking exhausted, but watching their son being born... it was gross, and messy, but amazing. Though he was furious with himself and with Eren for not waking him.

Levi was still sitting in the corridor when Carla found him. The woman pulling him up by the arm and slapping him across the face  
"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?! Or at least wake Grisha!"  
Reeling back from the blow, Levi growled   
"Why the fuck would I call for Grisha when all he does is abuse Eren?"  
"I'll never forgive you if there's something wrong with both of them because of this"  
"Our son is fine. He's healthy. Thanks for asking"  
"How dare you!"  
"How dare I what? There wasn't enough time to get Eren to a hospital. He was already dilated by the time I woke up. He was fucking terrified he was losing it, and he didn't want any of us to know because he was that scared. I delivered our son because we had no other choice and I had already called the paramedics. Yes Eren had trouble through birthing his shoulders, and yes he's been taken straight through to surgery. So don't stand there and talk at me like I didn't have his best interests in heart. I wanted him to have a caesarean. You supported his decision for a natural birth. If he dies, it's on you. Not me"  
Carla promptly burst into tears and Levi turned his back on her. He'd loved her like a mother, but right now, he didn't feel any love for her at all. Walking down the hallway, he kept going until he finally came across a desk. Explaining who he was and what happened, one of the nurses came from behind the counter to take him to see his son.

After being made to strip off his bloodied clothes, he finally realised how he must look. His arms covered in blood and birth, and his shirt hadn't fared much better. Scrubbing his skin until it was bright red, he changed into the set of scrubs he was given, before being allowed to see their baby boy. Cleaned and swaddled, the tiny boy already had his thumb in his mouth   
"Hey, I'm your daddy..."  
He had no idea what he wanted to say to his boy, but fuck he was proud  
"What did come in as?"  
"8 pound, 5 ounces. 54 centimetres long"  
Jesus. No wonder Eren had been torn  
"Great, you're already taking after your mummy height wise"  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"No... can... I mean, is it alright if I stay with him? My omega had a difficult birth and was taken straight through to surgery"  
The nurses eyes widened, and the man nodded  
"Sure, just as long as you aren't too loud"  
"That's all on him..."  
Letting out a sleepy grizzle, Levi brought the tip of his little finger to the boy's mouth. Immediately he tried to mouth at it  
"You have your mum's appetite too. Don't worry, your mum will be out of surgery soon and we'll get you fed"

Levi was just about asleep when the nurse finally came and told him Eren was out of surgery. Taking his son from him, he was then given directions up to the post surgery ward... which he knew all too well. Requesting that the boys grandparents not be allowed to see him, until Eren had, he practically forced the nurse to swear before heading off to find Eren.

 

*  
Waking slowly Eren felt like he'd been hit by a truck, but at the same time his lower half was pleasantly numb. Blinking slowly, it all came back to him, and he immediately tried to sit up  
"Eren, hey, hey, calm down"  
"Levi... the baby..."  
Staring up into Levi's face, his alpha nodded as he smiled  
"He's big and healthy. I've already been down to check on him"  
Reaching out for his alpha, he weakly pulled Levi against him as he started to cry  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I was so scared... I didn't... I didn't mean to..."  
"Shhhh, it's all alright now"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Hey, I just said it's alright now. He's perfectly healthy, and you're going to be fine too"  
"What happened?"  
"You did some real damage pushing him out, and lost a fair bit of blood. You'll be able to have kids again"  
"Oh thank god..."  
"Now, do you want to meet our son?"  
"He's here?"  
"You were showing sighs of waking for the last two hours, so I had him brought up. Let's get you sitting back, and then I'll get him"  
Eren sniffled and let Levi prop him up against his pillow. He'd thought his mother would be here, but she wasn't. She must have been so disappointed in him... covering his face, he started to cry weakly. He'd fucked up so badly  
"Eren"  
Sniffling as he shook his head, he didn't even know why he was shaking it  
"I can't give you to him if you're going to keep your hands against your face"  
"Sorry... I just... mum must hate me"  
"I think she hates me more than you"  
Why would she? Levi always held his tongue around her, even with her constant interference. Wiping his face, he let out a sleepy sigh as Levi showed him how to hold their baby boy. The moment he saw his son, he felt a kind of love he'd never known. He'd do anything for the tiny precious boy   
"He's perfect... and he looks like you"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah... his nose and lips are like yours"  
"I think he looks more like you. I wanted you to meet him before your mum, so she's out in the hall. The nursing staff were told not to let her see him until you did"  
Eren was shocked, but then incredibly grateful  
"Thank you... I... love you. And I love him..."  
"You probably don't remember, but the paramedics let you see him before you were loaded into the ambulance... I was so scared, you were so pale and there was so much blood"  
"I'm sorry I put you through that"  
"I wish you'd told me... but I understand you being scared. Though I might have yelled at your mother that if anything happened to you, it was her fault"  
"Because I wanted a natural birth?"  
"You tore pretty badly, and you were in so much pain at the end. I was praying you'd last and have the caesarean"  
"To be honest, I started to too. Levi... what should we name him?"  
"You had a few names you liked"  
"But mine are all silly. I used the letters from our names..."  
It sounded even sillier now he was admitting it out loud  
"Tell me anyway"  
"I like Ren, it means love, but I like Reni... of you take the second and forth letters in our names... but there's Eli and Viren..."  
"I don't mind Viren, it's unusual"  
"Viren... Viren Eli?"  
"Viren Eli Ackerman... it's a strong name"  
"A strong name for a strong alpha"  
"And what makes you think he's an alpha?"  
"He smells like you"  
"I don't think that's very scientific"  
"Just wait until he presents"  
"Are we really going to make a bet on our sons dynamic?"  
"I hope for his sake he's an alpha..."  
"Even if he is, he'll some day be given an omega and there's no way I'm letting him treat his mate like you were treated"  
"I know... that's what makes you a great dad already..."  
Watching their boy blow small spit bubbles, Eren's smile faded slightly  
"I can't feed him yet, can I?"  
"No, not until the drugs clear your system, so tomorrow maybe"  
He felt like a failure, he was sure his son was hungry and his breasts ached so badly  
"I... I'm sorry Viren... I'm sorry I can't feed you"  
"Eren, not everyone's milk comes in so soon, sometimes it can take days. You don't need to be sorry, he's going to be just fine"  
"Really?"  
"I promise"  
"Can... can you let mum in? But stay beside me? I'm so tired"  
"Alright. Give me a second"

Walking to the doorway, Levi opened the door and stuck his head out, clearly talking to his mother. Retreating back, his alpha came over and climbed up into his bed, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Levi followed it with two more before his mother came into the room  
"Eren, honey... you had me so worried"  
"I'm sorry. But Levi did an amazing job, just look at our son"  
His mum gave Levi the dirtiest look he'd ever seen  
"You could have died"  
"I know... but... I didn't, and we have a gorgeous baby boy. Do you want to hold him?"  
"Is it alright?"  
"Levi told me he wouldn't let you see him, but... I didn't get to see him much... and he just wanted me to meet him first. Please don't be mad at him... and I'm too tired to fight"  
Taking Viren into her hold, his mother smiled and cooed down at her grandson   
"What have you decided to name him?"  
"Viren. His names Viren"  
"Viren Grisha..."  
Eren shook his head quickly, feeling Levi tense by his side  
"Viren Eli Ackerman"  
"You really should have your father's name in there"  
"No... we used the letters of our names to name him"  
"But honey, can't you see, it's much more appropriate"  
Feeling fresh tears forming in his eyes, Eren began to cry   
"Honey, I'm just saying"  
"Carla, our sons name is Viren Eli Ackerman. It's the name we chose"  
"Well..."  
"No, no "well". This is our son. The child we were told would be almost impossible to conceive, and the child that Eren birthed and I delivered"  
"I've been nothing but loving to you, and now you're being a total..."  
"Enough! Enough... please... please give me back my son"  
He couldn't take it, and he was sure his mother was about to swear in front of their baby. There was no way in hell he was using the name "Grisha"... ever. All he wanted was to hold his son and for them not to fight  
"Eren, you need your rest"  
"I need my son..."  
Growling at Carla, Levi began to rise, so Carla carried Viren back over to him. Taking hold of their son, Eren rocked him gently   
"At least let me help you feed him"  
"Eren can't feed him until the drugs have cleared his system"  
His mother let out a small sob and wiped her face   
"I just want to be some kind of help"  
"Then you can stop. I will never use dad's name. I want my son to be happy, and not scared of his dad... like I am"  
"Then it's true?"  
Eren looked to Levi   
"Sorry. I was just so angry that it came out"  
"You weren't supposed to tell her"  
"Maybe it's time? Carla, yes, Grisha hurts Eren. It's not just verbal, but physical abuse. I know you probably won't believe us, and I know you just want to help. But ever since Eren fell pregnant, you've been driving a wedge between us. You have constantly been bullying him into things because you thought you knew best, but this is our son. And we aren't saying we're not grateful, but please. Viren is our son"  
"Eren... is this how you feel?"  
"I... mum, I love you. You've always stood up for me, and helped me... but, I want to do this with Levi. I want to make mistakes and learn with Levi"  
"I'll... I'll just go"  
"Mum, don't..."  
"I think I need a little time alone"  
Watching his mother leave, he felt like a horrible son... but she hadn't even asked how he was doing, or anything like that. Sniffling as he looked to Levi, his alpha lifted Viren into his hold  
"Shhh, it's alight. She'll understand and she'll comeback once she's thought about it. She's in grandma mode now"  
"I don't know... I didn't even want her there when I gave birth..."  
"Eren, with the way you screamed, I'm surprised she slept through it"  
"But it's her first grandchild"  
"And she'll be there for birthdays and to baby sit and spoil him rotten, but right now, you don't need the stress. You need to get some rest"  
"I am pretty sleepy, but he's so beautiful I don't want to sleep"  
"He really is. I love you"  
Moving to kiss him gently, Eren felt like Levi's kiss was a magic charm and he felt marginally better for it  
"I love you too"

 

*  
Due to his ruined arse, Eren had been forced to stay on hospital for 5 whole days. He hadn't been allowed to go until he could go to the toilet properly... which was embarrassing and the first time seriously felt like all his organs were going to fall out. But being in hospital, he did get to spend some quality time with Viren, and Mikasa came to visit the day he was moved to the maternity ward. It took his mother two days to come back after their talk, and they'd just about gotten into another fight. He just wanted to be happy, and she just wanted what was best for him... even if they weren't the same thing.

But finally released from hospital, he couldn't be happier. Viren was strapped into his capsule, the baby boy wearing the fox onesie they'd chosen before he'd gone into heat, and Levi said he had a surprise for him.

Without meaning to, Eren had fallen asleep on the drive home. Apparently he was lucky because Viren loved his sleep and only really cried when he needed a new nappy, still, he felt so drained that it had only been a few minutes from Levi starting the car, to him falling asleep. Waking to his alpha shaking his arm gently, he was confused by the house in front of him. It wasn't home...  
"Surprise?"  
Realising where they were, he scrambled from the car and stared in awe  
"Levi! It's our house!"  
"Yes Eren, it's our house"  
"But I thought it wasn't finished"  
"They finished while you were in hospital. I came by before picking you up to air it out, so there's still the smell of paint"  
"I don't care. Can we go in?"  
"That's why we're here. Let me just get Viren"  
With no idea how, he'd temporarily forgotten about their son in his excitement over their house. Everything was so perfect  
"Levi! The yard!"  
"What about it?"  
"It's... you! It's perfect!"  
Levi laughed as lifted Viren onto his shoulder and rounded the car, coming to stand by his side  
"Yeah. Well you said..."  
"I didn't think..."  
Starting to cry, he was so incredibly happy. Their son was happy and healthy, their house was finally done, the yard looked like something out of a postcard, and he had Levi  
"Do you want to come in? I can't carry you over the threshold and carry the baby"  
"You carry the baby, I want the keys"  
Levi handed over the keys as in he'd expected that, and Eren walked to the door as fast as his body would allow. He'd been told he was lucky to have gotten Viren out, and lucky he hadn't damaged himself even more than he had, or he'd be unable to conceive at all. With everyone telling him how lucky he was, he felt like they were all taking subtle jabs at him.

Sliding the key into the lock, he undid the security screen first, before the solid wood door. He wasn't sure why, but Levi wouldn't accept anything less than solid oak for the door, and figured one day he'd find out. Rushing inside he let out a happy scream, only to set Viren off  
"Sorry baby. Mummy is just sooooo happy. It's so... Levi, this is our home"  
"It is. And all the things from the apartment are being delivered tomorrow"  
"Seriously?"  
"I promise. We'll be able to move in once it's all set up"  
"I want to stay here... I don't want to go back... there"  
"I know, but just think. Be got to bring Viren here before taking him there"  
"We did... now mummy's glad you didn't come out 4 days earlier..."  
"5. Your due day was the 14th and he was born at 2:35am on the 19th"  
"4 and a bit... God Levi, can we keep looking?"  
"Eren, the house is in our names. It's our house. We can do whatever we want"  
"God. I wish we could practice making a sibling, but even the thought of sex hurts"  
"Viren, don't listen to your mummy. He's gone crazy. Why don't we go look at your room? Yeah, daddy thinks it's a good idea too"  
Smiling as he followed Levi and Viren, the pair were completely adorable. His once emotionally constipated alpha had finally learned how to give a shit, and now the man's feelings were completely obvious. Or at least to Eren they were. The start to their relationship had been hardly perfect, and he never would have thought they'd end up engaged... let alone bonded, with a son, and house and a future ahead of them. Things weren't perfect, they still fought, Levi still pissed him off and he still found ways to get under Levi's skin... but he could honestly say, he was finally healing, and if the way he felt right now was any indicator of how the future was going to be. He was going to be just fine  
"Eren, come on already"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren sighed dramatically   
"I pushed an 8 pound baby out, I'm allowed to be a little slow"  
"Fine, but don't blame me if Viren is walking by the time you get here"

Yeah. 

He was going to be fine.

Wait... why were the bathroom tiles wrong?


End file.
